Their Story
by torib0o
Summary: Shikamaru and Neji get caught in a rain storm. What happens when Shikamaru opens up to Neji like he's never done for anyone before. I'm really bad at summaries but I think it's good. Anyways, YAOI ShikaNeji. WAFF
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, so I'm torib0o. Not much else to say. This is my first fanfic so please be gentle. Uh, it's only the first chapter and I guess I apologize if the characters are OOC but I wrote them how I like them. If anyone has suggestions I'll be glad to take them into consideration.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, or any of the other characters.

--

It was a calm day at the end of winter when birds flew freely in a cloud cluttered sky. The day seemed like any other; calm, peaceful, and beautiful. In the Village of Konoha, a young man was resting at the edge of a seemingly deserted forest. As the boy lounged, allowing the sun to warm his skin, another was quickly approaching him.

He was in the trees above the young man in the fields. Normally, he would have tracked the bird he was following with his uniquely, milky, white eyes but today he felt the need to follow this beautiful aves. It was one he'd never seen before, and though it appeared to be an average sparrow at first glance, there was something amazing about it.

He continued to follow it, well aware he was going into restricted territory, but, he couldn't stop. Finally the bird flew high into sky, higher than he could track it, so, he stopped and allowed himself to rest against the bark of the tree in which he stood.

The boy in the field below felt a familiar chakra signature though he couldn't place it._ 'Not overly familiar though definitely not a stranger,'_ he thought to himself. He continued to go over the possibilities of who the person could be when he noticed that their shadow was close to his. Slowly he stretched his shadow until it intertwined with the other individual. _'Oh,'_ he thought with a small smile, _'it's him.'_

From his perch in the trees, the young man finally realized he was not as alone. Though unlike the other, he immediately recognized to whom the charka signature belonged; he'd spent many long, arduous days familiarizing himself with the chakra of the nin with whom he was often teamed, which included all of the rookie 9, their sensei, and of course his own team.

He sat there in his tree for a long while, well aware the other was conscious of his presence, wondering if he should go and speak to the other. _'It is his family's land,'_he thought to himself, _'I don't HAVE to speak to him though; he could come and talk to me. It would probably take to much effort, but still, if he wanted to speak to me, he would have called out to me or greeted me at the very least.'_ While he was having his inner battle, he didn't realize that his body began the motion of walking over to the other.

"Nara." He said as he sat down beside the younger man. Shikamaru turned his head towards Neji in response, blinked once, and turned his head back to the clouds above. Having spoken to Shikamaru numerous times, he wasn't fazed by the lack of response. "What are you doing out here?" he asked, turning his head to look in the same direction as Shikamaru in hopes of seeing what the Nara was staring at.

"Relaxing; what are you doing out here? I'm sure you're aware it's private property." He said, obviously irritated.

"I...I am aware, Nara." He replied hesitantly. He'd never heard Shikamaru sound anything, but, bored excluding their time together in the field. _'Why is he so aggravated with me?'_ Neji asked himself, _'I haven't done anything wrong. I suppose he could be upset that I'm trespassing on his family's land, but, that's no reason for him to sound so callous.'_

"-uuga! Hyuuga!" Shikamaru arched a brow at the Hyuuga. He'd been waving his hand in front of Neji's face for a short while and he couldn't help feeling a bit of concern when Neji didn't seem to notice him. _'Damn it. I hope he's alright; I don't feel like going to the hospital.'_

"Yes? I apologize; I don't know where my head was." Neji turned to face Shikamaru, his countenance twisted in confusion.

Shikamaru frowned. _'I wonder what he was thinking about like that; hn, troublesome.'_ He gave Neji a onceover before speaking. "It's alright. I was just saying that it's about to storm out here; would you like to come back my parents' house with me?" He asked as he watched Neji. _'Interesting; I don't think I've ever seen him look anything other than stoic, but, confusion is certainly a change of pace on him.'_

"I-" Just as Neji was about to reply the sky opened up and began to pour down on them.

Shikamaru took in Neji's shocked expression and chuckled softly. Neji turned his head at the sound and looked at the Nara, the rain still coming down heavily; already having soaked their clothing. He wasn't sure if he'd ever heard Shikamaru laugh before, but, here, in his family's forest with the rain soaking them to the bone, while still sitting on the ground, he was sure it was one of the most beautiful sounds and sights he'd ever seen or heard.

"Didn't you notice the clouds changing? Jeez, how do you do in the field if an unexpected storm starts?" He laughed quietly "But, you did say you were out of it for a second there, huh?"

Neji just sat there, unable to respond, staring at Shikamaru; finally he found his voice. "Yes; I hadn't even noticed the change in the clouds." He replied quietly.

"Well, let's get going. My parents are out of town on missions, so we won't have my mom to bitch us out for getting the floor wet." He said while standing up. Just then, a loud flash of thunder sounded as lightening lit up the sky and he looked down to see Neji sitting in near transparent clothing. He sighed when Neji still didn't move and extended his hand. "Do you need help or something?"

Neji's head quickly snapped up. "No, no I'm fine. Again, I apologize; I don't know where my head is today." He stood quickly and followed Shikamaru back to his parent's home. 'Where is my head today?' He berated himself 'Why is he in my thoughts so incessantly. True he's in my company but my thoughts are swimming with him, it ridiculous!'

"Finally, we're here."

--

TBC

Reviews are more than welcome.

torib0o (7/6/08)

**(Edited: 01/12/10)**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So thanks to Lybe who reviewed the first chapter of the story. You know I was on some Naruto site while writing this and found out Shikamaru's mom was a ninja too; she's a chuunin. It's on the leafninja site.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters. Except the guinea pig.

--

Shikamaru unlocked the door to his parents' home and toed off his sandals. Turning around, he found Neji looking about the room, wide eyed, seemingly awed. _'What is he looking at like that?'_ Shikamaru wondered to himself.

"Well, I know it's not the Hyuuga manor, but, it's where I grew up. Are you going to take off your shoes?"

Neji snapped out of his reverie, somewhat embarrassed. He hadn't meant to stare, however, he'd never been within a home such as this.

It had a warm, cozy feeling to it, one that he'd never felt in his own home while growing up. There were trinkets lining the walls and pictures of friends and family on the mantelpiece and coffee table. And although there was no one in the house, besides Shikamaru and himself, it smelled as though someone was baking. Neji felt welcomed there, even if Shikamaru had just brought him into his parents' home to avoid getting caught in what looked like the beginning of a long storm.

Neji toed off his sandals, left them beside Shikamaru's, and followed the younger man up the stairs. They went down a short hallway and Shikamaru stopped. Standing beside him, Neji realized, like many of the young men in their age group Shikamaru had grown taller than him and it irked him to no end. _'When did this happen?'_ he thought to himself, _'Now he's taller than me as well? And look at him! When did he gain all of those muscles and when did his shoulders become so broad?'_

"Well this was my room; some of my clothes should still be here. Hopefully that troublesome woman didn't put them somewhere; always meddling. Hey, do you want to take a shower? Hyuuga!" Shikamaru called as he walked into his room, to the closet.

"Yes? Oh that's alright; I don't want to be a bother." Neji replied softly.

"Are you sure? You're bound to catch cold. Go on. I need to put my own clothes in the dryer, I'll toss yours in too." Shikamaru said while digging through his closet. "Here, you can put these on, they should fit you, might be a little baggy though." In his hands were a pair of black pants and a white t-shirt with the Konoha leaf symbol in the center of back. Looking at the clothing and then at Neji, Shikamaru frowned a little. "Yeah, they'll definitely be baggy. Come on; let me show you where the bathroom is."

"No, it's really ok I-" Neji felt that he should take his leave. As much as he enjoyed the welcoming feeling of Shikamaru's family's home, he felt that he shouldn't be there longer than necessary and Neji always had good foresight.

"Look, will you stop being so troublesome? You obviously can't go anywhere in this storm." Seemingly agreeing with him, a loud clap of thunder sounded as the rain came down with increasing intensity. "Here's the bathroom." Entering the room, he reached into a cabinet to retrieve a towel, washcloth, and bar of soap. Placing the items on the edge of the sink, he turned back to Neji and nodded. "Enjoy your shower." With that he left muttering something about troublesome Hyuugas being ungrateful.

Neji sighed as he began to undress, _'What am I doing?'_ He asked himself _'I could jutsu home, but, that would be rude, bearing in mind, he invited me here.'_ He shook his head as he turned on the hot water, climbed into the shower, and began to scrubbing his body. He released a sigh of content as the steamy water poured over his body, ridding him of the chill of the early spring rain.

While Neji was in the shower, Shikamaru stripped down to his boxers and lay on his bed, letting his thoughts swarm. _'What is up with that Hyuuga today; he's totally out of it. Maybe he's sick.'_ Shikamaru thought while closing his eyes, replaying the events of the day. _'No, he isn't sick; his skin's not any more pale than it normally is, no bags or circles under his eyes, he's not flushed.'_ Releasing an exasperated sound, he got up and walked to the table he'd left in his room to be moved last.

"What do you think, hmm? Maybe there's nothing wrong, right? I'm probably just over-analyzing things again." Shikamaru said while chuckling.

"Who are you talking to?"

The Nara nearly jumped a foot into the air. Turning, he found Neji looking with obvious worry. The Hyuuga's brow was furrowed and Shikamaru couldn't help but notice the shirt hanging slightly off his right shoulder, pants looking as though they could fall at any moment, with folded wet clothes cradled in his arms.

_'Dear Gods, I hope he's not lost his sanity. Alright, Neji, you've dealt with crazed nin before.'_ He thought to himself, concerned by the image of Shikamaru speaking to a table.

Shikamaru moved to side and there on the table, was a small cage, which upon further inspection proved to house a small animal. _'Oh, thank goodness.'_

"I was talking to Pan." Shikamaru said slowly as Neji approached the cage.

"Pan? Why do you call it that?" Neji asked as he tapped the glass. He tilted his head to the side as the animal looked at him almost skeptically.

"I call her that because when I got her I couldn't think of a proper name. When I next saw Chouji and I still hadn't thought of a name for her, he said she was the color of bread crust, so I just called her Pan. Please don't tap her glass too much, it frightens her." He sighed as he shrugged his shoulders. "Are you finished in the bathroom?"

Neji turned to face Shikamaru and noticed that the Nara was nearly nude and for a reason unknown to himself, he felt his cheeks heat. He lowered his head and raised one hand to rake through his hair. "Yes, I'm finished."

_'Why is he blushing?'_ Shikamaru shook his head "Give me your clothes then. I'll be back in a little while. I'm sure you can find some way to entertain yourself. There's a TV down in the living room and there's a few books scattered around if you want to read or you can take a nap."

"Wait!" Neji called as the Shikamaru prepared to leave causing the Nara to turn back to him. "Take a nap where?"

"Well, Hyuuga, if you haven't noticed, there's a bed behind you." Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"I know, but, it's bare and is that not…" Neji turned his head away.

"Isn't it what?"

"Is that not your bed?"

"Yeah?" Shikamaru didn't understand what the problem was. "Look, I'll give you some sheets and a pillow to put on it."

Neji spoke softly.

"What was that?"

He sighed and spoke again, only a little bit louder. "I don't know how to make a bed."

Shikamaru stared at the other before he began to chuckle deeply. "Oh, that's a good one, Hyuuga. Here, let me get you those sheets."

A short while earlier, Neji thought that laugh was the most beautiful sound in the world. However, now, when Shikamaru was laughing at him because of his 'shortcomings', Neji found it repulsive. His face beet red, Neji released the most dignified huff he could manage.

"I'm serious, Nara."

Shikamaru stared. "You're serious?"

"I believe that's what I just said."

Sighing, Shikamaru shook his head. "Troublesome. Here I thought you to be brilliant and you can't manage a simple household task."

Neji didn't know weather to be embarrassed or angry, but, why should he be embarrassed? Nara Shikamaru wasn't important to him. They weren't friends, simply colleagues, meant to serve the leaf together.

"Nara, I don't know what it is that I've to deserve your attitude today, however, I refuse to be subject to your verbal cruelty. The only reason I am here is because you invited me, and if this is how you treat all of your guests, I'm sure I don't want to be one." Neji lifted his hands more than ready to jutsu home when Shikamaru stopped him.

"I apologize," he said, eyes focused on the floor, "the last couple of days have been rough on me; I didn't mean to take it out on you. Stay, I'll make you something to eat once I'm out of the shower." With eyes still trained on the floor, he left.

_'Strange; I don't think I've ever seen him look so pained.'_ Neji thought. Walking over to a chair by the guinea pig's cage, he sat down, tapped on the glass and thought.

"I can't help but wonder what's happened to him. Do you think he'll tell me, Pan?"--

And chapter 2

Pan means bread in Japanese, did you know?

I knew it meant bread in Spanish. That's why I named her that and then I looked through my Japanese dictionary and was like 'no way'.

Reviews are appreciated.

torib0o (07/07/08)

**Edited (01/18/10)**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to my reviewer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

--

Neji waited patiently in Shikamaru's room for Nara to return. He looked at Pan in her cage and he was the slightest bit surprised to see that the guinea pig seemed to be analyzing him. He smirked at the thought _'I suppose it shouldn't be too shocking that Nara Shikamaru's guinea pig wants to analyze a situation.'_ Looking at the animal, Neji's smirk gradually changed to a smile, a real smile. Slowly, he leaned over to the cage, opened the door, and stuck his hand inside. The guinea pig looked at him and seemed to raise her nonexistent eyebrow. Hesitantly, she walked to his hand, smelled it, and then licked it. She looked from his face to his hand and cautiously crawled into his palm.

Neji raised his hand so that Pan was eyelevel with him and slowly raised his other, not wanting to scare her, and began to pat her head.

"Hello there," the animal looked at him somewhat quizzically. "Why do you look at me like that, hmm? Oh I know." He said with grin, feeling oddly playful. "I haven't properly introduced myself; I am Hyuuga Neji, and I'm speaking to a guinea pig. Honestly." He sighed and rolled his eyes at himself, feeling absolutely ridiculous for speaking to a guinea pig like it could understand and respond to him; still, he kept speaking.

"I suppose it's because I'm worried." The animal still looked at him oddly. "About your master," He confessed, "the Nara. Well, they're all Nara here; I mean Shikamaru." He paused. Had he ever called the younger boy by anything other than his surname? He couldn't remember a time when he did.

"I don't why know I'm worried." He told the guinea pig while moving to sit on the unmade bed. "Yes I do." He sighed "I don't think I've ever seen him so upset. I know now that I wasn't the cause of it, however, the fact remains that there was something that upset _Shikamaru_." He said, amazed that something had gotten beneath the usually unflappable nin's skin. "I truly do not understand why I am so troubled by him being upset." Neji sighed again, looking down at the little ball of fluff in his hand.

"Do you think he would tell me if I asked?" He asked himself more than the animal in his palm. "I want to help him." He said softly, his words sparking confusion within him.

--

Shikamaru finished his shower fairly quickly, not that Neji could tell when he was so focused on his conversation with the guinea pig. However, it was difficult for one to differentiate the sounds of water pouring heavily on a rooftop to that of water pounding against tile within a house.

As he walked back to what used to be his bedroom, he chastised himself for letting his emotions get the better of him and speaking so crossly to someone who'd done nothing to him. _'Where is my head today?'_ He knew Neji was in no way related to his problems and he kicked himself for treating the other so rudely.

As he continued to walk back to the bedroom, he heard quiet speaking. Arching a brow, he stopped outside the door to listen.

"I suppose it's because I'm worried."

'_Who is he worried about and who's he speaking too? It couldn't be, not Pan.'_ Looking around the corner into the bedroom Shikamaru saw Neji sitting in a chair with his hand raised, Pan sitting comfortably in his palm and he couldn't help but smirk the slightest bit.

"About your master, the Nara. Well, they're all Nara here; I mean Shikamaru."

'_Why would he be worried about me?'_ Shikamaru was curious to say the least, but he didn't think longer than a moment to know that his behavior was cause for Neji to be anxious considering how composed as he, Shikamaru, normally was.

"I don't why know I'm worried."

He watched as Neji stood and moved to sit on the unmade bed, crossing his legs over each other, looking as though he could begin meditating at any moment.

"Yes I do. I don't think I've ever seen him so upset. I know now that I wasn't the cause of it, however, the fact remains that there was something that upset _Shikamaru_. I truly do not understand why I am so troubled by him being upset."

"Do you think he would tell me if I asked? I want to help him."

Shikamaru felt his heart clench and suddenly, he felt awful. How could he have treated Neji so badly? How could he have misunderstood him so? Neji had changed so much over the past few years, but this side of him, this caring and nurturing person, Shikamaru knew that few to none had ever seen him. Shaking his head, he walked quietly back in the room.

"Hungry?" He asked Neji who nearly dropped Pan.

"Somewhat, but I'm fine, Nara. I-" Neji looked up when he was cut off.

"Shikamaru."

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Shikamaru and I'd appreciate it if you called me it. What would you like to eat?"

For a moment, Neji countenance slipped into shock before confusion, and then a small smile made its way to his face.

"You must've heard quite a bit of that conversation, eh, Shikamaru-kun? If I am to call you by your first name then you should call me by mine as well." Neji said quietly.

Slowly, he stood to put Pan back in her cage. Rubbing her head gently, he set her back in her cage and locked the door. Turning back to Shikamaru he gave him an expectant look.

"Alright, Neji." He said, testing the waters and when Neji gave him a small smile, he couldn't help but return it. "Come on, let's go get something to eat. Bring Pan along if you'd like."

Picking Pan up, Neji followed Shikamaru back down the stairs and what had to be one of the most immaculate kitchens Neji had ever laid eyes, rivaling the kitchens at the Hyuuga manor.

Everything was so orderly and it was obvious someone went through a lot to keep the kitchen looking this well. There was a row of counters with bar stools on the opposite sides of them and Neji walked over to one, set down Pan's cage and climbed onto the barstool.

"Mom would have a fit if she saw Pan in here." Shikamaru chuckled as he opened the refrigerator.

"Then why did you tell me to bring her?" Neji asked while smiling at Pan.

Shikamaru took his head out of the refrigerator and looked at Neji. He smiled softly when he noticed the caring look Neji gave the animal. _'Why can't he look at people like that?'_

"I asked you to bring her because you seem to like her."

"Oh." He said softly. "Yes I do. I don't why though." Neji looked up to see Shikamaru smiling at him and he turned his head.

"Hmm, do you want fruit?"

"What kind?"

"What kind do you like?"

Neji thought for a moment. What kind of fruit didn't he like? Raspberries and blackberries were quite good, but they had those irritating seeds that seemed to get stuck in his teeth for what seemed like forever. But what kind of fruit was his favorite?

"I suppose plums. Yes, I like plums quite a bit."

Shikamaru turned and tossed Neji a plum which he caught effortlessly. Biting into it, his eyes widened the slightest bit before fluttering shut; it was sosweet and juicy.

"Is it to your liking, Neji?" Shikamaru asked, laughing quietly at Neji's blissful expression.

"It's delicious. I don't think I've ever had one this good before."

Shikamaru grinned. "Well, they're my dad's favorite fruit, so my mom makes sure she gets the best for him." Shikamaru watched as Neji ate his fruit and a thought came to him. "Neji, would you like to feed Pan?"

Neji looked up at Shikamaru and nodded. He turned back to the refrigerator and looked through the bins before picked out a fresh head of lettuce. After running it under the water of the faucet, he pulled a couple of leaves off and handed them to Neji.

Neji took them, broke them into smaller pieces, and fed them to Pan. Looking up at Shikamaru for a moment, he smiled and then went back to feeding her.

The storm dragged on, night fell quickly and Shikamaru led Neji back to his bedroom and made his bed. Once he was finished and they were dressed for bed he turned to Neji.

"Which side do you want to sleep on?" Shikamaru asked, pointing to the large double bed placed in the center of the bedroom.

"What do you mean? Surely we're not going to share a bed." Neji said disbelievingly.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes "Well you _are_ the guest, Neji, it'd be rude to make you sleep on the couch but that doesn't mean I'm going too. Troublesome."

Neji bit at his lower lip, glancing at the bed and feeling more than uncomfortable at the thought of being in the same bed as Shikamaru though he couldn't understand why. He was a ninja, he'd been forced to sleep in close quarters numerous times and less appealing dwellings. Why was this bothering him so?

Shikamaru could sense the Hyuuga's unease and he couldn't help but release a heavy breath. "Neji, calm down; we're just sleeping. There's more than enough room for both of us."

Neji sighed and looked at the bed. It was rather large and it wasn't like he'd never shared sleeping space with someone. He looked back to Shikamaru, then to the bed, then back at Shikamaru.

"Alright," he sighed. "May I have the right side, please?"

"And here I thought you'd rather be closer to the door" Shikamaru teased.

Neji blushed and shook his head "No, I like the window, especially on rainy nights." He said with a faraway look in his eyes.

They climbed into bed together and said their good nights, lying back to back. Time passed, neither slept, and Neji was the one to break their silence.

"Shikamaru-kun?" He called quietly.

"Yes?"

"What was it?" He asked turning so he faced the other's back.

Shikamaru turned to face him. Propping his head on his arm, he looked at Neji and arched a brow. "What was what?" He asked, already knowing that the Hyuuga would ask eventually.

"What made you so upset?" Neji inquired. He knew Shikamaru knew what he, Neji, was speaking of. There wasn't much Shikamaru didn't know or couldn't figure out after a moment's thought so Neji knew that the Nara was avoiding the answer.

"I was dating someone. They dumped me." He shut his eyes and lay on his back, hoping the conversation was finished.

"You must have been very enamored with the person to act so-" Neji paused trying to think a word that wouldn't offend the other too much. "inhospitable."

Shikamaru snorted, rolling his eyes "I was an asshole." He turned his head to look at Neji. "I apologize for how I acted; you didn't deserve it. I guess it wasn't just how much I liked the person, but how they chose end the relationship."

"How did they choose to end it?"

"In a cowardly way. I don't understand why they couldn't have just said it as soon as possible rather than waiting until the last minute."

"Who was it?"

Shikamaru's eyes widened imperceptibly and he turned his head away from Neji and Neji knew instantly that he'd asked the wrong question. _'Maybe it's too painful to talk about; it must've been fairly recent.'_

Shikamaru turned to look at Neji's face, took in the guilty expression, and sighed.

"It was Temari" he said softly. "She was here to negotiate something and we spent every moment she wasn't in meetings together. When she was getting ready to leave two days ago, she-" he hesitated trying to keep his composure "she kissed me goodbye and said that she didn't know if she could continue to do this. I know deep down somewhere that I knew what she meant, I _knew_, Neji, I swear I did but-" he stopped.

Neji was surprised not by the fact that Shikamaru and Temari were dating, a belief most had running through their heads. No, he was surprised by the fact that Temari had broken Shikamaru like this. _'I cannot believe a__woman__broke Shikamaru. He must have cared very deeply for her.'_ Neji felt a pang in his chest but didn't have time to identify it because to his left he heard shaky, erratic breathing. _'He isn't __crying__is he?'_Neji wondered. Wordlessly activating his Byakuugan, he saw Shikamaru, streams of tears sliding down his face, and felt his heart clench.

"It's alright." Neji said softly, turning on his side to look at the other. "You don't have to tell me anything more if-"

"No, it's just- I'm sorry." He sighed, wanting to relieve his heart of the heavy weight that sat upon it. "I just didn't want to believe her." He shook his head slowly. "We'd been together for so long and when said what she that, I just couldn't believe it. I asked her how she could mean what she was saying because we had a successful, long distance relationship for three years.

Then she said that-" he paused again, trying not to let Neji know he was crying over something as petty as a woman "in Suna, she had someone else, and it was just so much more _convenient."_ He spat the last word out, as though it left a vile taste in his mouth.

Neji felt terrible. He wished he hadn't asked about the situation, about the wound that was so fresh this man's heart. He, Neji, had never been with anyone so he couldn't imagine how painful it was for someone to not only leave you after years together, but also to be told that they had found another in a more suitable location. And now, to complete his inner torment for the other, he felt an array of emotions he'd never felt for another living being.

The anger of someone else being hurt, the confusion of the painful aches and clenches of his heart, and the heat that flooded his cheeks when the other smiled or looked kindly toward him. The sorrow for the man quietly sobbing less than a foot away from him and the need to hold the other until those sobs stopped.

He hesitantly moved closer to Shikamaru until they were lying against each other.

Shikamaru felt something brush against him, looking down he saw Neji's head on his shoulder as the smaller man wrapped his arms around his waist.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked quietly, tears running down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Neji whispered. "You shouldn't be alone right now or feel that you're alone. Please, just let me hold onto you." He pleaded, hiding his head underneath Shikamaru's chin.

Shikamaru was surprised but, in that moment, his mind ran on subconscious thought and emotion having shut down in his fit of turmoil, feeling overwhelming sadness for someone he thought he loved. However, with warm arms holding him tightly, he couldn't control the sobs that shook his body and made his breath hitch, he couldn't stop his arms from wrapping around Neji's shoulders, holding him tightly as he lowered his cheek to the crown of the Neji's head and cried as hard he could remember.

He had never felt so alone and so loved as sweet nothings were whispered to him.

--

A/N: So there's chapter 3.

Oh my gosh, I just wanted to get that first day over with; it was taking far too long.

Okay, the deal with Temari. She's the liaison for Sand to Leaf and I don't dislike her. If fact, she's probably my favorite female ninja, I just needed something to upset Shikamaru because you never see him upset.

Thank you for reading. Please review.

torib0o (7/9/08)

**(Edit: Feb. 16, 2010)**

**(Note: This was originally written before the Shikamaru/Hidan arc aired. Please disregard the comment about Shikamaru never being upset.)**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So thanks everyone who read and reviewed. I was just watching the Shippuuden, the episode where Sai was introduced and I was watching Shikamaru and I was wondering; how did he use to tie his forehead protector on his upper arm? Did he use his shadow or what? Hmm, anyways!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

--

It was two days later that Shikamaru found himself walking down the busy streets of Konoha with Chouji, no particular destination in sight. It was early that morning that Chouji had gone to Shikamaru's apartment, demanding the Nara come out and join the rest of world. He hadn't seen his best friend since the day before Temari left five days ago and he found himself growing worried.

So, Shikamaru found dragged out into the world against his will and he'd seen the majority of his friends. They'd questioned his whereabouts, curious of his absence and he'd remained vague in his answers. He wasn't ready to share such personal events with his friends, knowing how quickly news such as this was likely to spread.

The two days he spent in his apartment were filled with thoughts of Neji, how he'd misjudged him, and what a caring person he turned out to be; and how much more he wanted to get know him.

_'He's thought provoking,'_ he said to himself. _'He always acts so full of himself and proud; not that he isn't proud because he surely is, but there's something about him that's guarded, **really** guarded.'_

As he continued walking with Chouji in comfortable silence, he wondered about his sudden interest in Neji. It was far too soon to be infatuation of any kind, considering the recent events between himself and Temari. Perhaps it was simply interest, nothing more, nothing less.

"CHOUJI-KUN, SHIKAMARU-KUN!"

Looking up, he noticed a green blur running towards him. "Oh Gods, here it goes. Troublesome," he mumbled aloud as Chouji chuckled.

"Good morning, Shikamaru-kun, Chouji-kun!" Lee paused to give them a pose, smile gleaming."What are you two doing out so early on such a BEAUTIFULLY YOUTHFUL day?!"

Shikamaru groaned as Chouji laughed. "Well we're just walking around, you know? Enjoying the weather."

"Lee, why are you running ahead of us? We're all going to the same place!" Tenten yelled, running up to the group. "Morning Chouji, Shikamaru."

"I am sorry Tenten-chan, I was just so zealous to see our comrades. Oh! Where has Neji-kun gone?"

At the mention of Neji's name, Shikamaru slowly looked up, his interest piqued as Tenten looked around for a moment before turning back to Lee.

"I don't know," she said, furrowing a brow. "He was right beside me."

"I _am_ right beside you."

They turned to look at Neji who simply rolled his eyes at the surprised expressions of his teammates and Chouji.

"Where did you come from?" Tenten asked.

"I didn't feel like running to catch up to Lee; I teleported," he replied, nearly certain he could hear someone saying 'obviously' in a lazy tone.

"So, where were you two headed?" Tenten asked Shikamaru and Chouji after a moment's silence.

"No where in particular," Shikamaru said, looking at the sky "Just enjoying the clouds and nice weather."

"Hey, Lee," Chouji called. "I've got a _challenge_ for you, if you're up to it."

Lee's eyes brightened at the premise of a challenge while Neji and Tenten shared a groan.

"A CHALLENGE?! What is it Chouji-kun? I will prove a most worthy adversary whatever it is!" Lee proclaimed, eyes sparkling.

"Alright, the challenge is to see who can eat more Ichiraku ramen,"

Everyone turned to look at Chouji. What game was he playing? Yes, it would be interesting to see who could eat more ramen; Chouji, who could eat seemingly for what seemed to be a short eternity or Lee, who never backed down from a test of his abilities.

Lee thought for a moment before nodding his head in determination, "I accept your challenge, Chouji-kun! And shall I fail, I will run around the village twelve times!"

"He'll need to do that anyway to burn off the extra calories from all that ramen," Tenten whispered to Neji. "Well, I have to go meet someone. Can you guys turn in the mission report?" she asked while turning to leave.

"Of course, Tenten-chan!" Lee said enthusiastically. "Have fun with Hinata-san!"

Tenten nearly tripped over her feet and turned back to glare at Lee before leaving. The small group walked down the streets of Konoha, Lee calling out to people he knew and wishing them "a wonderfully youthful day."

When they arrived at the ramen stand, Lee and Chouji immediately started eating and five minutes later, as the bowls continued to pile up, Neji leaned over to Shikamaru.

"It's absolutely disgusting, isn't it?" he whispered, face paling.

Shikamaru laughed at Neji's awe. "Naw, it's pretty normal, for me anyway," Neji looked him in shock "What? Haven't you ever seen Lee stuff his face like that?"

"No, not really. Well there was that one time," Neji shivered at the memory. "Curry,"

Shikamaru looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Curry? What about it?" he asked.

"Let's not think or talk about curry, please. Ever again," Neji said. "So, has your father returned?" he asked, hoping to change the subject. He already knew Shikamaru's mother returned. Oh, how he knew. Waking up to hear the woman scream about him in her son's arms was something he _never_ wanted to experience again.

"No, I don't think so. I don't live with them remember?" Shikamaru smirked at the memory of his mother's return. At the time, it had been a terrible annoying way to wake up, but, thinking back on it, Neji's expression when he woke up was what made the moment memorable.

The change in his countenance didn't go unnoticed. "Why are you smirking?" Neji asked, already dreading the answer.

"Oh, I saw something absolutely priceless about two days ago," he said, smirk growing as Neji's eyes narrowed. "Hilarious really."

"Stop."

"Have you ever seen the expression of a cat when it gets unexpectedly wet? Not the utter look of anger and displeasure, the surprised one. Well when I woke up-"

"Shikamaru-kun," he growled as Shikamaru burst out laughing.

"Oh, come on, Neji; you've got to admit it was funny," he said between chuckles.

"Absolutely not! It was a horrid experience and I pray I never have to go through anything like it ever again," he exclaimed "I did not know your mother was such a," he paused trying to think of a suitable word. "Such a _frightening_ woman."

He couldn't think of one.

Shikamaru laughed. "That she is. Well, let's go," he said as he stood up.

"Where are we going?" Neji asked, mimicking the Nara's action before a curious expression crossed his features. _'What is going **on**?'_ Neji asked himself. _'Since when do I follow Shikamaru around?'_

'_Interesting_,' Shikamaru thought as he watched Neji, his expression carefully blank but mindful. _'We're barely associates, yet he finds no qualms with spending time with me. This **is** curious.'_

The Neji Shikamaru remembered would have looked at him as though he was mad. He would look at him as though telling him what to do and assuming it would happen was the gravest injustice known to man. However, this Neji, the one Shikamaru seemed to be learning something new about each time they interacted, simply got up and asked where they were going and Shikamaru truly believed he could get used to this Neji.

"I have to go pick up Pan from my parents' house; I thought you might want to come," he as he while shrugged his shoulders. "Later Chouji, Lee," When Chouji shot Shikamaru a look that caused the Nara to raise a slender brow, he simply said, "I'll talk to you later, Chou."

"Goodbye Neji-kun and Shikamaru-kun!" Lee and Chouji waved as the two departed before returning to their 'competition'.

As they walked down the road leading to Shikamaru's parents home, Neji wondered if he should accompany him inside. After all, Shikamaru's mother was probably in and he didn't want to face her again, though he did want to see Pan. However, if they were going to Shikamaru's parents' home to retrieve Pan, then that would mean they were going to go to Shikamaru's apartment to leave Pan there and maybe then he could play with her.

Play?

No, not play because Hyuuga Neji did not _play_ with guinea pigs; he was grown man for heaven's sake. Nodding his head to himself, he didn't see Shikamaru look at him.

"What you thinking about so intensely?" the Nara asked.

"Where are we going after you retrieve Pan?"

"To my apartment."

"And then?"

"Does it matter?"

"I suppose not," Neji responded quietly. "I just wanted to-,"

"To what?"

"I wanted to-,"Neji paused. Should he really tell Shikamaru that he wanted to play with a guinea pig and risk having the Nara laugh at him again? Was it worth bruising his pride? Absolutely not.

"Nothing. I was wondering if I would accompany you into your parents' home?"

Shikamaru arched an eyebrow and then smirked "Sure, why not?" he asked, already knowing the Hyuuga's reason for asking and finding it unbelievably humorous.

"I just didn't think it would be necessary. I'll be more than happy to wait outside" Neji replied while turning his head.

"Nah, it's alright; come on in," he said with a short chuckle. "Look, we're already here."

Neji sighed and followed Shikamaru into the house. He toed off his sandals, left them beside Shikamaru's, and followed him up the stairs to where Pan waited on the same table she had days before. Upon reaching the room, Neji tilted his head at the man who looked eerily similar to Shikamaru, feeding the guinea pig.

"Shikamaru, I hope you've come to take this thing home with you; you know how much your mother dislikes it," the man said without turning around.

"Yeah, I know dad, that's why I came to get her," he returned, leaning against the doorway.

"Who's your friend?" Shikamaru's father asked, not moving from his position over Pan's cage, having sensed Neji's chakra. Turning, he raised an eyebrow. "Well, isn't she pretty? She's a Hyuuga, isn't she?"

Neji's eyebrow twitched. _'Surely he is not referring to me!_' He thought to himself heatedly.

Shikamaru laughed at Neji's attempt to keep his face expressionless, "Dad, this is Hyuuga Neji," he said, unable to resist laughing at his father's shock.

"Wow, sorry kid; it's probably the hair," he finished quietly, though Shikamaru and Neji both heard the comment.

Shikamaru couldn't control his laughter and looking up at him, Neji had the strongest desire to cut his chakra point but managed to refrain..

Shikamaru walked over to Pan and picked her up. "Thanks for taking care of her, dad. I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, no problem. I have to ask you though," He paused and Shikamaru gave him an expectant look."When I got back last night your mother was screaming about you having someone here and acting 'quite illicit," he finished with air quote and an arched, lecherous brow.

Shikamaru sighed as he looked at Neji who stood with his hands clasped behind his back and expression carefully blank, though slightly flushed cheeks belayed his discomfort. "Dad, it was just Neji. We got caught in the storm and I told him it would be alright for him to come here since we were in the forest. We just moved toward each other during the night to keep warm. Troublesome woman."

"You know I couldn't care less Shikamaru but please tell your mother, I haven't had a moment's peace since I got back," He said exasperatedly. "Set the traps before you go; I have to go turn in my mission report. Nice meeting you, Hyuuga," and he was gone in a puff of smoke.

Shikamaru sighed and handed Pan's cage to Neji. "Sorry about all that," he said while leaving the room. Walking down the stairs to the front door, he preformed a series of hand signs and pressed his hand to the door before returning to Neji.

"Ready to go?" he asked and before Neji could respond, Shikamaru grabbed his sleeve and they were inside the Nara's apartment.

"When did you learn that?" Neji asked.

Shikamaru shrugged as walked down a short hallway, Neji following him into what turned out be the kitchen. Sitting down at the table, he watched Shikamaru take an apple out of the refrigerator and begin eating it.

"Do me a favor and take her water bottle off her cage?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji handed it to him and watched as he went to the sink to rinse the bottle and refill it. "So where were you and your team coming from this morning when we ran into you?"

"We were just coming in from a mission," Neji replied as he looked around the kitchen. Compared to the one at his parents' house, Shikamaru's kitchen was very basic.

"Ah, I see," the Nara responded while putting the water bottle back in the cage. "Was it simple?"

"Quite; to bring in a rouge-nin who was about ten miles beyond the village's borders,"

Shikamaru nodded. "Hungry?" he asked as he sat down at the table across from Neji.

"No, I'm alright," Neji paused "Shikamaru-kun, about the other day-," he hesitated unsure of how to phrase his question.

"What about it?" he asked, absolutely expressionless. "Look, I know it didn't mean anything, so don't worry about any misunderstandings because there aren't any. Thank you though, for what you did. I really appreciate it."

Neji didn't know what to say. He'd wanted to ask Shikamaru if he was alright now that some time had passed. He wanted to ask if Shikamaru thought he would ever be able to trust another woman with his heart. He wanted to ask Shikamaru what it felt like to give yourself to someone so completely.

He wanted to ask why he felt such strong things for the younger man.

He didn't know how to label all of the emotions he felt the night he shared with Shikamaru. He'd never felt so many things at one time and the only person he felt them for was Shikamaru; the only time he felt them was when he was with the younger man. Even as they sat at his kitchen table, watching the guinea pig eat in contemplative silence, he still felt them. He wanted wrap his arms around Shikamaru, to rest his head on the other's shoulder, to feel the the Nara run his fingers through his hair.

He sighed at the thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Shikamaru asked, snapping Neji out his reverie. _'It's almost as though he forgot I was here.'_

Neji shook his head and blushed. "Nothing," he mumbled. "Just nothing."

"You know, sometimes if you share the 'nothings' on your mind, you can figure them out and discover that they're actually something," he said while taking a bite of his apple, not even looking at Neji.

He bit at his lip. _'Should I tell him? Maybe he's right, maybe if I tell him what's I'm thinking about he can help me figure it out,'_ he sighed and nodded his head.

"Shikamaru-kun," he called and Shikamaru looked up at him, face impassive as ever. Neji's blush deepened and he gave the table his full attention "I feel...I feel-"

Shikamaru hummed. "You're not under any pressure to tell me anything, but if you have something to say, I'll listen."

Neji took a deep breath and let it out. "May I-," he paused and took another deep breath. "May I embrace you?"

Shikamaru looked at him blankly, not revealing any of his inner musings through countenance. '_Why would he want to hug me?'_ He asked himself. _'Curious. It isn't as though he's asking for a date or anything, but why ask me to show him such affection?'_

Despite being comrades and going on a handful of missions together, Shikamaru and Neji were not friends. Friendly associates perhaps, but not friends. They held neither long meaningful conversations nor short, meaningless ones; they served their country side by side as was their responsibility. Therefore, for Shikamaru, who's mind worked constantly, figuring out Neji's sudden desire for his company and compliancy to spend time with him, caused him to arch a brow.

"You want to hug me?" he asked calmly, his intent gaze causing Neji to squirm in his chair.

"Yes please," he replied quietly, the table was extremely interesting to him at this point.

"Why?"

Neji's head snapped up, cheeks red as strawberries, confusion laced in his features, and it was the most endearing sight Shikamaru had ever laid his eyes upon.

"I don't know," Neji admitted, voice barely above a whisper as he lowered his eyes. He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart before continuing. "It just felt so good the other night...when we were embracing. I've never felt so elated by such a simple action; I've never felt so at peace."

Shikamaru didn't have anything to say to Neji's reasoning; it was one of the most tender things he'd ever heard and it was simply the description of what experiencing a hug was for Neji, an affectionate action so many took for granted, and then he had to wonder just how many people had actually hugged Neji. He knew that the Hyuuga's parents' couldn't hug him for sad although obvious reasons, he was positive Neji's uncle wouldn't hug him for he didn't seem like that kind of man, and perhaps, in their youth, Hinata had hugged or at least tried to hug him, however, in recent years, it was less than likely that she would attempt such an action. So who was it that let Neji know he was appreciated, know he was cared for, know he was loved?

Slowly, Shikamaru stood to walk around the table to Neji and stopping in front of him, he held his hand out.

Neji looked from the hand to Shikamaru and though he was perfectly capable of standing on his own, he took Shikamaru's hand, a silent message to other that he was trusting him. Shikamaru lifted Neji to his feet, took both of Neji's hands in his own and led those hands to rest on the back of his neck, then wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist gently.

Neji gasped at the feeling of Shikamaru's arms tightening around him, then sighed contentedly as his head fell against the Nara's shoulder. He had never felt so happy to be in another person's company; so carefree, so safe. He'd never felt warmth in his heart like he did at that moment and though he didn't know how to label it, he knew he wanted to feel like this for as long as possible.

--

A/N: And the end! Whoo. That took me two days to write. Probably wouldn't have taken that long if I wasn't so spacy.

So yeah, it kinda feels like I'm rushing their relationship a little. But I guess it's alright.

I'd appreciate your thoughts and opinions!

Reviews are more than welcome!

torib0o (Aug. 11th, 2008)

**(Edited: Mar. 3rd, 2010)**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed up to this point! It really means a lot to me as a new writer to know that my work is appreciated. Also, thank you to Lybe who came up with the title of my second fanfic, "My Only Romantic".

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

They stood in Shikamaru's kitchen embracing for what seemed like hours though it was only a short while, both enjoying the way the other's arms felt around them, enjoying the feeling of protecting and being protected.

"Neji," Shikamaru called quietly as he began to move away and as Neji released a low whimper and wrapped his arms more tightly around the Nara's neck, Shikamaru could do nothing more than sigh and pat the Hyuuga's back. "C'mon, let's go sit down."

He reached up to gently pull Neji's arms from around his neck and leaned back so he could see the other's face though he frowned when Neji turned his head, causing a curtain of long brown hair to hide him the Nara's gaze. Slowly, Shikamaru took Neji's hand in his and led him back down the long hallway to his living room and once there, he pulled Neji to sit beside him on a couch.

Neji kept his head down and averted his gaze from Shikamaru, gasping quietly as the other withdrew his hand. He questioned why it was that he so desperately craved contact with Shikamaru, wondering if it something that he wanted from the Nara specifically or something for which he'd been longing and denied in general.

"Neji," Shikamaru called softly, however, there was no response. "Are you alright?"

Neji shook his head.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head once more and released a shuddering sigh.

"Are you upset?"

"I don't know," he answered softly, voice quivering.

Shikamaru was taken aback. His first impression was that Neji was ill before he caught sight of trembling shoulders and a quiet sniffling sound and realized the young man beside him was crying. Unsure of what to do, he kept his hands to himself and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Are you upset because of the hug?"

"No, I'm confused and I shouldn't be confused," he looked at Shikamaru somewhat pleadingly, pressing a hand to his chest and shaking his head. "I've never been confused about anything in my life when it concerns myself. I don't know what's wrong with me," he said around a choked sob.

"What are you confused about?" the Nara asked tentatively.

"There are just far too many things in my mind and it's almost as though I can catch sight of them before they're speeding off again. I just…I don't know where to start."

"Start at the beginning," he said with a gentle smile, trying to lighten the situation.

Neji let out a sound that was caught somewhere between a laugh and sob "You," he whispered, looking at Shikamaru through his lashes. "Everything starts with you."

Shikamaru wasn't sure how positive Neji's proclamation was when he could clearly see how the other was crumbling. While it was nice to entertain the thought of someone feeling so much for him, it was also worrying and troublesome.

"If I'm making you upset, then maybe we shouldn't spend any more time together," Shikamaru suggested softly.

Neji's head snapped up and he looked at the other. "No, you don't understand; I like being near you, I want to be near you"

Shikamaru took in the sight before him: Neji's tear streaked checks, his red-rimmed, milky white eyes, his flushed checks, that red nose. This person sitting beside him was one of the most beautiful sights Shikamaru had ever laid eyes on.

Cautiously, he reached out to wipe away a tear and gently stroked Neji's check.

"Shh," he hushed him. "It's alright. It's not the worst thing in the world to find out you want to be close to someone is it?"

And that broke the dam for Neji. He flew into Shikamaru, burying his face in the other's chest, sobbing softly. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around the shaking figure in his resting against his chest, and stoking Neji's hair with one hand, he lifted the other's chin to stare into those impossibly big, luminous, teary eyes.

"I think we may need to have a talk," he paused when Neji's face contorted and his eyes grew watery once again. "Not right now. Later, alright?" he spoke quietly before pulling Neji's head back down his chest.

* * *

As the sobs slowed and the shaking stopped, Shikamaru looked down at the young man in his arms, longing to run his fingers through chestnut tinted hair, but the head lifted slowly and opalescent eyes connected with his.

"Shikamaru, I'm so sorry," Neji apologized. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright," he tried to reassure the other with a confident smile and a squeeze of the shoulder. "Though, there are some things we should probably talk about."

Laying his head to Shikamaru's shoulder tentatively, Neji sighed. "Shikamaru, I truly am sorry for my actions, however, I do not think now is the time to-"

"Stop apologizing," Shikamaru interrupted. "Everyone gets upset. Sometimes it just gets to be too much and you need to do something to relieve the stress. And we do need to talk, so we can do it now or in the morning."

"In the morning?" Neji asked, voice wary.

"Well, you can't leave now; it's already past midnight," he informed the Hyuuga, his eyes having drifted to a clock on the wall.

"Oh, Gods," he whispered as his followed Shikamaru's. Where had the time gone? "I have to leave. Please excuse me, Shikamaru," he spoke quickly while beginning to stand, though Shikamaru simply pulled him back against his chest.

"Neji," he said "Calm down, your nerves are shot and besides that, you look a mess," he smoothed the other's hair down "You don't have to sleep in my room; I have a guest room. Are you hungry?"

Neji was trying to process his thoughts. He couldn't stay with Shikamaru and not go home another night, how would that look? But, he didn't want to leave; he wanted to stay right where he was, in Shikamaru's arms, with Shikamaru stroking his hair, with Shikamaru's arm wrapped around waist. He sighed and snuggled closer to the younger man subconsciously, nuzzling his neck.

"No, I'm not hungry. Can we just lay list this a little more, Shikamaru, please?"

"Neji," he called.

A groan.

"Neji," he called once more, squeezing the other's hip.

Another groan.

He sighed when he realized the other wasn't going to move. Hesitantly, he sat up and Neji slid into his lap and looked up at him with wide, frightened eyes.

"I'm not kicking you out," he told him carefully, seeing Neji was in a fragile state of mind. "I'm going to get some food; you need to eat and so do I."

He stood abruptly, turning sideways so Neji could remain sitting on the couch. Looking down at Neji, he held his hand out and wasn't the slightest bit surprised when the other reached out and took it.

Neji's mind was reeling. He enjoyed this contact. No, he loved this contact. He couldn't remember being hugged by anyone other than Hinata and what a debacle that was. Though it had been several years prior, the girl had made him painfully uncomfortable hugging him and he didn't like to dwell on the thought, though Shikamaru's hugs were a completely different experience and nothing like those of his cousin. He felt safe, and though he knew he was perfectly capable of protecting himself, he liked the feeling of someone else protecting him, of someone else wanting to protect him. He liked the feeling of being wanted and cared for.

"What would you like to eat?" Shikamaru asked as he sat Neji down at the table and opened his refrigerator.

"It doesn't matter," Neji said, eyes falling on Shikamaru's guinea pig who was sleeping in her cage.

"How about some onigiri and miso soup?" the Nara asked.

"That sounds fine."

* * *

A short while later, after the food was prepared the men sat across from each other and began their meal.

"Is it good?"

"Yes, thank you," he gave a soft laugh when his stomach made a noise of assent. "I wasn't aware of how hungry I was. Thank you, Shikamaru."

The Nara grinned and nodded. "Don't worry about it."

There was a short silence during which Neji felt increasingly uncomfortable. There was something about it that made him feel uneasy and minutes later, when Shikamaru asked him a question, he knew why.

"Are you alright now?" he asked carefully. Receiving no answer he sighed. "Neji, what's the matter?"

"Nothing; I truly am sorry for acting the way I did earlier. I suppose it's been quite some time since I was last shown such compassion."

"Meaning?"

"It has been a long time since someone has so willingly embraced me," he said quietly. "I honestly cannot remember the last time someone did other than Hinata-sama but you understand my point, yes?"

Shikamaru nodded.

"My father, he passed so long ago, but I remember him well. He treated me so kindly," he said thoughtfully, a wistful smile on his lips. "I missed him dearly for so many years and I still do. I cannot remember my mother and I know anything about her. I remember once asking Hiashi- sama about her. He looked me straight in the eye and told me never to ask about her again. I was around seven or eight years of age but the look he gave me was the most frightening thing I'd seen up to that point in my life. I ran to my room and didn't come out for days and in that time I learned how to steel myself; never again did I want him to see me so upset."

Neji couldn't quite understand why he was telling Shikamaru these things, but he imagined it was because he needed someone to speak, as loathe as he was to admit it, and Shikamaru had willingly shown him patience and understanding.

Shikamaru listened to everything Neji told him unwaveringly. 'I was right' Shikamaru thought to himself while watching Neji carefully. 'He hasn't had anyone in all these years to care about him. He needs someone, but does that someone have to be me?' he asked himself.

Why shouldn't it be him? It was obvious that Neji liked being in Shikamaru's company, he told him he wanted to be in his company. So who was Shikamaru to push him away? He liked the feeling of having Neji in his arms, he liked the way the other seemed considerate and calm around him as opposed to the haughty attitude he gave everyone else. He liked seeing who Neji was, and he liked that he was the only person who ever got to see him like this. So deep was he in his musing, that he almost missed the sound of quiet sniffling.

"Are you alright?" he asked the other.

"Yes, it's not often I speak about my family so in-depth," he smiled as noticed those brown eyes were focused on him, laced with concern. "It's alright; I'm probably more than a bit tired."

Shikamaru nodded and began to clear the table. When he finished with the task, he placed a hand on Neji's shoulder and squeezed it gently before leading the Hyuuga back down the hallway to the living room and through an archway that led to three different doors. Turning directly to his left, he opened the door and flicked the light on.

"This is the guest room. Are you're going to be alright here?" he asked, watching Neji carefully.

Neji looked into the room and then back at Shikamaru before sighing and nodding.

"Hey," Shikamaru said turning to face the other completely "Are you ok? Is there something wrong with the room?"

"It's fine," he said softly, not meeting the other's eyes.

"No, it isn't. Do you want to sleep in my room?" he asked hesitantly.

Neji looked up after a moment and nodded his head. He wasn't sure why he felt this terrible, inherent need to cling to Shikamaru but the rush of adrenaline he felt at the notion of spending the night with the other seemed to calm him in an odd way.

Taking Neji's hand back in his own, Shikamaru turned around and walked across the three feet of floor space and turned left down the small hallway that led directly to his bed room.

"Let me get you a shirt to sleep in," he mumbled while leading Neji to the bed.

He motioned toward the bed, an indication that Neji should take a seat before heading to his dresser and pulling out two shirts. Handing one of them to Neji, he stripped down to his underwear and slipped the shirt on before turning back to Neji who'd done the same. Going up to the head of the bed he pulled the covers back and let the other climb in before doing so himself.

He watched as Neji fixed the pillows to his liking before the Hyuuga sat up braided his hair into a long ponytail.

"If I braid it now, my hair will be more manageable in the morning," he said, feeling the Nara's eyes on him.

Shikamaru nodded. Pulling his hair-tie out, he ran his fingers through his hair before lying back on his pillows. Looking at Neji, who was watching his movements, he held his arms out and the smaller man settled down against him, head on his shoulder and arms around his waist.

When the lights were turned out and both were comfortable Shikamaru asked him the question that had been rolling around his mind for a good portion of the night.

"Neji" he called the other softly, trying to think of the best way to phrase his question.

Neji seemed to cling to Shikamaru, to desire his attention and comfort and the Nara couldn't help but wonder if Neji was attracted to him. Scoffing inwardly, he rolled his eyes. Hyuuga Neji attracted to him? A week hadn't gone by, though, he enjoyed seeing Neji in a new light, enjoyed seeing him a way most didn't, and he couldn't help but wonder if those same thoughts were scouring Neji's mind.

Assuming asking the question vaguely was better than not asking at all, the Nara spoke quietly.

"Neji, do you like men?"

The Hyuuga looked at him, confusion present in his gaze as he answered slowly. "I don't really like anyone to be honest."

Shikamaru sighed. Somehow he knew that in his sheltered upbringing, the thought of homosexuality would be that was rarely touched upon.

"No, I mean are you attracted to men?" he corrected himself, watching those milky eyes carefully.

"Oh," he hummed before thinking for a moment and shaking his head. "I've never really been attracted to anyone. I spend the great majority of my time training, so I'm afraid I don't have much time for frivolous things."

_'Attraction frivolous?' Shikamaru thought to himself. 'I don't think I've ever heard anyone say being attracted to another is frivolous, but I suppose it would make sense considering who I'm talking to.'_

"I see," the Nara mumbled thoughtfully, eyes glued to a spot on the ceiling, the bedroom illuminated by moonlight peeking through the Nara's curtains.

"Shikamaru?"

"Hn?"

"What is it like?" Neji asked quietly.

"What's what like?"

"Dating."  
Shikamaru looked down as Neji turned slightly in his grasp and propped his head up on the Nara's chest. Brushing a piece of hair behind Neji's ear, he sighed.

"It's good, I guess," he said quietly. "It's nice if you're with the right person."

Neji frowned. "Those words are rather vague, but I imagine it's something that is difficult to explain?"

Shikamaru nodded slowly while threading his fingers through the other's hair.

"What is kissing like?"

Shikamaru thought for a moment and looking down at the wide, expectant eyes before him, he almost didn't know what to say.

"That is something that can't be explained," he said softly "You have to experience it yourself, Neji."

Neji frowned at the thought. He was an inquisitive person by nature, one who learned quickly but at his own pace. He bit his lip; he wanted to know what it was like. Looking at the Nara, a thought came to him and he couldn't help but give the other a weak smile.

"Shikamaru? If I asked to experience a kiss with you, would you let me?"

Shikamaru didn't answer. He looked at Neji, noticing how nervous he looked but beyond the nervousness, he saw the seriousness that was present in Neji's features. Brushing another strand of hair out of the Hyuuga's face, he nodded, and cupped Neji's face.

He tilted Neji's chin upward and watched as his eyelids fluttered shut. Shikamaru let his tongue lave over his lips once before leaning down and lightly pecking Neji's lips, marveling at how soft they were for a moment before sitting up to find the other smiling a barely visible smile.

"Well?" he asked with a light chuckle.

Opening his eyes, Neji smiled and seeing Shikamaru's tiny grin, he couldn't help but laugh softly. "It was nice," he whispered. Hesitantly, he let his hand press against Shikamaru's chest. "Perhaps…another day if you'd like to…we could?"

Shikamaru snickered at the other's attempt to be tactful when speaking about something so intimate. "Would you like me to kiss you again?"

Neji blushed softly and nodded, his countenance determined and Shikamaru released an amused sound.

"Sure thing, Nej."

"Nej?"

"Mmm- hmm. It suits you."

Neji tried to glare but right now, when he was so ecstatic, it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Don't call me that"

"Only here, never in public."

Neji sighed somewhat contentedly and nodded.

"One more thing," Shikamaru said, tone more serious than it had been before.

Neji looked up and noticed the unsmiling expression on the other's face.

"If I am to kiss you, I'll be the only one, Neji, and the same goes for me," he said firmly. "It would be wrong of us to do something like that with anyone else."

Neji nodded instantly, surprised by Shikamaru's tone but not refusing it. He lay his head back down on Shikamaru's chest and began to drift off when a thought struck him and he lifted his head to look at Shikamaru who was giving him an expectant look, almost as though he was waiting for Neji to ask, "Does that mean you're my significant other?"

"The word 'boyfriend' works too," he said teasingly, grinning at the Neji.

Neji dropped down on the bed beside Shikamaru, thoughts racing and the Nara propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at him.

"I've never had a boyfriend before," he said, voice awed.

"I know."

"I've never had…anyone before, but I think the way it sounds," he said before rolling the word around on his tongue. "Boyfriend. My boyfriend."

Neji looked up and noticed the gentle smile on the other lips and he couldn't help but lean up and lightly press his lips to Shikamaru's. Before he had a chance to lie back down, Shikamaru wrapped arms around his waist and he found himself lying on the other's chest while gentle fingers ran through his hair and soft lips kissed his forehead.

* * *

A/N: And there's chapter five.

Sorry for the OOCnesss.

July 14, 2008

**Edited: June 11, 2010**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for reviewing

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

When Shikamaru awoke the next morning to an unfamiliar weight on his chest, his initial instincts were to throw the mass atop him to the floor and press a kunai against its throat, but upon recalling the events from the night before, he slowly cracked his eye open and met with two unblinking, milky orbs.

* * *

Neji laid atop the Shikamaru, watching the other with an unwavering gaze and memorizing each subtle change and twitch of the Nara's face and body. He could feel himself move imperceptibly and reveled in Shikamaru's calm countenance, surprised he was still caught in the other's hold despite his unconscious state. Now, as he watched the other wake, Neji was unable to help the subtle amount of excitement within his being at experiencing that moment.

"Good morning, Shikamaru," Neji greeted him softly, voice hoarse from lack of use. He watched as the Nara arched an eyebrow and he carefully tried to move off of the other. "Excuse me, I must be rather heavy."

* * *

"Why are you awake so early?" he asked as he watched Neji move to lie beside him.

"Hiashi-sama always has us up with the sun for morning meditation. I was going to do it but you were holding me so tightly that I felt moving would have woken you and that seemed a bit rude," he said as he watched the Nara.

Shikamaru hummed softly. "Up with the sun?"

Neji nodded.

"What time is it?" he asked.

Neji thought for a moment before looking out the bedroom window to the clouds, watching their movement and the position of the sun. "Quite early. Perhaps half past six," he told the other before sitting up. "Would you like to meditate?"

Shikamaru yawned widely, looking at the Hyuuga rather tiredly. "No thanks," he said. "Let's catch a few more hours of sleep."

Neji arched a brow. "Meditation is good for the body and the mind. It aids in achieving inner peace and is a tool for training one's mind."

The Nara groaned as he listened to other. "Maybe another day; right now I just want to sleep. Maybe you should do the same."

Neji released a quiet breath of annoyance. After accompanying Shikamaru to his parents' home the day before to risk being glared at by his mother and having his gender questioned by the young man's father when he was very much a man was not only annoying, but humiliating. Releasing another breath, he placed his chin in his head and turned his head toward the window, watching as a bird flew by.

Opening an eye, Shikamaru sighed quietly as he sat up a bit and wrapped his arm around the other's waist. He ignored when Neji turned his head to look at him, rubbing the Hyuuga's hip gently before laying back, bringing the other with him. "What's all that sighing about?" he asked.

Neji was a bit surprised by Shikamaru's sudden touches and affection, but he didn't protest, finding the actions the slightest bit comforting and relaxing. "Nothing," he replied, tucking his head beneath the other's chin.

Usually not one to prod, Shikamaru couldn't help but question the other as he slipped a hand beneath Neji's shirt. "Are you sure?"

There was a quiet mumble.

"What was that?"

"If you do not train, your body will grow lax," he said, speaking a moderate volume, ignoring Shikamaru's sounds of displeasure. "I'm serious; you're constantly indolent. It's nothing short of a wonder that you've maintained your physique."

Shikamaru frowned. "I'm a ninja," he said by way of explanation and Neji smiled condescendingly.

"Ninjas also train their minds."

* * *

During their meditation Neji couldn't help but peek at the Nara out of the corner of his eye. Over the years, Shikamaru had not only grown a significant amount taller than Neji but he had gained a considerable about of muscle, though he was not bulky. The muscle stretched out across his lithe body although it wasn't unnoticeable, it was perfect for Shikamaru's body type and Neji was nearly embarrassed that he'd had the thought despite their conversation the night before and Shikamaru's easy claiming of his person.

Sometime later, when the Nara decided he had had enough of sitting on his bedroom floor, he got up and opened his bedroom door, to open the door directly to the left of it.

"Do you want to shower first?" he asked, looking back at Neji.

Neji thought for a moment. Would it be rude to shower first in Shikamaru's home when the Nara had given him the option? After all, he was a guest. Perhaps this was Shikamaru's attempt at hospitality. As he went to speak, a thought struck him. "Shikamaru?" he called.

"Hmm?"

"I don't have any clothes," he said as he stood up, Shikamaru's t-shirt reaching just past mid-thigh.

"What happened to your clothes from yesterday?"

"I was on a mission," he answered, furrowing his brow. "They're dirty."

"It wouldn't bother you if you were still on that mission" Shikamaru said beneath his breath.

Neji was slightly taken aback by Shikamaru, though he would not show the other his surprise. "I am no long on my mission. I am in Konoha and a guest in your home by your invitation."

Shikamaru said nothing, simply staring the other sans expression.

"Do you have anything I can wear for the time being?" the Hyuuga asked as sat on the bed.

Shikamaru walked back into the room and dug around in the bottom of dresser looking for something that wouldn't look too awkward on Neji; he was quite a bit taller than Neji and he was sure that his clothing would look the slightest bit odd on Neji's more slender figure. He found a shirt with his family's symbol and a pair of black sweatpants that seemed like they would be a bit short on him. He handed the outfit to Neji before plopping down on the bed.

Neji smiled softly and placed a hand on the Nara's arm as he leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Shikamaru," he whispered before leaving the room to shower and get ready for the day.

* * *

After both had showered and shared a small breakfast, Shikamaru taught Neji how to make a bed and prodigy or not, it seemed to be an arduous task for the Hyuuga. After a number of times going through the motions, Shikamaru was pleased to find that Neji had successfully been able to finish the seemingly simple chore.

He'd teased Neji gently and though the Hyuuga seemed a bit flustered by the taunts, he'd returned them just as easily as they cleaned up the kitchen together before settling in the living room, Neji sitting to the Nara's side, body slumping against Shikamaru's contently.

Finding they were surrounded by light despite only one lamp being on, he looked upward and made a soft noise of interest.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked, eyes closed as wrapped his arm around Neji's waist.

"You have a sun roof?" Neji asked, though he could clearly see it.

Shikamaru grunted affirmatively. "Didn't you see it last night?"

"It would be a bit difficult to notice it at night, don't you think?" he asked, before speaking softly, eyes half lidded. "And it's a bit difficult to notice something like that when your head is buried in someone else's chest."

The Nara arched a brow before opening his eyes to glance down at Neji. "I guess that's true," he said quietly as he pulled Neji a bit closer and he was pleased to find that the Hyuuga did not resist.

Neji smiled faintly as he swung his legs over Shikamaru's lap and laid his head on the other's shoulder. "It's very nice; it adds a certain ambiance to the room, though did it not cost a lot more to have an apartment with a sun roof?"

Shikamaru sighed, not being one for conversation, but he would not deny Neji. "It did, but I wasn't going to be living on my own when I got the apartment. The guest room was supposed to be Chouji's, but he moved in with someone else."

Neji hummed as he watched Pan run around the room in her guinea pig ball, sighing as the arm around his waist tightened and fingers raked through his hair. Tilting his head up, he lightly kissed Shikamaru's jaw line until he reached the other's lips.

They sat wrapped in each other's embrace for a long while, placing slow, lazy kisses on each other's faces and lips until a loud pounding sounded through the apartment, though as loud as it was, neither acknowledged the noise, far too preoccupied with each other.

"Nara Shikamaru!"

Neji looked to the door and swore beneath his breath, walking into the kitchen to avoid one of the last people he wanted to see, and Shikamaru could only look after him frowning a mere moment before his flew open and knocked loudly against the wall.

Shikamaru groaned, head flopping back against the seat of his couch. "Even when I don't live with you, you still have to come over here to make sure I'm awake at ungodly hours," he complained as he stood up.

As he stood up to face the disrupter of his peace, his jaw dropped at the sight before him. "You broke my door!" he asked loudly. "What the hell? Gods, mom" he mumbled as he walked over to pick up the door.

"Have some respect for your mother, you lazy boy! Don't you dare speak to me in that tone! You prove yourself to be your father's child each and every day."

"Did you have reason to believe I was someone else's son?" he spoke softly as he propped the door against the wall.

"I heard that!" she snapped. "And I also heard what you told your father!"

"What did I say?"

"That I was _lying_!" she swooned dramatically and Shikamaru could only roll his eyes.

"I never said you lied about anything, mom," he reassured her as he cheeked the damage to the hinges.

"You told your father that you didn't have some _tramp_ in my _home_ in your bed doing things that were completely inappropriate for someone your age."

He scratched his eyebrow. "That's because I didn't. He and I only shared the bed because it was cold in the house from the storm. ," he said, exasperation clear in his voice.

She frowned for a moment before placing her hand on her hip. "You were sleeping with a boy?" she asked, panic at the edge of her voice.

_'Will it never stop?'_ Shikamaru asked himself.

He didn't know how to get his mother to listen to him and he was getting tired of her dramatics at such an early hour. He sighed in frustration; she always blew the smallest of things to dramatic proportions and this was not a discussion he wanted to have with her, not now with Neji sitting somewhere nearby.

"Mom, please. Neji's just a friend. I didn't want to sleep on the couch and I thought it would be rude to make a guest sleep there when there was more than enough room for both of us in the bed and we were both fine with it. Nothing happened; he's just a friend. I wouldn't dishonor your home like that," he said before releasing a breath of relief and then one of frustration when he saw a wave of dark hair fly down the hallway and hurried steps.

His mother didn't notice; she was reveling in the relief that her son was still 'pure'. However, a moment later she released a horrified shriek when Pan's guinea pig ball rolled across her feet and down the hallway that led to kitchen.

"Ugh!" she spat in disgust. "Shikamaru, I don't know why you don't get rid of that revolting rodent."

"_Pan_ was a birthday present from Ino, mom," he said, reminding his mother of the animal's name. "Look, I have to be at work soon and I'm not even finished getting dressed. I'll talk to you later," he told, strongly hinting that it was time for her to leave.

"Are you shooing your own mother out?" she gasped with false hurt.

"Unless you want me to move back home when I can't make payments to this apartment because you're making me late," he sighed.

She smiled softly and shook her head before kissing his cheek. "Come visit soon," she told him before leaving.

Shikamaru took one last look at his door and the gaping hole where it was meant to be, sighing when he realized he would have to fix it later. He walked down the hallway that led to his kitchen and upon entering the room, he arched a brow at Neji who sat slightly slumped in his chair and knew he would have to speak carefully.

Inhaling deeply, he slid his hands into his pockets. "Neji-"

"I need to go home," Neji interrupted, not bothering to look up.

Shikamaru blinked lazily, watching Neji, his eyes calculating and assessing. "Why?"

"I need to change my clothes and train," he said, voice carefully controlled.

Shikamaru walked around the table and sat down across from Neji. "You're upset."

"No, I'm perfectly calm."

"You're furious," Shikamaru revised his statement.

"Why should I be upset?" Neji's head snapped up, Byakugan activated.

"I didn't mean anything I just said to her, I was just trying to get her to leave," he said, holding the other's eyes.

Neji released a shrill laugh. "How do I know you're telling the truth? How do I know you're not just trying to placate me too? Your voice is exactly the same! How do I know you're not lying?"

For a moment his eyes lost some of their anger, but it was back just as quickly. He couldn't stand to believe that Shikamaru would lie to him, would play with his head for his own personal reasons. Shaking his head, he stood abruptly, and knocked back the chair in which he sat.

"I'm going home," he said, moving to raise his hands when he realized something.

He couldn't.

Looking at the table, his eyes widened at the sight of his shadow connected to Shikamaru's. He scowled as he struggled, trying to set himself free. "Release me," he growled.

"Not until you calm down," the Nara told him as stood. "Neji, listen to me. I didn't think you'd want anyone to know about us yet. We're still just working things out; if I told my mother any kind of news, it'd be halfway across Konoha right now. I just want to make sure you're alright with this."

Neji's eyes remained on the floor the entire time Shikamaru spoke, though when he looked up at the Nara, the vulnerability in his eyes was nearly tangible. "Really?" he asked softly.

Throughout his life, Neji had always been confident, cautious, and selective. He hadn't truly let anyone into his life, into his heart until he was a teenager, and even then he found it difficult to take the things people said at face value, believing he was being tricked and deceived for others to fulfill their own selfish needs. Though, when he looked at Shikamaru, he could see the other's sincerity and honesty, and it made something within him still and break.

Shikamaru moved around the table and raised a hand to cup Neji's cheek. Releasing the jutsu, he closed the space between them, and brought his other hand up so that he could fully hold Neji's face in his grasp, sighing contently as the other leaned into his touch.

"Yes, really," he said softly. "I wouldn't lie to you; I want this to work out between us. You have to trust me, ok, Nej?" he asked of the Hyuuga, gently kissing his forehead.

Neji nodded, vision becoming slightly cloudy. "I'm going to try to trust you. Please, just don't lie to me," he whispered, releasing a hiccupping sound as he pressed closer to the other.

"I won't," he assured the Hyuuga. "Sorry for earlier."

He brought their lips together in chaste kiss, wrapping his arms around Neji's waist, holding him close. He sighed as the other tucked his head underneath his chin and frowned when he felt dampness against his neck and the figure in arms tremble as arms draped around his neck. Shikamaru wrapped an arm around Neji's waist and carefully led the man back to the bedroom, sitting him down once they were there.

"Look at me," he said as he stroked Neji's hair gently, releasing breath when the other shook his head. "Nej, are you crying?"

"No," he said, voice thick as he sniffed quietly. "I'm just a bit tired."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

Slowly, Neji looked at Shikamaru, the faintest bit of red circling his eyes, though he smiled softly. "Are you this kind to everyone you date?"

Shikamaru smiled softly and shook his head. "No, I couldn't do that. Everyone is different, so how could I treat them all the same?"

Neji nodded, tugging at Shikamaru's hand, getting the other to sit beside him before then tucking his head beneath the other's chin.

They laid in each other's embrace, falling in and out of sleep for the remainder of the day and by the time night fell, Neji crawled out of the Nara's grasp to sit up and looked down at him. He debated with himself, wondering if he should wake Shikamaru up and in the end, decided it was for the best.

Carefully shaking Shikamaru, the Nara looked up at him and he smiled gently as he stroked his finger along the other's jaw.

"I need to go home," he said softly.

Shikamaru sighed "Didn't you say that before?"

"I did, but you didn't let me go."

"I thought you were just mad."

"I was, however I still needed to go home."

Shikamaru stretched and scratched his belly. "Alright," he yawned, turning on his side to face Neji. "Do you want to come back here when you're finished with whatever it is you need to do?"

Neji rolled his eyes, though there was a smile on his lips. "I was going to ask if you would like to come with me, then perhaps we can come back here after having a bite to eat."

After putting on his shoes and grabbing the Hyuuga's, Shikamaru returned to Neji's side and wrapped an arm around the other's waist, giving him in an expectant look before Neji brought his hands together to perform the necessary seals, bringing them to the other's bedroom.

The Nara blinked as he looked around Neji's bedroom, surprised at how spacious it was. The room was filled with books, those unable to fit on the bookshelf lying haphazardly around the room. There was a large mirror on the wall next to the bed and a dresser opposite the bed with brushes, combs, and other hair care products atop it. At Neji's bed, Shikamaru had to arch a brow. It seemed utterly ridiculous to have a bed that looked as though it could fit four adults, but it certainly looked comfortable and Shikamaru would not deny a comfortable bed, or the beautiful crimson bedspread upon it. There was a large walk-in closet on the other side of the room and a door beside that that led to a bathroom with a walk-in shower and large bathtub.

"Wow," he mumbled, brows nearly in his hairline.

Neji looked at him curiously as he stepped past Shikamaru to take a shower. "What?"

"Your room looks bigger than my apartment," he said as he turned a half circle.

"Shikamaru, stop exaggerating" he said as began to undress, watching the other in the mirror. "Your apartment is a nice size."

The Nara hummed, wrapping his arms around Neji's waist. "I guess," he mumbled, kissing the Hyuuga's neck gently. "Are you showering?"

"Yes."

"What am I supposed to do in your room?" he asked.

Neji thought for a moment and shrugged his shoulders "You could read or nap," he said as he pulled away from Shikamaru, kissing his chin before he went into the bathroom.

Shikamaru nodded as the bathroom door closed. Turing around, he gazed over Neji's room once more and decided a nap sounded like a wonderful idea. He lay down on the bed and discovered it to be the most comfortable thing he'd ever rested upon and just as he began to relax, there were several knocks at the door. Shikamaru rolled his eyes; the sound of the shower was loud, despite the bathroom door being shut, whomever was on the other side of that door surely should have been able to hear it.

"Neji? Neji, if you do not answer this door, I'm going to open it myself," someone said in authoritative voice.

Shikamaru groaned and turned over, trying to bury his face in a pillow, not believing that someone would barge into his boyfriend's room despite what he had experienced earlier that day with his own mother.

He instantly regretted not getting up.

The door flew open and a figure that looked somewhat similar to Neji stormed gracefully into the room. He jerked up in the bed and figure instantly took notice. With eyes like a deer in a caught in headlights, he tried to slowly bring his hands together to jutsu into the bathroom to warn Neji that his uncle was in the room, though when a hand gripped his throat and he was thrown against the wall he knew he wasn't going to succeed.

"Who are you and why are you in my nephew's room, in his bed?" the man whispered while shaking him.

"Hiashi-sama?"

The man turned quickly on his heel at the call of his name. "Neji, who is this man? I found him sleeping in your bed."

Neji glanced at Shikamaru, silently asking what he should say. Should he tell his uncle that this man was his boyfriend? That he felt things for him that he did not possess the descriptive talents to verbalize at that moment? Or should he just tell his uncle that he was a friend and that normal people, people who were bound to endless rules and etiquette, allowed their friends to rest in their beds. Sighing, he realized what the younger man went through earlier that day and promised himself he'd apologize profusely to Shikamaru for being so difficult.

"Hiashi-sama, this is Nara Shikamaru. He is a friend of mine," he said, head bowed.

Taking in his nephew's appearance, Hiashi noticed something was amiss, though he couldn't determine what it was. Perhaps it was absence of hostility in Neji's voice, the lack of apprehension in his body, or the bit of kindness in his eyes. Although, these things were a welcome change, Hiashi did not believe them to be what had changed so abruptly.

Thinking for a long moment, he realized what it was. Neji had looked to the other, this _Nara Shikamaru_, for guidance. Hiashi was a brilliant man in his own right as he looked briefly between the two, it began to come together for him. This man and his nephew were-

"Hiashi-sama?"

"Yes, Neji?" he answered, somewhat irritated that his line of thought was disrupted.

"Will you please release my friend?"

Looking back at the young man who'd remained quiet throughout the entire ordeal, he placed Shikamaru down before looking him over and then back to his Neji whose eyes remained on the floor. Shaking his head, he started to leave the room before turning back to the boys.

"My apologies, Nara-san," he said before pausing and looking at his nephew carefully. "Neji, whatever you do, make sure you do not do it in this house."

When Neji looked up at him he gave the boy a knowing smirk. "You will never have any privacy in this house," he said, knowing the other would understand what he meant.

Neji flushed and nodded once. "Understood, Hiashi-sama," he said as he closed the door behind the man.

Shikamaru walked behind Neji and held him around his waist."What was that about?" he asked.

When Neji turned to look at him, his Byakugan was activated and the Nara instantly understood. "So, not even a kiss?" he asked with a teasing smile.

Neji released the Byakugan and turned around, thinking on the other's question for a mere moment before he leaned up, kissing him gently.

Shikamaru pressed back, placing one hand on the back of Neji's head, the other on the small of his back. Hesitantly, he slid his tongue out to trace Neji's lips and when the other gasped he slipped his tongue inside his mouth. When Neji's eyes snapped open and he made a noise of objection, Shikamaru opened his eyes and tried to get the Hyuuga to focus on the kiss.

Neji relaxed and tried to concentrate on what the other was doing. He closed his eyes as he felt the other's tongue trace over his gums and teeth and he gasped; the feeling was unlike anything he'd ever felt. He moaned softly when he felt the other's tongue gently brush against his. Still unsure about what to do, but with a little coaxing from the other, Neji moved his own tongue uncertainly towards the other's mouth. He was rather nervous about how he was doing but when the Shikamaru groaned, he gained a bit of confidence and pushed forward, wrapping his arms tighter around the Nara's neck, he pulled himself up to wrap his legs around Shikamaru's waist without breaking the kiss.

Shikamaru brought both arms down and held Neji's thighs to support his weight, groaning again as their tongues danced. When the need for oxygen grew to be too great, he broke the kiss and looked up at Neji who, not unlike himself, was panting for breath. Slowly he brought them to Neji's bed and fell roughly on it.

"Wow," he mumbled, eyes half lidded.

Neji peeked at him out of the corner of his eye. "I believe that kiss is something we should practice; I think I like it more than the other."

Shikamaru looked at him and then smirked. "I think you did too."

"What do you mean?" he asked, confusion in his voice and facial features.

"You should wear more than towel next time you kiss someone like that unless you want them to know how much you like it," he teased as he looked down at the tented towel around the other's waist.

Neji's eyes widened as he looked down and blushed. "Shikamaru!" he hissed as he punched the other in the arm before getting up and walking hurriedly back into the bathroom, leaving a laughing Nara in his bed.

* * *

Later that evening after Shikamaru apologized for laughing at Neji and they'd gone out to eat, they returned to Neji's home to get him clothing for the next few days, and then went back to Shikamaru's apartment. As they lay in bed while Neji placed soft kisses over Shikamaru's face and neck and Shikamaru raked his fingers through Neji's hair, he thought about the day and how absurd it had been.

"Nej?" he called.

"Hmm?" he responded, still kissing the other.

"Your uncle knows," he stated.

Neji stopped kissing him and looked up at him with an expression he'd never seen before "I am aware."

"Hey, don't be like that. It's not a bad thing; he gave you a warning didn't he? He must be alright with us if he's helping us out."

"I know," he said softly, moving to rest his head on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Then what's wrong?"

Neji sighed. "Hiashi-sama is an intelligent man," he said quietly. "I know we've grown a bit closer in the past few years, though I can't help but feel that his kindness may be nothing more than an act."

"Hey," he nudged Neji, but the Hyuuga didn't move. "I don't care if he's acting or not, he's not going to use this to hurt you or me; I won't let him," he said as he combed his fingers through Neji's hair.

Neji looked up at Shikamaru, slightly astounded that the other would make such a proclamation, though in that some moment, he was elated. Someone really, truly wanted him and he wanted them too.

* * *

A/N: End chapter 6

Thanks for reading

July 16, 2008

**Edit: July 30, 2010**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks much to everyone who's read, reviewed and all that good stuff up until now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

--

When Shikamaru woke the next morning it wasn't because he'd gotten enough sleep, it was because of the abnormal amount of light streaming through his bedroom window. He slowly raised an eye and noticed the blinds that he shut the night before were wide open and looking down on the floor he found the reason.

There on the floor, looking as happy as could be, was Neji. He sat there, completely dressed, wrapping his forehead and just as he was about to begin his training he felt eyes on him. Looking at the bed he saw Shikamaru watching him and smiled up at him.

"Good morning, Shika-kun." Receiving no response he frowned a little. "Did you not sleep well?"

"I was sleeping just fine until that godforsaken light hit my face."

Neji smiled "You don't like early mornings, I take it?"

"However did you guess?" he asked dryly. Looking at the other, something peaked his interest. "Oi, Neji-chan?"

"Hmm?" he asked while beginning his meditation.

"Come here for a minute?"

Neji looked at the Shikamaru and raised an eyebrow. Slowly, he stood and walked back to the bed and he wasn't the least bit surprised when arms quickly wrapped around his waist and he was pulled into Shikamaru's lap. He smiled as the younger man began to kiss his neck. He gently reached down to cup Shikamaru's face and pulled him up for a kiss.

When they pulled away, Shikamaru kissed his face and his cheeks gently until he reached Neji's forehead. He kissed the Neji again and when he was sure the older boy was absorbed in his ministration he quickly pulled up Neji's wrappings.

Eyes snapping open, he jumped away from the other.

"What are you doing?!" he asked disbelievingly "You can't just, just….JUST PULL OFF MY WRAPPINGS!"

Shikamaru sat up and tried to calm the smaller man down. He honestly wasn't trying to upset Neji, he was simply curious about what the other had underneath his wrapping. Of course he knew it was Neji's curse seal but he wanted to see it up close. Though in retrospect, if the older boy had wanted him to know he probably would let him see it in due time.

"Neji-chan, calm down." he said gently.

"No! I can't believe you just did that. I keep my head covered for a reason!" he yelled.

"And what reason is that? Huh?!" Shikamaru was quickly growing tired of Neji yelling at him. "I didn't even see your damned seal. It's not my fault you're so _ashamed_ of something that can't be helped. You think you're the only Hyuuga with that stamp on your head? You're not! You should try getting rid of that superiority complex and grow up. Troublesome boy."

Shikamaru got up and quickly left the bedroom. He didn't even look at Neji as he passed and when he closed the door to the bathroom he let out a frustrated sigh. _'Damn it! Why am I getting so upset? If anyone has any right to be angry, it's him._' Shikamaru thought to himself. _'What the hell am I thinking? I guess I'm not. What is he doing to me?'_ How could he say such things to Neji? If he'd learned anything about Neji the past few days it was that Neji acted like someone he really wasn't and he was quickly learning who Neji was; an insecure, attention deprived, lonely person. He let out another sigh as he got in the shower and he decided that he would apologize as soon as he got out of the shower.

Walking into his bedroom, he expected Neji to be there still meditating or maybe laying in bed but he wasn't. Dressing quickly, he went to the living room. No Neji. Then to the kitchen. No Neji. He sighed as he walked back into the living room and decided to try and sense the other's charka. _'Ah, there he is.'_ He walked back to the guest room, having completely overlooked it, and opened the door to see Neji doing pushups…. upside-down….on his hands.

"Neji-chan?" he called quietly.

Neji stopped the action and turned around, still balancing himself on his hands, to face the other. "Yes, Shikamaru-san?"

'_Shit'_ he cringed. "Neji-chan, I'm sorry."

Neji jumped up, landed on his feet gracefully, and placed a hand on his hip. "What for? You were right. I am _just_ a branch member. Like any other of my clan I have this seal, I shouldn't be ashamed of it. I shouldn't be ashamed of how the main house mocks us all because we're nothing more than their lap dogs. I shouldn't be ashamed of a mark that makes my clan seem like barbarians for placing a mark like this on a child's head. A mark that brings excruciating pain, that no innocent man should feel, let alone a child. I should be proud, right Shikamaru?" he said while turning his back to the other.

To say Shikamaru felt bad would be an understatement. He felt mean. He felt wicked. He felt cruel. He felt like shit. He really hadn't understood how deep Neji's feelings went for the mark. He knew the other hated the mark, that it made him feel like less of a person, but he really didn't think things through.

He walked over to Neji and when he noticed the older man was making it a point to keep his face hidden, he gently turned him around, though the man kept his head down.

"Neji, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He said softly and sighed when he realized the other wasn't going to look at him.

He dropped to his knees and looked up at Neji's face. He wasn't crying. He wasn't going to cry, Shikamaru realized. He told him to grow up and crying wouldn't be growing up. This was killing him. He suddenly became conscious of the fact that he was probably the first person Neji really trusted and he felt a dull ache in chest.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji looked at him, obviously confused.

Shikamaru raised a hand and patted Neji's chest, right over his heart. "Hurts, yeah?" he said with a bitter laugh "Baby, please, I'm so sorry. I knew you hated your mark, but I didn't know how much. Please, baby, just…just talk to me."

Neji shook his head. He wasn't going to talk to Shikamaru. He wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of letting him think that he needed him. He wasn't going to crawl back and let the other coddle him, no matter how much he found that he enjoyed being coddled. He wasn't going to look into those beautiful, brown apologetic eyes. He wasn't going to bite his lip to keep the tears at bay. He wasn't going fall down into Shikamaru's arms.

No. He wasn't going to lie to himself.

He let himself look down into Shikamaru's eyes and gasped when he saw the pain etched in those eyes and it struck him hard. He let himself bite his lip when he felt tears prick his eyes. He let himself fall to his knees and into Shikamaru's open arms.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." He whispered over and over into Neji's ear and Neji just nodded. "You can act anyway you want, you can act superior, you can be ashamed, you're not immature."

Neji pulled back and trailed kisses all over his face and nodded "Alright. S'ok, Shika. I'm not mad. It just hurt a little."

Shikamaru cringed when he noticed the unshed tears in other's eyes "Fuck" he breathed out "So sorry, baby."

Neji nodded and stood. "I'm thirsty" he said as left the room.

Shikamaru frowned. _'He's running.' _He walked into the kitchen and his heart clenched at the sight before him; Neji standing at the sink, head down, shoulders shaking. He slowly walked to his boyfriend and hesitantly wrapped his arms around his waist. Just as he lowered his head to rest upon Neji's, the older man broke out of his grasp and put the kettle on the stove.

"Do you want tea, Shika?" he asked quietly.

"No. I want you to talk to me."

Neji sighed and turned around to face him. "You've apologized Shikamaru, what is there to talk about?"

"You." He said while walking closer.

"What about me?"

"You're hurting, Neji, and it's my fault." He said heatedly.

Neji sighed again and turned back to look through the cupboards. "I do not wish to speak about this right now. What kind of tea do you want; jasmine, green, or chamomile? Maybe some oolong, I haven't had that in awhile."

"No. No, don't act like this. Talk to me." Be begged, desperation clear in his in voice.

"How do you want me to act?!" Neji screamed turning look at him "First you tell me to grow up, why? So I can come crawling back to you when I'm hurt?! No! I'm not going too." He turned the stove off and left the kitchen.

He walked back to the bedroom to get his pouches, Shikamaru following him the whole way asking where he was going. He searched the room, eventually finding the pouch on his side of the bed. Not even putting it on, he left the room with Shikamaru close behind. He was ignoring every sound that came from the younger man, but when an arm grabbed him, he stopped.

"I have to go-" he started.

"No you don't, just wait for a second." He was groveling now, he didn't care anymore.

"-train with Hanabi-sama. I train with her every Tuesday morning and I will be late if-"

"Baby, please."

"-I do not leave right now."

"NEJI! LISTEN TO ME!"

"NO!"

Both were so caught up in their argument that neither heard the knocking at the door. Breaking away from Shikamaru, Neji turned around, quickly walked to the front door, and yanked it open; nearly running into the person on the other side. But he quickly avoided them and the walk turned into a run and he didn't bother looking back as Shikamaru called after him.

"Baby, Neji, come back." He chased the other to the door but he was already gone. Walking back to his apartment he closed the door and slid down against it. "Fuck."

"Well, that was interesting."

Jumping at the sound of the voice, he quickly looked up and locked eyes with, "Chouji." He groaned out.

"I didn't know you were so active in the morning, Shikamaru." He said from an armchair, pulling out a bag of chips. "Is it safe to guess you and Neji are together?"

Shikamaru got up and walked to his couch and lay down, putting his hands over his eyes. "After this morning I don't even know."

"When did you two get together?" he asked carefully.

"Bout two days ago." He sighed getting up "And it's been nothing but drama since then."

"Hmm, tell me?"

So Shikamaru explained about the rain storm and how he opened up to Neji, though not telling about his tears and Neji's nurturing. He told about Neji coming here and how the older boy opened up to him and how he wanted Neji to be his, only his, and how Neji hadn't questioned it when he said that they were to be together. He told about his mother coming here and over-reacting about certain 'events' that hadn't happened and how he inadvertently hurt his new boyfriend. He told about going to other's home and being assaulted by his boyfriend's uncle and how after said uncle had stopped to think, realized they were more than friends. And he told about that morning. He told Chouji the hurtful things he said and how Neji had reacted and how he reacted to Neji's reaction and how horrible he felt at that moment.

"Hmm. You messed up." Chouji said dryly.

Shikamaru laughed bitterly. "Yea, I guess so Chou."

"You need to apologize."

"I did. He said that it was alright, that he wasn't mad. But Chouji, he looked like he wanted to-" he paused. Would Neji be upset if he told someone he cried? It was safe to say he would be but, this was Chouji and Chouji wouldn't tell anyone.

"Wanted to what?" he asked

Shikamaru sighed. "He looked like he was going to cry. His eyes were filled with tears and when he went to the kitchen, I followed him and his body was trembling. I don't know what to do."

"You have to be careful with him, Shikamaru." Chouji said tentatively.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "After listening to everything that you've told me, it's kind of clear to see that he's.-" Chouji paused thinking of a polite way of phrasing his thoughts. "Well he's-. Mmm, ok you know how the when the deer have a new fawn, it stays close to the doe; how it's afraid of anything new?" Shikamaru nodded, curious to see where his best friend was going this. "Neji is fawn so to speak, but he has nothing to hide behind; no one to let him know what's not going to hurt him. He's scared, Shikamaru. He really needs you. You know how the fawns act that you find wondering in the forest; they're scared if you go to them, they need to come to you. Wait for Neji to come to you."

Shikamaru thought about what Chouji said and was surprised he hadn't thought about it himself. He knew that Neji was insecure and worried but he never thought the older man to be scared. Quickly gathering his thoughts, he thanked Chouji, and left his apartment in search of his boyfriend. The first place he went to was the training grounds, but Neji wasn't there and he couldn't very well search ALL of the training grounds in Konoha and then there were the forests. Letting out a sigh of exasperation, he ran to the Hyuuga manor and knocked heavily on the door hoping that someone was there. He sighed gratefully when the door opened and frowned when he saw who opened it.

"Ah, Nara Shikamaru-san, how may I help you?" Hiashi asked.

"Is Neji here?"

Hiashi frowned when the boy didn't address him properly. "I was under the impression he would be staying with you for a time."

Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah but he said he had to train with Hanabi today, said they do it every Tuesday."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "I was not aware of this, Nara-san." Turning back to his home, he activated his Byakuugan and looked towards Neji's room and sighed when saw the boy pushing his body upward while he sat cross-legged and then lowering himself, an act that took great amounts of stamina and focus. Releasing the technique he turned back to his guest. "Nara Shikamaru, I am afraid that my nephew is a bit…upset at the moment. Please return at another time."

As the older man began to shut the door, Shikamaru reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Please, Hyuuga-san. I need to tell him something important. If I don't tell him it could have detrimental affects to our relationship. I know you know what our relationship is, please."

Hiashi looked at the other, assessing him. This man was pleading to see his nephew, begging even. Should he let this him go, when he was most likely the cause of his nephew's anger? Looking at him again he sighed, took him to Neji's room, knocked on the door and called out to the boy.

The door opened and Neji bowed. "Hiashi-sama."

Letting the other know it was alright to rise, he informed him, "You have company."

Neji rose but kept his head lowered. "I do not wish to entertain a guest, Hiashi-sama."

"They were very adamant about needing to see you."

Neji shook his head and before he could respond, his uncle called the other person into the room and left.

Looking up, Neji frowned at Shikamaru and sat back down on the floor and began to lift his body.

He sighed "Neji, I'm sorry, I never should have said what I did. I wasn't thinking about it and I didn't know how much it would hurt you. If you don't want to be with me anymore, I understand." He said gently. "I only want to wipe your tears; I never want to cause them."

Neji stopped lifting himself and turned to face Shikamaru but when he turned around, the younger man was already gone and felt something within him break. _'What if he doesn't want me anymore? What am I going to do? I need him but….I can't-.'_ He groaned as he sat down on the floor and brought his knees to his chest, sitting in a pseudo fetal position.

'_What am I going to do without him?'_

--

A/N: And chapter seven!

Damn this chapter was one HUGE 'I'm sorry.'

But I promise, _promise_ that they all won't be this….umm…sad I guess? Or this random.

I was just thinking 'Hmm, how would Neji act if someone just randomly took off his wrappings?'

And in my wrapped little mind (where Neji is like _the_ TOTAL uke) this is what I came up with.

I hope this one was alright, cuz once again the story went in a completely different direction and I let it.

And I kinda focused this one around Shika.

So lemme know what you think.

Your reviews make my day!

-7/18


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. know the last chapter was a tear-fest lol, this one might be. It would make this chapter about a hundred times sweeter if you listen to the song 'Mind Games' performed by Gavin Rossdale, out of everyone he sings it best. And please don't forget to vote for which pet you think Neji should have in future chapters on the poll. Hope you enjoy this. Anyways…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I also do not own the song 'Mind Games' by John Lennon.

--

It had been a week.

A whole week.

An entire week since Shikamaru spoke to Neji. And he was miserable. Never in his _life_ would he have imagined that another person could make him feel this way or that he could feel this guilty. He had apologized to Neji. Profusely, even. Yet the boy didn't come back to him. He was waiting like Chouji told him too. He was giving Neji time but he didn't know what to do with himself; he was getting anxious, and Shikamaru didn't get anxious.

After the first day of waiting around, he knew Neji wouldn't just come waltzing back to him so he tried to occupy himself.

The second day, he went back to work at the academy and worked like he would any other day.

The third day, he screamed at his students to sit still and behave or he swore on all that was merciful that they would never be able to move of their own free will ever again.

The fourth day, he just glared at them and when one child decided to test him by throwing paper balls at him, he was standing in front of the boy before he could cock his hand back to launch the second one and then they were both gone. When Shikamaru returned to the class alone with a sickeningly sweet smile, he asked if anyone else wanted try him.

The fifth day, before he could even get into his classroom, Iruka-sensei pulled him aside and _suggested_ that maybe he should take a couple of days off because he was terrifying his students and then asked if he needed to talk. He answered his former sensei by leaving in a puff of smoke.

The sixth day he spent with Chouji. He didn't speak, he just spent time with his best friend and after countless hours of Shikamaru not talking to him, Chouji told him he had to go.

This was the seventh day; or leading into the seventh day. It was 3:54 in the morning and Shikamaru could not fall asleep for the life of him. Deciding he wouldn't fall asleep by tossing and turning for another five hours, he crawled out of bed and went to the kitchen to make himself some chamomile tea in hopes that it would relax him enough to sleep, unaware that the entire time he was being watched.

--

Across the street, perched in a tree, Neji sat wondering if he should go back to Shikamaru. This week without the younger man was driving him absolutely insane. It was ridiculous, he told himself, he'd spent more time apart from Shikamaru than he had with him, but without Shikamaru he couldn't help but feel lonely.

The past week without the younger man had left Neji so depressed he didn't know what to do. The first day he left his room to train with Lee but he had been so distracted that he couldn't focus and had taken a hit to his rib cage which left a horrible bruise. After Lee apologized to the point of annoyance, Neji left and went home.

The second, third, and forth days, he'd only come out his room to eat occasionally and get fresh ice.

But the past couple of days, he stayed in his room and refused to let anyone come see him.

He didn't know what to do. Would Shikamaru really want him back? He'd caused the younger man so much stress in the past few days. But...he needed Shikamaru in ways that he couldn't explain. His heart was aching and after carefully considering a visit to the hospital, he wrote it off as being paranoia. But the ache didn't ease any and it only worsened when he thought about being away from Shikamaru for an impossible amount of time. He couldn't do it. Just thinking about it made him hurt. He needed to see Shikamaru.

Which is why he'd thrown on a pair of baggy sweatpants and t-shirt and was now perched outside the younger's apartment arguing with himself. One part of his mind told him that Shikamaru had probably moved on and didn't want him back, while the other told him that the Nara probably missed him too and was waiting for him with open arms. But as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was scared and he didn't want to risk the other rejecting him, so he activated his Byakuugan and looked towards Shikamaru's apartment.

He saw him in the kitchen digging through the cabinets, movements slow and lazy. He saw him put the tea bag in a cup and pour boiling water over it. He saw him sit at the kitchen table and take a sip. He saw him idly stare at the liquid in the cup before standing abruptly and throwing it against the wall. He saw him fall to knees. He saw him crumble. He saw him break. He watched him speak and read his lips.

'_Damn it! I can't do this.'_ What can't he do Neji wondered.

'_I need him. I need him! I don't care; I can't sit around and wait for him to come back. I need to tell him how important he is to me.'_ Who does he need? In his heart he knew who Shikamaru meant but he couldn't get the message to his brain. But when he saw Shikamaru say his name. He knew.

He jumped through the trees surrounding Shikamaru's apartment and landed on his windowsill. He opened the window and dropped in silently, but he ran. He ran with loud thundering footsteps into the kitchen, paused at the door and locked eyes with Shikamaru. He walked into the room, fell down beside Shikamaru and wrapped his arms around the younger man.

--

Shikamaru looked up as he heard footsteps in his home and saw Neji. His Neji. Hair messy, clothes thrown on haphazardly, chest heaving with each breath, dark circles under his eyes. And he was beautiful, so beautiful.

He felt like crying. Their entire time apart he'd been angry and agitated, and of course he felt sad but he never once felt tears prick his eyes. But now, they were there and his vision was blurring but when Neji wrapped his arms around him they fell and he let them. He cried loudly; sobbing unashamedly into the older man's arms.

--

He heard the sobbing and it only fueled his own. For so many days he wanted to cry but he refused too. He wouldn't cry, no matter what pain or ache he felt he wouldn't cry. But his Shikamaru, his boyfriend crying made him cry and he couldn't have been happier.

They sat on the kitchen floor holding each other until near sun rise, and occasionally they would stop crying, but then one would start and it only caused the other to start again. Right now though, it was Neji and Shikamaru couldn't have been happier to hold him. He cooed soft words of care and apology, but most importantly, words that meant he would always be there. And when large, milky white eyes looked at him, he couldn't help but smile. He gently cupped Neji's face and stroked his cheek.

"I missed you, God, I've missed you." Shikamaru whispered to him. "Please, please don't leave me again." He saw the tears gathering in Neji's eyes again, he tenderly kissed his cheek and spoke against it. "No more crying; no more tears."

Neji bit his lip and nodded, wrapping his arms around Shikamaru's neck and legs around his waist.

"You mean _so much_ to me, Neji." he said in a low voice. "You don't know how much you mean to me." He sighed as the older man's limbs tightened around his body. He stood slowly, hands holding Neji's thighs to support his weight and carried him into the bathroom.

He moved his hands to the top of Neji's thighs and pushed his legs downward until he had to stand on his own. He reached over to the tub and filled it then turned and took off his shirt.

"Get undressed, baby." He said while kissing Neji's cheek.

"We're going to take a bath together?" he asked nervously.

Shikamaru looked at Neji and cupped his face then pecked his lips. "Don't be scared, I won't do anything you aren't ready for." He said softly "Alright?"

Neji thought for a moment and then nodded his head as he slowly began to take off his clothes. When he was finished, he turned to Shikamaru and blushed lightly. Shikamaru took in Neji's blush and smiled softly at him; he held out his hand, which Neji didn't hesitate to take, pulled the older man to him, and brushed his lips against Neji's.

"Do you wanna get in first?" he asked softly.

Neji nodded and slipped into the hot water. He sighed at the feeling after being outside for so long and looked up to Shikamaru. He blushed and turned his head when he noticed the younger man looking at him. He felt Shikamaru slid into the tub behind him and arms wrap around his waist. He leaned back into the younger man's chest, turned his head to look up at him, and kissed his jaw.

Shikamaru leaned down and pressed their lips together; Neji broke the kiss shortly after and began kissing his neck. Soft, gentle pecks at first but now he was placing long, opened mouth kisses on his neck and Shikamaru wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"Neji," he breathed out.

The older man looked up at the flushed face of his boyfriend and turned around in the bath so that they were facing each other. He kissed the younger man's neck and felt him shudder. He stuck his tongue out experimentally and felt a surge of pleasure at the low groan his boyfriend made. He moved his hands to Shikamaru's chest and lightly touched over firm muscle and brushed dark nipples and it broke Shikamaru's resolve.

Standing quickly, he grabbed Neji's hand and pulled him out of the tub. Grabbing towels, he brought the older into his bedroom and quickly dried Neji's body and then his own. He looked down at the older man and kissed him, quickly shoving his tongue into Neji's mouth. He moaned as their tongues touched and traced Neji's mouth, learning every tooth, every crevice.

He held Neji's hips in his hands, pushing him back onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Neji moaned at the contact of their heated bodies and leaned up to kiss Shikamaru again. Their kisses soon became desperate and they couldn't ignore the feeling of their bodies becoming aroused.

Slowly, Shikamaru lowered himself on top on Neji and both gasped as their erections were pressed tightly between them. Shikamaru forced his tongue into Neji's mouth as arms reached up to wrap around his neck. Neji responded to the kiss feverously, he simply couldn't get enough of Shikamaru's taste, there was something sweet about it yet tart about it at the same time. He moaned loudly as Shikamaru began to rub their arousals together.

They pulled away from the kiss when breathing became difficult, Shikamaru groaning as Neji start to lick and suck on his neck. He twitched underneath Shikamaru and moaned as he felt the other's pre-cum dripping down onto his cock. Bringing his hands up he gripped Shikamaru's hair and moaned as he began to roll hips in time with the younger man.

They were both panting soon and Shikamaru moaned at the feeling of Neji giving his neck a particularly hard suck. Neji's back was arching each time he rolled his hips and he was sure his body had never felt so sensitive. He nearly screamed when Shikamaru wrapped a hand around both of their erections and began move it up and down.

Neji couldn't control his body anymore, his hips were snapping up each time Shikamaru's hand came down, he was gripping the younger man's hair far too hard, and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. He pulled Shikamaru's mouth to his and thrust his tongue into the younger man's mouth and all too soon it was over.

He screamed into Shikamaru's mouth as his body arched off the bed, fingers holding tight to Shikamaru's hair, his body shaking hard as he came. Not a minute after, he swallowed the long moan that Shikamaru released as his orgasm overtook him, adding to the mess on their stomachs, before his arms gave and he fell on top of Neji.

'_Oh my God.'_ Neji thought. _'That was incredible'_

Shikamaru reached over the edge of the bed, grabbing a towel and quickly wiped the mess off of them before settling down and pulling Neji into his arms, kissing the top of his head.

"Neji-chan," he said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"I need you so much," he said sleepily. "I'd give you everything in the world if I could, if it would make you happy. You're so important to me, Neji-chan."

Neji pulled back from the other's embrace, looked up at him and smiled when he noticed the other's half-lidded eyes. He gently kissed Shikamaru's chin and settled back into his arms. "I know, Shika-kun, I know."

They laid in silence for some time; Neji watching the sun rise, thinking Shikamaru was sleeping and falling into rest himself, but he heard humming and looked up, noticing the younger man wasn't asleep. Whatever he was humming sounded nice; kind of sweet and slow.

"Shika?" he called softly.

The humming stopped and he looked down at Neji "I thought you were asleep. Did I wake you?"

Neji shook his head. "What are you humming?"

Had he been humming? Shikamaru thought for a moment and smiled. "Something I heard on the radio." He said and kissed Neji's temple.

Neji sighed and pulled himself up so he was eye level with Shikamaru. Wrapping his arms around the younger man's neck, he nudged his nose against Shikamaru's "Will you sing it to me?" he asked quietly.

Shikamaru thought. He smiled gently at Neji, took in the blush that stained the older man's cheeks, and tenderly pressed their lips together. "Just this once, okay, baby?"

Neji nodded and watched as Shikamaru licked his lips and started singing and somewhere deep inside himself he felt a surge of pride and…something else, something unidentifiable that the younger man was singing for him, only him. Whatever the something else was, it made him smile.

"_We're playing those mind games together"__  
__"Pushing the barriers, planting seeds"__  
__"Playing the mind guerrilla"__  
__"Chanting the mantra, peace on earth"__  
__"We all been playing those mind games forever"__  
__"Some kinda druid dudes lifting the veil"__  
__"Doing the mind guerrilla"__  
__"Some call it magic, the search for the grail"_

_"Love is the answer and you know that for sure"__  
__"Love is a flower, you got to let it, you got to let it grow"_

_"So keep on playing those mind games together"__  
__"Faith in the future, outta the now"__  
__"You just can't beat on those mind guerrillas"__  
__"Absolute elsewhere in the stones of your mind"__  
__"__Yeah we're playing those mind games forever"_

_"Yes is the answer and you know that for sure"__  
__"Yes is surrender, you got to let it, you got to let it go"_

_"So keep on playing those mind games together"__  
__"Doing the ritual dance in the sun"__  
__"Millions of mind guerrillas"__  
__"Raising the spirit of peace and love"__  
__"Love..."_

Shikamaru looked at Neji as he finished singing and smiled at the awed expression on the smaller man's face. "Was I that bad?" he asked teasingly.

"You…you can _sing_?" he asked disbelievingly.

Shikamaru laughed and tugged Neji closer to him. "Only for you." He said as they drifted off to sleep.

'_There are so many things I'd only do for you'_

--

A/N: Chapter 8!

Oh my good golly gushims, you guys. This was my first EVER lemon.

You have no clue how much I was blushing as I wrote that.

So please be nice about it.

Ummm the song. Yeah. No excuse or explanation for it, 'cept it was playing while I was writing the beginning and I wanted to put it.

But it sounds really nice by Gavin Rossdale. The John Lennon version is alright too but, eh. :shrugs shoulders:

I'm pretty happy with this chapter. It went exactly how I wanted it to!

But lemme know what you think, please!

Reviews cool me off on a hot New York day.

And trust me…it's a hot New York day.

XD

-torib0o (7/20)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks a bunch for everyone who reviewed last chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

When Shikamaru woke up again, it wasn't the next day, it was ten thirty in the morning and he groaned upon realizing it. He wasn't angry though, in fact, looking down to his right, a smile made its way to his face. He looked down at Neji as he stroked a pale cheek before getting up and picking up the towels used earlier that morning.

'_Should I go to work today?'_ he asked himself. _'It's been a few days and Iruka-sensei did tell me to take some time off, but I don't think I should push his buttons.'_ While he was having this inner monologue, he didn't notice the slow movements on his bed.

Neji slowly propped himself up against Shikamaru's pillows before watching the younger man idly pick up clothes and towels. A gentle smile made its way to his face and was quickly gone as he realized that Shikamaru was naked and feeling the sheets underneath his own body, he realized that he was too.

"Shika." He called and frowned when he wasn't answered. "Shikamaru." He sighed as he got out of bed, wrapping a sheet around his shoulders, and walked to Shikamaru.

Noticing him for the first time, Shikamaru smiled at Neji and then laughed. "Why are you wearing a sheet?"

The Hyuuga gave him a fierce look. "I'm naked." He said while trying to ignore the heat rising to his cheeks.

Shikamaru's gaze softened. "I know; so am I. Does it bother you?"

Neji turned his head away. Why was Shikamaru being so gentle with him? He didn't dislike it, it was just different and unexpected.

"Ne-chan, I have to go to work soon." Shikamaru said while putting everything in a laundry bin. He was walking to the bathroom when a hand grabbed his.

"Shika, I.." Neji trailed off. He didn't know what to say; he wanted to spend the day with Shikamaru but if the other man had something to do he couldn't ask him not to do it because he would be lonely. Letting go of Shikamaru's hand, he walked back to bed and crawled underneath the covers.

"Neji." He sighed and walked to the bed, sitting beside his boyfriend. "I have to go to work today; I haven't been in awhile."

Neji peeked up from underneath the covers and laid his head on Shikamaru's thigh; he sighed when he felt fingers combing through his hair. "Why haven't you been?"

"I wasn't in the best of moods so Iruka-sensei gave me some time off."

"Oh well...it's okay. I'll just go train today." he said while smiling up at Shikamaru. Neji wasn't stupid, he could figure out why Shikamaru had been upset and he felt bad about it but he wouldn't let the other know that.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the Hyuuga's sudden happiness but remembering the time, he decided he'd talk to him about it later. He stood and walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower while Neji lay back down and curled into a blanket. Walking into the bathroom, he sighed as he bent over to pick up the discarded clothing from earlier that morning, placing them in a bin for the laundry before turning on the shower and stepping in.

--

Neji groaned as sunlight hit his closed eyelids. He opened them slowly to see Shikamaru, fully dressed, opening the blinds.

"You fell asleep, baby." He said while walking over to Neji.

He yawned and looked up at the younger man. "I know," he said. "I haven't been sleeping well" he finished a little more quietly.

Shikamaru noticed the dark circles underneath Neji's eyes when he came back earlier that day but decided against saying anything about them. Leaning down he, kissed Neji's cheek. "I have to go now, alright? I bought some plums and oolong tea the other day so you can have breakfast, there's some other fruit too. Can you feed Pan for me?" he asked while wrapping his leg.

Neji sat up and watched Shikamaru, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs. "Yes, Shika-kun." He said softly. Shikamaru put on his weapon pouch and kissed Neji again before disappearing in a poof.

Neji stood and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. He turned on the water and adjusted the temperature while looking through various cabinets for an extra tooth brush. Finally finding one, he left it on the side of the sink and climbed into the shower. He sighed at the warmth of the water; he loved it, how it felt cascading down his body. He turned slowly and titled his head back to let the water dance through his long chestnut hair.

Deciding he'd been in the shower long enough he climbed out and began brushing his teeth and looking in the mirror, he realized how tired he looked. His hair lacked its usual healthy shine, his skin seemed somewhat paler than usual, and he gasped when he noticed the dark circles underneath his eyes. How could Shikamaru look at him like he did? He looked so different from how he normally did. _'But'_ he thought to himself _'I like Shikamaru because he treats me so kindly. I don't care if he's attractive, though it doesn't hurt that he is.'_ Neji stopped with that thought. He couldn't remember ever finding anyone attractive, at least not consciously. He looked at his reflection and frowned but suddenly he had a moment of clarity. _'Maybe Shikamaru likes me for me, not for how I look.'_ That seemed unlikely though for everyone was always commenting on his 'attractiveness' but also on how cold he was and for a moment, he felt terribly alone but suddenly, he realized he'd been standing in front of the bathroom mirror for nearly twenty minutes and quickly finished brushing his teeth before walking back into the bedroom.

Dressing quickly in the clothing he'd left in Shikamaru's dresser the week before, he walked into the living room to see Pan in her cage beside the coffee table.

"Good morning, Pan." He said to the guinea pig as he lifted the cage and walked into the kitchen. Setting the cage down on the counter he opened the refrigerator and took out a head of lettuce and various fruits. He put them in the sink and ran the water over them and watched as Pan moved to the side of the cage closest to him. He smiled as went eye level with the animal. "I missed you too, Pan. Was Shika good to you?" He laughed as she turned her head away. "I know he was. You should be nice about your master, Pan."

He turned back to the sink, shut the water off, and began cutting up the fruit. He cut an apple into small pieces and put it into Pan's cage before turning around and repeating the action with the lettuce. He set water on the stove to boil for his tea and began cutting up fruits for himself for a small fruit salad. Sitting down at the table he leisurely ate his breakfast and drank his tea. He finished quickly, set his dishes in the sink, and brought Pan into the living room, putting her into the guinea pig ball.

"Ok Pan, I'm leaving now so behave yourself." He said as he put the guinea pig down and was about to walk out the door when he realized he didn't have a key or know if Shikamaru had traps set.

Sighing, he brought his hands together and in the blink of an eye he was outside Rock Lee's home. Steeling his nerves, he brought his hand up and knocked on the door and before he knew it, it opened.

"NEJI-KUN! TO WHAT DO I OWE THE PLEASURE OF YOUR COMPANY?"Lee yelled and Neji knew he hadn't steeled his nerves nearly enough.

"Good afternoon, Lee. I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to come with me to get Tenten and the three of us could have a spar."He told his companion, voice not revealing anything he might've been feeling.

"OF COURSE, NEJI-KUN! I KNOW EXACTLY WHERE TENTEN-CHAN IS AT THIS VERY MOMENT!" Lee replied, happy that his former teammate wanted to spar with him.

So, after Lee ran back into his home to get his pouch and leg weights, they were off to find Tenten. Walking down the road, Neji noticed how familiar it looked and he questioned Lee about the direction they were going.

"Because this is where Tenten-chan is!"

"Tenten is in the Hyuuga district?" he asked, voice heavy with surprise.

"Hmm." Lee nodded his head. "She and Hinata-san are very close. They spend very much time together."

Neji raised an eyebrow at the proclamation and was about to speak when he heard loud voices or rather a loud voice behind him.

"C'mon Shino! I wanna go get something to eat! Hinata's probably busy with Tenten again."

Before he could identify the source of the voice Lee had done it for him.

"Kiba-kun! Shino-kun!" He called out to the two other men while waving excitedly.

Kiba looked ahead of him and smiled while he nudged Akamaru's side to get him to walk faster. "Hey Lee, Neji." He said as he stopped beside them. Looking around him, he noticed something was missing and then turned behind him. "Shino, will you stop bein' so damn slow!" he all but yelled.

Neji raised an eyebrow. Did everyone know about Tenten and Hinata's alleged 'closeness' except him? And why was he surround by such…boisterous people? It wasn't that it bothered him that all of his current 'companions' were so lively but it couldn't hurt them to be a little bit more quiet, could it? He was brought of his thoughts by Kiba's overbearing voice telling Lee that they were on their way to pick up Hinata.

"What a coincidence!" Lee said with his usual excitement. "We were just on our way to pick up Tenten-chan!"

"Cool, you guys wanna hang for awhile?" Kiba asked while looking over at Neji, whom he'd noticed had been considerably silent.

Neji thought for a moment. The only reason he'd asked to spar was because he couldn't think of anything better to do but hanging out with his and Hinata's teammates didn't seem too bad. "I am not averse to spending time with you." He said quietly.

"Dude, can't you just like say 'yes' or something?" Kiba questioned while shaking his head.

"Kiba." A seemingly emotionless voice said from beside him. "What did we just go over?"

Kiba whined in the back of his throat. "Don't be mad, Shino. He could talk normal if he wanted too." He said in an uncharacteristically tame voice. "And besides that lady from before made NO sense when she was talking and-"

"Kiba." He said again in the same tone.

Kiba huffed and turned to Neji. "Sorry about the way you talk, Neji." He said begrudgingly while looking at Shino, though the only response he received was a raised eyebrow from the Aburame.

Neji couldn't help but wonder how Shino could control Kiba just by saying his name. Maybe after so many years with such an…exuberant teammate Shino couldn't take it anymore and decided to train Kiba. Looking over at Lee, he couldn't really blame Shino. It wasn't long before they reached Neji's home but just as Kiba was about to knock he turned back to Neji and gave him a look.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Why the hell am I about to knock on the door and YOU'RE right here?!" he exclaimed "Open the door, Hyuuga."

Neji growled at the way the younger man spoke to him and pushed past Kiba muttering what sounded like 'dog bastard' under his breath, while opening the door.

"It would've been more useful to knock." Neji said while toeing off his shoes.

"Why is that?" Lee asked while repeating the action.

"Because then someone would've come to the door and went to get Hinata-sama and Tenten."

"Doesn't matter." Kiba said with a smirk. "We got those fancy eyes of yours."

"Kiba."

"Sorry." He growled.

Neji sighed and shook his head while wordlessly activating his Byakuugan and what he saw when he found Hinata and Tenten made him choke on his breath. Quickly regaining his composure, he told his company where the girls were while excusing himself to his bedroom for a moment. _'Oh Gods!' _he thought to himself. _'Oh…oh no. She couldn't have been- THEY couldn't have been! I need to ask Shikamaru. I must be misinterpreting this.'_ Taking a few deep breaths, he went back down to the front door where the rest of the group was already standing.

"Hello, Neji-nii-san" Hinata said as she saw him walking towards the group.

Eyes winding for a moment at the sight of Hinata, he nodded and stood next to Lee.

Tenten frowned at his odd behavior. "Hey, Neji." she greeted.

"Hello Tenten. How are you today?" he replied.

Tenten raised an eyebrow. She gets a greeting _and_ a 'how are you' while he Hinata simply receives a nod? "I'm fine, how are you?" she asked, voice weary.

"What do you mean you're fine?!" he did not screech, because Hyuuga Neji doesn't screech but whatever he did, he instantly regretted it when everyone turned to look at him. He cleared his throat and directed his gaze to the floor. "Excuse me." He said quietly.

There was an awkward silence for several minutes until Kiba decided to break it. "Well, I'm still hungry, SHINO, so how about we head to that barbeque joint Chouji likes so much? I was there with him last week and the food was really good."

Once everyone agreed to the restaurant they walked over and were now seated around a grill, with Neji fiercely avoiding eye contact with Tenten who seemed to be looking at him every time he raised his head.

"-so I was totally backed against the wall right? And outta no where Shino's bugs come and totally saved my ass, right Shino?!" Kiba exclaimed.

"I'm not sure that's exactly how it went, but I did help with your escape, yes Kiba." Shino replied stoically.

"See, I told you I heard Kiba!" A female voice said from behind the group.

"No one was doubting you, troublesome woman." A lazy voice responded.

Neji's ears perked at the sound. He knew that lazy drawl and less than a minute later the voice was directed towards him.

"Hey Neji, everyone else." Shikamaru said as he took the empty seat beside Neji.

Neji lips quirked upward as he looked at the younger man, "Hello Shikamaru-kun." Damn how he wanted to hug Shikamaru but he didn't think he could stand all the attention it would cause.

"How are you today?" he asked with a smirk. He liked this game, pretending they were nothing more than acquaintances; it would be all the more fun though when Neji slipped up though because Shikamaru knew he wouldn't.

"Shikamaru, aren't you going to speak to anyone else?" Ino interrupted.

"Ino, I was just being polite to Neji. Nobody else wants to talk to me anyway." He said and turned back to Neji.

"Shikamaru-"

"C'mon koi, leave Shikamaru alone." Chouji interrupted before eating a piece of meat.

"Chou-kun," She pouted. "You always keep me from my fun."

The Akimichi kissed her cheek. "I don't think I keep you from ALL your fun." He laughed.

Ino turned bright red as she screamed indignantly. "Chouji!"

Shikamaru laughed before turning back to Neji. "How's today been, babe?" he asked loud enough for only Neji to hear.

"Shika, I saw something today! You have to tell me what it is!" he whispered excitedly.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend's behavior. _'Whatever it is __**must've**__ been good.'_ Looking around the table he nodded his head. "You want me to tell you now?"

Neji nodded and began to explain his day to Shikamaru from the point when he met up with Lee to when he used his Byakuugan to find Hinata in her room. "-and Tenten was between her legs and she had this…expression, Shika. I can't explain it! And then-"

Shikamaru had gone wide-eyed sometime mid-story. _'Oh my Gods, I can't believe it, well actually. It's not that hard to believe, those two have been hanging out a lot lately.'_ He reached his shadow out underneath the table towards Hinata and Tenten and smirked when he found their hands connected.

"Neji." He said quietly, said boy instantly stopped talking. "Get up and excuse yourself to the restroom. Once you're there, jutsu back to the apartment."

"But why?" he asked.

"I have to tell you something and I don't feel like whispering it." He said.

"But Shika, why don't you just come in with me?"

"Because I don't want anyone to overhear." He smirked. "But if you'd rather wait 'til this is all over fine by me. I can wait until later to kiss those soft little lips of yours and to hug your nice, warm body." He said softly against Neji's ear.

Neji bit the inside of his lip. He _really_ wanted to hug and kiss Shikamaru. Looking at the younger man, he glared at the smirk plastered on his face. He stood hesitantly and was about to walk away when a loud voice interrupted his escape.

"Why can't we leave?! I wanna go home! I'M FUCKING HORNY! Look, Neji's leaving! C'mon Shino, I know you want it too!" Kiba yelled loudly causing everyone's attention to turn to him and then back to Neji.

"Where are you going, Neji?" Tenten asked.

"To the restroom." He said while leaving.

"So, Shino." Ino said as she licked her lips deviously. "How long have you and Kiba been-"

"I don't believe that's any of your business." He said while getting up and looking back at Kiba with his arm outstretched toward him. "It would be in your best interest to leave the relationships of others' alone. Especially mine." Shino said while walking out of the restaurant, pulling Kiba behind him.

Ino gasped while Lee looked down at the table. "Well it is a good thing they paid for their share before leaving. I suppose if they are gone I could-. Where has their food gone?!" Lee asked, astonishment clear in his voice.

"You snooze, you lose." Chouji chuckled. "Ino, are you gonna eat your-"

"Yes, Chouji, I am!"

Chouji frowned and Shikamaru laughed at his friend's antics. Looking at Hinata and Tenten, the Nara raised an eyebrow when he saw Tenten gasp and noticed her flushed face. He almost sent his shadow to see what they were doing but he had a good idea and he didn't need to verify it. Throwing enough money on the table to cover both himself and Neji, he stood up, said goodbye and before anyone said anything, he was gone in a puff of smoke.

--

"What took you so long?" Neji asked as soon as the smoke cleared from a spot on the living room floor.

Looking down at him, Shikamaru smiled at the sight; Neji dressed in one of the Nara's old shirts and a pair of shorts, playing with Pan, his hair braided loosely in a ponytail over his shoulder. "Sorry, I got caught up." He said sitting beside Neji while taking off his flak jacket and leg wrappings.

"Oh ok." He smiled at the younger man and held Pan out to him. "She misses you."

Raising an eyebrow, he took the animal from him. "I think you like her more than I do."

Neji laughed softly as he cuddled into Shikamaru's side running his hand over of the guinea pig's body. "What was so important that we just had to come back here?"

Shikamaru looked down and kissed the older man's covered forehead. "Hinata and Tenten are dating." Feeling the figure beside him tense, he looked down. "Neji," He shook his shoulder. "Oi, Neji-chan?"

Neji turned to him with blank eyes and then jumped away from Shikamaru. "What do you mean they're dating?" he inquired, voice painfully calm.

He raised an eyebrow. "They're girlfriends, Neji. Like you're my boyfriend and I'm-"

"No! Oh Gods, Hiashi-sama is going to be so angry! Who's going to be the heir to the-" he gasped as arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back to the floor.

"Neji, calm down, baby; it doesn't concern us." Shikamaru said while nuzzling Neji's head.

"It's my clan!"

"Shh, yes it's your clan. Everything will work out for the best." Suddenly a thought occurred to him. "Neji-chan?"

"Hmm?" he pulled himself into Shikamaru's lap and laid his head against his shoulder.

"Remember when your uncle told us not to do anything in his house?" Neji nodded. "Well chances are if he had to tell us that then he or someone had already seen someone else doing something, so odds are that someone's already seen the two of them doing something in Hinata's room and they just haven't said anything about it."

"You mean someone is just _watching_ them?" Neji asked disbelievingly.

"It's probable." He replied while combing his fingers through Neji's hair.

"Why?" Neji couldn't understand for the life of him why someone was just watching his cousin. It was odd. It was perverse. It was disgusting! Why would someone watch two women pleasuring each other?

"Well some people find satisfaction in watching other's do things like that." Neji scrunched his face up then looked at Shikamaru incredulously. "You don't understand?"

Neji shook his head. "No. I don't understand how someone can find pleasure in watching the other people having-. In watching people-." He frowned.

Shikamaru laughed. "I know what you mean, baby, but they do." Neji shook his head. "You don't believe me." A pout. "Alright I'll show you then."

"Wait, what're you going to- umph"

He was cut off when Shikamaru's lips crashed into his own. He moaned at feeling of the younger man's lips gently messaging his own and moved his hands to the Nara's neck.

Shikamaru was determined to prove to his boyfriend that it wasn't odd to watch others having sex with each other. Ok, at home when it was your own family was kind of completely disgusting but to watch others in a movie or read about it in a book or something was something that most people did. He trailed his hands down the older man's body as he gently nipped at his lips and licked over the spot.

Neji moaned as he felt Shikamaru's tongue on his bottom lip and opened his mouth to his boyfriend. He moaned as Shikamaru attacked his mouth with his tongue and had to pull back from the kiss.

"Hmm. Neji that felt so good," Shikamaru moaned.

Neji looked confusedly at his boyfriend. Shikamaru laid down the floor, Neji still on his lap, and bit the edge of his bottom lip while his hands ran down the front of his shirt. He found the edge of the shirt and pulled upward revealing toned, mocha skin and a perfectly trimmed trail of dark hair that disappeared underneath his pants.

Pulling the shirt off, Neji caught sight of two dark nipples but in the next instant they were gone. Shikamaru's hands came back up to his chest and he lightly pinched his nipples, breathy moans escaping his lips.

Neji gaped at the sight. His body was feeling unbearably hot in the t-shirt and shorts he was wearing and he bit his lip as Shikamaru let out another moan. He wanted to trail his hands up and down the younger man's body. He wanted to touch Shikamaru like he was touching himself. Suddenly he felt something prodding his bottom and he moaned at the feeling.

Hearing Neji moan, Shikamaru stopped his actions. "You understand now?" he panted.

Neji nodded as he leaned down and began to lick and suck Shikamaru's neck. The Nara moaned at the feeling of the wetness on his neck, it felt so unbelievably good. Slowly he trailed his hands down Neji's back and reached his hands into Neji's pants and gently squeezed his ass.

Neji moaned against Shikamaru's neck and trailed his hand down younger man's body until he reached Shikamaru's pants. He leaned up, looked at Shikamaru who nodded, and unzipped his pants. While Neji unzipped his pants, Shikamaru brought his hands around and pulled the older man's shorts down around his thighs and brought him to lay on top of him again.

Neji moaned at the feeling of Shikamaru's bare arousal against his own and leaned up kiss Shikamaru. He responded to the kiss passionately, bringing his hand back down to Neji's bare bottom, he began to move the smaller man up and down.

Both men moaned at the friction as Neji ducked his underneath Shikamaru's chin occasionally licking or nipping at the skin there. He began to pant as Shikamaru pushed Neji's body down faster.

"Sh-Shika, I n-need –AH!-I need to-Oh God!" he couldn't control his moans. His eyes closed as his length twitched between them.

Shikamaru groaned. "I know, I know babe. You'll get it soon."

Neji whined, his hips rubbing frantically against the man beneath him. He could feel his pre-cum flowing freely now and it made him that much more aroused. He needed his release and glancing up at Shikamaru, he could tell that the younger man needed his too.

Neji sat up on Shikamaru's hips and brought his hand down to the younger man's arousal and began to pump. "Shika, I need it. I need it now." He moaned out.

Shikamaru nodded and moved his hand to Neji's groin and began to bring his hand up and down. Neji bit his lip and closed his eyes as he moaned. "Open your eyes, Neji. Look me in the eyes."

Neji opened his eyes and looked at Shikamaru and moaned louder as the hand on him sped up. He couldn't stop the moans as they poured out of his mouth, getting louder as they came. Shikamaru groaned at the sight above him and knew he was about to lose it when Neji nearly sobbed as he rubbed his finger over his slit.

Suddenly, Neji screamed and Shikamaru brought his hand up to the back of Neji's head and pulled it down, brings their mouths together to muffle the sound as he felt wet warmth against his crotch. He snapped his hips upward and moaned into Neji's mouth as his orgasm came.

Later, after they showered and Shikamaru cooked dinner while Neji watched from the table, he turned to face the older man.

"Do you understand now how someone can become aroused from watching another person?"

Neji blushed and nodded his head.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow while turning around to get the noodles. "Why are you blushing?" he asked, knowing the older man was less likely to answer if he was looking at him.

"I just didn't think that I could-. That I would be-. Umm, Shika?" he called quietly.

Shikamaru turned and put the tempura over soba noodles on the table and went back to get dishes. "What is it, babe?"

"You know what I mean, right?" he asked in a small voice.

Shikamaru smirked but it turned to a soft smile when he saw Neji's expression. "Yeah baby, I know."

He sat down across from Neji and made the younger man a plate and then himself and was just about to take a bite when he heard Neji gasp. "What's wrong?"

"Are you not thankful for your food?" he asked in astonishment.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said in mock annoyance.

Neji smiled as Shikamaru brought his hands and said 'Itadakimasu' before following him in the action. _'He treats me so well.'_ Neji thought to himself. _'He's always doing something to make feel better or so that I won't be uncomfortable and he's so patient with me when I don't understand something_.' A small smile made its way to his face as he looked at Shikamaru.

"You don't like the food?" Shikamaru asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"I do." He said and began eating.

Shikamaru laughed quietly to himself and went back to eating and later that evening when they were curled up on the couch, Shikamaru leaned down and caught Neji's lips in a gentle kiss. When they broke apart he softly stroked Neji's cheek and kissed him again. Neji just looked at him with innocent confusion but didn't refuse the action and sighed when the younger man hugged him.

"Shika, you're so good to me." He whispered against his ear. "Always so sweet and patient and kind, you always know what I need."

Shikamaru tightened his embrace and kissed the crown of Neji's head. "Because you're my Neji-chan." He said softly.

Neji nodded and kissed Shikamaru's neck. _'Only yours.'_

--

A/N: Chapter nine!

This chapter took forever to write. Whoo!

Hope you guys like it. So now you know almost all the couples in the story. Whoever can figure out the last two gets a cookie though!

Ya, another lemon. Will NOT be putting those in every chapter lol.

Oh I was reading about identical twin the other for some boring bio stuff my younger brother was reading and I already knew it but the genetics of identical twins are the same right? So if identical twins had children with two different women then genetically their kids would half-siblings.

I thought it was interesting cuz it made me think of Neji and Hinata and I was all like 'wow'. So I emailed my bio teacher and asked and she was like 'why didn't you understand that three years ago.' Grr. But yea, I guess if you're going genetically Neji and Hinata are like half-bro, half-sis. Muy interesante though.

Also I don't know if there's actually a Hyuuga district. I know there is (or was) and Uchiha district and I'm assuming there's an Inuzuka district but if someone can point me in the right direction I'd be eternally grateful.

And I'm just assuming that guinea pigs and rabbits have the same diet cuz I've never had a guinea pig but I remember feeding my rabbit carrots and lettuce and apples and stuff like that..

But lemme know whatcha think…

IN A REVIEW! Whoo!

-torib0o (7/23)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: For this chapter picture Neji's clothing in the Shippuuden, if you haven't seen the Shippuuden sorry for spoilers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

Shikamaru was lying in Neji's bed as the older man showered. He'd been lying there for what he thought was an eternity. Honestly, how long did it take to soap your body, rinse, and dry? He sighed as he remembered that Neji enjoyed soaking up the water. Getting off the bed, he decided to look through Neji's room and he knew exactly where to start.

The dresser.

Being right beside the bed it was the ideal choice for Shikamaru, who didn't feel like moving. Opening the top drawer, he felt a grin coming on. Picking out a piece of clothing, he held it up. _'Oh my God! I feel like such a perv right now but-'_

"What are you doing?"

At the sound of the sudden voice he jumped and whirled around to see a towel clad Neji. "Neji, it's not what it-"

"Why are you holding my underwear?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Shikamaru just stared at him and after a moment Neji sighed while walking over to him and took his boxer briefs from the younger man. "If you're going to snoop in here you should listen out for the shower."

Shikamaru frowned. He didn't expect to get caught but he really didn't anticipate finding the older man's underwear right in the top drawer, it didn't matter that he arranged his dresser the same way. Looking at Neji, he noticed the odd look directed toward himself.

"What?"

"Nothing. What are we doing today?" Neji asked while pulling the underwear on and then slipping off his towel.

"Cloud gazing?" They hadn't done that in awhile and Shikamaru missed his clouds. Watching as the older man began to dress, a thought struck him. "Neji-chan?"

"Yes?"

He walked so that he was in front of Neji and placed his hands on the older man's hips and pecked his lips. "Why did you change your outfit?"

"It is what most men in my family wear." He tilted his head. "Why? Do you not like it?"

Neji had come to realize that he liked to please Shikamaru and Neji was not a people pleaser. No matter what the situation called for, if he had the slightest inclination that the younger man didn't like something he would do anything within his power to change it so that Shikamaru would be happy; though every time he tried to right what he believed to be wrong, Shikamaru shrugged it off and told him that it was fine. When it came to himself though, he wanted to make sure that Shikamaru was undoubtedly happy with him so that the younger man would stay with him, always stay with him, and he knew that Shikamaru knew it.

He rubbed Neji's sides up and down then fastened the button on his shirt. "It's not that I don't like it," He said. "It just seems a little…impractical."

Neji's was confused. "How are my robes impractical?"

Shikamaru sighed and stepped back, an assessing look on his face. "If you're going to be fighting, your clothes need to more form fitting so that they won't get in your way. Your pants for example, why are they so loose? You have nice legs, there's muscle but not much; your pants just have a lot of extra, unnecessary room. Also your skirt, it doesn't-"

"It's not a skirt!" he exclaimed, cheeks reddening.

Shikamaru frowned at the interruption. "Your _skirt_ doesn't need to be so long. If it's absolutely necessary then shorten it to the length of a normal miniskirt, so that it stops just underneath your ass and leave the front open like you normally do, beside being more functional it'll also be more pleasing...anesthetically I mean"

Neji thought about it and unsurprisingly Shikamaru's idea made a lot of sense but, "What about my top?"

He shrugged. "Leave it, the shirt's alright."

Neji nodded and then walked to his closet to finish getting dressed. "Shika, can we go shopping today?"

'_Saw that comin.'_ He lay back down on the bed. "Sure babe. Clothes?" His answer was a sudden weight falling into him.

Neji shifted until he was lying completely on top of Shikamaru and tucked his head underneath the Nara's chin. "Yes."

--

Shikamaru was regretting agreeing to go shopping.

Shikamaru was regretting telling Neji about his clothing.

Shikamaru was regretting that he had even spoken that morning.

"Shikamaru!" Neji glared at him.

"What?"

"You weren't listening to me again." He said while walking into another store.

Shikamaru sighed. How many more stores was Neji going to look in? He already had a ridiculous amount of skirts and pants, what else could he possibly be looking for?

"Shikamaru!"

Turning in the direction of the voice he saw Ino dragging a girl down the street toward him. Raising an eyebrow he watched as the girl struggled against his friend.

"Shikamaru, where have you been? I haven't seen you in three weeks, since the day we had the barbeque with everyone."

Had that really been three weeks ago, where did the time go? "Ino," he sighed. "Troublesome, what do you need?"

She pouted. "Well, I just wanted you to meet my new friend, Ageha. She's a kunoichi."

"Thank you, Ino. I never would've guessed by the headband." He looked at the other girl and nodded. "Nara Shikamaru."

"Ah, Midori Ageha. Pleased to meet you!" she bowed.

"You know, I was just telling Ageha how you were looking for a girlfriend and-"

"Whatever she told you isn't true. I'm perfectly fine with my relationship status, sorry." He said while turning back to the store Neji was in.

"Whose shopping bags are those, Shikamaru?" Ino asked while trying to look inside.

Shikamaru ignored her.

"Shikamaru whose-"

"Shika-kun! Look at these-" Neji paused when he saw Ino.

Shikamaru sighed heavily when he saw Ino's curious gazed directed toward Neji.

_'Crap.'_

"Shika-kun?" Ino looked back and forth between the two of them. "Shikamaru, what's going on?"

Shikamaru took a deep breath and looked at Neji who was glaring dangerously at Ino and just as he was about to speak, Neji beat him to it.

"Is there a problem, _Ino-san_?" he asked. He'd never really liked the girl, she was always so nosy.

"No, I was just wondering why you called him-"

"Then why did you not ask me?" he interrupted, voice dripping with irritation. What business was it of Ino's what he called Shikamaru? If she was so curious to know why he called Shikamaru something, shouldn't he be the one that was asked?

"Well, I didn't think-"

"Obviously."

"Are you going to let me speak?!" she asked furiously.

"I'm not stopping you." He said smugly, he couldn't help but enjoy frustrating this girl, it was painfully entertaining.

She shrieked. "Now listen here!"

"Ino, stop it. You're being annoying." Shikamaru said exasperatedly.

"How can you be on his side?!" she all but yelled. "He was the one picking on me!"

"Ino, please." He groaned. Honestly the girl was seventeen years old and she was still whining about people picking on her to Shikamaru. What was he supposed to do? Looking to his left, he laughed at the smirk Neji had on his face. "What'd you wanna show me?"

The smirk disappeared and Neji almost smiled before he remembered that Ino and her company were standing before them. He glared at them before looking back at Shikamaru. "The woman in that shop makes dolls." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "No listen, you have to go in and she'll make a doll of you. There's one of Lee in the shop and it looks just like him!"

"Oh…" Shikamaru looked his boyfriend over and smiled. He leaned into Neji's ear and whispered. "You're already such a doll, but I think I might want one for the nights you can't stay with me." When Shikamaru pulled back he smiled at the blush on Neji's cheeks.

Neji smiled and pulled Shikamaru back to the store. "Come on, I want to get one now."

"Shikamaru, what about Ageha? Don't you want to take her out, maybe get to know her?" Ino asked.

Neji spun around and looked at Shikamaru who shook his head. Looking behind Shikamaru, he glared at Ino and her friend. "He does not wish to know this friend of yours or any others." He hissed.

Ino stared after them. What had just happened?

"Umm, Ino-chan, does this mean that Nara-san doesn't want to go out with me?"

--

In the store Shikamaru was trying to not to yawn as the woman sketched him and then watched as she began making the doll, her skill was amazing, and she was making it so quickly. Of course the dolls were premade, all of them were the same size and shape, but there was more stuffing to make the dolls larger in size if necessary.

"How do you make them so quickly?" Neji asked the woman.

"Ah, well in my younger days, I was an excellent ninja." She told them. "I was most proficient in my speed, not just running but with my hands as well."

Shikamaru looked the woman over; she was in her late fifties, maybe early sixties but despite her age her hands moved with frightening speed. She finished the doll and held it up; it looked like a chibi version of Shikamaru. It had his hair and somehow she'd sown clothes in the short amount of time they'd been there and it was wearing an outfit identical to Shikamaru's.

Neji gasped and took the doll. "Shika, it looks just like you!" Turning back to the woman, Neji bowed. "You're amazing." Looking at the doll, he pulled up its shirt and gasped. "Shika, he has fishnet too!"

She grinned. "Maa, it's nothing. Do you want one of yourself for your," she paused and looked at Shikamaru with a smirk. "'Friend'?"

Neji blushed but nodded and sat down. Just as the woman was about to begin her sketch she looked at him and frowned.

"Hyuuga-san, why don't you smile?" she asked. "You have a very pleasant smile."

"How am I supposed to just smile?" he thought aloud.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and moved so that he was standing behind the woman. "Neji." He called and when Neji looked at him, he smiled softly at him and the older man smiled back at him. After two minutes though his face was beginning to hurt, looking down he noticed the drawing was finished and he relaxed his face.

"Why didn't you tell us you were finished?" Shikamaru asked.

The woman looked back at Shikamaru. "Because he has a pleasant smile, I believe I just said that." she said gently while beginning the next doll.

Neji's doll was finished just as quickly and when the woman held up the doll Shikamaru smiled and took it from her. It was the spitting image of the man sitting across from them. He walked to Neji and gave him the doll while taking out his wallet.

"How much?"

"Ah, they're on the house dear." She said as she began to put away the fabrics.

Neji moved to stand beside Shikamaru. "Why?" he asked.

"Ah, I love young couples, they're always so sweet. I always give them free dolls. Now," she said while turning. "Would you like boxes for your dolls?"

After leaving the shop they went back to Shikamaru's apartment and began to put Neji's clothes away and only as they were about to leave the apartment again did Shikamaru stop and look to his boyfriend.

"Why did we just put _all_ of your new clothes in my dresser?" he asked.

Neji stopped and thought about it. It had only seemed natural; he'd been going back to the younger man's apartment and sleeping there nearly every night for the past three weeks. As a matter of fact, when he really thought about, he'd only been home twice and that was only because Hiashi asked for him to help train some of his younger cousins. He could've gone back to Shikamaru's but he'd been too tired, though it didn't matter because Shikamaru went to his home and stayed the night with him there.

"I don't know, I didn't even think about it." Neji told him.

Shikamaru looked him over and sighed. "Well, I guess now's as good a time as any."

"What are you talking about?" He asked as Shikamaru dug into his pocket and pulled out a key. He took Neji's wrist in his hand and dropped the key into his palm. "What's this for?"

"I know you get tired of jutsuing and using the windows when you wanna come so I had a key made for you." Seeing the calculating look on the smaller man's face he tried to make to it more clear for him. "I'm not asking you to move in. If you want to move in, that's fine; if you don't, that's ok too. You're welcome to sleep here when I'm on a mission; whatever you want is fine. I just want you to know this is as much your home as it is mine."

Neji expression slowly changed from calculating to confused and finally to complete happiness. He smiled widely and wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's neck. "Thank you, Shika." Shikamaru smiled and returned the hug while kissing Neji's head.

They pulled apart slowly and Shikamaru took Neji's hand and led him out of the apartment and told him to lock the door, not missing the small smile that appeared on Neji's face. They spent the rest of the day in the forest behind Shikamaru's parent's home cloud watching, something that Neji found he enjoyed nearly as much as the younger man.

"Shika?" Neji called him softly.

Shikamaru looked up to see Neji sitting up cross legged. "Yeah?"

"I want to get a tattoo." He said with obvious determination.

It took Shikamaru a couple of seconds to process Neji's words. "Alright…"

"I just don't want you to be surprised the next time you see me exposed and see a marking on my body." He said while turning to look at Shikamaru.

"What will the tattoo be of?" he asked while looking back to the clouds.

"Are you not going to protest?" Neji asked disbelievingly.

Shikamaru appeared to shrug as he propped himself up on elbows. "It's your body, who am I to protest?"

For some reason, that made Neji smile. "They will be angelic wings, one on each hip."

Shikamaru nodded. "Sounds nice." He said while lying back down. Neji lay on top of him and smiled as he shifted to get comfortable. "Why do you always lay on me?"

"Because Shika-kun is so comfortable." He said while yawing. "I don't know where I'd be while him."

He yawned again as he fell into a restful sleep. Shikamaru leaned down and kissed the crown of Neji's head while rubbing his back.

_'__You're such an angel.'_

--

A/N: Chapter 10!

Whoo. As short as this is it shouldn't have taken nearly this long to write it.

Alright down to business!

Umm, I love tattoos. I have 3 myself and I figured I definitely couldn't write a story and not give one of my main character a tat or piercing; gotta put those personal addictions in the story to make it your own lol. In the story Neji's mentality towards tattoos is not negatively affected by his seal.

Umm, I wanna give Lee a relationship too. As crazy and far out as he is, I kinda like him sometimes. Not Sakura cause I kinda dislike her personality and how she looks. And I don't understand the GaaLeeGaara thing but no lol. I won't write about them but it if you have ideas please share. Maybe...Kankuro or Sai?

Also thank you to everyone who's reviewed. It means a lot and it really gets the story written cuz if no one reviewed this story would still be at chapter one.

Umm, reviews make my fingers move.

XD

-torib0o (7/26)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Don't forget to vote on the pet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

--

Shikamaru had never been a morning person. He'd never liked alarm clocks, the sun, or any other method other than his own body telling him when to wake. Shikamaru was still pretty sure he still wasn't a morning person but here he was looking down at Neji, watching the older man sleep. Kissing the Hyuuga's forehead, he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

--

Someone was watching Neji and this time, it wasn't Shikamaru. He knew that the younger man liked to watch him 'sleep' and most of the time he was really was unconscious but on rare occasions, like today, he was aware of Shikamaru's watchful eye and it took a great deal of effort not to smile when his forehead was gently kissed.

However, the person watching him now wasn't Shikamaru. He knew their chakra, it was painfully familiar but he couldn't grasp it. Whoever the person was, he was sure they'd been watching Shikamaru and him for at least two days. Shikamaru told him that he was being paranoid but they were ninja, they're supposed to be paranoid. Just who was this person?

The person was in the room now and Neji didn't even think to use his Byakuugan to see who the person was. When they were directly beside him he lunged from the bed, tackling the person floor using only instinct as his eyes remained shut. As he pulled his hand back, his stalker let out a scream and his eyes snapped open.

--

Shikamaru was enjoying the heat from the shower as he leisurely shampooed his hair when all of a sudden, he heard a horrified scream and all at once, several things happened to him. The first being that he jumped as he snapped his eyes open and soap slipped into his eyes. Forgetting that he should leave his eyes open and step into the spray of the water, he shut them and held his hands over them. As he landed from his shock induced jump, he slipped and fell in the soapy water, hitting his head against the tile wall. Opening his eyes, he moved so that he was sitting underneath the spray of the water so he could rinse the soap out of his eyes. He let them slip close again but opened them as he heard another scream.

--

Neji looked up as he heard a loud thumping sound from the bathroom and his stalker screamed again. Honestly, he wasn't even doing anything. He looked up as the bathroom door flew open and Shikamaru ran into their room, hair down, dripping wet, wearing nothing but a towel. Neji and his stalker shared a thought.

'_Damn.'_

"What the _fuck_ is...-Ino? Why are you in my apartment? And why are you sitting on her?"

Neji quickly stood and pulled Shikamaru's t-shirt down so that it somewhat covered his 'shame'. Walking to the younger man, he started to explain.

"Shikamaru, after you went to the bathroom she came in here and she was just _staring_ at me! I didn't know it was her so I just tackled her to the floor, I didn't even hit her. You know how I felt someone following us the past couple of days? It was her; she's been stalking us!" he ranted.

Shikamaru looked at the smaller man and then to Ino. "Why were you screaming?"

She got up and looked back and forth between the two. It was true; she had been stalking them, since two day prior as a matter of fact. She couldn't understand how Shikamaru didn't want her friend, the girl was gorgeous and if she didn't have Chouji she would've been chasing the girl herself but after watching them she quickly understood that they were an item; however, she'd figured that out the day her friend was rejected, now she was just watching them out pure, yaoi loving pleasure.

"I thought he was going to hit me?"

"Are you asking?" he was beyond irritated. "Look, why are you here?" he asked while turning to look through the drawers of his dresser.

"Umm," she hesitated as she looked between the two of them, both men obviously frustrated. "I knew something was going on with you two but Chouji wouldn't tell me so I had to find out myself!"

"You told Chouji?!"

Shikamaru moaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Troublesome."

"See, I wanted to-"

"I can't believe-"

"-know about the two of you-"

"-you told Chouji! Where was-"

"-and I could tell that Chouji knew but-"

"-I when you told him?! Why didn't you-"

"-he was being stubborn about telling-"

"-tell me he knew? Shikamaru, you-"

"STOP! Gods; yes we're together, yes I told Chouji." he couldn't take listening to the two of them talking at the same time; he was tired, his eyes were still burning, and could just feel the beginnings of a headache. "Damn it Ino, you know you're like a sister to me but Chouji did the right thing by not telling you; it wasn't his business to tell. I'm sorry but we would've told you in time."

She slumped a little bit. "I'm sorry, Shikamaru, I wasn't thinking. You too, Neji."

"It's alright, it's actually better that you know." Feeling two pair of curious eyes on him, he continued. "While I'm working, you and Neji can get to know each other better."

She brightened. "Yeah, that'd be great! Oh, look at the time; I have to get home to get Chouji's breakfast ready. Later guys!"

As soon as she left Shikamaru groaned and rubbed his eyes, they were dry and itchy and it was becoming unbearable. Neji walked beside him and rubbed his arm soothingly.

"What's wrong?" he gasped when he saw how red the corners of Shikamaru eyes and eyelids were and pushed him aside to look through the drawer himself. "What happened?"

Shikamaru sighed and walked back to the bed. "Shampoo got in my eyes."

Finding the eye drops, Neji quickly walked to and climbed on top of Shikamaru on the bed, the younger's legs between his as he leaned down. "Open." He said as he took the cap off the bottle. Shikamaru sighed in relief as the cool liquid hit his eyes, and blinked.

Looking down at the younger man, Neji realized just how handsome Shikamaru was. Now with his hair down, Neji didn't think he could stop staring and he certainly couldn't stop the hand that reached down raked through soft locks and definitely couldn't stop the whisper that passed through his lips.

"Beautiful." He whispered.

Shikamaru cracked an eye open and watched as Neji just looked at him. He reached his hands up underneath Neji's shirt and rubbed his hips, thumbs circling the sharp hip-bones. He trailed his hand up Neji's back and applied gentle pressure to let the smaller man know to lay on him and gently kissed his lips, snapping Neji out of his daze.

"Shika, no. I haven't brushed yet." He groaned, inching away.

Shikamaru reached back down and cupped his bottom, stilling his movements. "Alright; so what are you doing today?" he asked while stroking the soft flesh in his hand.

"Mmm, nothing. You have to work?" he asked while looking up.

"Yup. It's Monday."

Neji tucked his head underneath Shikamaru's chin. "I wish you could stay home with me." He whispered.

Shikamaru sighed. "Me too, but I gotta work." He grinned as he felt gentle kisses on his chin and ran a hand through Neji's hair. "You should hang out with Ino today." he said absently.

Neji snapped his head up and stared at the younger man. _'I don't like her.'_ he thought to himself. _'Shikamaru probably knows that though, which is why he wants us to hang out.'_

"I know you don't like her," he said gently. "But we've known each other for a long time and as troublesome as she is, she's been a really good friend." He paused when he saw Neji look up at him with curious eyes. "I've known her since the day she was born." He laughed when he saw Neji's confused expression. "Chouji has known me since the day I was born, and we've both known Ino since the day she was born. Chouji is the oldest out of us and I was born the day before Ino; our dad's were on the same genin team too, ya know? They're the best of friends, I guess it's hereditary."

"Mmm, that's interesting." Neji said while taking in all the new information, then smiled. "As annoying as she is, if she's important to you, I want to get to know her better." He smiled when soft lips pressed to his forehead and heard a whispered 'thank you'.

--

Though now he was regretting everything he said to Shikamaru in bed that morning.

"-and then this BITCH says 'I got to the skirt first.' So then I made her run into a wall, face first. Ah, good times, good times."

He groaned as he listened to another atrocious shopping story. Honestly, didn't women do anything other than shop and fight with other women over petty things? Listening to Ino was really beginning to grate on his nerves and he didn't think he could listen to another shopping story, so just as she was about to start another one he asked a question.

"Ino-san, what does this flower represent?" he asked pointing to a yellow flower with small orange spots on it's petals.

Looking in his direction she smiled. "Lilies sometime mean resurrection and life. Scarlet colored lilies can mean one has high aspirations, white ones mean purity. Do you like flowers Neji?" she asked walking over to him.

_'Only if it makes you stop talking about nonsensical things'_ he thought to himself. "I've always been interested but I've never had anyone to ask." He told her.

"Oh! Well anyone here could've told you. Are you interested in any others?" she asked enthusiastically.

Looking around the story he saw one flower that stuck out. "What is this one called?"

Ino looked at the white flower with the drooping bulb. "This is called a snowdrop."

He looked at it curiously, never having seen one before. "It's beautiful. What does it mean?"

"Hope."

"I like it." he said blankly. Turning around he saw a plain looking blue flower with five petals and a yellow center. "What about this one?"

"Ah, those are popular. They're forget-me-nots." She said while looking him up and down. "Do you want one of those and maybe a snowdrop to take home? On the house."

Neji looked up at her and a soft smile made its way to his face as he nodded. _'Maybe she's not so bad after all'_

As she was wrapping the flowers for him, the door chimed and Neji smiled as arms wrapped loosely around his waist. Ino handed him the flowers and told him to turn, already knowing he knew who was embracing him.

"Shika, look what Ino gave us." He said while turning.

He raised an eyebrow as he saw the flowers and looked back at Ino who was innocently putting fresh flowers in a vase. "Snowdrops and forget-me-nots, Ino?"

"What? Neji liked them so I just offered them to him. On the house, of course." She said.

"Oh Ino-san, I forgot to ask, what do you forget-me-nots mean?" he asked while looking down at the beautiful flowers in his hands.

"Oh, snowdrops mean hope and forget-me-nots mean true love." She said innocently. "Hope for true love. Boy, Neji you've sure got a good eye for flowers."

Neji mouth dropped open and he looked down at the flowers then up at Shikamaru and he was sure his entire face was as red as a tomato.

"What? I didn't know. I mean I don't want to hope for true love. Wait no I do it's just- ummm." he groaned as he hid his face in the younger man's neck.

Shikamaru sighed as he ran a soothing hand up and down Neji's back. "It's alright, just calm down. I know what you mean." He glared at Ino. "Troublesome woman, stop tormenting him."

She giggled as she bent down to pick up a box of flowers and as she stood Neji noticed something on the middle of her back.

"Ino-san, what is that on your back?"

"Hmm?" she looked at him over her shoulder and then smiled. "Oh, it's just my tattoo, we all have one. In the exact same spot too."

"Who is we?" he asked.

Ino's expression changed from happiness to shock as she looked at Shikamaru who was giving her a look that clearly said 'be quiet' but she didn't get the message.

"You didn't show him?!" she asked disbelievingly.

He palmed his forehead as he heard Neji gasp. "No, I was going too."

Neji frowned. "Take it off."

Shikamaru groaned. "Troublesome. Neji, look I was gonna show you the other day but-."

"I don't care. I want to see it now."

His tone was final and Shikamaru knew he couldn't argue without getting his boyfriend angry, so begrudgingly he took off his flak jacket and the shirts underneath it and turned his back to Neji. He stood still as he felt smooth fingers trailing his back.

"I don't see it." he said disappointedly.

"Dispel it, Shikamaru." She said, annoyed with his stubbornness.

Groaning, he released the genjutsu and heard Neji's breath catch. It was a beautiful design of fluffy clouds across the middle of his back, some were tinted a light blue, others were tinted white, and some were blank taking on the color of his skin. Then there were the oddly shaped clouds that were also fluffy and if you looked close enough you could see the writing on them; they were shogi pieces. Suddenly arms wrapped around him and held tightly.

"Why didn't you show me before?" Neji asked.

Shikamaru sighed while turning in the older man's embrace. "I was going to show you after you got yours." He said gently. "I didn't mean to keep it from you, not really."

Neji nodded and leaned up to kiss Shikamaru only stopping when he heard what sounded like a squeal behind him.

"You two are _too_ cute!" Ino said excitedly. "Neji, you want a tattoo too?"

Neji nodded and looked at Shikamaru who had his face fixed into a mask of blankness.

"What do you want it to be of?" she asked.

"Wings." He said. "May I ask a question?"

"That was a question." She said while giggling but nodded her head.

"Why did you all decide to get tattoos? And in the same place?" he asked, now assuming that 'all' was referring to her, Shikamaru, and Chouji.

Ino paled a little bit and looked at Shikamaru who nodded and took Neji's hand in his. "I'll tell you later." He said. "We gotta go, Ino, but do you two maybe wanna hang out again tomorrow?" he asked while opening the door to the flower shop.

"Yeah, that'd be great." She said excitedly.

"That would be nice." Neji said while smiling softly at the younger woman.

Walking down the streets of Konoha, Neji thought of about how pleasant the day had been. He really hadn't expected to get along so well with Ino, especially after finding out she'd been following them for two days and knowing what a nosy gossiper she was but all in all, the day had been good so far.

--

"Damn it, teme, stop glaring at people! You're scaring them!" They heard an annoyingly familiar voice scream.

"I wouldn't be glaring if I didn't want to scare them, dobe." And there was the calm counter.

"Gods Sasuke, why don't you try being nice to other people for once?!"

"I'm nice to you! That's all you need to be worried about Naruto."

Turning they saw a fuming Naruto and an ever-brooding Sasuke glaring at each other before Sasuke heatedly whispered something to the blonde, causing him to gasp and then walk away quickly.

"Stupid teme…doesn't even care about…damned liar." Not watching where he was walking the blonde walked directly into Neji. Looking up he smiled hollowly. "Hey guys, what's…up?" he gasped and jumped back pointing a finger at them "WHY ARE YOU HOLDING HANDS?!" he screamed.

Quickly snatching his hand away from Shikamaru, Neji glared at the blond. "Stop yelling!" he whispered angrily.

"Oh my god! You're dating aren't you?!" he asked excitedly and then gasped in shock. "Shika, you're gay?! Oh man, I always thought Neji was, but you? That's shocking."

"What do you mean you always thought I was? What about me would make someone think I'm gay?"

Naruto shook his head. "I know you guys think I'm slow but come on Neji, a miniskirt?"

Neji flushed. "I just changed my outfit the other day. It was his idea to change it to this!" He said while pointing at Shikamaru.

"So you _are_ dating." He said with a smirk. "Still can't believe Shika's gay."

Shikamaru groaned "I'm not gay, I just don't care."

"Mmm, what about Neji?"

"Shikamaru…" he called in a small voice.

He sighed again as he wrapped an arm around Neji's waist. "Leave him alone, Naruto. What's goin' on with Sasuke?" he asked hoping to change the subject.

Naruto visibly slumped. "He's such an asshole sometimes. I don't know why he has to treat me so badly, especially when I do everything I can to make him happy. I try not to argue with him, you know, but sometimes he's just awful and I can't keep quiet but I love him so much you guys." He said while sniffling.

"Aww c'mon Naruto, it can't be that bad." Shikamaru said quietly.

He genuinely felt bad for Naruto. Ever since Sasuke came back to the village two years prior, he and Naruto couldn't been seen without each other. What seemed odd though was that Sasuke enjoyed Naruto's company but only Naruto's. Though last year, the two had finally gotten together after much speculation about the true nature of their relationship.

"It's not. He just wants to cry."

The group turned to see Sasuke walking toward them.

"Leave me alone, bastard." Naruto said quietly.

He sighed and his expression seemed to soften. "Come on Naru-chan, I wouldn't glare at them if they would just leave us alone. I know you love the attention but I hate having everyone stare at you. Please?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and carefully wrapped arms around his neck. "Stupid teme." He said while tucking his head underneath Sasuke's.

Sasuke let out a breath and wrapped his arms tightly around Naruto's waist before looking at the other two men. "Nara, Hyuuga."

"Uchiha." They said together.

"Hn." He muttered before he and Naruto were gone from their sight in a puff of smoke.

"Is that how everyone is getting around lately?" Neji asked drolly as Shikamaru began pulling him down the street again. "Where are we going?"

Shikamaru stopped and turned to look at Neji. "You want a tattoo right? We're going to get you one."

"Right now?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru said as he started walking again.

"Why not tomorrow?"

"What is today but yesterday's tomorrow?" he asked with a yawn.

"What?"

"Besides what's wrong with today? There's no reason to be scared, you've felt worse pain than a needle scratching your skin."

"It doesn't hurt?"

"Would it matter if it did? You want it; sometimes pain is the price you pay." He paused looking over his shoulder at Neji. "You're thin." He said idlely.

"Yes?" he responded, feeling more than bit self-consciences that his lover was criticizing his weight.

"It'll hurt because it'll be on your hipbones, if you were getting it on an area where there was more flesh it wouldn't hurt as much, it's more annoying than painful though. Imagine someone pinching you repeatedly on the same spot, that's what it feels like."

Neji nodded. It didn't sound so bad.

--

But sounding and feeling were two different things.

"Do you want color?" the artist asked him.

He was about to shake his head negatively when Shikamaru spoke up from a chair in the corner of the room.

"See his eyes? Make it that color just around the inner edges."

The artist looked at Neji and frowned turning back to Shikamaru. "Are you blind or something? His eyes are as pale as his skin."

Both Neji and Shikamaru frowned at the statement. Shikamaru stood slowly and walked over to point at Neji's eyes. "Are _you_ blind? His eyes are pale purple, make the edges that color."

Shikamaru watched as the man found the right colored and lightly traced the edges of the wing shaped tattoos on his hips, making sure that he didn't overdo the job and smiled when it was finished.

"How does it look?" he asked nervously.

Shikamaru leaned into his ear and whispered. "Beautiful, just like my Neji-chan."

Neji leaned up and winced at the slight burning of his skin as the man whipped off the excess ink and applied a soft piece of paper and tape. "Stay out of direct sunlight and water for at least twenty-four hours and put this salve on it to help with the healing."

Neji nodded and stood as Shikamaru adjusted his pants lower on hips so that the spot wouldn't be agitated.

"How much?" Shikamaru asked while taking out his wallet.

--

As they walked back to the apartment Neji looked up at Shikamaru and tugged at his shirt, causing the younger man to look at him.

"Why did you do that?" Neji asked.

"Do what?"

"Pay for my tattoo."

Shikamaru smiled and took Neji's hand in his own. "Because I wanted too."

Neji blushed and tried to pull his hand away but Shikamaru just held it tighter. He looked at their joined hands and back to his boyfriend. "What if someone sees?"

"So they'll see, it's not a big deal."

"But then they'll know we're together." He said worriedly.

Shikamaru thought for a moment. How could he get Neji to calm down and just hold his hand? Finally a thought hit him and he turned to the older man with a hurt expression on his face and saw Neji soften.

"So you don't want people to know we're together?" he asked sadly.

"What? No I-"

"Are you _ashamed _of me, Neji?"

Neji gasped and threw his arms around Shikamaru's neck and Shikamaru knew he had Neji right where he wanted him.

"No, no I'm not ashamed. I'm sorry; please don't be upset with me. I was just worried about what someone would think but I don't want you to hurt, Shika. I never want you to hurt because of me." He said hurriedly.

Pulling away, he looked up at Shikamaru and kissed his chin before intertwining their fingers once again. Walking down the streets of Konoha was proving to be difficult though. Even though he wasn't paying attention to anything but the road ahead of him, Neji could swear he heard people whispering around him. When Shikamaru squeezed his hand tightly though, he felt something within him calm and a small smile come over his face and suddenly he a powerfully strong urge to hug Shikamaru and never let him go. This man who most believed to be lazy and apathetic treated him with kindness he never knew existed and he couldn't have been happier because this man was his, all his.

When they got back the apartment that night the first thing Neji did was put the flowers Ino gave him in a thin vase of water, idly wondering where he should put them. Not in the kitchen, definitely not enough light. Not in the bedroom either if light was the issue, what with Shikamaru keeping the blinds closed all the time. Walking into the living room with vase, he found Shikamaru stretched out on the couch wearing a nothing but his fishnet top and pants. He put the vase on the low coffee table and dropped onto Shikamaru's lap.

"How can you just sit on me like that?" Shikamaru asked, looking up at Neji.

"You're lying across the entire couch, where am I supposed to sit?"

"There are two chairs in the room, sit in one of them." When the older man pouted he couldn't help but laugh. "Why are you pouting?"

"I do _not_ pout." He said while defiantly turning his head while slipping onto the floor.

Shikamaru continued to laugh while dropping a pair of shorts and a shirt on Neji's head. "Take your clothes off and put these on, you'll be more comfortable."

He shook his head as Neji stood and threw his shoulders back as he walked into their bedroom. Turning so that he was laying on his stomach, he yawned and pulled a pillow underneath his head; being with Neji was tiring sometimes. Who knew that the older man could act so childish? But as childish as he acted, Shikamaru knew he wouldn't trade Neji for anything. _'I have to admit, I never expected him to be so juvenile but I don't dislike it at all. It just adds to everything that makes him so valuable to me.'_

He was snapped out his thoughts when a sudden weight dropped directly onto his back knocking the air out him momentarily. Turning his head, he found the source of his weight frowning at his back and then light, gentle fingers tracing lines long forgotten.

"Why did you get it?" Neji asked, expression softening.

Shikamaru sighed and laid his head back down on the pillow. "Asuma-sensei had one." He paused to take a deep breath. "We found out shortly after being assigned as his genin. Ino and Chouji were so awed by it, Ino asking a million questions and Chouji just staring. I wasn't shocked but I didn't expect it either. I was just…pleasantly surprised." He said with a soft laugh. "Shortly after he…after he passed, Chouji, Ino, and I wanted to do something so he'd always be connected to us. Of course we knew he'd always be with us, looking over us but we wanted something more symbolic." He took another deep breath. "His was the leaf symbol. Ya know, because Konoha meant so much to him, it was always there for him. So that's what we did, got inked with things that'd always been there for us."

He felt the weight fall as arms wrapped around his waist and Neji's forehead between his shoulder blades, and then wetness. He wanted to turn but knew he couldn't do it without knocking Neji off of his back.

"What are they?" Neji asked quietly. "Ino's and Chouji's."

"Ino's has flowers; they're across her entire back. Chouji has a boar, a deer, and a monkey."

"They have genjutsu too, so that it can't be seen." When he felt Shikamaru nod, Neji tightened his arms. "I saw only one flower on Ino's back."

"She just keeps the intertwining roses shown but there are so many. There are marigolds and olive branches and rosemary flowers and sweet briar and yellow, red, and white roses and so many more." He said softly.

"What do they mean?"

"Marigolds mean pain and grief. Olive branches mean peace. Rosemary means remembrance. Sweet briar means simplicity, Asuma-sensei was always telling Ino life wasn't as complicated as she tried to make it seem. Yellow roses mean friendship, platonic love and dying love. The red and white roses intertwining mean unity. There are some light pink roses too, for joy of life and so many more, you should ask her next time you see her."

By the time he finished, Neji was sure he was mess; he couldn't understand his sudden sadness. Maybe it was because Shikamaru was opening up to him. Maybe it was because even though Shikamaru showed no outer sadness, he knew the younger man felt it inside and was crying because Shikamaru wasn't. Maybe the story had just broken something inside of him. Whatever the reason he couldn't help the tears that poured down his cheeks and onto Shikamaru's back.

"Ne-chan." Shikamaru called gently. "Why are you crying?"

He shook his head.

"Can you get off my back please?" Shikamaru asked softly.

Neji slid off of his back and onto the floor beside the couch. Shikamaru looked down at him and his heart clenched in his chest when he saw him; knees up to his chest, head buried in his hands behind an impossibly long curtain of chestnut hair. Shikamaru slid on the floor beside Neji, wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled Neji against him. He kissed the top of Neji's head and rubbed his back and when Neji looked at him, Shikamaru gave him a soft smile.

Neji leaned up and pressed his lips against Shikamaru's and when he pulled away he kissed Shikamaru's cheeks, his chin, his eyelids, and finally his forehead. When he leaned back, he took Shikamaru's hand in his own and kissed each finger tip, then brought the younger man's hand to his forehead, slipped his fingers underneath his wrappings, and brought their hands down together, clasping his eyes shut.

Shikamaru stared at Neji as the older man brought his hands to his forehead, he wouldn't move them though, not until Neji let him it was alright. But when Neji hooked Shikamaru's fingers underneath his forehead's coverings and brought their hands down, he felt his breath catch. He brought his hand up and gently traced the raised skin, feeling Neji flinch at the touch and then gasp when he touched his lips to the mark.

He felt sudden warmth in his heart knowing why Neji was showing him his mark. He pulled the older man into his lap and held him tightly. This bonding they were doing was something Shikamaru had never done before but with Neji it seemed to come so fluidly. He'd never shared with anyone the things he shared with Neji and somewhere deep inside it made him smile because it made it special, it made it theirs.

When arms wrapped around his neck and soft lips pressed to his jaw he sighed happily.

"Thank you, Shika. Thank you so much." Neji whispered. "You make me feel so…so special."

"Because you are special to me, Neji. So special, so important." He said while stroking Neji's head.

'_So precious, my precious person.'_

--

A/N: Chapter eleven!

Whoo. Yes I am totally obsessed with ink, ha.

Umm I know some people are wondering why Neji would want a tattoo. For that my answer is that sometimes in a person's youth they're abused in some way, not just physically but mentally too and sometimes people use tattoos and piercings as a way to take back control over their bodies.

The significance of Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru's tattoos are things that are always there for them if you didn't quite understand. Asuma had the Konoha leaf because his village was always there for him and it was in an important part of his life.

Chouji's Tattoo - A boar, a deer, and a monkey. Ino means boar. Shika means deer. And Saru means monkey. So as Chouji's close friends and teammate, these three are always there for him.

Ino's tattoo - Most flowers have meanings and all of these flowers mean something deeply personal and important to her.

Shikamaru's tattoo - Clouds and shogi pieces. Clouds represent calmness and peace and the shogi pieces represent his bond with Asuma and his father.

Neji's tattoo - Angelic wings. Wings represent flight and freedom.

(7/28)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Ok so the poll is closed. Surprisingly the most were for the PM telling me what you guys wanted. Four people sent PMs and only two animals were voted for. Two people voted for one animal while the other two people voted for another, so to be fair I've decided to put both animals in the story along with the one I wanted most. All the animals will not be written about in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The song 'The Rose' by Bette Midler.

--

There was something strangely foreboding about Shikamaru's apartment when he wasn't there. Shikamaru had been on a mission for the past six days and Neji couldn't help but feel paranoid while staying in the apartment alone, though why should he? He was a highly trained ninja with skills that rivaled most, what was there that could harm him? Maybe though, it wasn't himself that he was worried about.

--

_Flashback_

_It was six days ago that Neji stood in the training grounds in front of the Hyuuga manor training two of his younger cousins when suddenly he realized that he couldn't move. Not being one to show his fear, he yelled at his cousins to stop charging him and sighed out a breath of relief. He gasped in shock though when his body went flying through air. Bracing himself for the fall he was sure to come, he shut his eyes tightly and steeled his nerves, but what he fell into was soft and had a familiar scent._

"_Shikamaru." he sighed "What are you doing?"_

"_I need to talk to you." He said tensely._

_Neji turned in Shikamaru's grasp so that he faced the younger man, taking in his strained expression. "What's wrong?"_

"_Neji," he took a deep breathe and released it. "I have a mission."_

_Neji's eyes widened as his breath caught in his throat. Not caring about his family surrounding him, he threw his arms around Shikamaru's neck and hugged him tightly to his body._

_End flashback_

--

Neji knew it was bound to happen; one of them had to get a mission eventually, it was inevitable. The time they'd been together, neither of them had gotten a mission and in the beginning Neji questioned why he hadn't gotten one but then shrugged it off and enjoyed the time with Shikamaru. He'd never expected the younger man to get a mission before him considering he was higher ranked and his skills were sharper than Shikamaru's, but then a thought hit him. Was he still higher ranked than Shikamaru? He hadn't thought about it, there was no reason for him to but now he was wondering.

'_Is he still a chuunin? He still teaches at the academy but maybe he's just a good teacher.'_ He thought to himself. _'No, it's unlikely that he'd still be teaching if he were higher ranked, but maybe..' _

Walking into the bedroom he opened the drawer on the side of Shikamaru's bed. Digging through the drawer he found pictures of Shikamaru's family, Ino, Chouji, and even of Shikamaru as a small child. Digging deeper he blushed as he found tubes of lubricants and a circular-ring like device with a remote beside it. Never having seen anything like it, Neji picked up the remote and pressed the small button on it and jumped when the object in the drawer started to vibrate. He watched the device for a minute longer before pressing the remote again and looking deeper in the drawer until he found what he was looking for.

He pulled out a plain manila folder with the name "NARA SHIKAMARU" across its length. He stared at the envelope. Should he really look through Shikamaru's files? Should he really do something that he had no permission to do?

It didn't matter what he should do or should've done because he opened the folder and pulled out the first sheet of paper with a picture of Shikamaru clipped to it and read down the information:

_Name- Nara Shikamaru_

_Sex- Male_

_D.O.B.- September 22__nd_

_Blood Type- AB_

_Height- 5'9" (183 cm)_

_Weight- 132 lbs (60kg)_

_Rank- Special Jounin_

He stopped at the word special. When had Shikamaru become a jounin? Why didn't he tell Neji? Was it really that important though? Higher ranked or not Shikamaru was still a ninja and as such he would still be sent on missions. _'But even so'_ Neji thought to himself, _'I wish I would've known._'

"Maybe he just didn't want me to worry about him." Neji said to himself.

"Yea, it would've been troublesome to come home to you all hysterical."

Neji jumped off the bed at the sound of the voice, papers spilling across the floor. Turning to door, he saw Shikamaru leaning against the frame, face impassive as ever. Why hadn't he sensed the younger man's chakra?

"Shi-Shikamaru, why are you h-home so soon?" he stuttered out.

"I don't remember saying when I'd be home." He looked Neji up and down. "What are you doing, Neji?"

Neji looked at Shikamaru, mouth agape. What could he say; he couldn't tell Shikamaru he'd been going through his personal belongings. And if he did, what would he reason be, to make sure he still better than his boyfriend? Neji hung his head, painfully ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry, Shika." he said softly, getting on knees to begin putting the papers back in the folder.

Shikamaru sighed. He knew that Neji would eventually get curious and go snooping if he didn't tell the older man a little bit more about himself or more specifically, his rank. He wasn't upset though, he knew rank and such things were important to Neji so he couldn't be mad at the older man for being himself.

"Neji-chan." He called gently, watching as Neji stilled in his movements. "Come here."

When Neji didn't move he walked to the older man and sat on the bed above him. Bending down, he put his hands underneath Neji's arms and effortlessly pulled the older man up and into his lap.

"Don't be upset, baby." He said soothingly while running his fingers through Neji's hair. "I'm not mad."

Neji looked up at Shikamaru with wide almost frightened eyes. "You're not?"

Shikamaru shook his head negatively and lightly kissed Neji's lips. As he pulled back he noticed Neji's appearance for the first time; hair in a long braid, wearing one of Shikamaru's t-shirts, his forehead bare. He kissed the smaller man once more before moving Neji to sit on the bed beside him.

"Were you about to get in bed?" he asked while brushing a stray strand of hair behind Neji's ear.

He shook his head. "I was about to give Pan a bath."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow then laughed. "You're going to spoil her."

Neji smiled and kissed Shikamaru's cheek as he stood and left the room. As he walked into the kitchen he heard the shower start. _'Good, at least he'll be distracted for awhile.'_ He thought to himself as he filled a bowl shallowly with water.

--

Shikamaru finished his shower quickly and walked back into the bedroom to change into something to sleep in. As he was brushing his hair he heard what sounded like a hushed swear and sighed as he walked into the kitchen.

"Shit" Neji cursed to himself. _'I didn't think he'd be finished so soon.'_ As he wrapped the guinea pig in a towel he began to pour water over the one in the second bowl.

As Shikamaru walked into the kitchen he noticed two things. The first was that there was a guinea pig looking at him with an almost angry expression. The second was that Neji was standing over a bowl washing a guinea pig. As smart as Shikamaru was, his post-mission drowsiness was beginning to catch up with him and suddenly, the obvious smacked him right in face.

"There are two guinea pigs." He said aloud.

Neji jumped nearly two feet in the air at the sound of the sudden voice. Seriously, what was up with Shikamaru sneaking up on him? As he turned to face the younger man, he had decency to look sheepish.

"Shika-kun," He said quietly. "We have a guest."

Shikamaru looked from Neji to the evil guinea pig and back. He took in the small smile and sighed. "Is it a guest or is it ours?"

Neji frowned as he turned around to continue rinsing the shampoo off the guinea pig in bowl. After he rinsed her, he wrapped her in a towel and turned to the other one, picking it up he turned back to Shikamaru.

"_He_ is ours." Neji said while gently toweling the guinea pig dry.

Shikamaru smiled at the sight as walked to pick up Pan and began to towel her dry as well. "Have you named him?"

Neji thought for a moment before he turned to Shikamaru. "Ichigo."

"Ichigo?" Neji nodded firmly. "You're seriously naming him that?"

Neji scoffed. "You named her Pan."

"No, _Chouji_ named her Pan."

Neji rolled his eyes as he continued to dry the guinea pig before turning to the cage and gently placing Ichigo inside. He looked over his shoulder at Shikamaru who was petting Pan and looked somewhat hesitant to place them together.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked.

"They can't be in the cage together." Shikamaru said while sitting in one of the chairs at the table.

Neji walked to the younger man and sat in his lap sideways. "Why not?"

"You can't put the both of them in the same cage, Neji. Pan can get pregnant." He said slowly, wasn't it obvious?

Neji shook his head. "No she can't, Ichigo is infertile."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Where exactly did you find him?"

"Well, you know the pet shop across the street from where the Ino's flower shop is?" Shikamaru nodded. "Well, they were shut down two days after you left for abusing their animals. Ino wanted him but then she thought he'd be a good companion for Pan, since he's about the same age, around six or seven months. So after she got off work that day, Ino went with me to the hospital to see if he was already adopted and Kiba's sister was taking care of him. She said that he didn't have any diseases and that he's healthy. So there was no reason to keep them apart."

Shikamaru thought about it for awhile. He knew that it could take a couple of weeks for a disease to make itself known but this guinea pig was already six or seven months old and Kiba's sister was a good vet so he decided to just go with it. "What about being infertile, how did that happen?"

Neji's face saddened. "She said that he wasn't neutered properly or that someone purposely removed his testicles improperly. She said that there wasn't any reason for it, that someone was just being callous." He looked up at Shikamaru with heartbreaking eyes. "I just felt bad, Shika, I couldn't leave him there." He said softly.

Shikamaru nodded and kissed the top of Neji's head. Everyday he spent with the older man he learned something new about him and he had to admit that Neji was by far, one of the most puzzling people he'd ever come across. If someone had told him two months ago that Hyuuga Neji was a sensitive, affection loving, insecure person with a soft spot for animals he would've told the person that they were delusional and sent them to the hospital for a mental evaluation. But, he would've been wrong because that man sat in his lap at that very moment, gently kissing his jaw and telling Shikamaru that he'd ask the next time he brought home an animal and Shikamaru just nodded.

Then he looked down at the smaller man. "What do you mean 'the next time you bring home an animal'?"

Neji stopped kissing Shikamaru and looked up at him with another sheepish smile. "Well, it was Hanabi-sama's birthday while you gone and she received a kitten and parakeet. She wanted the kitten far more than the parakeet and knowing that they could not cohabitate she asked me if, and I was wondering if I could-"

"You want to bring a bird into this apartment?" Shikamaru cut him off.

"Yes please," he whispered. "Please Shikamaru, I've always wanted a bird but Hiashi-sama always told me I couldn't have one."

"Well how come she can have a cat? They're far worse than birds. Damn cats always getting into stuff, shedding fur..." He muttered under his breath.

"Because she is his child and I am not." He said sadly and Shikamaru understood the unspoken meaning underneath the statement; she was of the main house and he wasn't.

Sighing, he shook his head. "Alright babe, you can have your bird."

Neji jumped off Shikamaru's lap and stared at the younger man while he put Pan in the cage with Ichigo. "Really?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru turned back to Neji with a grin on his face.

Neji smiled and ran to Shikamaru, jumping on the younger man. Anticipating that in his excitement, Neji might just do what he did; Shikamaru braced himself and placed his hands on Neji's bottom as the older man wrapped his legs around Shikamaru's waist.

Neji pulled Shikamaru's hair tie out and ran his fingers through long, soft brown hair. "Thank you." He leaned down and kissed Shikamaru. "Thank you." He whispered as he kissed Shikamaru again, this time holding it longer. "Thank you." It was barely above a whisper as he cupped Shikamaru's face in his hands and kissed him again.

Shikamaru groaned as Neji kissed him again. Pulling back he kissed Neji's lips lightly and spoke against them. "Open your mouth a little." He slipped his tongue into Neji's mouth and moaned as their tongues touched. He felt fingers sliding through his hair and legs tightening around his waist. He groaned as Neji moaned and fingers tightened in his hair.

Neji whimpered as Shikamaru's hands began to squeeze and rub his bottom, body growing hotter with each stroke of Shikamaru's hand. Breaking the kiss he ran his hands down Shikamaru's chest, feeling firm pectoral and abdominal muscles. "Shika. Bed. Now. Please." Complete sentences past his comprehension with the heat coursing through his body. His mouth clamped to Shikamaru's as the younger man brought them to their bedroom.

Quickly pulling off his shirt and then Neji's, Shikamaru crawled on top of Neji and licked his neck then sucked on the spot. Neji's back arched as Shikamaru began to lick and suck over the spot again. Reaching up he pulled the younger man against him, groaning as their arousals brushed.

Neji let out a whimper as Shikamaru began to trail kisses down his to his chest, where he paused to lick at Neji's perked, rosy nipples. Hearing the whimper, Shikamaru licked the nub more roughly before taking it in his mouth and sucking on it harshly.

"Shika," he moaned as his fingers gripped at Shikamaru's hair, trying to pull him back up, craving his lips. As Shikamaru claimed Neji's lips once again his hands trailed down the older man's smaller frame, continuing to tease his nipples and rubbing at his sides. As he reached Neji's underwear, he traced the waistband until the older man gripped the waistband in his own hands and pulled them down and then Shikamaru's.

Shikamaru began kissing down Neji's body again, pausing to kiss and lick Neji's nipples and pausing at his belly button. Looking up at Neji, Shikamaru slowly stuck his tongue out and licked from Neji's bellybutton to his left hip, taking the time to trace the wing shaped tattoo with his tongue, and then kiss it. He repeated the action to Neji's right hip, never breaking the eye contact with the older man. Bringing his tongue back to Neji bellybutton he licked it slowly, still watching as Neji watched him.

Neji groaned. His body was so sensitive and watching as Shikamaru licked him and kissed over his body, so slowly, so teasingly, was killing him. His breath caught as he watched Shikamaru continue to go down his body and felt hot puffs of air against his throbbing arousal.

Shikamaru spread Neji's legs farther apart and watched as Neji's arousal twitched with need. The sight was deliciously arousing, and he couldn't stop himself as he lowered his head to taste the liquid slipping down the side of Neji's erection.

Neji cried out at the feeling of Shikamaru's warm mouth around his throbbing arousal, eyes shut tightly as his listened to the slurping sounds Shikamaru made as wet heat went up and down his length. His hands flew down and his fingers tightened as soon as he had a grip on the younger man's hair, the pleasure was absolutely unimaginable.

He could feel the tight heat coiling in his belly now, his arousal begging for release as Shikamaru continued to pleasure him. "Shika…." He whimpered between his pants for breath. "Shika….I-I'm gonna..OH GODS!" he was panting uncontrollably and as he opened his eyes and finally saw Shikamaru's head bobbing up and down he screamed as he met his end, "SHIKAMARU!"

As Neji screamed, Shikamaru pulled back so that Neji's tip remained and his mouth and took all that the older man gave him, moaning at the deliciously sweet taste of Neji's essence. Crawling back up the smaller man, he planted kisses all over his body and when he finally reached Neji's mouth, he kissed the older man slipping his tongue in Neji's mouth.

Neji groaned as he tasted himself on Shikamaru's tongue, Gods the things he experienced with that man. He wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's neck and let his hands fall to Shikamaru's head, massaging his abused scalp. As he placed lazy kisses around the younger mans face and mouth, he felt a hardness nudging his hip. He looked down at Shikamaru. "You didn't…" when Shikamaru shook his head negatively, Neji trailed one of his hands down the younger mans body and grasped Shikamaru's length, loving the way it pulsated in his hand. He stroked Shikamaru with quick, short strokes, enjoying the way the younger man hissed and moaned, it didn't take long before he came with a whisper of Neji's name.

Neji kissed the top of Shikamaru's head as the younger man lay on his chest, gently running his hand up Neji's side and back down to his hip. "That was amazing".

Shikamaru nodded and kissed Neji's chest, grunting as he moved to stand.

"Where are you going?" Neji asked disappointedly.

This was something else Shikamaru had learned about Neji; the older man loved to cuddle. It didn't matter when, but it was a something they had to do after they'd done anything even remotely sexual and Shikamaru couldn't help but think it adorable.

Leaning down he kissed Neji's uncovered forehead, then his cheek, and finally his lips. "I'm going to bring the guinea pigs in the living room and get a towel to clean us up with, okay?"Neji nodded and moved to his side of the bed.

When Shikamaru came back to the room though, Neji had moved to Shikamaru's side of the bed and was hugging one of Shikamaru's pillows.

"Ne-chan," he called softly. "Are you still awake?" Neji nodded. "Do you want to get dressed?"

Neji slowly looked down at his naked form and blushed. "Can I have the shirt I was wearing please?"

Shikamaru smiled as he picked up the shirts, walked to Neji, wiping his stomach and crotch clean with a damp face cloth. As he threw the cloth on the floor, he handed Neji one of the shirts, not paying attention to which one he gave the older man until he was laying down.

"You gave me the wrong shirt." Neji said as he molded himself into Shikamaru's side, laying his head on the younger man's chest.

Shikamaru wrapped an arm around Neji's waist and began stroking his head with the other. "They're both mine."

Neji turned slightly so that he could look up at Shikamaru. "I know, I just like that one better."

"Why?"

Neji blushed and bit his lip as he hesitated to answer. "Because it has your symbol on it."

Of course Shikamaru knew the reason. He'd figured out in the beginning of their relationship that if Neji chose to wear Shikamaru's clothes instead of his own he would wear something that had the younger man's symbol or name on it, so that if anyone looked at him they would know the clothing he was wearing wasn't his own.

"Hmm" He kissed the top of Neji's head and when the older man looked at him questioningly he kissed the tip of Neji's nose lightly. Neji smiled at the actions and gasped as he was lifted effortlessly and placed on top of Shikamaru. "You're so light."

Neji puffed his cheeks out and turned his head away from Shikamaru. Suddenly he gasped excitedly and sat up on Shikamaru's hips. "Shika! You know what we should do?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, this was something else he'd found out about Neji. Whenever the older man suddenly became excited, they would either end up in bed or it would cost Shikamaru a lot of money and seeing where they were at the moment, he groaned. "What?"

"We should buy one of those large pins so that Pan and Ichigo have a lot of running around space, so they can be comfortable." He said as he lay back down on Shikamaru.

Looking at the wide smile on the smile on the smaller man's face, he knew he couldn't refuse. "Sure babe, that'd be great." He leaned up and kissed Neji before settling back down. "So, when'd you bring Ichigo home?"

Neji thought. "Mmm, about two days ago I think. Yes, because he stayed in the hospital for two days. You should've seen when I put them in the hallway so he and Pan could interact. It was so cute, they liked each other instantly."

"'Cute'?"

Neji blushed and turned his head away. "Be quiet."

"Aww, but then how would you hear my voice, Neji-chan? You know you love it." he teased Neji watching as the blush deepened.

Suddenly Neji looked up with sad eyes. "I missed you."

Shikamaru softened and wrapped his arms around Neji's waist. "I know, I missed you too."

Neji leaned down and brushed his lips against Shikamaru's, then hid his face in the crook of the younger man's neck. "Will you sing for me?"

Shikamaru kissed Neji's head and rubbed his back as he felt wetness on his neck. He thought for a minute before he started singing.

"_Some say love it is a river"__  
__"that drowns the tender reed"__  
__"Some say love it is a razor"__  
__"that leaves your soul to bleed"_

_"Some say love it is a hunger"__  
__"an endless aching need"__  
__"I say love it is a flower"__  
__"and you it's only seed"_

_"It's the heart afraid of breaking"__  
__"that never learns to dance"__  
__"It's the dream afraid of waking that never takes the chance"_

"_It's the one who won't be taken__"__  
__"who cannot seem to give"__  
__"and the soul afraid of dying that never learns to live"_

_"When the night has been too lonely"__  
__"and the road has been too long"__  
__"and you think that love is only"__  
__"for the lucky and the strong"__  
__"Just remember in the winter far beneath the bitter snows"__  
__"lies the seed"__  
__"that with the sun's love__"__  
__"in the spring"__  
__"becomes the rose"_

When Neji looked up at him with wide, wet questioning eyes, Shikamaru closed the small space between them and kissed him deeply, almost lovingly. And when they pulled apart, Neji hugged Shikamaru so tightly that his arms ached but Shikamaru held him just as tightly.

'_Maybe this is what it feels like.'_

--

A/N: Chapter 12!

Hmm, What what feels like?

Tee-hee, yea so I gotta request for a lime but I figured I might as well go full on with a lemon with the direction I wanna take the story in.

Oh my gosh, you guys have no idea how much I was laughing when Neji was looking through Shikamaru's beside drawer. Cookies to anyone who can guess what the object with the remote was.

Ichigo-Strawberry

And I totally love that song now.

My grandmother was watching 'So you think you can dance' (Don't own) last night and I heard the song and liked it instantly.

So I had a question I wanted to ask you guys about Neji but I totally forgot when my computer deleted like two pages of the story.

So tell me what ya like and don't like.

Reviews make my fingers move.

XD

-torib0o(8/1)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

--

It was a calm sunny day as Neji walked through the nearly empty street of Konoha towards the academy. He looked up at the sky and sighed at the thoughts going through his head. For nearly a week he'd been wondering if he should ask Shikamaru if it was alright to tell people about the nature of their relationship.

Since the younger man's mission a week prior the thought had been in his head constantly but now especially. He knew people who were perceptive enough would notice how much time he and Nara Shikamaru had been spending together and by Neji's logic, if people knew or were able to notice their relationship then perhaps it was alright if he let Shikamaru hold his hand in public or maybe even hug him.

Neji knew he was paranoid but he had no reason to be really. He was aware that his uncle knew about his and Shikamaru's relationship and the man hadn't cared in the least and Neji was almost positive that none of his acquaintances would mind. He knew that Naruto was dating _Sasuke_ and Shino was dating Kiba. He paused to think, there was also, if Shikamaru was correct and Neji grimaced at the mere thought of it, Tenten and Hinata. And then Lee and Gaara.

That last one had thrown him for a complete loop. Who would've thought that Gaara would want Rock Lee and would be painfully…possessive of him? Neji couldn't think of a reason for Gaara to be possessive but to each his own and then of course, Chouji and Ino.

Looking up, he realized that he was at the academy. He didn't remember getting there as he was so caught up in his musings. Leaning against one of the academy's outer walls he waited, though not for very long. He turned as he felt the familiar chakra and looked up to see Shikamaru standing over him.

"Wait long?"

Neji smiled and shook his head. "No." he took a deep breath and released it. "Shika, I need to talk to you about something." At the expectant look he received he continued. "Well, I was wondering-"

"Well, if it isn't the deer brat!"

Both turned at the sound of the loud voice, knowing it could only be Shikamaru being addressed. For a moment, Neji had a look of shock and Shikamaru's face mirrored it perfectly before slipping back into expression of boredom. Neji quickly schooled his appearance into one of a stoic nature but his eyes remained angry.

'_Has she no shame?' _he thought to himself. '_I cannot believe she would just walk up to him and speak as though they were still…__**companions**_' Even as he thought to himself, the last word came as though he spat it out. As the woman walked up to them, she smiled almost friendlily.

"Deer brat."

"Troublesome woman." he said with a sigh.

"Oh hey, it's the Hyuuga boy!" she looked him over and raised an eyebrow. "This one _is_ the boy right?"

Neji felt his cheeks heat up but ignored it. "Hello, Temari-san." He said through gritted teeth.

"Ah yep! This one's the boy. How are you?" she asked in a tone that Neji couldn't quite place but he knew he didn't like it, it almost sounded as though she was mocking him but he ignored it once again.

"I am fine, thank you. I hope all is well with you?"

Shikamaru almost groaned out loud. He knew when Neji used the tone of voice he was using that he was inconsolably upset. He couldn't understand why he hadn't been notified by the Hokage if Temari was here because usually if she was here Shikamaru would be alerted as soon as possible.

"Oi! Deer brat, are you listening?" she asked while waving a hand in front of his eyes.

"No. Why are you here?"

"Hmph, well Gaara had to come and you know they wouldn't dare let the Kazekage come alone, so here I am." She told him.

Shikamaru nodded. "Well, we have to be somewhere so.." he turned in an effort to walk away when Temari grabbed his arm. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed a slight smirk on her face.

"That's not the only reason though," she said as she pressed her body against his. "I've missed you, Shikamaru."

For a moment, his eyes flashed in anger but it was gone just as quickly as it appeared and he raised a thin eyebrow. "Is that so? I was under the impression that you found someone in Suna. What was it you said; that you found someone else and it was much more 'convenient'? Isn't that the word you used?"

Neji looked at Shikamaru and knew instantly that the younger man was furious. He wanted to comfort Shikamaru and tell him to just breathe deeply and everything would be fine, but he knew that he couldn't do it now and definitely not in front of this woman.

"But he couldn't _satisfy_ me, not like you could, Shikamaru." she said, eyes darkening with lust . "You can't tell me you haven't missed me."

Shikamaru scoffed as he pulled his arm away. "I can and I am. I haven't missed you at all." He said as he began to walk away, Neji at his side.

"What?!" Temari screamed at his back. "Have you found some pathetic little _bitch_ here?! She can't make you moan like I did. She can't make your breath hitch like I did. She's nothing more than a pathetic, worthless-" she didn't know when Shikamaru had come to stand in front of her but the shock of it stopped her rant.

Neji watched as Shikamaru leaned in close to Temari and assumed he was speaking to her. As he watched, Temari caught his eye and hers widened imperceptibly, but Neji noticed and almost turned his head away.

'_It's him, isn't it!?_' Temari thought angrily to herself. _'I'll show this little bitch. I know exactly what to do.'_ She quickly wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's neck. "Oh, Shikamaru, I love you too!" she said loudly while looking Neji in the eye. She pressed her lips against Shikamaru's and closed her eyes.

Neji gasped in shock at the declaration. Shikamaru hadn't said that to her, Neji knew he hadn't. It wasn't as though Shikamaru had said it to him but he knew Shikamaru hadn't said it to her. The younger man cared for Neji! He said it one a daily basis; every night that they lay beside each other, every time they shared a tender moment. Neji wasn't sure he knew what love felt like but at that moment he felt he heart clench at the thought of Shikamaru feeling so strongly for another person. He brought his hands together, wringing them unconsciously as he watched what Shikamaru would do and felt his chakra flare uncontrollably when Shikamaru grabbed the older woman's waist in his hands.

What was this crazy woman talking about? Shikamaru's expression was one of bewilderment as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he gasped at her sudden announcement after he'd told her he would strangle her with his bare hands if she ever spoke about anyone precious to him like that again, but when she kissed him, he froze. He grabbed her hips in an attempt to push her away when chakra flared dangerously behind him.

Temari broke the kiss to stare at Neji, almost laughing at his expression. He looked lost and frightened, similar like a small child. Just as she was about to comment, a loud voice broke through the area.

"Shikamaru! Neji!" Ino called as she ran up to the group a happy smile on her face. "Hey, what's up?" She paused as she looked at Neji. "Whoa, are you okay?" she asked as she walked over to him.

Shikamaru looked at Neji and gasped as he took in his appearance and in an instant, he felt guilty though, he didn't know why. "Neji." Neji's eyes snapped to him and he felt his heart clench.

Ino looked back and forth between Neji and Shikamaru and then to Temari and her eyes narrowed at the smirk on the other woman's face. She gently touched Neji's arm, causing him to jump as he looked at the woman beside him.

"Hey." She said loudly enough for him too hear. "We got a new flower in, do you want to come see it?" she smiled gently when Neji nodded and as they walked away together she cast one last look over her shoulder at Shikamaru.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Shikamaru asked angrily. "I told you I didn't want you anymore! Why would you do something like that?"

She scoffed. "Shikamaru, he will _never_ be enough for you. He can never give you what you want, and one day, when it's too late, you'll be crawling back to me." She finished with a triumphant smirk.

"Are you sure? Because right now it looks like _you're _the one crawling back to _me_ when it's too late." He said as he turned and began walking to Ino's flower shop.

When he arrived at the shop, he took a deep breath before going inside and frowned when he saw not Ino but her mother.

"Shikamaru-kun, how are you? I haven't seen you in longest." She said happily.

"Kasuga-obasan," he sighed. "Where is Ino?"

The older woman frowned. "Ino doesn't work here today; she usually works at the hospital but she should've gotten off about ten minutes ago."

Shikamaru sighed and raised his hand to the woman as he left the shop. Where could they be? If they hadn't gone to Ino's shop it was unlikely that they would go to Shikamaru's apartment and even less likely for Neji to take Ino back to his family's home. He took a deep breath and began to walk in the direction of his family's home.

His mother had asked him to come home the day before because she had something she needed Shikamaru to do for her; he'd planned to take Neji with him so he could tell his mother that he was dating the Hyuuga but there was no way he could do it now.

As he opened the door to his parent's home he heard his mother talking to someone in the kitchen and as he walked through the door he got the shock of his life.

There sitting at the table was Ino, Neji at her side as his mother spoke to the both of them. He'd forgotten that his mother told him that she'd asked Ino over as well but why was Neji there? He must've been in a daze because he heard his mother's irritated voice calling out to him.

"Nara Shikamaru! I swear you get worse every time I see you. What are you thinking about?" her shrill voice rang out.

"Nothing mom, what did you need?" he asked while looking at Neji who was staring at the table intently.

"I need you and Ino to watch over your cousins; they're in the living room."

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome. Why can't you do it?"

"I have a mission and I have to leave," she glanced at a clock and her eyes widened. "Five minutes ago. Alright, you two know where everything is, maybe your friend won't mind helping out." She kissed Ino on top of her head, then Shikamaru's check and she was gone.

A heavy silence overpowered the kitchen as everyone looked in different directions trying to ease the sudden awkwardness but it only made it worse. _'This is ridiculous'_ Shikamaru thought to himself. _'I'll just explain everything and it'll be alright.'_ But somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that wasn't true. Even if he did apologize he knew Neji would still be on edge because of the deep-rooted insecurities he felt. Taking a deep breath he opened his mouth but before he could speak a piercing cry broke the silence.

"Oh, it's one of the kids. Come help me, Neji?" Ino asked while getting up, Neji following her into the living room.

He watched as one of two little boys pushed the smaller one down as he took the stuffed dog he was holding. The smaller of two stood up slowly and walked to a large chair and just as he was about to sit the other little boy came and pushed him again, climbing into the chair himself.

"No Kasumi! This is my chair!" the bigger of two yelled.

"Shikato!" Ino yelled. "What are you doing?"

The little boy in the chair jumped at being called so suddenly. Neji looked between the two boys. The one Ino called Shikato had short brown hair and brown eyes, looking similar to Shikamaru and his father but there was something about him that was somewhat different but not unpleasant. The other boy looked completely different; he had long dark, almost black hair, pale blue/gray eyes, skin not quite the complexion of Neji's but still pale, and beautiful cherry red lips. Looking at him, Neji could almost mistake him for a girl but something about him let Neji know he was a boy.

"Ino-nee! I wasn't doing anything! It was Kasumi; he took my umm…this thingy! And he hitted me!" the little boy exclaimed.

Ino looked down at Kasumi and noticed the unshed tears in his big eyes and shook her head. "Give me 'that thingy' right now, Shikato!"

"No! I want it!" the little boy said while crossing his arms over his chest. His eyes widened though as he stood and gave Ino the stuffed toy. "Hey! What's going on?" Ino smirked knowing it was Shikamaru's doing.

"Thank you, Shikato." She said sweetly while turning to Kasumi. "Here you go." She held the toy out to him but he wouldn't take it from her. "Don't you want it?" The little boy nodded his head. "Then why don't you take it?"

"Scawy." He whispered hiding behind the leg of a couch.

"I know, sweetheart, but he can't scare you if we're here." She said while looking at Neji who was watching the boy. The little boy shook his head again. "I don't get it." she said to Neji.

Neji took the toy from her. "He's scared of you." He walked over to the little boy crouching a few feet away. "Come on." He called gently. "Is your name Kasumi?" the boy nodded. "Please come out, Kasumi. Don't you want to talk to me?"

The little boy looked at Neji and slowly walked out from behind the couch. As he reached the older boy, he tentatively held out his hands and smiled when Neji gave him back his toy.

"Name." he said while looking at Neji.

"Name?" the little boy nodded. "You want to know my name?" Another nod, "Neji."

"Neji." He said as though he was tasting it then smiled again. "Pwtty." Neji's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe this toddler had just called him pretty, did he not know Neji was male either? "Vewy pwtty but," Kasumi frowned "boys no pwtty."

Neji smiled and picked him up. "Really?" Neji said playfully. "Because you are _very_ pretty."

Kasumi blushed and shook his head negatively. "Oh yes," Neji said "How old are you?"

"Mmm, this many." He held up two fingers.

"Ah." Neji said as he sat on the couch, the toddler still in his grasp. He was aware of Shikamaru watching them from the doorway but chose to ignore the younger man. "Ino-san" he called.

"Yes?"

"Both of these boys are Shikamaru's cousins?"He asked, looking between the two as Ino looked at him.

"Yes, but they're not related. Shikato is a Nara but Kasumi is the child of Shikamaru's aunt on his mother's side." She said quickly.

"Ino, come here for a minute."

Ino looked at Neji apologetically before walking to the kitchen to see Shikamaru with his head down on the table. She sat across from him and waited for him to speak.

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

She scoffed. "What do you mean 'what happened?', you were there. How could you do that to him, Shikamaru?"

She heard his intake of breath. "I didn't do anything."

"He saw your hands on her hips!" she whispered fiercely and gasped as his head snapped up and his eyes met her gaze.

He choked out a sob. "To push her away! I wouldn't her back, not after what she put me through. Now even when we're not together, she still causes problems!"

Ino softened; she couldn't remember the last time she saw Shikamaru cry. "You two need to talk." She said softly, handing him a napkin.

He nodded while wiping his face and stood to walk to the doorway leading to the living room watching as Neji interacted with his cousins.

--

"You two have to be nice to each other." Neji said softly, the two toddlers sitting on the floor in front of him.

"But I'm bigger!" Shikato said loudly.

"Yes, but you may need him one day, just because he's small doesn't mean he's useless. You never know, he may be your best friend someday." He smiled as Kasumi crawled into his lap.

"Wike you, nice." He said softly, hugging Neji.

"No! I'm bigger and older. Everybody knows that big kids can't be friends with little kids." He said knowingly.

"Is that so?" Neji asked, receiving a firm nod from Shikato. "Well, I'll tell you a secret." He leaned closer to the little boy but spoke with the same level of volume. "My best friend is Shikamaru." he said, knowing that Shikamaru was listening.

Shikato gasped. "But Shika-nii is bigger than you!"

Neji smiled. "Yes, and I am older by one _whole_ year."

"Wow." Shikato said in awe.

Neji smiled at him and then Kasumi, who reached up to touch his face.

"Happy now?"

"Hmm, what's that mean?"

"Neji sad when he come. Happy now?"

Neji's jaw almost dropped a second time, this child was so perceptive, but instead he smiled. "Ah, yes I was sad. It's better now though."

"Is good. Sing?" he asked with a smile.

"Sing? Oh, no, I don't sing, little one."

"Pweese." Kasumi pouted and Neji smiled down at him, knowing he couldn't refuse.

"Alright. Shikato, do you want to come sit with us?" he called to the other boy, smiling as he sat beside Neji. "Hmm, what to sing?" he thought for a moment. "Ah, I know."

He looked into big blue eyes and brushed his fingers through soft dark hair. _"Please believe me, I'm ecstatic for you_" he sang softly. "_Well why should I pretend I have nothing to lose. No I don't compare, you've got it all wrong._" He hummed softly. "_Sorrows left behind. Let me tell you the truth, I feel nothing but joy and pride and happiness."_ He trailed off with a hum, fingers still running through dark hair. "_Nothing but a cheerful face with kindness. I feel nothing but oceans of love and forgiveness for you and your sweet girl."_

As Shikamaru watched from the doorway he couldn't help but feel wave after wave of guilt as Neji sang and he began to wonder where the older man had heard such a heart wrenching song.

"_Please ignore the particular way I smile, take no notice of the blood on the lip I bite"_ he turned his gaze to Shikamaru as he continued to hum and sing. "_I'm still your friend, there's no denying for you and your new girl."_ He turned his gaze back to the children, knowing they hadn't been listening to the words but rather the melody. "How was that guys?" he asked with a smile.

"Pweety song." Kasumi said softly.

"Yeah, real pretty." Shikato agreed.

"OK guys! Time for a nap!" Ino said in a sing song voice.

"Aww" Shikato groaned. "Neji singed better." Ino's eyebrow twitched as she went over to the little boy and scooped him up.

Neji smiled as Kasumi stood on his thighs to hug him. His eyes widened as he hugged the little boy and heard a whispered 'be happy' before Ino lifted the little boy off of him and took them upstairs, _'He really is observant'_ Neji thought to himself. His gaze shifted as Shikamaru sat beside him.

"And you said I could sing." Shikamaru said in a low voice.

"That is because you can." He said stoically.

Shikamaru sighed at his tone of voice. "Neji what happened earlier-"

"Shikamaru I saw what happened earlier and I have no desire to speak of it." Neji was hoping, praying to whatever force was out there that Shikamaru would get angry; that he would yell, scream, and curse because he knew when Shikamaru was angry, he cared and the angrier he got, the more he cared and right now Neji wanted nothing more for Shikamaru to care, he _needed_ Shikamaru to care.

"You don't understand, Temari was-"

"I don't want to hear it." he said while standing. "You've made your decision. I'm going back to the apartment to get my things and then I'm going home." He walked to the front door and as he reached for the knob, his wrist was grabbed and he was spun harshly, his back slamming against the door. Looking up at Shikamaru, he gasped at the unmasked anger in the younger man's eyes.

They stared at each other, thoughts mirrored as hopes that the other wouldn't leave passed though their minds. "Do you _really_ think I'll let you leave me that easily? Do you not listen when I tell you I care, when I tell you how much you _mean_ to me, Neji?" he softened when he saw the terror in Neji's eyes. "Listen to me. Please, just hear what I have to say."

Neji only nodded. He couldn't find his voice. He wanted Shikamaru to be angry but he hadn't expected him to be this upset. Could Shikamaru really care for him this much? He knew the younger man didn't lie, it wasn't his style but he just hadn't expected him to feel so strongly. He followed the Shikamaru back into the living room and sat on a couch beside him.

Shikamaru turned to Neji with pleading eyes and took his hand in his own. "Temari knew. I don't how she found out but she did and she was trying to drive us apart by saying what she said and doing what she did." He paused and looked into Neji's eyes, noticing the same sad, lost look he had earlier. "I didn't kiss her back; I was trying to push her away when I grabbed her hips. Please Neji, she doesn't mean anything to me."

Neji knew Shikamaru meant it but for some reason it wasn't enough, he need more. So he turned his head and scoffed. "Of course she doesn't. That's why you stood and talked to her for so long before leaving. That's why she meant so much to you before." He heard his voice crack but kept on. "That's why you cried to me, in that room upstairs, because she means nothing, meant nothing to you." He turned his body away from Shikamaru, snatching his hand back in the process.

Shikamaru stared at Neji. He didn't know what to say in response to Neji because it made absolutely no sense whatsoever. Thinking it over though, he understood Neji a bit. The older man _wanted_ Shikamaru to be angry and loud and upset; to show that he cared because the words weren't enough anymore, he needed action. He needed for Shikamaru to bare his soul; to show him his anguish, to show him his rage, to show him who he really was but as he watched the slight quivering of Neji's shoulders, all he wanted to do was break down because he knew it was his fault once again that Neji was upset. Reaching out, he pulled Neji's back against his chest and kissed the crown of his head.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I can't say anything other than that. Neji," he paused "Temari never meant a quarter of what you mean to me. You are so special to me. You are so _precious_ to me." He whispered.

Neji's breath hitched. He didn't try to try to hold his tears back anymore, he wept hard, the strength of the sobs wracking his body, his chest aching as he felt Shikamaru's arms tighten.

"Please, you don't know how much I need you. I can't tell you how much I need you but please, don't leave me." He whispered as he rocked their bodies slowly. He couldn't tell Neji that he didn't think he'd be able to live without him, he couldn't tell him how much he'd changed in their time together and that Neji had made him a happier person. He couldn't tell Neji what he felt deep in his heart.

He turned Neji around in his lap and he felt his heart clench as red-rimmed, opaque eyes looked up at him and he knew, he _had_ to bare his soul, he _had_ to tell Neji everything; it wasn't an option not too. Leaning down, he brushed lips against Neji's cheek and spoke softly into his ear. "I will _die_ without you."

Neji gasped and wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's neck, hugging him tightly. He really did mean a lot to Shikamaru, he meant so much to Shikamaru and he felt something in him constrict when he realized he couldn't express in words how much Shikamaru meant to him.

He pulled back and that was when he realized that Shikamaru was holding him so tightly that it was painful, but it felt good. He reached down into his weapons pouch and pulled out a kunai. He leaned back enough to look into Shikamaru's eyes.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, voice raspy as tears still streaked down his cheeks.

Shikamaru searched his face, his eyes looking for an answer and he found it instantly. "Yes."

"Give me your hand." He held out his hand and Shikamaru slipped his into Neji's, eyes not breaking the contact until they both looked down at Shikamaru's hand together, watching as Neji brought it to his lips and kissed it gently before looking back at Shikamaru and slowly dragging the kunai across his palm.

Shikamaru just looked into Neji's eyes as the older man slashed his hand across the middle, never looking away even as crimson liquid gushed from his hand and the wound stung bitterly. They stared into each other's eyes as Neji handed him the blade and he brought the older man's hand to his lips and even still as he cut Neji's palm.

Pressing their hands together, they leaned into to each other and pressed their lips together, each loving the way the other's lips felt against his own, loving the bond they were creating as their blood slowly mixed. Slowly, Shikamaru took his hand away from Neji's and cupped the smaller man's face in his hands, kissing him with more urgency as Neji's hands wrapped around his forearms. Pulling away a bit his gently licked at Neji's lip and the older man didn't hesitate to let Shikamaru take advantage of his mouth.

Time stood still as tongue slid against tongue and body pressed against body, growing hotter with each passing second. Shikamaru groaned as Neji bit his lip harshly, metallic tasting liquid spilling into both of their mouths. As Neji straddled his lap, he moaned as the smaller man began to lick and suck at his neck, the feeling so wonderfully arousing.

He pulled Neji's mouth back to his own and kissed him softly one last time before he stuck three fingers between their mouths, telling him softly to lick them and Neji complied, though not before capturing Shikamaru's tongue with his own. Both tongues swiped against the digits between them occasionally meeting, causing the two to groan.

The arousal they were feeling wasn't ignored by either of them as Shikamaru and Neji both reached down to pull the smaller man's pants off and throw them to the floor, never releasing the kiss until Neji reached down to undo the zipper and button on the Shikamaru's pants and pull them down to his thighs, quickly kissing him again.

Neji nearly stilled as he felt damp bluntness between his cheeks of his ass but kept kissing Shikamaru, kept sliding his tongue against Shikamaru's. He need this, he needed to know the younger man was still with him, still cared for him, still wanted him. He did still though when he felt the bluntness nudging his entrance.

"Just relax." Shikamaru told him softly, soothingly as he kissed Neji's neck. He rubbed his finger gently against the puckered flesh until he felt Neji relax against him.

Neji took deep breaths to calm himself and soon felt the tension leaving his body. Almost instantly, he felt the intrusion within him and it took all of him not to tense up again, only biting his lip in discomfort. A second finger was quickly added and he only groaned as he felt Shikamaru kissing his neck softly in hopes to keep him calm. The fingers were thrusting in and out of him as soon as he'd adjusted and he gasped as the third finger entered him but otherwise kept his silence against the burning he felt.

"Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked softly.

"Y-yes." He wasn't alright but he wanted this.

"Don't lie to me, Neji." Shikamaru said as he continued to stretch his hole. Just as Neji was about to say something, Shikamaru nudged something within him and he screamed in pleasure.

"W-what was t-that?" he asked between groans.

"Your prostate." Shikamaru told him as he continued to rub the spot. It was a few minutes later that Neji began to thrust his hips back on the fingers, begging for more but he only felt the fingers stretching him and thrusting into him as he breath shortened.

He groaned in disappointment as the fingers slipped out of him only to gasp when he felt the tip of Shikamaru's penis against his hole; his body tensed up again. Closing his eyes and taking deep breaths, he tried to calm himself again, only to find that he couldn't.

"Breathe, baby, deep breaths." Shikamaru whispered, rubbing the small of Neji's back.

Neji nodded and did as the younger man instructed, Shikamaru's hand helping a great deal. He nodded his head to let the other know he was ready. Shikamaru pulled Neji down onto his length, hands gripping the smaller mans hips tightly. Neji gasped and rested his head against Shikamaru's shoulder, waiting for the other to fill him.

By the time Shikamaru was halfway in Neji felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Why was it hurting so much when Shikamaru had spent so much time stretching him? His body was trembling uncontrollably by the time Shikamaru was fully inside him, tears flowing freely down his face. But he wouldn't complain, he wouldn't object, he needed this. He needed Shikamaru.

He let out a pained gasp when Shikamaru thrust shallowly, his breathing erratic. Shikamaru took Neji's face in his hand and turned his head to look into his eyes, gently kissing his lips.

"Wait awhile." Shikamaru said, voice strained.

Neji shook his head, he couldn't speak. Sitting like that was killing him, he needed to move. He wiggled his hips, trying to let Shikamaru know. Shikamaru brought his hand down and began to stroke Neji's erection, the friction making the older man moan. Neji brought his hips up, thrusting into Shikamaru's hand, only to fall back down onto the cock buried within him.

"N-neji, you c-can't do that! So t-tight." Shikamaru groaned, but Neji didn't stop. He put his hands on Shikamaru's shoulders and once he had a steady grip, he began to lift his body up only to slam it back down, basking in the sounds Shikamaru made, lifting himself a little higher each time.

It wasn't long until Neji was grunting and groaning with efforts. Both of their bodies and clothing drenched in sweet, Neji's hair plastered to his face. Looking down, he locked eyes with Shikamaru and squeezed his inner muscles, delighted with the deep moan Shikamaru made. His breath hitched as Shikamaru grip on his hips tightened and the younger man began to thrust eagerly into his body, the force of his movements shaking Neji.

Neji wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's neck and tried to bite back the screams of pleasure he could feel rising in his throat. Quickly reaching up, he pulled out Shikamaru's hair-tie and threaded his fingers through long dark locks, pulling the other's mouth to his own.

It ended all too soon for the both of them. Neji cried out into Shikamaru's mouth as his orgasm claimed him with no warning. Feeling the tightening of Neji's walls against his arousal, Shikamaru broke the kiss and moaned as he thrust shallowly a few more times into Neji before he spilled he spilled his essence within the smaller man.

They sat on the couch for the longest time, kissing lazily; tongues tentatively touching as they gently caressed each other. They weren't brought out of their musings when the front door opened and slammed shut. Or when someone dropped a heavy object in the hallway just before the living room. Or when someone walked into the room with heavy footsteps. What did bring them out of each other was the shocked yell someone let out when they finally realized the couple in the room.

They broke apart from each other to see the man in the room covering his eyes and turning away from them.

"Shikamaru, its things like this that will make me believe your mother next time she says something involving you and inappropriate circumstances."

Neji looked at Shikamaru with wide eyes, as he tried to stand he realized his legs and hips were too sore. He moved his mouth to Shikamaru's ear. "I can't move." He whispered as he hid his face in the crook of Shikamaru's neck.

Shikamaru sighed. "Dad, last time it wasn't true." he rubbed Neji's hips soothingly. "We're not naked, ya know?"

Neji gasped and pulled back to look at Shikamaru as his father shook his head. "I don't think your girlfriend would appreciate me looking at you after…what you've just done."

"Why does everyone think I'm a girl lately?"

There was an uncomfortable silence again and Neji groaned as he hid his head underneath Shikamaru's again. It was probably that new skirt Shikamaru told him to buy that had everyone questioning his gender. At the thought of the skirt he looked down and groaned, realizing that he hadn't that he hadn't taken it off and it now covered with his semen. A quiet snort of laughter broke through his thoughts.

"Shikamaru, don't tell me that's that Hyuuga kid." His father laughed out and when Shikamaru didn't respond he turned and saw his son raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah?"

Neither Shikamaru nor Neji expected the full laughter that came from the older Nara. "Ha, I told your mother you two were together; she said I was crazy and that you were probably waiting for Ino." His father stopped with a cackle of laughter. "Oh man, you and Ino. Good one." As he opened his eyes, he frowned at his son's appearance. "Why is there blood all over you?" Shikamaru shrugged as best he could with one of his hands on Neji's hip and the other wrapped around his smaller frame then held up his hand. "Blood bonds, Shikamaru? You know better than that. What's the rest of the clan going to say when they find out you've bonded by blood?" When he received another shrug and watched as he sons eyes looked downward, he shook his head. "Go shower and wash your clothes."

--

After they'd showered and they'd dressed in some of Shikamaru's older clothes, they went back down to the living room. As Neji went to sit he was pulled into Shikamaru's lap, a blanket wrapped around their bodies as Neji snuggled into the younger man's chest, sighing as he felt lips kiss his ear.

"I'm sorry for today." Shikamaru whispered into Neji's ear.

"Me too." He said softly. "I didn't mean to blow things out of proportion." He groaned as arms shifted his body so that his legs went over Shikamaru's left leg.

"You didn't, I know you didn't, you were just scared." He said, soothingly trailing his fingers through Neji's damp hair.

He scoffed. "Shikamaru I was not scared." Nervous laughter following his statement and when the fingers in his hair stilled, he turned his head away from Shikamaru and shrank into himself as a mumble passed his lips.

"What?"

"I was terrified." He spoke barely above a whisper.

When Shikamaru turned Neji's face back to his own, he felt another wave of guilt hit him when he saw the tears in Neji's eyes. He brought their lips together in a soft tender kiss and when they broke apart, Neji gasped at the unspoken emotions in Shikamaru's eyes.

"Don't leave me, please, _please_, don't leave me." He whispered as he let his head fall against Shikamaru's shoulder.

"I will always be with you." He said as he wrapped his arms around Neji's waist and kissed the top of his head. "No matter what happens, I will _always_ be with you." He watched as his father came into his line of vision and smiled as his father nodded approvingly. Looking down at the boy in his arms, he kissed his forehead and when red-rimmed eyes looked up at him curiously, he pecked Neji's lips happily. Neji sighed as he snuggled back into Shikamaru's chest as he felt the younger man lean against the couch behind them. They both closed their eyes as sleep overcame them, the end of a painfully troublesome day coming to a close.

'_I think I love him.'_

--

A/N: Chapter 13!

Who loves whom? Hmm.

oba-san/chan or baa-chan can mean either aunt or grandma/grandmother. I figured Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji might call each other's parents by these titles because they're soooo close and that's just how it's gonna be in this fic.

Gah! There are so many things I like and dislike about this chapter but it's for guys so lemme know what you think!

I love Temari but I'm totally making her out to be a bitch in this story.

It killed me write improper grammar for the kids but it had to be done, they'll be important later in the story.

The song Neji sang if anyone wants to look it up is called 'Nothing but' by Skin. She's a British artist and the only way you're going to be able to listen to her in the US for free is if you go to youtube.

Maybe some of you will recognize her; she used to be in this band called Skunk Anansie in the 90's.

Songs recommended by the author. Be aware that all the songs are rock.

You'll follow me down-Skunk Anansie

Nothing but -Skin

Purple- Skin

Secretly-Skunk Anansie

Hedonism (Just because it feels good)-Skunk Anansie.

Reviews make me smile.

XD

-torib0o (8/4)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This chapter references chapter six. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

As much as Shikamaru hated the feeling of waking up, there were certain things he didn't mind waking up to. For example, waking up to find Neji lying on his chest, still asleep was something he found absolutely heartwarming. Or the older man gently kissing his jaw or face was something Shikamaru especially enjoyed waking too, even hearing the shower running in his apartment made the groggy feeling of waking up a little bit better, knowing he wasn't alone. However, Shikamaru woke in one of the most unpleasant ways imaginable the next morning.

Neji was watching Shikamaru sleep, an act that he'd come to take pleasure in during his time with the younger man. He loved the completely relaxed expression on the man's face and the way his body rose on top of Shikamaru's with each breath the young Nara took. Hesitantly, he lifted his hand to Shikamaru's face, cupping his cheek and gently stroking the warm flesh with his thumb. He carefully moved his body upward and gently kissed Shikamaru's lips before resting their foreheads together and falling back into restful sleep.

Their quiet scene in the living room went unnoticed until the early hours of the morning when a horrified scream broke though their slumber and simultaneously a series of events began.

At the sound of the scream everyone woke with a start but Shikamaru and Neji awoke both unpleasantly and painfully. Shikamaru's head snapped up a quarter of a second before Neji's causing their heads to crash together. As Neji rolled off of Shikamaru, the back of his head hit the coffee table next to their makeshift bed of blankets on the living room floor, and when Shikamaru rose to his knees he slipped on said blankets and on fell top of Neji.

"Fuck!" he swore as he slowly pushed himself up. Thinking that whatever he was pushing himself up on was unnaturally warm he looked down and groaned. "Sorry. Are you ok?"

As Shikamaru lifted Neji up the older man could only glare. "My head." he moaned.

At the same time they heard the shriek of children woken so suddenly by that _ungodly_ scream and what they could only imagine as Ino falling out of bed and then her hurried footsteps to take care of the children.

"What was that?" Neji asked as he brought a hand to his hair, frowning when he realized he hadn't braided it the night before.

"I don't kn-" Shikamaru started to say but was cut off.

"Don't you tell me calm down, Shikaku!"

Shikamaru groaned at the sound of his mother's voice at such an early hour and if her screams meant anything Shikamaru knew it was time for him and Neji to leave. As he stood up, he quickly grabbed Neji's wrist forcing him to do the same as he heard hurried footsteps coming down the stairs and before he could turn his head he found his mother staring at him and Neji. Looking to his left, Neji was completely still as the woman walked towards them.

"Shikamaru," she said in calm voice "What's going on?"

Shikamaru fought back a shiver and a grimace. "Nothing, I was just about to go home."

"Why didn't you go home last night?" she asked in the same calm voice.

"Because you asked us to watch the kids and it was close to storming by the time dad got home." He said while trying to shake Neji out of his stupor.

"Oh, I see. May I take a look at your hand?"

"Mom, I don't really-"

"Give me your _hand_, Shikamaru." She said, irritation laced in her voice.

'_Oh __**fuck**' _he swore to himself.

Nara Yoshino was a woman of values. When she married into the Nara family at the age of twenty-two she adopted the family's, although lax, morals as her own. She'd learned many things about the Naras including their philosophy of marriage and partnership.

In the clan there were many couples, both hetero and homosexual who chose not to be married but rather live together in what would at times be called common law marriage. Though there were others who even after marriage chose to be bonded by blood in an effort to plague their eternal allegiance only to the one they bond with.

Blood bonding though not rare was not to be taken lightly by the Nara who would participate in the act because if they were to consensually bond with someone even without the document of matrimony they would be seen as a married couple.

The policy of the Nara's was not uncommon in Konoha and most clans would agree that the bond of blood was as significant as marriage. And though this sentiment was widely felt, there was no written law stating that the bond would mean marriage.

As Yoshino stood before Shikamaru, her hand held out in front of clearly waiting for her son's, the ramifications of Shikamaru had supposedly done ran rampant in her mind. She couldn't imagine that her baby, her only child had done something so careless, as intelligent as he was. Realizing the boy wouldn't willingly give her his hand she reached out for the next best thing.

Neji nearly gasped as his hand was suddenly snatched and turned roughly.

When he heard Yoshino's footsteps rushing down the stairs he suddenly came to the horrifying realization of what was going to happen and when the woman came into his line of vision and walked calmly towards him, he froze.

He was well of aware of what he'd been doing the night before as he and Shikamaru pressed bloody palms together and kissed tenderly while doing so. The Hyuuga were painfully adamant that the members of their clan were not to bond by blood until after they were married and even still only if they had been married for a significant amount of time. Neji and Shikamaru hadn't been dating for three months and they'd already done less than what expected of either of them. At the thought of their three months, Neji nearly smiled. _'One more week_' he thought to himself.

Neji knew that his uncle would not be pleased by his actions and he prayed that this woman wouldn't tell the man but her disturbingly calm countenance let him know that his hope was in vain.

Her eyes widened as she looked at Neji's hand. "Where's the mark?" she looked at the both of them. "Where's the scar? I know you've bonded!"

Shikamaru carefully took Neji's hand out of his mother's. "Mom," Shikamaru said gently, hesitatingly. "Mom, Neji and I are dating, alright?"

She looked at him and laughed shrilly. "Shikamaru, your father's been telling me that for weeks. I was just…apprehensive to accept it as the truth and as much as I still don't want to believe it, I'd prefer if you two were dating rather than…" she trailed off with a sigh.

"Why would you think we've bonded?" Shikamaru asked.

"Your chakra is… it's intertwining, melding. It's not one, but it's interchanging, making it difficult to differentiate the two of you when you're standing as you are now."

Shikamaru looked down at Neji who had finally broken free of his trance, and stroked his hand with his thumb causing the smaller man to look at him. Leaning down to the cheek his mother couldn't see, he gently kissed it and whispered an apology to Neji. As he stood back up he saw the pleading look in the other's eyes and shook his head negatively.

"No, Shikamaru. Please, _please_, don't do this." Neji insisted but received another shake of the head.

Shikamaru turned to face his mother and held up his left hand and then Neji's right. "I'm not sorry I did it. I knew what I was doing and I do not regret it."

His mother looked between the two in front of her and her face contorted as she let out a scream of heart wrenching agony before heavy tears fell down her cheeks and she dropped to her knees. It wasn't a minute later that Shikaku and Ino were in the room, watching the scene from the doorway. Neji looked on as Shikamaru got down on his knees in front of the woman on the floor and enclosed her in his arms.

"Why?" she cried. "Why, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru rubbed her back soothingly. "Why what, kaa-chan?" he asked gently, calling her a name she'd thought was long forgotten.

"Why _him_? Why couldn't you find someone better? Why couldn't you find a member of the main house, instead of some worthless..some worthless..?" she sobbed almost incoherently.

Shikamaru's hand stopped as he looked up to his father who wordlessly took Shikamaru's place trying to comfort the woman. Turning, he looked at Neji who'd inched halfway across the large room, his head slightly hanging.

"Neji-chan." He called softly as he reached him.

The older man looked up at him calmly before a small smile made its way to his face; reaching out to the other, he laced their fingers together. "Hiashi-sama is going to have a fit about this." He said softly as he raised their joined hands.

Shikamaru stared at him. What was going through Neji's head? Was he not upset that Shikamaru's mother had insulted him? Was he not upset that he'd been called worthless two days in a row? Was he not frightened of what his uncle might say or do?

"Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked gently.

Neji frowned for a moment and as he opened his mouth to speak he felt a tugging at his leg. Looking down he found a little boy looking up at him apprehensively. Bending over he scooped the child into his arms and smiled softly.

"Good morning, Kasumi-chan." He said with a happiness he wasn't feeling. When the little boy furrowed his brow sadly Neji gently bounced him in his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Baa, cwy." He said while pointing at Yoshino.

"Yes," Neji said quietly. "She's very upset." He looked at the boy when he felt little hands on his cheeks.

"No happy, Neji?" he said while rubbing the older boy's cheeks.

Neji let out a quiet sound and Shikamaru couldn't tell if it was a laugh or a sob. "Kasumi-chan, where's Shikato?"

The little boy looked at Shikamaru and smiled as he wrapped his arms around Neji's neck. "He say he sweepy, so he sweep." he nuzzled his cheek against Neji's and spoke quietly into his ear. "Be happy, Shika-nii sad."

Neji pulled away from him and looked at Shikamaru who was looking on with a strained expression. Neji held Kasumi with his left arm and grasped Shikamaru's left hand in his right and led them to the kitchen where he sat down, pulling Shikamaru down with him as he situated the child in his arms. Leaning over he rested his head on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Shikamaru." Neji said quietly.

"For what?"

"For all of this; for blowing everything out of proportion yesterday, for making your mother upset...just everything."

Shikamaru shook his head negatively and wrapped an arm around Neji's neck. "Don't apologize. I already told you that I understand about yesterday and my mother," he paused trying to find the right way to phrase his thoughts. "She just didn't expect me to do what I did last night."

"With a man, you mean?"

Looking down, he watched as Neji sat back up and ran a hand through Kasumi's long hair. "Neji. My mother didn't expect me to do what I did with a man, no. I was planning on telling her about us yesterday before Temari showed up to ease her transition of finding out I'm not who she thought I was, but things just…they didn't go as planned, baby."

"You wanted to tell her about me?"

"I wanted to introduce her to you. Properly, because that last time didn't count." He smiled as Neji let out a small laugh and a tiny grin fell into place on the older man's face. "There's my baby." He said gently.

He gently turned Neji's face to him and held up his hand so that the older man could see the thin white line beginning to form across his palm. "I'm all yours; no one else can ever have me." He said as he brought their lips together.

Neji melted into the kiss. His. Shikamaru said he was Neji's and Neji had never felt happier than he did at that moment. Feeling a weight shift in his lap, he broke the kiss and looked down to see Kasumi reaching for a box of cereal across the table.

Shikamaru frowned when the kiss was broken but smirked down at his younger cousin. "Hungry, Kasumi-chan?"

"Hungy, Shika-nii." He said and gasped as arms lifted him suddenly and threw him into the air. He laughed as he came back down and turned to look at Neji before a broad grin broke out on his face. "Neji happy!" he said while hugging Shikamaru.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and held the boy at arms length. "Kasumi, have you been reading people again?"

The little boy's smile fell and he looked away sheepishly.

"Reading people?"

Shikamaru looked at Neji who was still sitting at the table. He felt his lips quirk at the smaller man's appearance; hair wild, wearing yet another one of Shikamaru's shirts, that was huge on him but fit better than most, reading the back of cereal box.

"Yes, reading people." He said, amusement clear in his voice. Neji looked at him and quirked an eyebrow. "The males of the Niwa clan have a…well a special ability."

"Niwa? Is that your mother's clan, Kasumi's clan?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. What is this ability?"

"It's difficult to explain but it kind of like the ability to sense increased and decreased heart rate or pulse and determine what the emotional state of the person they read. It's not really anything to gawk at." Shikamaru said with a shrug.

Neji thought for a moment, nodding to himself. He looked at Shikamaru as the younger man put Kasumi on his back as he reached for bowls in a cabinet. "Wait a minute," Neji said suddenly causing Shikamaru to look at him. "Don't you have it too?"

Shikamaru turned back the cabinet and closed it before moving to get spoons. "Have what too?"

Neji stood and walked to the younger man, blocking his path. "That ability."

Shikamaru smiled and leaned down to kiss Neji's covered forehead. "Yes, but it's not nearly as strong as Kasumi's."

Neji watched as the younger man moved to the refrigerator. "You can read me?"

"Mm-hm." He said as he pulled the milk, a plum, and a banana out of the refrigerator. "If I want to."

"Do you read me?" Neji asked while moving back the table.

Shikamaru put the milk and bowls on the table before taking Kasumi off his back and placing the child on the table beside the bowls. "No, not often."

"When?"

Shikamaru sat down and began to pour cereal in a bowl. "Remember the morning after you stayed with me the first time and my mom broke the door to the apartment?" he paused as he began to peal the banana, cutting it with the spoon, then placing it over the cereal. "After she left, I knew you were upset but I didn't know how upset you were, so I read you." As he poured milk over the contents of the bowl he looked up. "Are you gonna sit?"

Neji sat down and watched as Shikamaru swirled the cereal around in the bowl until it was soft and raised the spoon to Kasumi's mouth. "You have to focus yours." He said absently.

Shikamaru looked up. "Yeah," he watched as Neji opened his mouth to speak but cut him off as he went back to feeding the toddler. "Kasumi doesn't, not really. He can read a person if he chooses to but his mother prefers that he doesn't do it." he said while sending Kasumi a look. "Yes, Neji it is a bloodline limit and his is stronger than mine because my aunt is married to an extremely distant cousin from another village. Here I got you a plum, eat."

Neji looked at Shikamaru and frowned. "How can you just eat like that when your mother is so upset in the next room?"

"I'm not eating."

"You know what I mean. And how can you suggest I eat when I…am the cause of her sorrow?" he said with a hint of sadness.

"Neji," he said with a sigh. "I was just trying to keep you from feeling down. Come sit next to me." Neji stood and moved to the chair beside Shikamaru. "This is a big deal, baby. You know they can't possibly separate us now but it's gonna be rough for awhile."

Neji nodded slowly and looked up when he felt eyes on him. Kasumi was staring intently at Neji as he ate. "He's reading me." Neji said.

Shikamaru looked at Kasumi and furrowed an eyebrow. "He's confused." He turned to Neji and frowned. "What are you feeling?"

Neji looked at Shikamaru. "I don't know, do you?"

"No and neither does he. You're scared, I know and you're confused but there's a bunch of other things going on and I _don't _know what they are."

"That's how you knew last night, isn't it? That's how you knew I was scared."

"Yeah but I was wrong, you said you were terrified. You were trying to mask what you were feeling but your fear was coming off you so strongly I still felt it."

"Oh." He felt lips pressing against his forehead and then his cheeks and finally his lips. Gasping he pulled away. "No, we haven't brushed yet."

"But we already kissed."

"That's even worse!" he exclaimed covering his mouth.

Shikamaru laughed and wrapped an arm around his waist. "What's the time?"

Neji looked at the window and found the sky to still shrouded dark in darkness. "Don't know."

"Five, thwee, fow."

Looking down they followed Kasumi's eyes to the clock on the microwave and it surely said 5:34; Shikamaru groaned and laid his head on the table.

"Shika-nii sad." Kasumi said laughing as he moved to sit in front of Neji.

"Why's it funny?" Neji asked while running fingers through his hair, trying to get the tangles out while smoothing it.

"'Cause Shika-nii favowite ting to do fow fun is sweep!" Kasumi said happily.

Neji smiled at the little boy while braiding his hair quickly. "That's very true." He said casting a glance at Shikamaru assuming he was more annoyed than he was sad.

"Shika-nii is funny." Kasumi said with a frown.

"Why is that, Kasumi-chan?"

"When my mommy and daddy awe togetwew, at fiwst they heawt beat weeeeal fawst, Neji!" he said excitedly then frowned again. "But then they heawt go back to nomal aftew a whiwe. Shika-jiji and Yoshi-baba awe the same and when Shika-nii is awound you-"

"Alright, Kasumi-chan!" Shikamaru covered the little boy's mouth with his hand and grimaced when he a small tongue lapping at his hand.

Neji tilted his head as he stared at Shikamaru. The younger man had a slightly nervous expression and when he locked eyes with Neji he quickly turned his head and coughed. Neji smirked as he reached to turn Shikamaru's face to look at him. When their eyes locked once again his expression softened.

"Can you read me right now, Shikamaru?" he whispered.

Shikamaru furrowed his brow at Neji's request though his eyes widened as he did as the smaller man asked. Neji's heart was pounding against his chest and his pulse racing so quickly that Shikamaru was sure the older man must be in pain because he knew he was. He couldn't help but feel his heart speed up every time he and the older man were intimate or tender with each other as they were right at that moment.

Slowly, Shikamaru closed the space between them and gently, lovingly kissed Neji's lips. As he pulled away he noticed Neji's half lidded eyes and happy expression; smiling as the older man sat in his lap.

"Can you say it please, Shika?" he asked while laying his head on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Say what, baby?" Neji looked at him and pouted and he instantly knew what the smaller man wanted.

"My Neji-chan, my baby." He kissed his forehead. "My precious person." He brought their hands together and pressed them tightly against each other. "Mine." He said while bringing their hands to lightly touch over Neji's heart.

Neji looked up at him happily and kissed their hands before repeating the action over Shikamaru's heart. "Mine."

They brought their lips together in another chaste kiss, only stopping when they heard giggling. Looking at Kasumi he smiled at the two and took at bite out of the plum before crawling over and kissing Shikamaru's cheek and then Neji's.

'_I've found my happiness, I really do love him.'_

--

A/N: Chapter 14!

This took me less than two days to write, it would've been up sooner if I wasn't so lazy.

See, I bet you weren't expecting that to happen…I know I wasn't and I'm writing this.

So who loves whom? Grr, I should just come out and say it shouldn't I...NAH!

So please review and let me know what you think!

XD

-torib0o (8/7)


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry this chapter took longer than normal but I guess my excuse is that I was being lazy….Oh! But I finished the story 'Love Free' which is kinda ok.

I'm gonna try to get up as many chapters as possible soon! Cuz where I live, school starts in like three weeks and my vacation is in like two weeks so yeah…and I still have two books and an essay to write for summer homework. Creative writing class, man….So I'm trying to balance! And I'm being rather unsuccessful with it. Anyways!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

--

True to Shikamaru's words, the next few days had been as the young Nara said, rough. After his mother had calmed down enough, Shikamaru quickly said his goodbyes to the woman and ushered Neji out of his family's home and back to the comfort of their apartment, where the older man spent the greater part of two days lounging around reading, napping, and playing with their guinea pigs.

This being the third day the older man stayed in the apartment with no intention of training or leaving, Shikamaru decided he would try to rouse Neji from his dormancy. He wasn't used to seeing the Hyuuga just lying around and as normal as it was for Shikamaru to indulge in such actions, it was anything but for Neji without some influence from the younger man.

As Shikamaru walked out of their bedroom that morning, he glanced down at Neji who was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, looking through the sunroof at the lack of sun. When he heard the younger man's footsteps, he turned and smiled.

"Good morning, Shika-kun." He said happily.

"G'morning; did you train today?"

Neji's smile fell slightly as he turned his gaze back to the clouds through the sunroof. "I was going to meditate,"

"But?"

Shikamaru watched as Neji stood and ran his fingers through his hair. '_Maybe he's depressed'_ Shikamaru thought to himself, _'Let me think; he's been sleeping a lot and lounging around, he isn't training. He hasn't been especially pessimistic lately, no more than usual.'_ He sighed at the short list in his head and hoped Neji was just being lazy.

"Shika? Shikamaru?" Neji frowned at his boyfriend. He'd been talking to the younger man before he realized Shikamaru was just staring off into space. '_Honestly, if he asks me something you'd think he'd pay attention to the answer.'_ "Damn it Shikamaru, you're not even listening to me!"

At the sound of Neji's voice, he chalked up another symptom to his boyfriend's suspected depression; irritation. "Sorry, what'd you say?"

Neji frowned as Shikamaru sat down and dragged Neji down to sit beside him, wrapping an arm around older's slender waist. "If you wanted to know, you should've been listening."

Just as Shikamaru was about to respond, a series of loud knocks rang through his apartment. Forgetting his anger, Neji looked to Shikamaru and raised an eyebrow as the younger man returned the action. It was nine-thirty in the morning, who in their right mind would be looking for Shikamaru?

"Shikamaru! Hey man, open up!"

Kiba.

Shikamaru groaned as he left Neji's side and opened the door to see Kiba panting outside against the wall opposite his door. "What?"

"Dude, I run here to tell you some important shit and you can't even invite me in?"

Shikamaru sighed as the Inuzuka walked into his apartment…uninvited. "What is it, Kiba?"

"Well," he paused as sat he down on the couch and finally noticed the Hyuuga wearing nothing but an oversized shirt with letters 'N.M.C.' "Hey, Neji. What's with the shirt?"Kiba, _painfully_ inquisitive, Kiba didn't notice the faint flush on Neji's cheeks. If he had, he might've stopped asking questions. "What do the letters mean?"

As Shikamaru took his seat next to Neji, he leaned back against the couch to look at Kiba. "They stand for 'Nara Medical Compound', what did you need?"

"Oh, that's right," Kiba said, tilting his head slightly. "I forgot your family did the medicine thing. Anyways, I came here for Neji, since you want me to leave so bad I guess I better get on with it-"

"Please do."

Kiba glared at Shikamaru. "_Damn it_ Shikamaru, stop bein' such an ass! Hinata said her dad needs Neji to go home." Looking between the two, he let a smirk cross his face, canines exposed. "I'd say the shit's hit the fan, boys." He chuckled.

Shikamaru and Neji looked at each other. What was with that look? Had Kiba gone mad? He looked absolutely…feral and the way he was laughing was a bit…disconcerting.

"Are you alright, Kiba?" Shikamaru asked.

Suddenly the laughter stopped. "I'd be more concerned about Neji." He looked to the smaller man. "Everyone knows now."

"Knows what?" Neji wasn't too proud to admit that Kiba's sudden changes in attitude were disturbing him. He'd never seen Kiba look so…ominous, and he didn't need it right now. Neji knew he hadn't been in the greatest state of mind the past couple of days and Kiba's sudden eccentricity wasn't helping, it was only making him paranoid. Glancing at Shikamaru, Neji sighed out breath of relief when he noticed the Nara's hands were slowly forming seals.

"I knew from the start." Kiba said suddenly, snapping Neji out of his thoughts. When the Hyuuga furrowed a brow and Shikamaru gave him an expectant look, he continued. "I could smell you on each other, I could _smell _you." he laughed at their shocked expressions. "Oh the _geniuses_ got it now, huh?! But there's more now, isn't there?" he said quietly "Your chakra's kinda funky, guys; you haven't bonded have you? You guys know that's big no-no. I gotta wonder what the Hyuuga are gonna do now that one of their best is-"

"Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP!"

Kiba and Shikamaru turned to Neji, surprised by his sudden outburst. Shikamaru reached out to him but Neji flinched away.

Kiba laughed darkly. "Oh, I got it now, huh? You really fucked up, Neji. What were you thinking? I guess you weren't; shit, even I know not to, oomph-"Kiba didn't get to finish his thought before Neji lunged off the floor and pushed Kiba over the back of the couch.

Shikamaru quickly got up and watched as Neji landed punch after punch to the younger man's face and was surprised to see Kiba didn't have a scratch on him. He reached down and tried to pull Neji up by his waist only to recoil as the older man landed a kick to his stomach. He looked up as he heard Neji scream in pain to see Kiba sinking his teeth in the older nin's forearm. As he tried to pull them apart again there was a knock at his door and whoever it was wasn't planning on leaving. He groaned as Neji landed a chakra educed kick to his shoulder and he fell back into a wall.

Suddenly his door tore open and Shino walked in and to where Neji and Kiba were squirming on the floor. He quickly reached down and pulled them apart, Neji still reaching out for Kiba as the younger latched onto Shino's body.

"Neji, I'm going to set you down." when the older still tried to grab Kiba, Shino roughly shook Neji much to Shikamaru's dismay.

"Hey! Don't shake him."

Shino looked up with a blank expression and dropped Neji to the floor. "Please excuse Kiba. He's in his cycle and is extremely difficult to handle when he's like this."

Shikamaru moved to Neji's side and looked his wounds over. "What cycle?"

"He's in heat."

At the proclamation, both Neji and Shikamaru looked up.

"Shino, why did you tell them?" Kiba whined out.

"It is part of your punishment for coming here without me. Hinata asked both of us to tell Neji, did she not?"

"Yeah…"

"Now apologize."

Kiba growled under his breath as he spat out an apology. "Sorry guys."

Shikamaru groaned as he rubbed his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah. So can you tell us exactly what it is Hinata wanted?"

After Shino told them that Neji's uncle requested for him to go home and be ready for a clan meeting by ten-thirty that morning and that Shikamaru was to accompany him, Shikamaru glared at the clock and rolled his eyes in annoyance when he realized they only had thirty minutes left to get ready. He started to take care of Neji's wounds, paying extremely close attention to some of the deeper lacerations Kiba left while asking if Neji thought he was up to going home and dealing with his family and when the older man told him it was bound to happen sooner or later, he let it go and quickly jutsued them into Neji's room.

Now as he stood outside one of the Hyuuga meeting rooms with Neji at his side, Shikamaru couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. He wasn't worried about himself though, after all what could the Hyuuga do to him? He was worried about Neji, his Neji. He watched as the smaller man sat with his eyes closed, eyebrows drawn together in concentration and smiled to himself. _'He's a strong one.'_

"Neji-oniisan! Oniisan!" slowly, Neji opened his eyes and looked down the hallway to see a girl with long black hair running towards him.

"Hanabi-sama." He said with a slight incline of his head.

The girl took a deep breath and frowned at her cousin. "Where have you been, oniisan? I haven't seen you in weeks!"

"My deepest apologies, Hanabi-sama."

"Save it!" she said sharply and when her cousin turned curious eyes to her, she smiled and brought her hands out from behind her back and Neji couldn't help but smile the tiniest of smiles. "Here, you forgot him!"

Neji smiled as he took the cage from his cousin and looked at the beautiful yellow-chevroned parakeet. It was just beginning to get its feather's and Neji couldn't have thought of a more beautiful bird if he tried. "Thank you, Hanabi-sama."

She giggled and shook her head. "I know you've always wanted one." As she reached closer to embrace him, she leaned into Neji and whispered in his ear. "I asked one of the aunts for it knowing I couldn't keep it with the kitten father was getting me."

Neji pulled back from her embrace and looked at her with wide eyes. "Hanabi-sama…you did that for me?"

She smiled and winked at him before taking a seat beside Shikamaru, who was watching the series of events quietly. "Hello, Shikamaru-sensei."

Neji looked between his cousin and Shikamaru, and felt a bit of the anxiety that was constricting his heart lessen. He couldn't explain the sad, desolate way he'd been feeling the past few days and didn't know if he wanted to. He considered telling Shikamaru numerous times but in the end, he always assumed the younger man would send him to the hospital. Though now, as he watched his cousin and lover speak, he had to wonder if Shikamaru would have really sent him to the hospital. He knew the younger man wouldn't ever force him to do anything he didn't want to but if he felt it was for Neji's own good, then maybe he would force him. Neji mentally shook his head, _'Shikamaru would never do that to me, he wouldn't want to make me unhappy. I mean, I guess he doesn't; he is my happiness, he wouldn't to change that, I guess.' _Neji was brought out of his thoughts as his uncle walked down the hallway and stood before him, his countenance one of slight disappointment.

"Neji." He sighed out.

Neji quickly stood and bowed before his uncle. "Hiashi-sama."

"Please stand, Neji." Neji stood upright but kept his eyes lowered. "Neji, answer me this question and tell me the truth. Is it true what this woman, this Nara Yoshino says? Have you bonded with Nara Shikamaru?"

Neji's head snapped up at the question and he instantly regretted it. Never in his life had he seen his uncle look so pained and if he had, he couldn't remember it; and suddenly the anxiety that had lifted from his heart was back and constricting it more tightly than before. "Hiashi-sama, I-"

"Hiashi, bring the boy in now; we are ready to begin."

The man sighed as he looked down to his nephew. "It is time for us to begin now, Neji." He turned his attention to his daughter and Shikamaru. "Please remain here until you are called for."

Shikamaru watched as Neji entered the room; head down, shoulders slumped and the younger man couldn't help but feel protective. _'There's something wrong.'_ He stood and began to cross the hall when a hand reached out to grab his.

"Shikamaru-sensei, please sit." The man looked back to Hanabi and shook his head. "I know you're worried about oniisan, but he'll be fine."

Shikamaru sighed. How could this girl tell him that everything would be fine? How was he supposed to trust her? Shikamaru knew that Hanabi knew her clan better than him but still, there was something about the way Hiashi had spoken to Neji and the way the man from inside the room spoke when he called the two in and Shikamaru had the good foresight to notice it. He hoped Neji would be able to keep his temper in check but after that morning he didn't know what to expect.

Every time Shikamaru saw Neji fight, the Hyuuga used flawless technique, but earlier in the day, when he fought with Kiba, it was nothing more than scrapping and Shikamaru didn't know what to make of it, more than that though, he didn't know how this meeting would affect Neji.

He knew the older man was traumatized, whether Neji knew or not though, was a completely different story. He could tell by the way Neji would speak about his family and then more often than not, he would sleep and Shikamaru concluded that this was how Neji dealt with things that upset him. What worried him the most however, was the amount Neji slept and then the man would be able to sleep at night as though he hadn't slept for the greater part of the day.

"Hiashi! We will not stand for such blatant insubordination and disrespect!"

Shikamaru was brought out his thoughts by a booming voice and what sounded like glass breaking. Looking down beside him, he watched as Hanabi activated her Byakuugan and gasped.

"Elders, please do not force me to do this!"

He relaxed his shoulders as the yelling stopped and prayed to whomever, whatever could hear him that Neji was alright. He didn't care that his hopes, his prayers, might be falling on deaf ears, he didn't want anything more than for Neji to be safe. Though at the sound of the yet another gasp beside him, he knew something was wrong.

"No…" Hanabi whispered as she stood on trembling legs. "NO!"

Shikamaru quickly caught the girl as she fell. "What's wrong? What's happening? Hanabi!"

When he didn't get an answer from the girl, he gently patted her cheeks but he quickly realized that she'd passed out. _'What's going on?'_ He stood and looked back to the door when a loud scream sounded. Shikamaru couldn't move. The scream, that _scream_ was ear shattering and it was painful just to hear it but Shikamaru couldn't move. He knew it was Neji but he couldn't help but feel heart stopping fear at the sound of his lover's anguish.

He quickly came back to himself and threw the doors open, hurriedly surveying the room. Elders. There were so many of them and as Shikamaru's eyes scanned the crowed, he came to Hiashi, who was being restrained by his family as he tried desperately to reach his nephew and finally his eyes fell on Neji. His Neji. The man's eyes were shut in pain, his hands holding his head as he curled into himself. His screams were getting louder and now there were no pauses between them. Shikamaru quickly made his way to the Hyuuga as the older man suddenly arched his back and screamed. He crouched down beside him and tried to calm him down but he was sure that Neji couldn't hear him. Looking around the room, Shikamaru's eyes fell on the man whose hands were drawn together as he chanted quietly and knew he couldn't stop him because if he were to stop this man, another would simply take his place; and then, he finally understood that Hiashi was trying to stop the man's chanting, that Hiashi was trying to help Neji, not hurt him.

Suddenly the man was gone and in his place stood a fuming Hinata, Tenten at her side. "Shikamaru-kun, please hurry and get him to the hospital, to Tsunade-sama!"

Not needing to be told twice, he quickly gathered Neji's convulsing figure in his arms and jutsued them to the Hokage's office.

--

Tsunade jumped at the sudden sound of screaming in her office and as she looked up, found the reason. She swiftly made her way to Shikamaru's side telling him to lay Neji on the couch in her office while calling out to Shizune. Suddenly the screams stopped and Tsunade looked at Shikamaru, curious yet angry.

"What the _hell_ happened?"

And so Shikamaru told her about the meeting, odd chanting, and Neji's pained, convulsing figure. As he finished his story though, the screams once more and at the same moment, a panting, flushed Tenten burst through the doors.

"What's happening? Why is he screaming?"

Tenten shook her head. "I don't know. Hinata sent me to tell the Hokage that she…incapacitated the man who was doing this to Neji but she said something about…aftershocks? I don't know, she was talking so quickly and trying to keep everything under control and- Why is he shaking like that?!"

Quickly turning back to Neji, Tsunade gasped. "Shizune! Prepare an emergency room!"

The woman quickly ran out of the room and minutes later Shikamaru found himself in the waiting room of Konoha's hospital. He had never been more frightened in his life than he'd been in that moment. He knew what had happened to Neji but he couldn't figure out how or why. _'It almost looked like he was….no it couldn't have been that.'_

"Shikamaru."

Looking up, he found Tsunade staring down on him. "Yes Hokage-sama?"

The woman sighed as she took a seat beside him. "It's been a few couple of hours hasn't it?" at the shocked looked she received, she laughed a bit while wiping her brow. "Don't tell you haven't noticed the time." Shikamaru shook his head and looked down a hallway. "He's fine."

Shikamaru's head snapped back to her. "But, I thought that he-"

She cut him off with a wave of the hand. "I know. I thought it was a seizure too, thank the heavens it wasn't."

"What was it?"

"Well it was as Hinata said, aftershocks." Turning she looked at the man beside her. "He had his seal activated today, Shikamaru." When he paled, she continued. "But it wasn't just the seal, he'd calmed down some but he started having panic attacks. Never have I seen someone have multiple panic attacks, I almost couldn't get him under control."

"But you did right?"

The woman looked to him and let a small smile cross her face. "Of course I did, brat. I'm the greatest healer across the five nations." She took a deep breath. "I have him being evaluated right now for the cause of the attacks." She paused again. "Shikamaru…I noticed a certain marking on Neji's hand."

Silence.

"Is it your doing?" she asked.

Silence.

At the lack of response she quickly took Shikamaru's hand and flipped it over, not the least bit surprised when she found a mark matching Neji's. "You will do well to look over him Shikamaru, understood?"

At the change in her tone, Shikamaru looked up and noticed how serious she was. "Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"Good." She smiled happily.

"Hokage-sama, I have the notes from Hyuuga-san's evaluation."

They looked up to find a medic-nin standing before them, clipboard held out in front of him. "Very good." She said while taking the clipboard. "You are dismissed. Deer brat,"

Shikamaru turned to the woman.

"Go spend some time with Hyuuga, I'm sure he's just itching to see you."

Shikamaru stood and walked down the hallway, looking for the room with Neji's name on the door. Today had been one of the worst days of his life, he knew. He was absolutely positive of the fact and he wished he could've changed just about everything about it. He sighed miserably at the thought of Neji screaming as tears slid down his cheeks, body convulsing uncontrollably and he was almost positive he needed comfort as much as the man in the room before him did. And at that moment he made up his mind; he would always be there for Neji. To protect him, to care for him, and most importantly….

To love him.

--

A/N: I'm soooooo sorry this took so long to post. Once again, it didn't even take me two days to write.

Originally the idea for this chapter seemed good to me when I first thought of it (a week ago) but writing it now, I think it kinda sucked. You know what I mean? It feels like it was missing something, it was lacking.

I kinda figured what with the five year age difference Shikamaru could've taught Hanabi at the academy 'cause you don't really know do you? And I also thought Kiba in heat was sexy.

And if anyone didn't know, Shikamaru's family is in the medical business to…I saw it in a filler episode on cartoon network….I think it was filler, I don't really know.

I HAVE A QUESTION!

Can anyone tell me why, Neji's dad had a curse mark but Hanabi doesn't have one? Hizashi as Hiashi's younger brother I understand that as such he would become a member of the branch family but isn't Hanabi as Hinata's younger sister in the same predicament or even more so considering the large age difference between her and Hinata?

Whoever answers gets cookies!

Reviews make me happy.

-torib0o (8/15)


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: So thanks once again to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and especially to those of you have gave your answer/opinion about the whole curse seal deal. I honestly don't think a lot of you understood what I was asking, haha, but it's cool. I guess the curse seal thing is just a matter of opinion and everyone has to form their own, but there were a like two or three of you whose responses really made sense to me. So anywaaaays onward to the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

Shikamaru stood outside Neji's hospital room trying to steel his nerves. He didn't want the older man to know just how upset he was; he didn't want Neji to know just how close to breaking down he was. He'd never been more frightened than he'd been earlier that day when Neji lay in his arms screaming, writhing, and crying. He never felt like crying more than he did at that moment. He brought his hand to the door and took a deep breath before letting his hand drop. _'What is __**wrong**__ with me?'_ he asked himself. _'I know he needs me right now but I don't know if I can-'_

"Shikamaru?"

Turning at the sound of the voice, he noticed Naruto looking at him with a puzzled expression. He nodded at the blond nin before raising a hand, greeting him. He watched as Naruto walked to him looking decidedly sullen and Shikamaru had to raise an eyebrow at this; every time he saw Naruto lately, the boy looked painfully upset.

"Naruto." He said as the boy walked up to him.

"Hey Shika, what are you doing here?" he asked while trying to smile.

"Mm, Neji isn't doing too well." he looked the boy over and frowned at the failed attempt to look happy. "How about you?" Shikamaru watched as Naruto flinched and avoided his eyes.

"Teme's here. Chakra depletion."

Shikamaru nodded. He didn't think he'd ever heard Naruto speak so curtly. "What else?"

Both of the blonde's eyebrows rose "How'd you-"

"Just a hunch." He cut the smaller man off.

"Oh. Well, I went to see Sasuke and he's fine, you know. Something like chakra depletion would never keep him down!" he said happily, feeling a great surge of pride for his boyfriend; though as quickly as his happiness came, it was gone. "But…I went to see Sakura and…yeah."

"Mm, I haven't seen her in awhile. What happened?"

"Nothing." He said sadly.

Shikamaru studied Naruto for a minute. He knew the blond was upset and feigning happiness, lest someone other than Sasuke see him upset. Shikamaru had almost forgotten about Sakura though. It'd been months since he accompanied Ino to visit the pink haired kunoichi in the hospital. Thinking about her now Shikamaru felt a strange rush of pity for the girl.

It hadn't taken long for everyone in Konoha to find out about Sasuke and Naruto; most had already suspected there was something going on between the two young men, even before Sasuke defected and left the village. Many were upset about the union of the demon brat and the last Uchiha but they quickly got over it when they realized that there was nothing they could do about their decision to be together. Then there were others that hadn't cared because it didn't affect their lives directly. There were also those who couldn't have been happier, i.e. Sasuke and Naruto's friends. No one would've or could've expected that Sakura wouldn't take their relationship seriously.

The days went on, the next mirroring the previous as Sakura continued to throw herself at Sasuke. Shamelessly asking him to date her, touching him in ways that he called disgusting and completely uncalled for, and always in front of Naruto, as if the blond wasn't there. As the days turned into weeks and weeks into months, Naruto found it increasingly harder to watch as this woman, his _friend_, threw herself at the love of his life.

By the time six months rolled around, Naruto was becoming more and more distant to Sasuke. Refusing to let the Uchiha touch him in any way, shape, or form until Sasuke blew up at practice one morning and screamed at Naruto; when Sakura joined in, berating the younger man, Sasuke turned his anger on her and blamed their problems on her.

And that was when she finally realized that they were really dating and that Sasuke didn't want her. She holed herself in her home for days, bathing in pity and self-loathing until she realized she had another option. So a week and a half after Sasuke had made it abundantly clear that he wanted no part of her, she walked to Rock Lee's home, hoping the older man would be in.

She knocked on his door and when the door began to open she put on her happiest, and in her opinion, most attractive smile. As the door opened completely she was faced with none other than Sabaku no Gaara. Her eyes widened as she took in the appearance of the Kazekage standing before her; he was dressed in the usual garb those from the desert wore, but it looked like it was thrown on haphazardly and his lips were pink and swollen. Just as she was about to ask for Lee, the man appeared behind Gaara; his usual flat hair was messy and he had small red marks covering his neck.

That was the day Sakura had been admitted to the hospital. She hadn't woken from her shock induced coma for almost four months, but when she did she was absolutely livid and had to be taken to the psych ward of the hospital for further keep. Shikamaru sighed at the thought. He remembered visiting the girl with Ino and it had been less than pretty.

"Don't worry, Naruto." Shikamaru said quietly. "She'll be alright someday."

The blond shook his head. "I hope so, Shikamaru. I really do."

"Oi, Dobe!" Turning, he saw Sasuke looking at him, eyebrow raised. "I thought you wanted to go see the Ume blossoms."

Naruto smiled at Sasuke and turned back to Shikamaru. "I have to go. I hope Neji gets better soon."

Shikamaru watched as the blond ran over to Sasuke and threw his arms around the older boy's neck and smirked when he saw the Uchiha look around imperceptibly before kissing the top of Naruto's head. Turning his attention back to the door he took another deep breath before gripping the handle of the door and pushing it open.

He watched as the room came into view, eyes drifting towards the bed where Neji lay on his side, his back to the door. He slipped inside and took a seat in the chair beside the older boy's beside. He watched as the muscles in his back moved with each intake of breath through the thin hospital gown. _'Is he asleep?_' he couldn't tell.

"I ran into Naruto in the hallway, he told me he was visiting Sakura." He tried speaking, hoping to get some response. "Needless to say, the visit didn't go well. He was here because Sasuke just got back from a mission, chakra depletion, you know how that goes. Actually I-"

"Do you always make meaningless chit-chat like this when people are sleeping?"

He looked up to find Neji smiling at him softly. He watched the older man pulled himself up into a sitting position and found his eyes trailing over his form; his skin was it's normal color save for his cheeks which were slightly flushed, he had dark circles under his eyes but that was from his odd sleep pattern lately. _'He looks perfectly fine'_ Shikamaru thought to himself but then his eyes fell on Neji's forehead. Neji's uncovered forehead.

The mark was bare and as Shikamaru looked at it, he noticed it had a slightly purple hue to it, much like Neji's eyes. He vaguely wondered if that happened when the seal was activated. As he thought about it, he realized that he hadn't noticed it when he'd brought Neji to the Hokage's office but then he remembered that the forehead protector was covering it.

As he looked at Neji's happy face, his smiling eyes he felt his heart break a little. _'He can't be happy. How could be happy when something like…He's probably just putting on a strong face for me.'_ Shikamaru thought to himself sadly. _'But he knows he doesn't have to put on for me. He knows I'll always be here for him, to protect him and to care about him.'_

"-kamaru? Shika, hey."

Looking back to Neji, he realized that the smaller man had been calling him. He wondered why he looked so concerned as he watched Neji scoot over and pat the bed beside him, silently asking for Shikamaru to join him. He got up and sat beside the older man, sighing when Neji hugged him. He laid his head on the man's chest as he felt Neji pulling his hair tie out and trailing his fingers through Shikamaru's hair. He felt lips against his forehead and snuggled closer in Neji's embrace.

"Why are you crying?" he whispered.

Shikamaru looked up at the older man confusedly and touched his fingertips to his cheeks, frowning when he found they were more than damp. "I didn't even realize." He replied just as quietly.

Neji shook his head lightly before kissing Shikamaru's forehead again and placing his head on top of the younger man's. He could understand that Shikamaru was probably worried and scared for him. After all, it wasn't everyday that your boyfriend's rushed off to the hospital for having a seal activated. Neji hugged Shikamaru tighter as he felt the body in his arms start to tremble. "Shh." He cooed. "It's alright." He trailed his fingers through Shikamaru's hair as he gently rocked them.

"No." he gasped out as he wrapped his arms around Neji's waist. "It's not alright, I almost lost you." He said in between sobs, burying his face in Neji's chest.

"Shh, no. No you didn't Shika." He said gently.

They didn't talk after that. Silence enveloped the room, save for the soft sobs coming from Shikamaru. Neji rubbed his back and kissed his head, gentle reassuring efforts letting the younger man know he hadn't lost Neji. The day drew on and Neji looked out the window at the blossoming trees. _'It's so beautiful.'_ He thought himself. Looking down, he realized that Shikamaru had fallen asleep in his arms and he smiled as the younger shifted closer to him. _'Maybe he'd like to go see the Sakura and Ume blossoms later'_ he thought with a yawn. As he watched the blossoms drift from the trees like so much snow, Neji fell into a peaceful sleep.

When Shikamaru woke later that day the first thing he noticed was that he and Neji weren't alone anymore. He slowly cracked open his eye and found that it was dark outside. He listened as the doctors spoke in heated whispers and closed his eyes one again.

"I really think we should medicate Hyuuga-san." One of the doctors said.

"Absolutely not! Hokage-sama said that he's been functioning just fine up until now; he's just been stressed lately." the other whispered back.

"It doesn't matter what she said, did you see the results of his psych test? As his doctors, we're supposed to do what we think is best!"

"But if we medicate him, it could interfere with his career as a shinobi." There was silence before the doctor spoke again, this time angrily. "I refuse to take any part in this, if you go against the Hokage's orders I won't hesitate to turn you in."

The silence that reined over the room was deafening and Shikamaru was considering getting up and paying the Hokage a visit. He listened as the door opened again to reveal Tsunade. The woman had heard the entire discussion from the other side of the door and to say she was furious would've been an understatement.

"MIGUMI!" she roared. The man flinched and inched further into room. "You dare defy a direct order from your Hokage?! This is a treasonous act!" she grabbed the man by his collar and dragged him out of the room but not before congratulating the other man on his good insight.

As the three left the room, Shikamaru sat up and ran his fingers through his hair before tying it back up.

"Well, that was interesting wasn't it?" looking to his right he saw Neji watching him happily.

"Somebody's taken to catching people off guard." Shikamaru teased.

"Have not." Neji said while sitting up beside him. "Maybe you should be more perceptive."

Shikamaru watched as Neji leaned over and kiss his cheek. He smiled at the action and cupped the smaller man's face in his hands; bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss. When they pulled away from each other, Neji rested his forehead against Shikamaru's, looking in the younger man's eyes when suddenly he frowned. As he pulled away he brought a hand up to his forehead and touched over his seal.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked, watching as Neji crawled underneath his covers and turned his back to the taller man while groaning. "Hey," Shikamaru called softly as he lay down beside Neji, spooning him. "Are you feeling sick?" he felt Neji shake his head and push back into Shikamaru.

"My seal." He whispered while turning to Shikamaru, a light pink color rising to his cheeks. "Is it uncovered?"

Shikamaru knew that Neji already knew the answer, so instead of answering he gently kissed the mark before getting out of bed to find something to wrap Neji's forehead with. "You know," Shikamaru said absently. "You haven't eaten today, are you hungry?"

"No." Neji said as he watched the younger man, smiling when Shikamaru held up a roll of gauze triumphantly. As the younger man came back to side, Neji reached out for the roll but Shikamaru shook his head.

"Let me."

Neji nodded and held his hair up as Shikamaru began to wrap his forehead. He watched as the younger man stuck his tongue out while trying not to bunch up the bandaging and smiled softly. _'He's being so sweet. Well he's always sweet but…I know he hates it whenever I hide part of myself from him but he's helping me to do it this time.'_ Neji dropped his hair back down as Shikamaru finished. _'He must really care about me,' _he thought as he brushed his lips against Shikamaru's

"Oi, deer brat!" They broke apart at the sound of the voice to see Tsunade standing at the door dressed in a white doctor's coat, a clipboard under her arm. "Go easy on my patient, eh?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes as Neji inclined his head.

"Hokage-sama."

She waved her hand. "No need for that Hyuuga." She said as she sat in the chair beside Neji's bed. "I have something very important to discuss with the two of you." Seeing that she had their attention, she continued. "It has been brought to my attention that the two of you have been living together for nearly three months, is that true."

Shikamaru nodded.

"I also noticed while I was performing the procedure on Neji this afternoon that he had a marking on his hand and Shikamaru had one to match. By these marks I am able to conclude that the two of you have bonded by blood, am I correct."

They both nodded.

"Because of these circumstances the Hyuuga clan is deeply angered and upset that the two of you have gone ahead and done this without the knowledge of either of your clan leaders and they are demanding a response for your reasoning. Normally as Hokage, I wouldn't get involved with something as petty as clan politics but two of my most valuable shinobi have been affected by the impulsive actions of the Hyuuga." She looked directly to Shikamaru. "It was necessary that I call the head of your clan here, Shikamaru; there needs to be a meeting between the two clans."

Shikamaru nodded and looked to Neji who was trying to keep his composure. Leaning down he whispered into his ear. "It's alright; everything is going to be fine."

Tsunade watched as Shikamaru whispered to Neji and rubbed his shoulder reassuringly. "There is something else the two of you need to know." When the two looked at her, she smiled gently. "Neji, I had a medic nin give you a mental evaluation earlier, do you remember?"

When the paled eyed man shook his head negatively she nodded.

"That's understandable. I didn't ask how they perform the evaluation; you were probably under some form of genjutsu or hypnosis." When they both looked at confusedly she continued. "Neji, you had a series of panic attacks earlier today after your seal was activated."

"No, I couldn't have-"

"And looking through your health records, you haven't been to any of your mandatory mental evaluations for the past eight months. You know those meetings are not optional for jounin or ANBU. Would you like to explain yourself?"

Neji shook his head.

He knew he should've gone to his evaluations but he didn't see the point in them. Honestly, he was fine and he always completed the missions asked of him without question or hesitation. Though now as he sat in bed with Shikamaru at his side, he couldn't have felt more wrong for not going. He didn't even notice that while those thoughts ran through his head, he was turning and molding his body against the younger man's in an attempt to hide himself.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at his action and quickly made a note on his chart. "Would you like to know the results of your tests, Neji?" As the minutes ticked on without Neji responding to her question, she turned her attention to the boy beside him. "Shikamaru?"

He nodded.

"Alright; first of all, he has very selective aphenphosmphobia which is also known as haphephobia. If he feels that you're threatening he will _not_ let you near him or attack. He also has arachnophobia and I'm more than positive you can figure out why. Now, he also has athazagoraphobia but it hasn't been especially prominent lately because he's almost always in your company or someone else's company that will-"

"Hokage-sama" Neji called quietly.

"Yes?"

"Could you please just explain what they mean?"

"Oh, of course; aphenphosmphobia is the fear of being touched but as I said before yours is very selective. You also have arachnophobia which as you know is a fear of spiders, I believe I told you that after-" at the glare she received from Neji she continued. "Athazagoraphobia is the fear of being ignored or forgotten but from what I've heard, more often than not lately you're with Shikamaru or Ino. You also have atychiphobia which is the fear failure and isolophobia which is the fear of being alone or isolated." She finished quickly.

Neji brought his head up and stared at her with blank, expressionless eyes. "You cannot possibly be serious."

Tsunade was taken aback. "I most certainly am, Hyuuga. Now listen, you've been functioning fine with these conditions but I'm going to have to insist that you be present at all of your mental evaluations." She looked him and sighed when he hid his face in Shikamaru's shoulder again. "None of your phobias are all that bad Neji. I'm not going to medicate you, it isn't necessary." When she saw that he wasn't going to respond again, she firmly grasped his shoulder. "You're going to be fine." She said as she left the room.

Shikamaru stroked Neji's back as he lay back down, pulling smaller man on top of him. He watched as Neji moved around until he felt comfortable and let his head drop onto Shikamaru's chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart. He trailed his finger through Neji's long brown hair and continued to rub his back when Neji looked up at him, head propped up on Shikamaru's chest. Shikamaru cupped Neji's bottom and pulled the older man up and gently kissed his lips.

He gently brushed his lips along Neji's, tentatively touching his fingers to the smaller man cheeks. He carefully placed his lips over Neji's and applied soft pressure. As he pulled back he felt Neji's tongue hesitantly trace his bottom lip and then the top. Opening his mouth, Shikamaru slowly touched his tongue to Neji's reveling in the soft gasp that fell from the older man's lips. He lightly kissed over Neji's face; his cheeks, his forehead, each eyelid, his nose, and finally back down to his lips.

"What am I going to do, Shikamaru?" he spoke against the younger's lips.

"_We_ are going to be fine, Neji. You've been fine all this time, things have just been hard the past few days but I promise everything will get better." He gently kissed him.

"But how do you know?" Neji asked, opening his eyes to find Shikamaru's already open and looking up at him.

"I just do."

"But how?"

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Neji's waist and kissed the smaller man once again. When they broke apart Shikamaru looked in Neji's eyes for a long moment before turning on his side, dragging the older man with him. Reaching down he clasped their hands together, his left and Neji's right, making sure he could feel the scared skin beneath.

"Because I love you."

--

A/N: This chapter was written over the span of today…when I meant to do my creative writing essay. This was more fun though, haha.

See! Shika finally said it, aren't you happy?

Oh! Ummm, as I writing this I found a site that kinda explained the curse sealy dealy. So if you care enough to take a look ask me for the link cuz this damned site won't let me put it here, if you don't give a flying frick, ignore this.

I know the begining was kinda Sakura heavy but I wanted to explain why she's not in the story while everyone else is.

Umm, I don't really like GaaLeeGaa as I said before but I like Lee and I think he should get some lovin' too

And I don't know if someone can have a shock induced coma...

torib0o (8/19)


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: This chapter's probably gonna be short. Next update will probably be tomorrow if not the next day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

--

Shikamaru stood against the wall of the admission area of the hospital. Hands tucked into pockets, eye's half lidded, ankles crossed; he looked the epitome of boredom, though he was anything but. With his slouched posture and lowered head, the passersby hadn't the slightest inkling to his troubled thoughts.

As he stood there apparently calm, he was berating himself mentally. Why had he told Neji he loved him? Why hadn't he waited until the older man said it first? He grunted to himself at the thought. He doubted that if Neji were able to recognize feelings of love that he would even tell Shikamaru about it. He sighed as he thought about their slight conversation the night before.

--

_Flashback_

"_Because I love you." Shikamaru said and watched as Neji's eyes widened impossibly._

_The older man's cheeks took on a red hue as he stared at Shikamaru,unsure of what he was supposed to say. Neji could remember the last time someone told him that they loved him. It was his father. It was his father the night before the man was to leave for Kumogakure no sato._

_He could remember his father crouching down and embracing him. He could remember his father whispering words of affection as his arms tightened around Neji's small four year old frame. He could remember his father telling him to always follow his heart before the man slipped out of Neji's bedroom and into his own. He could remember waking up in the middle of the night feeling inexplicably frightened beyond reason. And he could remember the next day as the housekeeper came to his room and told him that his father was never going to return._

_Shikamaru watched as Neji's eyes clouded over as the older man lost himself in a memory and thought that maybe he'd said it too soon in their relationship but he knew that Neji needed reassurance. He sighed at the thought and watched as Neji slowly came back to himself and frowned for a moment before smiling softly at Shikamaru._

"_I think you'd better go home for the night." He said gently._

_Shikamaru sighed sadly. "Look I didn't-"_

_Neji shook his head and gently kissed Shikamaru. "No. I just want to be well rested for when you come back tomorrow and I don't want __**you**__ falling asleep when you get here."_

_Shikamaru knew that Neji was teasing him but he couldn't help but feel something was missing in the way the older spoke. He nodded and kissed Neji once more, this time their lips lingered._

"_DEER BRAT! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT MY PATIENTS?!"_

_End Flashback_

_--_

After Tsunade had come, Neji and Shikamaru broke their contact as if the other was on fire. She ended up telling the boys that Neji would be released the next day and she'd scheduled the meeting between their clans in two days in the Hokage tower so that she could preside over the meeting to ensure everyone's safety.

So now Shikamaru stood waiting for Neji as he had been for the past fifteen minutes. He sighed again, he'd really been doing that a lot lately, as he thought about all the news they'd learned about Neji the previous day; the phobias, the ignored mental health screenings. _'Damn it, why can't he just do what he's supposed to do? Why does he have to be so stubborn?'_ he laughed inwardly at his thought _'He can't be Neji without being stubborn.'_ That time a laugh did escape him.

"What are you laughing at?"

He turned towards the voice and smiled softly, taking in the person's appearance. "Didn't I tell you you'd taken to sneaking up on people?"

Neji frowned as he moved to stand directly in front of Shikamaru. "Hn. Yes, you did." The two looked each other up and down before Neji crossed his arms and pouted. "No hug? No kiss? And here I thought my Shika loved-"

He didn't even finish the thought before arms wrapped around his waist and he spinning in mid-air. Most of the people in the administration area and waiting room turned at the sound of happy laughter in the usually desolate hospital. Neither Neji nor Shikamaru felt the eyes on them as they happily embraced.

As Shikamaru set Neji down he raised an eyebrow at the older man's wide smile. He was surprised that Neji had let him show such affection in public. Usually the older man would blush and protest until Shikamaru feigned hurt but Neji was just…happy as Shikamaru embraced him.

"Shika-kun, I almost forgot," when Shikamaru looked down at him he continued "I want to go see the sakura and ume blossoms. It should be nice, don't you think?"

Shikamaru smiled and nodded. "Yeah babe, it'll be nice." He said as he took the older man's hand and led him out of the hospital.

Their walk through Konoha was quiet, each lost in his own thoughts. Neji glanced up at Shikamaru before a small blush crept into his cheeks. '_Did he really tell me he loves me?_' he wondered to himself '_I mean he must've, it wasn't a dream because if it was then Tsunade walking in on us kissing would've been a dream and I wouldn't have been released this morning.'_ He glanced back to Shikamaru noticing the blank expression on his face. _'I could ask him but he'd probably give me some pain in the ass, roundabout answer.' _Neji sighed at the thought. '_I think I…I think I love him too but I don't know…'_ he stopped thinking, it was too, as Shikamaru would say, troublesome.

Neji wanted to know if what he felt for Shikamaru was love, he really did but he just couldn't figure out the difference between love and infatuation. As Shikamaru led them to an open market, something that Tenten had said once hit him hard. _'The only difference between love and infatuation is whether or not your feelings are returned.'_ But he thought there had to be more to it than that, couldn't two people simply be infatuated with each other? He groaned as he felt a headache building.

"Stop thinking."

Looking to his right he watched as Shikamaru exchanged money and a bag with one of the vendors. "How did you-"

"I always know." Shikamaru smirked at Neji's frown and took the older man's hand in his own. "Come on, it was obvious with the way you keep furrowing your brow and sighing. Wanna tell me what your think about?"

Neji shook his head as they stopped at another stand and watched as Shikamaru told the woman what he wanted. "It's nothing."

"Yeah, four of those, thank you." He turned back to Neji and frowned "Remember what I told you?" he asked as he took exchanged money for goods once again.

"'If you share the 'nothings' on your mind with another person, you can figure them out a little easier'" they said simultaneously.

Neji laughed as Shikamaru grunted. "I remember, Shika."

Shikamaru shook his head. _'Have I really said it that much?'_ he wondered.

"You only said it that one time, Shikamaru." Neji said, seeming to have read his thoughts.

"How did you remember it?"

"Because I hang off your every word, silly boy." He said teasingly.

The two continued to walk through Konoha until Shikamaru suddenly jumped up to a rooftop without warning. Ignoring the glare Neji sent his way, he smirked smugly before asking Neji if he was ready and without giving him time to respond, he started running with chakra induced speed, knowing the older man could keep up.

After nearly twenty minutes of running with chakra induced speed which Neji deemed wasted energy, the two stopped came to a large field filled with cherry and ume blossom trees. Letting go of Shikamaru's hand, Neji ran forward and watched as the blossoms fell from the trees with from a sudden gust of air. _'This place looks so familiar.'_

"Neji!" Looking around, Neji noticed that he and Shikamaru weren't alone and that it was Ino calling him, Naruto trailing her. "How are you?" she asked happily yet concerned.

"Yeah, I heard you were in the hospital!" Naruto exclaimed.

Ino gasped sharply. "Neji, you were in the hospital?"

"Usuratonkachi! Don't you know anything about 'tact'?"He said while hitting the blond on the back of his head.

"Oww," Naruto moaned while rubbing his head. "That hurt Sasuke-teme!" He growled "Of course I know about tacks; they're those things we used to hang the picture back up in the dining room after we knocked it down when we were having sex against the wall in the next room…and Shika didn't say I _couldn't_ mention Neji being in the hospital!"

Everyone stopped and stared at Naruto. The man truly was a blond.

Sasuke hit him again. "Not tacks, _tact_, you baka!"

"Yeah tacks! Damn it teme-"

Ino turned her attention back to Neji knowing how Sasuke and Naruto's argument would end, they always ended the same way ever since the two got together. Just as she was about to speak, Kiba ran from behind her and jumped on her back.

"Hey there, hot stuff!"

Roughly dropping Kiba on the ground, she looked back to Neji and smiled apologetically. "Why were you in the hospital?" she asked softly.

Kiba glared at her,then smiled sheepishly at Neji, mouthing an apology before he latched himself onto Shino's arm.

Neji shook his head at both the antics of his friends and in dismissal of Ino's question. "No reason, I'm fine now."

She raised an eyebrow but when she saw Shikamaru appear behind Neji and shake his head she smiled at Neji and pulled him to join her and Chouji to watch the cherry blossoms. "I'd been dying to get out here and watch the flowers with Chouji" Ino said while watching the flowers through half lidded eyes "It only makes it so much better now that all our friends can watch them with us," she turned to Neji. "Don't you think so?"

He nodded and watched as Shikamaru walked to the other side of the blanket to Chouji and handed him the bags he'd purchased earlier while whispering to the other man before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. He watched as Chouji opened the bags and closed them before tapping Ino on the shoulder and whispering something to her. When the girl turned back to him, she smiled happily.

"Guess what!" she said excitedly.

Neji shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh you have you guess! I'll give you a hint; it has to do with Shikamaru."

Neji turned his gaze to the trees above them as he thought. "I don't know."

"Ok I'll tell you! Shikamaru said-"

"Can you not keep that trap of yours shut, Ino?" came an exasperated sigh from behind them.

"Shikamaru!"

"Shika-kun, where did you go?" Neji asked as he stood up.

"Home, I forgot a blanket."

"Were you anticipating that we would come here?"

"Yeah, come on."

Shikamaru took Neji's hand as he nodded to Ino and Chouji, leading the older man away from the couple. Neji looked around and noticed that most of his friends were there and were enjoying the falling of the flowers with their significant others. Suddenly, Shikamaru stopped and handed Neji the bags and went about setting up their blanket. When he was finished he sat down and nodded at Neji to sit.

As he settled himself beside Shikamaru he handed the younger man the bags. "When did you take those back from Chouji?"

"When Ino was trying to get you to '_guess what_'" he said almost mockingly. "Want a plum?"

Neji nodded and took the fruit from Shikamaru. "Thank you."

"Sure." He said as he fished an apple out of the bag and took a bite.

The two sat in comfortable silence, enjoying the sweet scent of the flowers that surrounded them and the good company of their friends. Neji looked around once again. This place felt so _familiar_ to him. He sighed as he leaned against Shikamaru, loving the way the man's body warmed his own.

Shikamaru had so many things to ask Neji but he doubted that it was the proper time. He watched his friends out of the corner of his eye and smiled inwardly at their actions. Feeling a slight addition in weight to his left arm, he looked down and watched as Neji idly ate his plum. He sighed. He wanted so badly to talk about what he'd told Neji the previous day but he didn't know if it would help or hurt Neji or their relationship and he hated not being sure of what the outcome would be.

"I remember now." Neji said quietly, suddenly.

Shikamaru was sure Neji was thinking aloud but he couldn't help but ask. "Remember what?"

Neji looked up at Shikamaru and kissed his cheek. "I think I was here once….with my father." He finished quietly.

Shikamaru hadn't expected that at all. He didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. He wrapped his arm around Neji's neck and murmured what sounded like 'I see'.

Neji sighed as he turned his body and molded his body against Shikamaru's "Yes. I must've quite small." He laughed a little. "Of course I was. Anyway I remember him bringing me to a field filled with flowing flowers." He hid his face in the crook of Shikamaru's neck "I can't remember what he said…just that he looked so…so happy."

Shikamaru nodded as he rubbed Neji's back, whispering sweet meaningless words against the older man's hair. When he felt soft lips against his neck, kissing and nuzzling his flesh, he looked down.

"I can remember the last time someone told me they loved me and meant it." Neji said while looking into the deep brown of Shikamaru's eyes, ignoring the slight widening.

He kissed Shikamaru, moaning as felt the other's tongue brushing his lips, not hesitating to let it in his mouth. He gasped quietly as he felt Shikamaru's tongue trace his gums and then slide against his own tongue. Neji groaned as he felt Shikamaru's tongue coaxing his own into the younger man's mouth. As he pulled away, he pecked Shikamaru's lips and cheeks.

"I was four years old." He said softly. "It was the night before he left to die, that he said it last."

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Neji's waist and hugged the smaller man to him tightly. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Neji nodded as he encircled his arms around Shikamaru's neck. "Don't be. He wanted to do it, it was the only thing he felt he had an opinion in doing." He pulled back and looked into sad brown eyes. "I'm very proud…to be able to call him my father."

They sat in that position for the longest time; Neji on his knees between Shikamaru legs, his arms wrapped around the younger's neck as arms held him tightly around his waist. Neji couldn't remember a time when he'd been happier than he'd been in the past three months; of course he and Shikamaru had arguments and difficulties but at end of the day, he was always happy. He felt his heart flutter every time the younger was around him and a slight nervousness overcome him but he wasn't a bad kind of nervousness. He felt oddly excited whenever Shikamaru was near him and it made him strangely depressed whenever they had to be separated. Even the night before, when he told Shikamaru to go home, he felt terribly lonely without him and it took him hours to fall asleep. "I wish I knew." He whispered.

"Knew what?" Shikamaru asked as he lifted Neji's legs over his so that the older man was sitting in his lap; he stroked and kissed Neji's head after the older man shifted to get more comfortable.

"If I loved you." He looked up at Shikamaru and grasped the younger man's hand in his own. "I just know I want to be with you, Shikamaru. I always want to be with you." He brought the younger man's hand to his lips, gently kissing it. "I was so happy when you said it last night Shikamaru, so, so happy."

Shikamaru gently turned Neji's chin, forcing the older to look at him. "I said it because I meant it. I do love you Neji, very much." He brought their lips together for a sweet kiss.

When they pulled away, Neji lay against Shikamaru's chest. "Will you stay with me?"

"Hmm," Shikamaru said and when Neji turned disbelieving eyes on him, he smiled. "As long as you'll have me."

Neji smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Shikamaru's neck. He kissed Shikamaru's ear as felt arms wrap just as tightly around his waist.

'_He really loves me…'_

_--_

A/N: I wrote this as I went along. The only part that was planned was the first two paragraphs and Neji askin' Shikamaru to stay with him. So I hope it was good.

I'll update later on today (which is Friday)

Reviews?

torib0o (7/21)


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Once again, this chapter will probably be reaaaally short, sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

--

Shikamaru groaned at the sound of tapping on his window. It was early in the morning and he could just guess what was on the other side of his closed blinds but chose to ignore it. Turning to his right, he pulled Neji's body against his and tried to fall back to sleep as the tapping persisted.

Neji turned his body so that he was lying against Shikamaru's chest, both boys lying on their sides. Just as he was about to fall asleep he heard a distant sound and in his grogginess, chose to ignore it. Though as he tried to fall back to sleep, the sound continued and was getting more annoying by the minute. He gently pushed against Shikamaru's chest, hoping the younger man would wake up but he knew his hope was in vain as soon as he started.

"Shika," he moaned tiredly, still pushing against the taller man.

A sleepy grumble.

"Wake up, there's something wrong with the window."

Shikamaru ignored Neji's attempts to wake him back up and pulled the smaller more tightly to his body. "Go to sleep." he groaned.

"No, wake up,"

"I am awake."

"Then get up."

"No, you get up."

"No, you"

"You,"

"It's your apartment,"

"You've been living here for three months; it's your apartment too."

"Stop being so stubborn and get up."

A scoff. "_I'm_ stubborn?"

THUMP.

Looking up, he glared at the smirking shinobi in the bed.

"You're up now, check the window."

Shikamaru mumbled something about coldhearted boyfriends as he walked to his window, pulled back the curtains, and opened the blinds to reveal a messenger bird. He quickly closed the blinds and attempted to close the curtains when he heard Neji clear his throat. Looking over his shoulder, he watched as Neji propped his head on a hand and cover slid down to the older man's waist, revealing a beautifully sculpted pale torso and the top of his hips.

"What are you doing?"

Tearing his eyes away from Neji's body, he looked up to see the man smirking at him. "I'm going back to bed."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "What about the messenger bird? You can't just leave it out there."

"I can and I am." Shikamaru said while walking back to the bed. Once he was settled, he reached out for Neji and was surprised to see that the older man had turned his back to him. "Neji?"

Silence.

"What's wrong?"

Silence.

"Hey."

Neji turned to face the younger man when Shikamaru nudged his shoulder. "Open the window, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru grimaced at the tone of Neji's voice. He knew that the older man only called him by his full name when he was serious. So begrudgingly, Shikamaru walked back to the window, pulled back the curtains, raised the blinds, and opened the window to take message off the little bird's leg. Quickly reading the contents of the scroll, he threw said scroll in a nearby chair and crawled back into bed, cuddling up to Neji only to get pushed off again.

"What now?" he groaned.

Neji sat up and shot Shikamaru a look of disbelief. Sometimes he couldn't believe his boyfriend's actions. "What did the scroll say, Shikamaru?"

"Meeting with the Hokage is in two hours; dress formally. Sleep now." he sighed as he reached for Neji, groaning when his arm met air.

Neji was already up and searching through their closet for their kimonos. He honestly couldn't understand how Shikamaru could still want to sleep when they had to be ready in two hours. Glancing over his shoulder at the bed, Neji let out an exasperated sound as he pulled out their clothes before leaving to take a shower as he suddenly looked down and remembered he was naked.

Shikamaru laughed from the bed at Neji's reaction. It usually took the older man less time to remember he was naked and get embarrassed about it. He sighed as he got out of bed and over to his dresser pulling out undergarments, as he listened to the shower. He sighed at the prospect of the meeting and hoped everything would go well.

--

Two hours later Shikamaru and Neji outside meeting room as Neji fussed over Shikamaru's, making sure the younger man had everything on properly; he sighed inwardly as he thought back to when the two of them were dressing.

"I can't believe you overlapped the left side of your kimono with your right." he said as he ran fingers through his hair.

Shikamaru laughed a little. "My mind was elsewhere, babe, sorry."

"If I hadn't checked, you would've come here a corpse!"

"Relax, Neji-chan." Shikamaru whispered against his ear as he wrapped an arm around Neji's waist. "Stop panicking."

Neji took a deep breath and leaned into Shikamaru's side. "I'm trying, Shika."

They stood in the hallway waiting for the meeting to begin when they heard someone clear their throat in an authoritative manner from behind them. Turning, they came face to face with their Hokage and the heads of their respective clans. Pulling away quickly, Neji bowed deeply while Shikamaru slightly inclined his head.

"Shikamaru, Neji." The Godaime said, seemingly tightlipped.

"Hokage-sama." They replied in unison.

"Hiashi-sama," Neji said while turning to his uncle and bowing before he turned to the other man and repeated the action. "Nara-san."

The group waited for awhile longer for Shikamaru's parents to arrive because although Neji and Shikamaru had already bonded it was imperative that his parents be there. After a short wait, Tsunade ushered the group into one of the smaller meeting rooms in the tower.

When they entered the room, Shikamaru surveyed it quickly; the room was plain to say the least, wood paneling and wooden floors. In the center of the room was low wooden table. Tsunade walked around the table and sat in seiza, looking uncomfortable while doing so. The head of Nara clan walked to the right side of the table, Shikamaru's parents sitting behind him, while Neji's uncle sat on the other side of the table, across from the man. Shikamaru and Neji took the remaining side, Neji sitting with his uncle at his left, closet to him and Shikamaru sat to his right.

"Alright." Tsunade began once everyone was settled. "Today the Hyuuga and the Nara have gathered to discuss the symbolic union of Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru." Looking around the table, she continued. "Two days ago I believe the Hyuuga were to have a meeting discussing the situation at hand after Nara Yoshino notified them, am I correct?"

"That is correct Tsunade-sama." Hiashi responded.

"Tell me, Hyuuga-san, how productive was that meeting?" she asked coldly. When she received silence she looked the man in the eye and then looked to Neji. "Hyuuga Neji, was the meeting held by your clan productive?"

Neji rocked almost unnoticeably on his toes. He dreaded having Tsunade focus her attention on him and now that it was, he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to feel the embarrassment of explaining to this small group of people how he'd had his seal activated and was then sent to the hospital for the after effects of his trauma. His face was a mask of stoicism but he knew Tsunade could tell he was panicking and he knew Shikamaru knew he was panicking, but suddenly in the midst of inner panic, a hand gently took his and intertwined their fingers and he knew right away that everything would be alright.

"No, Tsunade-sama." He replied firmly, smiling inwardly when the fingers tightened against his own.

"Why was that?"

"I apologize, Godaime-sama, but I am unaware of the results of the meeting."

"And why is that?"

"I believe I was…incapacitated at the time."

"By what actions were you incapacitated, Hyuuga?"

Neji visibly stiffened. Did he really have to answer? If he did answer, he would surely anger his uncle and bring more shame to his clan. Feeling a thumb stroking over the back of his hand, he resisted the urge to look at Shikamaru. As he was about to answer, his uncle spoke.

"Tsunade-sama, I do not see the relevance of this knowledge!"

"Hmm," she regarded him frigidly. "Nara Shikamo, as the head of the Nara, do you desire to know the reason why your nephew's spouse, for lack of a better word, was incapacitated sometime during the duration of the meeting with his clan."

As Nara Shikamo took in the appearance of the man beside his nephew he had to bite back a smirk. The boy really was nervous and trying like hell to keep his composure. Looking to Shikamaru, he mentally rolled his eyes at the boy's ever-bored expression but as he looked the boy up and down he saw the way Shikamaru gently stroked Neji's hand, in hopes to keep him calm.

"It is of no importance to me."

Tsunade nodded. "Would you care to explain why the two of you chose to bond?"

This time Neji did look at Shikamaru and was relieved to see the man looking back at him. Shikamaru didn't really think knowing _why_ they'd bonded was important now that they had but he understood why everyone was up in arms about it; it wasn't a matter to be taken lightly. Still though, he could see the worry in Neji's eyes and shook his head negatively.

"There wasn't a specific reason; it was a spur of the moment decision." He said calmly.

No sooner had the words left his mouth did Hiashi explode. The man jumped up from the table, his countenance fixed into an expression of horror. "How can you possibly say that, have you no respect for customs?! This bond is an irreversible process!"

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. "I didn't mean any disrespect, Hyuuga-san, I only meant that it wasn't something we thought through, we didn't even discuss it beforehand," seeing the man was about to speak again, he held up his hand. "However, we do not regret our decision. At the moment, the decision to bond was an extremely important one and this bond is extremely important to us. We understand that we can't change what we've done and I don't think we want to." As he finished, Shikamaru gave Neji's hand a tight squeeze and almost smiled when he felt the action returned.

"No!" Everyone turned to see a red-faced Nara Yoshino, fingers tightly fisted in her lap. She looked up to at Shikamaru, forcing a smile on her face. "Shikamaru, honey, you haven't given this…_ridiculous_ decision enough thought. Why would you want to be bonded, for what will be the rest existence, to a branch of the Hyuuga clan? You know their people are expendable, someone could say a short chant and he might be dead within minutes, why would you want to bring that sorrow upon yourself?"

Amongst the people in the room, Shikamaru was the only one who'd retained any semblance of being calm. The rest of the group stared at Yoshino; Tsunade's the only one showing outright shock at the other woman's proclamation. No one had expected such cold words to come from Shikamaru's mother. Chancing a glance at Neji, the Godaime sighed inwardly at his slightly lowered head but ever present mask of stoicism.

"I will not sit idly by and allow such disrespectful claims to be spoken against my family!" Hiashi exclaimed.

"It's true isn't it?!" Yoshino asked loudly. "Can't you kill him any second you want?"

"Nara Yoshino!" Tsunade yelled. "It is of no concern to you what the Hyuuga practice!"

"Isn't it? If a Hyuuga is the spouse of my son, shouldn't I be concerned about their politics, as his _mother-in-law_?" she spat the words out.

"What you are being is not concerned, Yoshino." All eyes turned to Shikamo. "I can understand that you are bitter about your son's choice in partner and perhaps if had not bonded with this young man you could do something about it, but that is not the case. Hyuuga-san and Shikamaru are together and they have bonded. Any reason they could give us would not change the action so there is no reason to let yourself get upset about it. If any of you have any reasonable _punishment,_ please, let it be heard."

Shikamaru smiled inwardly. His father's younger brother had always been his favorite uncle, but maybe that was because the man understood Shikamaru in ways most wouldn't, after all, the man was genius in his own right. He gently stroked Neji's hand and felt the older boy shift closer to him. Looking at his father, he knew the man felt a surge of pride from the poorly hidden smirk on his face and he didn't dare look at his wife and trusting his father's judgment, Shikamaru didn't look at her either.

Neji glanced at his uncle. The man was obviously coming down from his anger and Neji couldn't understand why. Sure, in the past few years his uncle had tried to make amends with Neji but three years of kind words and hesitant although sincere actions couldn't compare with fourteen of receiving a cold-shoulder and harsh and unnecessary tones. Looking past Shikamaru, Neji turned curious eyes to the Nara beside his boyfriend. The man looked young he noticed, maybe in his mid-thirties and he had a nice confident air to him, not intimidating but welcoming.

"Nara Shikamo is absolutely correct." Tsunade said suddenly. "The deed is done and the only thing these clans could possibly have to talk about is marriage, formal or commonwealth, and I doubt either are ready to discuss such things at the moment." She sent Yoshino a look that clearly said be quiet but the younger woman didn't get the message.

"Marriage?! Absolutely not, Hokage-sama!"

"ARE YOU GIVING ME AN ORDER, NARA YOSHINO!?" the woman roared before she narrowed her eyes. Snapping her fingers an ANBU appeared beside her. "Get me Morino Ibiki, tell him that Nara Yoshino needs a screening." The man was gone as quickly as he appeared.

Tsunade adjourned the meeting and told everyone that they were free to go, except Nara Yoshino. The group walked into the hallway and Neji let out a quiet breath of relief and turned to Shikamaru with a brief smile.

"See, what'd I tell you? Everything turned out fine." Shikamaru said while slipping an arm around Neji's waist, tugging the smaller man against him. He'd never imagined his mother could be so cold and feel such hatred for a boy who'd done nothing to her.

Neji sighed as he breathed in Shikamaru scent. He loved that smell; it just made him so relaxed. He tilted his head up and gently kissed Shikamaru's chin. He smiled as Shikamaru lowered his head and brought their lips together in a slow, lazy kiss; only pulling away when someone cleared their throat from behind them, again.

"See this is what I was telling you about, Shikamo." Shikaku said to his brother, the men wearing matching smirks.

He shook his head and laughed a little at Neji's confused expression. "Don't worry about it, kid." He thrust his hand out. "We didn't meet properly before, Nara Shikamo."

Neji nodded, taking the hand in his own. "Hyuuga Neji." As he let go of the man's hand, he studied him for a bit before he spoke again. "Thank you…for before." He said awkwardly.

The man shook his head. "No problem. She'll come around; she's always been difficult like that, eh Shikaku?"

Shikaku nodded. "Since the day I met her."

Neji turned to his uncle and bowed. "Thank you, Hiashi-sama."

"For?"

Neji looked up slightly before he lowered his head. "For not being upset about this, and I apologize if I've disappointed you."

"Disappointed me? Why would you think such a thing?" The man asked, genuinely confused.

"The other day, before the elder's called us in you had one of the most desolate looks I'd ever seen fixed upon your face."

As the man thought back to that day and moment in question came to mind and he smiled softly at his nephew. "I was simply worried for you, Neji."

Shikamaru stood back and watched Neji speak with his uncle, with his father and uncle at his side. The day had gone almost exactly as Shikamaru had predicted and he wasn't disappointed. He thought the day over and nodded happily to himself. _'I wish more days could be like this; calm for the most part, and relaxing.'_ He watched as Neji bowed one last time before walking up to him.

"Hiashi-sama said that he's not disappointed in me!" Neji said quiet yet excitedly. "He said he's happy I've found someone I want to commit to!" he threw his arms around Shikamaru's neck and smiled happily when he felt hands grip his waist and lift him slightly.

'_This is the life I've been waiting for'_

--

A/N: Yup, short as hell. Sorry. I'm not even really aware of what I wrote.

Reviews?

torib0o (8/22)


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I have to say before I begin this chapter thank you to everyone who had reviewed up to this point. I mean I never would've expected to get over 100 reviews on my first story, not to mention that these reviews were posted in less than one month. So thanks to all of you and everyone who's put me and this story on their alert/ review lists, without you guys, this story would still be at chapter one.

Also the next update will not be for over one week as I am leaving for vacation early tomorrow morning which is why I've been updating so quickly. So surprise, haha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

Shikamaru sighed as he woke up from his nap. He stretched as he turned to his side on the couch. The past week had been painfully uneventful, which suited the lazy nin just fine. After the meeting between his and Neji's clans, the older man had gradually started to relax more and the change didn't go unnoticed or unappreciated. He didn't mind that people weren't apprehensive to spend time with the Hyuuga but asking Shikamaru how he'd managed to stop being such a, as Naruto said, stick in the mud was beginning to get just a bit insulting. He groaned as he heard something falling in what used to be his guest room.

They had done as Neji wanted and purchased one of the really large pins for their guinea pigs to run around in but the only problem had been…how large the pin was. Their original plan had been to set it up in the living room but once they began to assemble it, Shikamaru realized just how much space it was going to take up and at that moment he had to put his foot down. But, when faced with an adorably sad boyfriend, he couldn't say no to the 'contraption' and told Neji that they could keep it. Only when he was suddenly holding an arm full of Neji and felt warm lips cover his in appreciation did he realized what he'd said and felt a frustration growing within himself. The next day Neji left on a mission and Shikamaru paid a kid in building to assemble the whole thing in their spare bedroom.

In the four days since Neji left, Shikamaru had gone to work and hung out with Chouji, same as he did before he or the Akimichi got involved in romantic entanglements. Though, when he returned home the night before he found that he missed Neji. Of course he missed Neji, it was expected that he miss his boyfriend, but he felt slightly lonely and a bit bored.

He groaned as he stood up and walked to guinea pig's room, picking up the igloo that had fallen off the shelf above the door. He sat on the floor beside the cage; placing the igloo beside him, he lifted both guinea pigs out of the cage and set them on the floor. He watched them scurrying around each other and raised an eyebrow as Pan appeared to kiss Ichigo and shook his head at the thought _'Guinea pigs kissing? I must be bored.'_ Getting up, he moved to close the door the bedroom and checked to make sure all of the outlets were covered before lying down on the spare bed and drifting into a restful sleep.

--

Neji groaned as he climbed the stairs to his and Shikamaru's apartment. All he wanted to do was take a shower, go to sleep, and not wake up for a month. He really should've gone to the hospital but what could they do? He knew he was suffering from chakra depletion but they would just tell him to sleep it off and there was nothing he wanted to do more except sleep it off in their big, warm, comfortable bed. He shook his head at the thought of a warm bed. _'It's mid May. Still, it has been cold lately.'_ He shifted the weight in his arms once again before he kicked the door, not having the use of his hands. He hoped Shikamaru would hurry up and open the door.

--

Shikamaru turned over and tried to ignore the loud banging coming from the main room of his apartment. He didn't feel like waking, he was in the midst of a wonderful dream. He sighed contentedly _'Endless clouds'_. As the knocking persisted, Shikamaru grew frustrated and got up quickly. Placing the guinea pigs back in their pin, he walked back to the living room and threw the door open to reveal a glaring Neji. He was about to ask why he didn't just use his key when Neji spoke.

"What the _hell_ took you so long?" he asked irately.

Shikamaru scoffed. "I can't see through walls, Neji. I-"

"Well _I_ can and I can't believe you were _sleeping_! Are you going to move so I can come in?"

Shikamaru moved to the side and finally noticed Neji appearance. The older man was filthy; dirt streaking his cheeks, hair up in a messy bun, and his clothes were just terrible. Shikamaru shook his head and then he noticed what was in Neji's arms.

"Where'd you get that?"

Neji set the bird cage down on the low coffee table and let the sack of feed drop to the floor. "I ran into Hanabi-sama in the lobby or whatever one would call the area the mail is. She was coming to leave him and said she had been ringing the buzzer for awhile," he shot Shikamaru a look. "And she had a mission to go on, Shikamaru."

"Sorry." He said while moving to look at the little bird._ 'I hope he doesn't squawk a lot.'_

Neji groaned as he walked to their bathroom, Shikamaru following him. He slowly took off his clothes, feeling lethargy creeping in. As he began to unbutton his shirt, he swooned suddenly, and didn't even bother brace himself for the fall that he felt sure to come.

Shikamaru shifted Neji and the leaned the older man against the wall as he took off the remainder of his clothes. Reaching over to the tub, he switched the warm water on and dropped in one of those fragrance balls that Neji liked so much in the water. Turning back to Neji, he helped the older man into the tub and began to bathe him.

"Rough mission?" he asked simply for the sake of conversation.

"Yeah,"

"Rank?"

"Hmm,"

Shikamaru shook Neji he began to fall asleep.

"What rank was your mission?"

"Said B, should've been S."

"What happened?"

"Search and rescue,"

"Doesn't sound too bad,"

"From S-rank criminals"

"Oh."

Shikamaru sighed as he heard Neji's breathing even out. He gently lifted the smaller man from the bath and dried him off before taking him into their room and dressing him for the night. Walking back into the living room, he looked at Neji's bird. _'Wonder what we'll name him.'_ he thought for a moment. _'We do tend to name them after food. Hmm, Ichigo doesn't even look red; he's like a calico cat, a bunch of different colors.'_

He sat in the living room for hours. He didn't know why he didn't just go to bed but there were just heaps of unattainable thoughts rushing through his mind. He lay back on the couch, looking through the sunroof when he heard the soft patter of bare feet on the floor.

"Why aren't you in bed?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I can't sleep without your warmth in bed." Neji said as he lay on top of Shikamaru. "You gave me a bath?" he asked, blushing slightly at the thought of being taken care of so intimately.

"Yeah, you feel asleep in the tub so I didn't wash your hair." He turned on the couch so that they lay facing eachother.

"Why not?"

"You'd get sick if you slept with wet hair."

Neji sighed happily_ 'He really is considerate.'_ He thought as he leaned up and gently pressed his lips against Shikamaru's. He brushed his tongue of over the other boy's bottom lip asking for entrance. Shikamaru was happily surprised; it wasn't very often that Neji initiated kisses like this, so he opened his mouth to receive the older man's tongue while pulling Neji back on top of him.

Neji groaned at the warmth of Shikamaru's mouth, the younger teen melting into the kiss. He felt large hands trailing through his long chestnut hair and legs open underneath him. Shikamaru deepened the kiss by coaxing Neji's tongue into his own mouth, gently sucking on the appendage.

They slowly pulled away from each other when the need for oxygen grew dangerously necessary. Shikamaru reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind one of Neji's ears and then repeated the action as the hair fell back in place, he continued to do it even when Neji swatted his hand away.

"Why do you keep doing that?" he said, voice sounding both irritated and confused.

"It's obscuring my view." Shikamaru answered almost mechanically.

Neji raised an eyebrow. He didn't know if he would ever understand Shikamaru's roundabout methods of explanation. "What view?"

Neji furrowed a brow when Shikamaru stopped mid-action and his cheeks took on a slightly pink tinge, but then it hit him. Shikamaru hadn't actually meant to say what he did; he'd let his guard down. Neji watched as Shikamaru drew his hand back and turned his head and when the younger man noticed he was being stared at he frowned.

"What?"

"I should be asking you that."

Shikamaru propped himself up on his elbows causing Neji to slide down his body a bit. "What are you talking about?"

"You said my hair was obscuring your view," he tilted his head. "What view?"

They stared at each other and a slow, knowing smirk appeared on Neji's face. Knowing a challenge when he saw one, Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

Shikamaru stood suddenly, causing Neji to fall to the ground. The younger man rolled his shoulders while walking back into their bedroom, aware that Neji was following him. When he reached their room, he slowly pealed off his clothes, well aware that the older man was watching him and he didn't mind giving him a show. As he began to turn, he was surprised to feel a hand on his shoulder spinning him and even more surprised when he felt lips against his and Neji pushing him back onto their bed.

Shikamaru gasped as he felt Neji's lips trail down his neck, leaving openmouthed kisses and gentle nips in his wake. As Neji went further down his body, he stopped and lavished each inch he passed with more attention. He stopped and sucked at Shikamaru's nipple, rubbing the other with his thumb. He let his tongue trace over the flesh before he moved down, licking and kissing the Nara's stomach.

Shikamaru looked down as he felt Neji licking and nipping at the area just above his bellybutton. As he looked down, he met Neji's eyes; the older watching him through half-lidded lusty eyes. Shikamaru brought his hand down and gently caressed Neji's face. He groaned when his thumb brushed the older's lip and it was sucked into his mouth.

He hadn't even noticed that Neji had let go of his hand until he felt warmth surrounding his arousal. He arched his back as Neji remained suckling at the head, trying to coax out more pre-cum as he pumped the shaft. As he worked Shikamaru's erection, Neji was surprised that he never noticed how…_large_ the younger man was in length and width. Of course he knew how large Shikamaru was but he'd never taken the time to just _look_ at it.

As Shikamaru's moans grew louder, Neji began to bob his head up and down. He loved the taste of Shikamaru's arousal and groaned as the younger man released a particularly loud yell as he began to pant. Neji couldn't believe they he hadn't done this before, of course Shikamaru's did it to him but to be on the other end was just as exciting.

"Ne..neji, stop." Shikamaru groaned as he fisted Neji's hair. "I'm…about to…come.."

Neji moaned as he sped up his movements. Now he wanted nothing more than for Shikamaru to come, nothing more than to taste the younger man's essence and he found that he didn't have to wait long. As he moved back up, he tongued the slit and was awarded with a mouthful of liquid warmth.

Shikamaru looked down and watched as Neji licked his lips before lowering his mouth to Shikamaru's softening arousal. As Neji looked up at him, he beckoned the older man closer. Wrapping his arms around Neji's waist, Shikamaru sighed contentedly as he felt lips kiss his cheek.

"Shika?" Neji called.

"Hmm?"

"You taste..really good." He said awkwardly as he felt a fire beneath his cheeks.

Shikamaru laughed quietly. "You know, you really are something."

Neji chanced a look at his boyfriend. "What do you mean?"

Shikamaru thought for a moment as he shook his head. "I couldn't explain it properly if I wanted to."

Neji frowned and crossed his arms as a thought came to him. "What did you mean earlier about my hair blocking your view?"

"We're back on that?" he groaned.

"Yes," he said and smirked inwardly. "Please, Shika-kun" he said sweetly. "Why won't you tell me?"

Shikamaru scoffed. "Because you already know."

"So what! I want to hear it from your lips." He leaned over Shikamaru. "These lips that I love."

Shikamaru closed the distance between them. "You, it was obscuring you." He said breathlessly. "Your beauty, your handsomeness."

Neji smiled happily and kissed the younger again and Shikamaru didn't hesitate to respond, gripping Neji's hips.

'_He makes this life worth living.'_

--

A/N: My ending lines are starting to suck and I know this chapter was short but I've been writing on and off all day and it was wearing on me. So I gave you guys a bit of a lemon, hope you enjoy it.

See you in a week!

torib0o (8/23)


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Helloooo readers! I am back…for awhile anyways. Yes, sad to say that officially started for me today but hopefully with this schedule I won't be too swamped to write…actually I haven't had loads of homework since freshman year, hmm, go fig. Anyways enjoy the chapter and congrats to all of us who are now seniors in the class of '09! Whoo!

Disclaimer: No ownie.

--

Nara Shikamaru was growing accustomed to waking up by sunlight or the sounds of the shower but he preferred the latter. He hated the way the bright rays stretched across the expanse of his bedroom and fell on his closed eyelids and when he was forced to open said eyelids, he didn't like being blinded but he did indeed enjoy the sound of the shower, the sound of water hitting tile, the sound of water missing tile but pattering lightly upon flesh.

As much as he loved waking up with Neji at his side, Shikamaru didn't mind waking to find that the older man had awoken before him and was, as Neji liked to say, "up with the sun". He turned on his to his side as the shower shut off and listened to the silence that followed, waiting for the smaller man to return to their bedroom to dress and begin his morning rituals.

Shikamaru looked up as Neji walked into their bedroom; a towel around his waist and another around his shoulders to catch the water that fell from long chestnut hair. He raised an eyebrow when he found Neji's eyes trailing down his body and back up again.

"Morning, Shika-kun." Neji said as he moved to sit on the bed beside where the younger lay, decency barely covered by the thin sheet across his hips. "Did you sleep well?"

Shikamaru smirked inwardly as he stretched his body languidly, causing the sheet to slip further down. He fought back the laughter rising in his throat as Neji's cheeks colored slightly. "Very, how about you?"

Silence.

When he received no answer, Shikamaru leaned over and briefly kissed Neji's neck not failing to notice the slight shiver that went through the older's body. "I think you did."

Neji inhaled deeply. "Did what?"

The Nara chuckled as he settled back down into the mess of pillows surrounding his body. He moved his hand to hold his hair, pulling it upward when Neji's hand latched onto his arm. "What?"

"Leave it down."

"Hmm, why?"

Neji shrugged as he stood and moved to their dresser. "I like it down." He neither stilled nor jumped when arms wrapped around his waist and lips kissed the back of his head. "You look so handsome like that."

Neji turned in Shikamaru's embrace, arms encircling the younger's neck as he pulled his body closer. He closed the distance between them, chastely kissing the Nara's lips, sighing contentedly as large hands gripped his thin waist. He moved his lips to Shikamaru's neck, initially placing soft gentle kisses to the soft flesh but those kisses soon turned to licks and then hard sucks.

Shikamaru groaned as Neji began to suck at his neck. The smaller man was so good at it and Shikamaru couldn't help but let his hands drift downwards and tightly squeeze Neji's ass through the towel that was just barely covering what Shikamaru considered to be the second most wonderful part of Neji's anatomy.

Though just as Shikamaru was about remove the towel, he felt another presence in the room and quickly pulled away from Neji, turning around. There, at his bedroom window stood a uniformed ANBU watching with apparent tranquility. Shikamaru moved so that he stood directly in front of Neji and regarded the member with bored eyes despite his own nude state.

"Nara Shikamaru, you have been summoned by the Godaime Hokage." The man told him as he stepped forward to take the scroll that was presented to him.

As soon as the paper touched his hand, the man was gone and Shikamaru walked back to his bed. Reading the scroll as he walked, he didn't notice the glare Neji was giving the back of his head. As he read the details of the scroll, Shikamaru released a sigh and looked over to where Neji was still standing. He waved the older man over and shook his head as Neji sat beside him.

"I have to go." He looked at Neji and smiled softly when the older man gave him that confused look that Shikamaru had always found so painfully heartwarming.

"On a mission?"

"No, Tsunade-sama has asked that I act as the host for Temari when she arrives later today."

Neji shook his head. "I don't understand."

"Whenever any foreign diplomat comes to Konoha, they're appointed a host from this village. I'm the host for all citizens of the Wind Country and as such I have to stay in the Hokage tower with the guest unless they decide to stay elsewhere."

Neji nodded. "Go on."

"Usually, Gaara stays with Lee and Kankurou stays with Sai but Temari has always chosen to stay and have a room at the tower and when that decision is made I have to stay there too." He chanced a look at Neji and sighed again. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's part of your job, I understand but...could I possibly....stay with you?" he asked tentatively.

Shikamaru thought for a moment. "I really don't think that'd be the best decision, at least not while I'm a hosting. I'll ask Tsunade-sama if you can come with me when I have to stay there for negotiations with other villages."

"What?"

"I'm the tactician and negotiator for Konoha."

Neji's head was reeling. When had all this happened? It wasn't that much of a shock that Shikamaru was the tactician for Konoha but it also wasn't a shock that he was the negotiator, so why was Neji surprised when his boyfriend told him these things? He laughed a bit and looked at Shikamaru who'd raised one of those slender eyebrows of his once again.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because," he said between laughs. "It's surprising but at the same time it's completely expected that you would hold such positions."

Shikamaru nodded his head. _'I thought he read my files.'_ He gave Neji a onceover _'Maybe he didn't get that far.'_ He leaned over and briefly kissed his Hyuuga before standing and moving to their dresser. '_I probably should have told him sooner but there really hasn't been any reason too; the village has been peaceful and we're not swamped with missions.'_

Neji watched Shikamaru aimlessly rifle through their drawers before picking up the scroll and reading the details of it. His eyes widened as he searched for the duration of time that Shikamaru would be gone. _'Two and half weeks!? What the hell is so important that he has to be gone for so long?_' He glanced at Shikamaru and felt a surge of something akin to anger. _'There is no way in fuck I'm going to let him be alone with that…that __**woman**__ for nearly three weeks!_'

"Neji," Shikamaru called and when he received no answer, he turned back to see the older man's eyes narrowed dangerously at the wall. "Neji," he called louder, wondering if he should try to physically rouse the smaller man from his thoughts but he decided to try to call him once more and was relieved when Neji did in fact answer him.

"Yes?" he answered, smiling sweetly at Shikamaru.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Well," he began as he stood, walking back to Shikamaru. "I was just thinking, maybe if I went and asked Tsunade-sama, she would let me stay with you. It's a good idea, don't you think, Shika-kun?" Shikamaru shook his head but when Neji's wrapped his arms around his neck, he knew he couldn't refuse.

"Please," Neji whispered salaciously. "I really want to, don't you want me too?" he leaned in, licking at Shikamaru's neck. He let his hands trail down the younger's chest, loving the feeling of his hands passing over firm abdominal muscles. He moaned when he felt Shikamaru pull his body flush against his own and hands gripping his ass once more.

Shikamaru knew that Neji was getting what he wanted in more than one way, when the older suddenly pulled off his own towel and pressed his hardening length against Shikamaru's. He didn't miss the breathy moan the smaller released when he parted pale cheeks and began to brush over Neji's hole. "I always want you." He whispered into Neji's ear, following the statement with a quick swipe of his tongue. Oh yes, Neji was definitely going to get what wanted the most.

So it was no surprise to Shikamaru when he was standing beside Neji in the Hokage's office, listening to the why the Hyuuga thought he should be allowed to stay with Shikamaru. Neji was polite by nature but he was also somewhat submissive, Shikamaru had noticed, around those of a higher status than him and he had to wonder if it was something that was done consciously. Deciding it wasn't, he glanced over to Tsunade who seemed to be enjoying Neji's suggestions a little too much.

--

Tsunade was beside herself with mirth. She had expected Shikamaru to show up hours ago but when he finally did arrive with that ever-bored expression he wore, she hadn't expected the Hyuuga to be with him. Though now in retrospect, she realized that she should've been expecting him. The boy had been standing in front of her for nearly ten minutes stating reason why he thought he should be allowed to stay with Shikamaru, not realizing that Tsunade would've simply said 'yes' if he hadn't started into his long list but as she reflected on the thought of having Neji stay with Shikamaru, the Hokage realized that that might not be the best course of action given the situations that had been occurring lately.

As head of the village, Tsunade was entitled to know any and everything that occurred within city walls and she knew perfectly well of the former relationship between Nara Shikamaru and Sabaku no Temari. She knew immediately that Temari was the reason Neji was so adamant about wanting to stay with Shikamaru and she really couldn't blame him but she had to think of the well being of her village and she didn't need any conflict between the Kazekage's sister and one of her most valued shinobi.

"…and furthermore it is simply natural that those in the type of relationship Shikamaru and I are in, spend their evenings together because more often than not, we cannot see each other for what can only been seen as work related issues and-"

"Deer brat," Tsunade called, cutting Neji off. "What do you think about Neji staying with you?"

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Do you think he and our guest would be able to remain deferential toward each other?"

Shikamaru chanced a glance at Neji out of the corner of his eye. The older man was standing with his back perfectly straight and paying close attention to a spot on the wall beside Tsunade's head. He released a deep sigh and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Noticing the man's hesitance to answer, Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Hyuuga, give us a minute here." Neji nodded and turned quickly on his heel, leaving the room. As he left, Tsunade turned her attention back to Shikamaru. "Speak. Now."

"Tsunade-sama, it's not only my opinion but a fact that Neji and Temari will get along less than peacefully and I would prefer if he were to stay home. I understand that he's worried about the duration of time that I'll be away but it would be for the best that he does not accompany me." He thought for a minute. "However, if it isn't a problem, I would rather he stay with me any other time it's necessary that I stay here."

She nodded knowingly. "I was thinking the same thing. I have no problem with him staying with you but at the moment, I'm more than apprehensive about letting him stay here with Temari."

Outside the office, Neji was watching their conversation and it was times like these he was painfully thankful for his kekkei genkai. _'I can't believe they don't think I'll be able to be respectful to __**that woman**__. It's not as though I'd be blatantly disrespectful._' He let his body lean against the wall, propping him up as he shrugged their conversation off. Neji released his Byakuugan and closed his eyes, not bothering to watch the conversation.

--

The silence that hung in the air in Tsunade's office was heavy. "Maybe if you were to speak to Temari and inform her of your and Neji's relationship, she might try to be a bit more…courteous."

Shikamaru snorted. "You weren't there the last time they met. If she is to ever be _courteous_ to Neji, it'll be a time from now."

"I think you should try it."

"Tsunade-sama, I don't think you heard what I-"

"I heard you deer brat, but this is an order. You are to explain that you and the Hyuuga are, still for lack of a better word, spouses." She smiled sadistically at him as she brought her hands together. "Or you could simply have the Hyuuga here and deal with whatever comes."

Shikamaru palmed his forehead. "Tsunade-sama, when is Temari to arrive?"

"I can only say I expect her to arrive later today. You will be summoned." She turned to her window. "For now, I suggest you speak to Neji and show him your quarters."

Shikamaru nodded his head and as he opened the door, he was looking at Neji. The older man was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and head slightly inclined. He raised an eyebrow and just as he was about to speak Neji opened his eyes.

"I knew you were there." He said as he pushed off the wall. "I'm hungry, do you want to come with me to get breakfast somewhere or do you have to prepare for Temari?"

"No and I need to talk to you; I'll take you out for breakfast."

Neji nodded and began his dissent of the stairs, Shikamaru at his side. He watched the younger man out of the corner of his eye, wondering what he was thinking about. '_Probably wondering how he can let me down easily.'_ He thought and scoffed aloud, drawing Shikamaru's attention.

"What?" he asked, noticing the slightly strained expression Neji wore.

"Hmm? Nothing." He said as he glanced down the road ahead of them. "Where are we going to eat?"

"Mmm, here."

Just as Neji was about to ask where, Shikamaru grabbed his sleeve and instantly there were outside a small sidewalk restaurant on the other side of Konoha. Turning, Neji glowered at his boyfriend.

"I really do wish you'd warn me before you do that." he said while walking into the restaurant, trusting that Shikamaru was behind him.

"I know you do but it's more fun my way."

Inside the restaurant, Neji walked up to the small podium where a cheerful, young waitress sat them immediately; flirtatiously smiling and pressing herself against Neji whenever she found the opportunity. Shikamaru watched their interaction out of the corner of his eye and realized there really wasn't any; it was simply a girl, acting somewhat shameless and getting no response. Once they were seated across from each other, Shikamaru spoke.

"You're staying with me at the tower." He said suddenly.

Neji looked up at Shikamaru, poorly masking his surprise. "What?"

"Tsunade-sama ordered it. She also ordered me to tell Temari about our relationship." He said calmly while looking over his menu. "I think I want eggs today."

Neji nearly snapped the hard piece of plastic that was his menu in half. "Eggs?! Shikamaru, no!"

The Nara merely raised a slender eyebrow. "S'okay, babe, you don't have to have eggs. They have a fruit plate, you like that right?" At the sound of an almost brittle crack, Shikamaru looked up to see that Neji had in fact, snapped his menu.

"You are _not_ saying anything to…to _that woman_ about our relationship!" he said in a harsh whisper. "She already knows we're together, what else is there for her to know?" When Shikamaru raised his palm, Neji lowered his head and sighed. "Please, it's just going to 'cause more problems."

Shikamaru reached across the small table and tucked a piece of Neji's hair behind his ear, bringing his hand down, he softly caressed his Hyuuga's cheek and smiled when the smaller man leaned into the touch. "It's better to get it out of the way now."

Neji looked up him and smiled weakly. "It's bad manners to reach across the table like that."

When their waitress returned to take their order, she gasped loudly at the sight before her, unable to stop her flow of words in her shock. "Oh my _GODS_!"

Shikamaru turned to her with a blank expression. "Are you here for our orders?"

They spent the better part of their morning in the restaurant and Shikamaru fairly enjoyed himself; the food, the service, and especially, the entertainment had all been wonderful. Their waitress had been painfully easy to fluster and Shikamaru made sure he took advantage of the fact. Neji, on the other hand wasn't pleased too when the poor girl approached them and tried not to appear so awkward which only accentuated her discomfort and Shikamaru's near constant taunts didn't help any. Now as they walked down the street, Shikamaru's arm around Neji's waist, they moved in the direction of the Hokage tower.

"I'm going to show you to my quarters and then we're going home to get clothes, 'right?"

Neji only nodded, lost in his own thoughts. "Shika," he called absently.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you still work at the academy?"

Shikamaru rubbed Neji's hip gently. "It's a good job."

"Yes but…you don't like it, do you? Why don't you do something else?" Neji asked while looking up at him.

"Honestly, it's easy and it doesn't take a lot of effort. I mean it does take effort but not the amount I'd use on missions." He looked down and met Neji's gaze. "Besides, the kids start to grow on you after awhile."

As they continued down the street a masked ANBU appeared before them once again. "We have to stop meeting like this." Shikamaru said dryly.

"Nara Shikamaru you have been summoned." The man said, unfazed by Shikamaru's statement.

"Noted."

Neji shook his head as the man disappeared in puff of smoke. "So what's the plan now?"

"This."

And once again Neji found himself standing outside of Tsunade's office with Shikamaru hand on his sleeve. Jerking his hand back, Neji tried to look angry but couldn't. "Why can't you just give me some warning?"

Shikamaru laughed. "I told you, it wouldn't be any fun."

"Not for you." He muttered under his breath.

Shikamaru knocked on the door and walked into the office, Neji right behind him. As he entered the room, all of the occupants turned to greet him but stopped when they saw Neji follow him into the room. Gaara's face remained as imperturbable as ever, Kankurou let his jaw drop in surprise, and Temari. Temari was angry, and for a brief instant it showed, but she quickly covered it with an obviously fake smile.

"Deer brat! How ya been?" she asked with feigned happiness.

"Troublesome woman, I've been fine, thank you." He stated and then averted his gaze. "Gaara, Kankurou." He nodded.

"Shikamaru-san." Gaara greeted. "Neji-san."

"Hello, Kazekage-sama, Kankurou-san." Neji said with a slight incline of his head.

Kankurou stared moment longer before he shook his head. "Hey."

Tsunade cleared her throat and when the attention was once again focused on her, she spoke. "I was just about to inform our guests that their host has very recently entered a sacred bond and that their host's spouse is going to accompany him from time to time while they are visiting our village." She smiled kindly before she continued. "As you know, Shikamaru is your host and with him is his spouse. Now I'm sure-"

"SPOUSE?!" They turned to stare at Temari who was breathing deeply, clutching her chest.

"Temari-san, please calm down." Tsunade said soothingly but her words didn't reach the kunoichi.

"Do you mean they've….they've…_married?_" she asked in a disbelieving whisper.

"No, no, no. Of course not. Shikamaru can't marry until he's eighteen."

Temari let out a breath of relief.

"They've blood bonded!" she said cheerfully.

Temari chocked on her breath.

"What is 'blond bonding'?" Gaara asked, genuinely confused. He'd heard the term before but he never knew what it meant but now as a roomful of people stared at him, he had a slight inkling that maybe, just maybe, it was something he should know about.

"Are you serious?" Kankurou asked.

"Quite."

Tsunade sighed as she opened and looked through a deep drawer in her desk. Finally finding what she was looking for, she pulled out a large book with the words 'Customs and Traditions of the Worlds' printed in gold on the front of it. Quickly flipping through the book, she found the entry she was looking for.

"…Considered to be the most sacred of bonds, blood bonding is a custom that has passed from the ancient to modern times. It is often thought to diminish the blood bonds of those between mother and child and those of siblings but bonding in such a way cannot rival the gifts the Gods have bestowed unto us.

When two choose to bond in such a personal manner, it is an everlasting connection that tests the sands of time. When two choose to bond in this way it can never be broken. May the Gods bless your soul should your beloved leave this world before you, for you will be plunged into everlasting solitude, never to love again. When two choose to bond by blood it is a decision that should not be taken lightly because it is one that one can never change…."

Gaara tilted his head in thought. "Interesting."

"It is, isn't it?" Tsunade mused, smiling at the group before her. "Now does anyone have any questions?"

"This is absolutely preposterous." Temari said in low voice. When everyone turned to her, she let out a soft chuckle which soon turned into cackling laughter. "Why would Shikamaru want someone as _stiff_ as Neji?"

"Maybe because he can get stiff." Kankurou said under his breath, shrinking back when Temari glared at him.

"Shikamaru," she said gently, holding her hands to her breasts. "Have you really…?"

She let her sentence hang, looking at Shikamaru with pleading, almost hopeless eyes. She hated herself on a level she'd never thought possible. She hated that she couldn't change the situation. She hated that she'd let Shikamaru go and in that instant she realized just how much she needed him. He had been her everything, her world, and foolishly, she thought he would always be there for her. And so, she left him because she didn't want to know what it was like to be with only one man, because she didn't want to wonder 'what if'. Though now she knew and what she knew was that she didn't need anyone other than Nara Shikamaru.

A few weeks prior when she saw Neji with Shikamaru, her outburst had been jealousy rearing its ugly head and in her covetous she'd done things that she knew were hurtful and wrong but couldn't help it. As she stood in this room full of people, noticing that they were all watching her, she was overcome shame.

"Temari." Kankurou called softly, drawing his sister's attention. "Come sit down."

"No," she released a shaky breath. "Not until I know." She said as she turned beseeching eyes to Shikamaru.

The Nara looked at Temari, feeling an odd mixture of pity and guilt for her. Pity because he knew what she feeling; the feeling of the one you think you love telling you that they've found someone who makes them feel as complete with them as you do with them, he knew the feeling perfectly well because of Temari. Though, he felt guilt as well knowing what he was about to put her through.

Shikamaru slowly lifted his hand, watching Temari's face the entire time. He felt his heart clench as her face contorted in what seemed to be agony and silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Though as awful as he felt, his face remained as impassive as ever as he looked out of the corner of his eye at Neji, noting that older man's expression matched his but seemed much more aloof.

Neji watched as Tsunade stood slowly and made her way Temari, trying to calm the fan-wielding kunoichi and failing miserably. He turned his eye to Temari and for a brief moment he was glad that she was experiencing so much pain but their eyes locked and he felt a cold chill slip through his body as he saw her torment.

Neji glanced at Shikamaru and saw the younger was trying to keep up his mask of boredom but he knew. He knew that Shikamaru felt sorrowful for Temari as he did as his lips began tremble slightly in his effort to keep his face straight; he wanted so badly to hold the other and have the other hold him. The Hyuuga didn't notice that Tsunade clearing her throat and when he did, he noticed that Shizune and Temari were no longer in the room.

"Now," she said softly, looking at the four occupants of her office. "Does anyone have any questions?"

--

When Shikamaru and Neji made their way back to the tower that evening, night had already fallen hours before. They had been dismissed after Tsunade made the decision to examine Temari to determine whether or not she would be of any use during her stay in the village. Now, as Shikamaru led them down the hall to their suite, both were more than ready for a good night of sleep.

So after disrobing quickly and sharing a hot shower with gentle kisses and sweet words shared between, they climbed into the large bed that they had been provided. Neji sighed contentedly as Shikamaru pulled him flush against his body. After shifting so that his head rest on the younger's shoulder, he gently kissed his jaw and smiled when Shikamaru made a pleased sound.

As he lay threading his fingers through Neji's soft, dark locks, Shikamaru thought about their day, in his opinion it had been one of the better ones. Sans the fiasco with Temari, everything had gone wonderfully but he couldn't count anything higher than he did the moment he was currently experiencing. He loved this part of the day, whether it be morning, afternoon, or night, he couldn't help but love having Neji in his arms. Leaning down, he kissed the crown of Neji's head lightly and when the older man looked up at him, Shikamaru softly pressed his lips to Neji's.

As they pulled apart, he gently cupped Neji's cheek and stared into beautiful endless clouds. "I love you," he said gently, "I love you so much."

Neji nodded his head, wishing he could tell Shikamaru how much he loved him, wishing there was some way he could be absolutely sure what he was feeling for the younger man was love. "I know." He said, barely above a whisper.

'_I know, but I want to love you too.'_

--

A/N: Chapter 20!!

I dunno why I have Shikamaru still working at the academy since I made him a tokubetsu jounin. Actually if you guys wanna know I secret, I don't read Naruto manga and I've only seen about 15-25 non-filler, non-Shippuuden episodes of the show; but I do watch Shippuuden!

So umm, if he does have a job or get one that isn't affiliated with the academy lemme know. Also do the sand sibs have last names or no cuz if not I'll keep it the way I wrote it so yes let me know and you get the special surprise inside!...you know how like cereals have special surprises inside….yeah

Also…I just remembered Sai and ummm I figured as annoying as he is, he'd probably be a good match for Kankurou.

Another thing! I said Neji and Shikamaru's ages were _around_ 18 and 19 so ummm 17 is around there, haha…..I don't know, man. I just felt like I made them too old, whatever….

Hopefully updates won't be too spaced but I seem to get lethargic during the school year.

BTW

Please vote on the new poll. Thanky thanky.

torib0o (9/5)


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Whoo! Hello readers! It's been a little while, hasn't it? Sorry about the wait but I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

--

Shikamaru released a breath as he closed the door to his apartment, happy to finally be home. As he hung his flak jacket on the hook by the door though, he stiffened. _'What's that smell?'_ he wondered as he turned around. _'It's so familiar….'_ The light scent made his stomach quiver unpleasantly. _'It's like copper…iron, something metallic.'_ As he opened the door to the bathroom, he realized what it was. _'Blood.'_

"What happened to you?" he asked a bit too suddenly for Neji who dropped an alcohol soaked cotton ball onto a large gash on his thigh. Shikamaru winced as he closed the space between them and kneeled between Neji's legs, taking notice of the bloody hand towels littering his bathroom floor. Shikamaru picked up the cotton ball and began to wipe down the older man's cuts.

"I was sparring." He answered simply, nearly crying out as Shikamaru pressed harshly on one of his wounds.

"Sparring?"

"Yes."

Neji gasped as a Shikamaru tipped the bottle of rubbing alcohol over his arm, a minimal amount touching him. "What really happened?"

"Tenten and I…exchanged words and it went downhill from there." He averted his eyes as Shikamaru looked up at him.

"Tenten did this to you?" he asked almost disbelievingly.

A nod.

Shikamaru shook his head as he stood up. Neji looked up at the younger man and raised an eyebrow when he started the shower.

"I can't stop the flow and this isn't helping." He said as he turned back to Neji. "Get in the shower, rinse off, and then I'll wrap your bandages."

--

Shikamaru could not concentrate on the mission report he was supposed to be writing for the life of him. The Nara could care less about the petty matters of another's life but he was genuinely interested in what had been said between Neji and Tenten that would cause the two to get into such a violent fight.

After Neji had gotten out of the shower and dried, Shikamaru applied a thin layer of salve to help the healing of his wounds and then wrapped the older man's numerous injuries before leaving him to sleep while he cleaned the bathroom.

Neji had calmed considerably in the months that they'd been together so for the older man to just get into a random brawl with his former teammate was something completely unexpected. _'What could it be?'_ Shikamaru knew that he couldn't pressure Neji into telling him anything else for the next couple of days, not after 'tortured' Neji in the bathroom those few hours ago with the dripping of alcohol on his open wounds.

He groaned as he glanced at the blank piece of paper before him. Was it really so difficult to write a mission report? He set his pen down and stretched his arms, releasing a yawn as he did so. Glancing at the clock on the desk, he sighed as he realized that he would have to start dinner soon.

He stretched once more as he stood and began walking to his bedroom. As he looked through the door, Shikamaru found Neji lying on his side idly staring at the wall.

"Hey" he called quietly. Stepping into the room, he smiled when moon hued eyes turned to him.

"Hey yourself," Neji propped himself up against the headboard and looked back to Shikamaru when he noticed that the younger man hadn't moved. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I just came to ask what you wanted for dinner."

"Oh,"

Shikamaru watched as Neji shifted underneath the covers from a moment before turning back on his side. "Are you alright?"

"Yes,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru took another step into the room, stopping short as a thought ran through his head. _'Don't push him.'_ He told himself._ 'He'll tell me when he's ready but…'_ Shikamaru hesitated. Looking at Neji, the younger was sure that he needed comfort of some kind; whether it be a short embrace or a long talk Shikamaru knew that Neji needed something. _'But I can't just force it out of him.'_

Shikamaru ran his fingers through his hair in frustration as he left Neji alone in the room. _'Maybe he wanted me to sit with him….but he has to say something; he can't just expect me to pick up on what he's feeling.'_ He released a sigh when he heard light knocking at the door. When he opened the door he raised a curious eyebrow at his guest.

"Good evening, Shikamaru."

--

Neji stared at Shikamaru's retreating form. _'I can't believe he's just walking away.'_ He thought disbelievingly. He wanted Shikamaru to ask him once more if he was alright. He wanted Shikamaru to pester him, trying to coax what was bothering him out. He wanted Shikamaru to just sit with him, or maybe, just maybe to cuddle him and stroke his hair and kiss him. Yes, that last one sounded just right.

If one were to ask him why he liked so much to be coddled by Shikamaru, Neji wouldn't be able to tell you. He just seemed to unconsciously let his many barriers down around Shikamaru and he couldn't help but like the feeling of being relaxed and having someone care for him. _'I guess you can't really miss what you never had.'_ He thought somewhat bitterly but now he had it; he had someone caring for him, worrying for him, and most importantly, loving him.

So with a firm nod, Neji stood somewhat shakily from his bed, his legs sore from his actions earlier in the day. He shook his head at the thought. If it hadn't been for Lee, he knew he would've had the a more than difficult experience in getting back to his apartment and Shikamaru had carried him from the bathroom to the bedroom earlier when the younger saw just how badly Neji's legs were bruised and cut.

When he reached the living room, he stopped suddenly. _'Who's here?'_ he wondered at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. He vaguely remembered hearing knocking but hadn't paid it any mind. Slowly making his way down the hallway that led to the kitchen, he heard something so familiar that he couldn't help but smile and as he cleared the doorway he was faced with happy, familiar blue-gray eyes.

"Neji!"

Neji smiled happily as the boy waved to him. "Hi, Kasumi-chan."

Shikamaru stood from his seat, moving to Neji's side, he wrapped an arm around the man's waist and helped him sit down. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

Neji nodded and smiled at the toddler trying to get out of the grasp of the woman holding him. Quickly taking in the woman's appearance Neji realized that she must've the child's mother. Their resemblance wasn't what one would call remarkable but it was enough let one know that they were mother and child. Her hair was a dark brown color similar to Shikamaru's, just bordering on the line between black and brown and her eyes were a light green color, and her skin, not nearly as pale as her child, was a pleasant tone. In short, this woman was breathtaking.

Smiling politely at Neji, she nodded her head. "Hello, I'm Niwa Shojiki." Neji returned the smile and the gesture, introducing himself. "Yes, well, I'm terribly sorry to barge in on the two of you like this but I've been trying to get in contact with my nephew for weeks."

Looking over his shoulder, Neji watched as Shikamaru shrugged. "We've been busy, bachan, I told you." Turning he placed a cup of tea in front of Neji and then his aunt before returning to lean against the counter.

"I'm sure." She said as she tried to keep the child in her lap still. "What is it Kasumi?"

The boy stopped his struggling and frowned up at his mother. "Neji."

She rolled her eyes and then looked at Neji pleadingly. "Would you mind? He won't sit still until he's satisfied."

Neji shook his head and looked over at Shikamaru who sighed knowing what Neji wanted. Walking around to his aunt, he plucked the child out of her grasp, returning the embrace the child gave him, and handed him to Neji. Noticing the look the woman was giving him, Neji gave her a small smile. "I got into a bit of a rough spar this afternoon."

"Oh, are you alright?" she asked concernedly.

"He'll be fine." Shikamaru said. "I used a special salve on his wounds."

"You did?" Neji asked, looking at the younger.

"Mmm-hmm."

"Shikamaru," Shojiki called, catching her nephew's attention. "There's something I need to discuss with you."

Shikamaru nodded. "Living room alright?"

"Fine."

Shikamaru watched the woman leave before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Neji's forehead. "You'll be ok?"

"Yes."

--

When Shikamaru reached the living room, he found his aunt idly flipping through a book. Sitting down beside the woman, he waited for her to speak.

Running a hand through wavy dark hair, she sighed. "I'm here to speak to you about your mother." She paused. "Your father came to speak to me the a few days after your and Neji's clan had the meeting." She looked up at Shikamaru and when he nodded she continued. "He told me everything. Beginning with the night Kasumi stayed up until that point and there is something you need to know about my sister."

When the woman stopped and didn't say anything for nearly five minutes, Shikamaru had to admit that his aunt was indeed sparking his curiosity. "What is it?"

Releasing a deep breath, Shojiki looked down at her clenched fists. "Long before your parents got married; Yoshino was in a very serious relationship with a woman by the name of Hikari, Hyuuga Hikari." She sighed again. "She wasn't much older than you are now but she was so in love with her and I know that she would've gladly spent the rest of her life with Hikari."

"What happened to her?" he asked automatically, his mind somewhere else.

Her voice was wavering as she continued. "The Hyuuga found out about their relationship and ordered Hikari to end it but she wouldn't. She found your mother and explained the situation to her; she told her that she would never been seen as anything more than a worthless being in the eyes of the elders, someone meant to simply do their bidding, and she explained the differences between the main and branch houses," When she paused again, Shikamaru looked at his aunt blankly, barely noticing how her clenched fists were shaking. "They killed her; while she was speaking to your mother someone activated her seal and she died."

Shikamaru's head was reeling. He couldn't form a conscious, coherent thought. Was what his aunt told him true? Could his mother have actually been involved with a woman, with a Hyuuga? _'I guess…it's possible.'_ It could make sense if he thought about it. _'If this woman was a part of Neji's family and told mom that they were worthless, it's probable that she would believe her if she was in love with her but...'_ Looking over at his aunt, he watched as she tried not to fidget. "Does my father know?"

Startled, she flinched. "Yes, they were all very good friends."

"So it would've been difficult for him to tell me." He reasoned.

All of this information was truly amazing. It wasn't completely unlikely that his mother would've dated another woman but it wasn't an idea that crossed his mind. But now as he thought about it, with him dating Neji and all of his mother's recent outbursts whenever she came in contact with the boy were mildly understandable. _'If I watched someone I loved die and then my child was in nearly the same situation…yes, her reactions are to be expected but…you'd think she'd be more….accepting of the nature of our relationship. Even still, I know that I would try in any way possible to keep my child from dealing with what I felt. So…it's not that she doesn't like Neji but she's trying to protect me.'_ He figured sadly.

"-maru, Shikamaru?" Looking at his Shojiki, he noticed the woman was smiling forlornly. "Don't let Neji think Yoshino's dislikes him. It's just…the situation your mother's in."

"I understand."

She sighed as she stood. "I have to get home soon, it's getting late."

Nodding, Shikamaru accompanied the woman into the kitchen and watched as she tried to get her son to release his hold on Neji's neck, only doing so when Neji asked him too. Moving to Neji's side, he helped the older stand and helped him into the living room where they all bade each other goodbye.

Neji watched as his boyfriend locked the door after his relatives and released a deep sigh, catching Shikamaru's attention.

"What's up?" he asked while sitting next to Neji.

"Nothing." Turning to Shikamaru, he smiled. "Your aunt seems nice."

Nodding, Shikamaru turned and lay down on the couch, his head falling on Neji's lap. He let his eyes close when thin fingers raked through his hair. "Mmm-hmm, she is."

"What did you two talk about?" he asked, pulling the tie from the younger's hair.

Shikamaru looked up at Neji and found the older's eyes were closed. _'Should I really tell him?'_ he wondered. He knew that Neji needed to know what his aunt said and that it was important but he couldn't help but question whether or not it would affect their relationship and if it would, how so?

Sighing, he pulled Neji's hand to lips and gently kissed his palm. "My mother." He said softly, noticing when Neji stiffened and frowning when he found his lover's eyes lowered and glancing off to the side. "Hey," he said gently, reaching up to cup Neji's cheek.

Leaning into the touch, Neji placed his hand over Shikamaru's. "Your mother….isn't particularly _fond_ of me, Shikamaru, you and I both know that."

Shikamaru sighed as he sat up beside Neji and wrapped an arm around the smaller man's shoulders. "She isn't fond of you because she doesn't know you."

As he laid his head on Shikamaru's shoulder, Neji shook his head slowly, negatively. "No, she doesn't like me, Shikamaru. She doesn't like who I am or that I'm…doing whatever this is with you, having a relationship with you. Normally I wouldn't care what people think of me but this is your mother and without her you would not be here and I'm glad you're here and I'm thankful to her for bringing you into this world." He released a breath. "I just want to be able to get along with her but…it is very unlikely that that will ever happen."

"Why is that?"

Neji pulled back and looked at the younger man disbelievingly. "She thinks I'm _worthless_, that is the _exact_ word she used. Who would become the acquaintance of one they believed to be worthless? Please, tell me."

"Neji, you need to understand something about my mother."

--

"Is that…true?" Neji asked. He was clearly apprehensive to believe the tale that Shikamaru had just told him. He, personally, had never heard of a Hyuuga Hikari but it didn't mean that she hadn't existed at one point or another but the fact that Shikamaru's mother had been romantically involved with her was what Neji didn't believe, that it was a fact.

Countless members of his family had been disposed of by the main house; simply tossed to the side when they wouldn't bend to their will, when they tried to claim sense of humanity and live freely only to be pulled back on a short leash like a dog, like an animal. If what Shikamaru told Neji was true, then that is exactly what happened to his relative, she was killed for living and being in a world that she loved and loved her.

"Shojiki doesn't lie." Shikamaru said softly, breaking Neji out of his reverie.

Neji furrowed his brow. "Then if it is the truth..."

"Mmm-hmm" Shikamaru looked at Neji and he knew the pieces were coming together in the older man's head.

Neji looked at Shikamaru and blinked in a way that could only be described as owlishly. "She doesn't hate me."

"She doesn't."

"I mean…she doesn't like me but she doesn't hate me, at least not really. If she does hate me it's because…I remind her of her pain."

Shikamaru's arms tightened around Neji's waist and the older man lay back against his chest. "But it isn't you so there's no reason to get upset when she says those things, she doesn't really mean them."

Neji sighed but nodded. "Alright, Shika but I-"

The Hyuuga was interrupted by loud, heavy knocks on the door of the apartment and groaned when Shikamaru crawled out from behind him.

"Just ignore it." Neji said as he gripped Shikamaru's hand.

The Nara was ready to sit back down when he heard his name being yelled on the other side of the door.

"HEY SHIKAMARU! YOU HOME? IS NEJI THERE?! Ow, teme! Don't hit me!"

Shikamaru groaned and knew he couldn't sit back down, if he did Naruto would pound on his door all night. So he flung the door open and was immediately faced with two ninja whispering heatedly to each other, only stopping when they finally noticed when the noticed the door opened and Shikamaru was standing there.

Naruto smiled widely at Shikamaru. "Hey Shika, how are you?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as he looked to Sasuke who was glaring at a spot on the wall then turned his attention back to Naruto. "Fine." When Naruto didn't say anything else, he sighed. "Here to see Neji?"

"Yeah!" he said looking behind Shikamaru, he found the white-eyed nin sitting comfortably on the floor, resting comfortably against the couch. Naruto pushed past the older nin and sat beside Neji and immediately bombarded him with questions and information Neji already knew.

"I saw bushybrows earlier and he told me he'd just brought you here and that you were a mess! What happened? He said Gai-sensei had to take Tenten to the hospital and that Hinata was crying and- OH MY GOD! Look at all your bandages!"

"Don't touch me there!"

Shikamaru watched as Naruto tried to look at Neji's bandaging before he turned bored, questioning eyes to the Uchiha still standing outside his door.

"I can't let him have sugar at night anymore…"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Do you wanna come in?" he asked as he moved to the side, allowing the Uchiha in.

Sasuke sat down beside Naruto and pulled the blonde's hands away from Neji's thighs and back in his own lap while Shikamaru sat down next to Neji and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling Neji away from the blonde and closer to him.

"So it's true?" Naruto asked.

"Is what true?"

"About the fight with Tenten." He turned questioning eyes to Shikamaru. "Bushy brows said she said some really messed up stuff."

Neji sighed as he looked at Naruto. "As did I."

"Stop beating around the bush, Hyuuga. Just tell him what happened so I can go home."

Neji frowned at Sasuke's exasperated tone of voice. "Oh, I'm sorry; am I boring you Uchiha? I didn't invite you into my home in the first place and then you tell me-"

"Your home?" Neji looked at Naruto whose brow was furrowed in confusion. "So you moved in with Shikamaru?"

Neji stiffened slightly before nodding somewhat tersely. "Ages ago."

"Then…some of the stuff Tenten said was really off, huh?"

"What exactly did she say?"

Looking to his left, Neji watched as Shikamaru leaned back against the couch and almost lay down against him but then thought better of it with their current company. "Well," he said thoughtfully. "Tenten was commenting on how lucky Lee was to be romantically involved with Gaara-san and Lee was agreeing by saying how lucky Tenten was to be involved with someone as well. When Gai-sensei asked who, Tenten looked at me and then away and Lee asked how Gai-sensei couldn't know of hers and Hinata's relationship." He shifted slightly, moving a bit closer to Shikamaru before he continued. "Tenten then commented on how _lucky_ they were for having significant others because Gai-sensei recently became involved with Anko-sensei and how _unfortunate_ it was that I didn't have anyone. I told her that she shouldn't speak of what she didn't know and things escalated from there. She said things about Hinata-sama that I didn't need to know and stated that with my _"off putting personality"_ that I would never be romantically inclining to anyone and I said hurtful things about her character and questioned why Hinata-sama would pursue a relationship with someone as depthless as she. Long story short, she released scroll after scroll of weapons on me, most of which I managed to avoid, and I severely damaged her chakra network."

There was a long silence during which everyone looked at Neji who had finally settled into Shikamaru's side, his eyes closed. The explanation they received was something that none of them had expected. Neji and Tenten's fight had been so….trivial, they were expecting something more thought provoking but if one were to think about it there was good reason, to a certain extent. Hinata was Neji's cousin, in a way his sister –their father's did share their genetic code- and for one to hear sordid details of their pseudo-sibling's private life was something no one would want to hear and then to further insult how appealing he would be to anyone romantically was a shot to Neji's pride.

"Damn, Neji." Naruto murmured.

"Hn, Hyuuga you are a mystery." Sasuke said blankly.

"She insulted my pride." He simply stated.

Neji pulled back as he felt Shikamaru shaking. As he looked at the younger man, he felt his eyes narrow when the Nara burst out laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"That pride of yours Neji," he said as he took a breath. "It's something else," he leaned closer to Neji. "Just like you."

Neji couldn't stop the blush that was rising to his cheeks as Shikamaru pulled away suddenly. He turned around and glared at Naruto as the blonde started laughing at his obvious surprise. Just as he was about to lean over and hit the blonde, Sasuke hit him on the back of the head and was instantly rewarded with a pouting, whining blonde that he tried uselessly to console. Neji leaned back into Shikamaru and smiled happily when the arm around his waist tightened.

Shikamaru released a contented breath as he felt the now familiar weight settling into him. As he listened to his friends squabbling, he couldn't help but smile. This was his life, his happiness, the familiarity of it all made him glad to know that despite the changes in the years between, his friends were still the ones he knew they were, at least on the surface, and looking to his right, he was glad to have gone pass what was on the surface to reach the loving individual that no one knew was deep within.

'_I'm thankful for him too…'_

--

A/N: Chapter 21!

Whoo, finally! It really did take me some time to write this. School is more taxing than I anticipated. And yes, my ending lines really do suck.

OK! To anyone I promised a one-shot to FF or DA I'm still watching the shows! (Death Note and Tsubasa Chronicle are awesome!) They'll be out…in awhile? I'm sorry. :'(

To anyone wondering what the plot of this story is…….there isn't one! I'm just moving from chapter to chapter, so there's really no way for me to stray from the plot.

Hikari - Light. All of the Hyuuga names have to do with the sun or light or brightness, except Neji's, and I decided to play on that.

Can anyone guess what Shika's aunt's name means?

Reviews?

TBC

-torib0o(10/1)


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hiya people! It's been awhile, hasn't it? Geez, I say that every time I update…I should update more often. Ok! I'm gonna try to update this story at least twice this month, k? Yanno, I've been _really_ into oneshots lately as a lot of you can see and I hope have read and reviewed XD….It was actually hard for me to decide what to do with this chapter because I left it in a bit of weird place last month but here goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

--

Nara Yoshino was a habitual woman. Her days were mirrored, one following the last in her monotonous routine. There was no reason to expect that this day would be any different than another. She awoke, she showered, dressed, and after much effort, woke her husband. Now as she began her descent of the stairs, she felt herself stiffen with the sudden realization that she and her husband weren't the only ones in their home but who could've gotten into the house so easily?

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she pulled a kunai out of the sleeve of her blouse. Silently, she looked into the kitchen and released a breath of relief at the sight before her.

"Shikamaru," she sighed. "What are you doing here?"

Shikamaru merely looked at his mother for a moment, boredom obvious, before turning back to the book laying flat on the table before him.

It was early in the morning, not past eight-thirty, and Shikamaru made sure that he was at his parent's home before either of them was awake. He'd planed this quite carefully. As he escorted Sasuke and Naruto out of his apartment the night before, he asked if they could stop by the hospital and schedule an appointment to have Neji's wounds looked at more thoroughly and dropped the older man off at said hospital earlier that morning before heading to the academy to find someone to cover his classes for the day and then, finally, he went to his parents home. All before eight-thirty. Yes, this was Nara Shikamaru.

He, quite obviously, needed to speak with his mother and had been trying find a tactful way to approach her before he quickly realized that there was no tactful way to speak to anyone, let alone one's mother, about their dead lover. Now he was just waiting until he was positive that his mother was calm and collected before speaking to her. Looking out of the corner of his eye, he watched as his mother moved around the kitchen to prepare breakfast. _'This is going to be it.'_

--

As his mother sat down beside him at the table, after setting down the breakfast she prepared, Shikamaru turned expressionless eyes to the woman and he wasn't surprised to see her looking right back at him. The look she gave him wasn't one of anger or contempt but sadness or pity and he couldn't help but feel for his mother at that moment however, there were things that needed to be said and those things couldn't be ignored or hidden anymore.

"I need to speak with you." He said simply, watching as she set a bowl of rice in front of him.

"What about?"

When she was greeted with silence, she looked at her son to find that he was still staring at her with those expressionless eyes, masking whatever he might've been feeling.

"What's the matt-?"

"I know about Hikari."

Shikamaru watched as his mother dropped a bowl of miso soup on the table between them, the bowl spilling its contents as it landed on the edge of table and falling to the floor beneath with a small crash. He ignored the burn of his leg where the soup had fallen and watched his mother.

She'd stiffened immediately, not noticing the heat on her leg or foot. She hadn't heard that name in so long, she'd tried not to think about that woman for so long. _'I haven't thought about her in at least…'_ she looked at her son and sighed sadly, suddenly feeling very alone. It had been just over twenty years since she'd truly wanted to think about Hyuuga Hikari and with good reason; she'd loved her and honestly, had never been able to get past seeing her love die before her eyes.

When she first saw Neji laying in Shikamaru's arms, the reason she screamed initially, was not because she believed her son doing anything sexual but because of the striking resemblance between the young Hyuuga and her long deceased lover. It was amazing, it was awe-inspiring, it was shocking, but most of all, it was devastating.

Hikari had been a small woman, in height and build. She was only about five foot five and very slender, though her body had the unmistakable curves of a woman. Her hair was long and a deep brown color and she often chose to wear clothing that was much bigger than necessary for the sake of comfort. And though she was a Hyuuga by name, her attitude greatly from that of the rest of her family; she was very open-minded and brash, never afraid to speak her mind, despite the trouble this certain quality would cause her. She was energetic and had a sort of allure to her that would attract the oddest strangers and those strangers, were enchanted by her ever glowing personality, understanding heart, and wide smile.

The way his long chestnut hair flowed freely over his shoulders, and the calm, peaceful expression that was his countenance while he slept reminded her of that beauty that she'd been missing so dearly since the day she'd lost her beloved and from that day on, every time she saw her son's significant other, it brought her extreme heartache.

Now though, knowing that they'd bonded in such an eternal way, was what Yoshino felt was killing her. The meeting between the two clans had gone less than well and she knew that that was her fault but she couldn't just sit by idly and watch her son end up broken in the same way she was, she wouldn't allow it. Who was to say that Neji wouldn't end up dead as well? Who could say that it wouldn't be Shikamaru holding his lover's body as it convulsed wildly and then watching as the light dimmed from his eyes?

She jumped in surprise when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye, remembering where she was. She watched as Shikamaru stood, wiping off the table and then as he dropped the towel to sop up the soup on the floor.

"Don't use a hand towel to wipe the floor." She scolded as she pushed past him to get a mop.

Ignoring his mother, he continued. "It doesn't matter; the towel's going to get washed the same way, whether it was on the floor or not."

When he was pushed to the side, Shikamaru frowned as his mother began to mop the floor of the liquid and tossed the towel in the sink before sitting down heavily. As he watched his mother mop, he noticed that she looked very uncertain, as though she was trying to come to a difficult decision and he could very well guess what about.

"Mom,"

"Yes?"

"About Hikari, I-"

"Shikamaru, I'd rather not." She said, reservation clear in her voice. "It's still rather…difficult."

"I know, mom, I understand but-"

"Shikamaru, please." She leaned the mop against a counter and turned to face her son, "You don't understand. This is something that's painful for me to even think about and I haven't spoken about…her in many, many years and I am not going to do it now."

"Maybe if you spoke about it, it wouldn't be so painful."

Her eyes widened and her hands flew to her chest, clutching the fabric of her clothing tightly, "How could say something like that?" she whispered. "You know _nothing_ of sorrow, true sorrow like this. You have _never seen _someone you love die right in front of your eyes."

"I haven't?" he stood, easily towering over his mother. "I have seen people die; people I care about, people I love! I realize that it isn't the same but if you keep holding onto these feelings of grief and sorrow, you will never be able to move past them and that isn't fair to anyone; not to you, not to me, not to dad, and especially, not to her."

He stood completely still as he watched his mother's eyes become glossy and distant, her breath quickening. She wasn't looking at him anymore but staring off into space and Shikamaru knew better than too distract her now. _'She's so deep in thought,'._

Finally, she looked at him again, as though she was noticing him for the first time and then she left, running out of the room. He'd never seen his mother move so quickly; she was gone before he could move to follow her. As he made his way to the doorway of the kitchen, he heard a door slam shut and then, retching.

Shikamaru sighed deeply as he pinched the bridge of his nose. _'She can't even stand to talk about her without getting sick. How am I ever going to get her to move past this?'_ He looked up when he felt a heavy hand upon his shoulder. Already knowing it was father, he sent the man a puzzled look, as though asking why this was so difficult, as though asking if they would ever be able to stand to being around each other.

"Give her time," Shikaku said softly as he looked to the door, sighing as he heard broken sobs accompany the retching. "She's kept this inside for a long time, Shikamaru."

"I understand," he told his father quietly as he turned to face the man. "and I know now that her grieving has finally begun that it can't be rushed but I'm glad that it's started." He chanced a look over his shoulder toward the bathroom door. "Maybe now we can start to move in the right direction."

Shikaku nodded slowly as he patted his son on the shoulder. "I'll speak with her later but I'm sure you've got other things to do right now."

--

Shikamaru couldn't help but arch a slender eyebrow at the sight before him. Neji was sitting in a chair in a hospital room, Lee standing before him speaking quietly yet animatedly and Ino sitting beside him, whispering discreetly in Neji's ear. Neji nodded imperceptibly and continued watching Lee before he spoke quietly to his old friend.

"It's alright, Lee. You don't have to keep apologizing."

"But Neji-kun-"

"SHIKAMARU!"

Both men turned to see the Nara leaning lazily against the frame of the door, simply watching them interact as Ino stood and walked to him with her hands on her hips.

"Why are you just standing here?" she questioned as she leaned closer. "People call me nosy and here you are just eavesdropping. Honestly, Shikamaru-"

"Shikamaru."

At the quiet call of his name, Shikamaru looked past Ino to the man sitting halfway across the room watching him with obvious curiosity.

"Hey,"

"Where have you been?"

Neji rose easily from the chair and walked to Shikamaru. He let his arms hang loosely at his sides before folding them across his chest and then letting them hang where they were previously.

'_He's nervous; he always fidgets when he's nervous of himself.'_ Shikamaru was more than positive that Neji wanted to touch him in some way but he knew the older man wouldn't do it in front of people he wasn't completely comfortable with. Knowing this, the Nara reached out and quickly pulled Neji to him. Ignoring the stiffening of the man in his arms, he leaned down and rested his head on top of Neji's.

"I was at my parents' house." He spoke, the sound muffled against his lover's hair.

Neji pulled away from him and frowned slightly. "Why?"

"To speak to them."

"You didn't speak to them about what your aunt told you about, right?" When Neji received silence, he sighed deeply and ran his fingers loosely through his hair. "Shikamaru,"

"It might not seem like the best idea, Neji, but trust me, it'll work out in the end."

"It better."

"Perhaps Ino-san and myself should give you two some privacy; the matter you are speaking of seems to be quite private."

Shikamaru simply waved his hand dismissively in Lee's direction as he lay down on the bed in the hospital room. "No, it's alright."

"Shikamaru, you can't just lay there; you're not a patent." Ino said distastefully, knowing she'd be the one who would have to change the sheets.

He sucked his teeth at the girl. "If Neji had been laying here, like he's probably supposed too, you'd have to change them anyway." He propped himself up and looked in the direction of his boyfriend who was staring at the wall. "Why aren't you in the bed, are you alright now?"

"For the most part." He mumbled.

"Hokage-sama said that Neji-kun should receive a certain amount of rest but that he would be fine by tomorrow."

"Lee,"

"Neji-kun, rest is imperative for your swift recovery."

Neji glared at his friend for a moment before moving to sit at the foot of the bed.

"Hey," Shikamaru said as he nudged the Hyuuga with his foot, the action causing the older's glare to be turned to him. "I never did understand how Tenten managed to attack you; your attacks are the ultimate defense."

Neji's glare intensified and silence permeated the small space of the room. Shikamaru nudged the man again but stopped when he saw he was getting no where. The Nara turned to Lee, catching the spandex-wearing shinobi's attention and nodded.

Lee looked nervously to his former teammate and swallowed thickly, somewhat afraid of speaking about something that Neji was so adamant about keeping to himself and his company but if Shikamaru, who Lee was noticing was definitely more than Neji's friend, thought it was something of importance, maybe he should say something.

"Initially the spar was between Neji-kun, Tenten-chan, and myself-"

"LEE!"

"I want to know,"

Neji turned angry eyes to Shikamaru and the Nara instantly noticed the blush that was coming to the other's check and smiled gently as though telling the Hyuuga that it was alright. Neji relaxed slightly and took a deep breath before turning away from Shikamaru to look out of a window.

"Keep going." Shikamaru said to Lee.

Nodding sharply, Lee continued. "Right! Initially, the spar was between the three of us and Neji was focused on my attacks while he deflected Tenten's weapons but soon their attacks become more focused on each other and Tenten-chan had not told us but she was working on some new jutsu that allowed her to control a weapon with chakra wire.-"

"Chakra wire?"

Shikamaru watched as Ino sat down in one of the chairs in the room and looked at Lee quizzically. "Like what Kankuro uses to control his puppets."

"Correct. She was controlling a series of shuriken and senbon with the wire and some of them hit Neji-kun's blind spot, not harshly but enough to catch him off guard and in his shock of being hit from behind, he turned around to deflect the weapons when she released a progression of scrolls above his head. He did not have time to deflect them so he began to attack Tenten-chan while the weapons continued to come." Lee paused to take a look a Neji who seemingly ignored everything he said. "He was not the only one who was injured physically, Gai-sensei, Tenten-chan, and I were all hit, though not as badly as Neji-kun. Apparently, Tenten-chan was also using a new type of scroll she created that's main purpose was to release an endless amount of weapons on a specific target but she did not do something properly because the weapons were released most heavily upon Neji-kun but the weapons still fell in Neji-kun's general area."

Shikamaru nodded as Lee seemed to finish with his description of the spar that occurred the day before. He looked blankly to the man sitting at the foot of the bed and watched as Neji idly took his hair out, ran his fingers through it, and put it back in a loose ponytail. _'He's still fidgeting.'_ Shikamaru knew that Neji had been training for years to overcome his slight blind spot but he knew that it was something the Hyuuga would have a difficult time doing, if he ever would.

Shikamaru cut his eyes toward Ino and the purple clad kunoichi immediately caught his gaze and watched as he looked toward the door, back to her, then to Lee, and once more to her. Taking the cue, Ino gently coerced Lee to leave the room with her, leaving Shikamaru and Neji alone.

If one were to ask Neji, he would tell you that the silence that pervaded the room was stifling. He hated when Shikamaru would simply sit and stare at him until he, Neji, acknowledge that something was out of place and then the games. The Nara had a penchant for acting as though nothing was out of place until he decided it was time to call Neji, or whomever he was speaking to, on the fact that they did something that could've somehow been avoided. Neji knew it was his lover's way of showing concern but he didn't like the initial feeling of dread that Shikamaru instilled in him whenever he was like this.

"Shikamaru," he said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"I don't feel like beating around the bush, if you're angry, please, just be angry; don't mess around with my head and then explode."

Shikamaru took a deep breath as he looked at Neji and then released it as he lay down. "Come lay with me, Neji." He said gently, nudging the older with his foot. "Come on."

As Neji lay down beside him, Shikamaru wrapped an arm around the Hyuuga's shoulders while the man rested against his chest.

"Why didn't you think about the possibilities?"

"…"

"Why didn't you keep in mind that she could attack you from behind?"

"…"

"Why didn't you want Lee to tell me?"

"Because, Shikamaru, I don't want to hear a lecture; my body is sore and my head hurts. I didn't think she'd attack me from behind because it was such a dirty move. Yes, I know that my team is aware of my deficiency but,-"

"It's not a deficiency-"

"Yes it is!" he exclaimed as he pulled away from Shikamaru. "It's a deficiency because it makes my technique inadequate, it gives my technique a weakness."

Shikamaru reached up and gently cupped Neji's cheek, the older's expression turning into one of pain. "Everyone has a weakness," he said softly. "You can only try to better yourself though, Neji, because it's always going to be there."

Shikamaru watched his lover carefully as he began to stroke his thumb across the man's cheek.

"I couldn't defend myself; I didn't know the weapons were coming from and when I was hit, I panicked." He lay back down against Shikamaru and deeply breathed in his boyfriend's scent. "I know they're aware of my deficiency but I don't want to hear about my shortcomings, it's mortifying."

Shikamaru kissed Neji's head and when questioning eyes looked to him, he smiled softly at the man laying against him. "I know how painful it is to hear about something you don't want to," he said as he recalled the earlier events of the day, "but, in time, you know it will only make you stronger."

Neji looked away from Shikamaru, his face hidden behind an impossible curtain of long, chestnut hair. "How can you say that? How can you say something like that and know it to be true?"

The Nara looked at his lover, knowing the older man didn't believe him. He tightened his arms around the smaller's waist and pulled the Hyuuga on top of himself and flipped them over, placing himself on top of Neji. He gently brushed away the hair that was covering his lover's face and when the man beneath him tried to turn his head away once more, Shikamaru cupped his cheeks, forcing the Hyuuga's head in his direction.

Carefully, he lowered his body on top of Neji's and gently nuzzled the Hyuuga's cheek before leaning up slightly and placing a feather-like kiss to his lips and then another, and another, and yet another still until Neji looked up at him, uncertainty clear in his countenance when he looked away. "Hey," Shikamaru softly called as he nudged his nose against Neji's, "look at me." When Neji didn't look back to him, Shikamaru sighed softly. "I know you."

"..."

"That's how I know it's true because I know you, Hyuuga Neji and you are a strong man. I know there are things that you're afraid to say or do, and you can't say there aren't, but I know that you will find someway to overcome them." Neji looked a Shikamaru, his expression one of mild awe as the younger man looked at him purely serious. "I know you try hard to keep your walls up around other people so that won't know how frightened and unsure you are but you can't do that around me 'cause I see everything, baby."

Shikamaru lay his body back down against Neji's and gently kissed the smaller man's ear. He smiled when he felt arms wrap tightly around his back and hands gripping his head. _'I love you' _The Nara thought to himself. _'I love you so much'_

"Shikamaru," Neji called softly, continuing when he felt another light kiss against his ear. "I...I really...."

"Shh," he cooed. "S'alright. You don't have to say any-."

"I really care about you!"

Shikamaru stilled in Neji's grasp as soon as the words left the older's mouth and the Hyuuga couldn't help but wonder if he made a mistake in saying them. _'Maybe this wasn't the right time...but I feel like I....need to let him know.'_ "I really do, Shikamaru. You're so good to me...."

The silence remained and Neji was beginning to feel a sensation that resembled horrid terror. He knew Shikamaru loved him, the younger nin said it daily, so what was wrong with saying he cared for Shikamaru? _'Deep soothing breaths, deep soothing breaths,'_ He chanted inwardly as he tried to calm his racing heart.

"DEER BRAT! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT STRENUOUS ACTIVITIES FOR MY PATIENTS!!"

--

Their time in the hospital that afternoon was cut short when an overly-stressed Tsunade stopped by to remind the Hyuuga to take it easy for couple of days when she spotted one Nara Shikamaru laying on top Neji after she just healed him which, in her eyes, was not taking it easy. So after yelling at Shikamaru, she released Neji and now the pair was walking down a road back to Shikamaru's apartment.

Neji, still feeling a slight bit of stress from his confession earlier in the day, kept his eyes on the road before him as Shikamaru held his hand while they walked. When the grip on his hand tightened, he looked up at Shikamaru.

"Are you alright?"

Taken aback by the question, Neji nearly flinched but he maintained his composure. "Y-yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "You've just been quiet."

Neji looked up at his boyfriend questioningly. "I'm always quiet..." he said somewhat thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I know. It just seemed...different this time."

"Different?" When Shikamaru simply shook his head, Neji frowned but tightened his fingers around those of his lover's. _'Shikamaru is saying so little today....it almost feels like he's hiding something from me...'_ Chancing a look at the younger man, Neji blushed and turned away when he found dark, unblinking orbs turned on him.

"What's the matter?"

Neji shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

A nod.

"Hey, Shika?"

"Hmm?"

"About this morning...what did you go home for?"

"I already told you, to speak to my parents."

Their hands separated as Neji abruptly stopped walking. Shikamaru turned back to him and arched a slender eyebrow as he watched his lover's eyes drop away from his own.

"What's the mat-?"

"Was it about me?"

"What are you-?"

"Did you go home to speak to your parents about me?"

Shikamaru approached the smaller man gingerly, not wanting to upset more than he already was. When he was directly in front of Neji, he reached down and grasped the Hyuuga's delicate hands once more. He smiled gently as Neji's eyes traveled up his form tentatively and finally met his for an instant but that was all that he needed, for in the next moment they were standing in the living room of their apartment.

Neji gasped as he pulled away from Shikamaru, not having expected to be jutsued into his apartment.

The Nara sighed deeply as he watched Neji look at him, the older's hand flinching as he grabbed onto the material of the short skirt that rested upon his hips. "Neji," he called gently. "I didn't go home to speak to them about you."

Neji inhaled sharply as Shikamaru quickly moved directly in front of him and wrapped his arms around the Hyuuga's neck. "What...what were you there for?"

"To talk about what my aunt told me last night, that's it. I promise." he replied, smiling when he felt Neji's arms wrap around his waist somewhat awkwardly. When he felt Neji relax in his grasp, Shikamaru lowered his head slightly to kiss his boyfriend's forehead. "I think things will start to get better soon," he said softly.

Neji pulled away slightly and look up at Shikamaru skeptically. "Really?"

"Yeah,"

Neji felt himself smile as he pulled away from the younger man completely. Ignoring the look he was given for his action, he flung himself into Shikamaru's arms and laughed softly when Shikamaru's arms tightened around his midsection.

--

An hour later, they were laid up on their couch, their limbs completely entangled and it would've been hard to distinguish one's body from the other if not for the stark differences of their complexions. Neji lay on his side with his head on Shikamaru's bare chest as the Nara carded lazy fingers through long, chestnut hair. He smiled as he felt his lover's other hand drifting slowly down his back and gripping his bottom. He hissed though as Shikamaru's grip tightened slightly.

"Sorry," he said as his hand moved lower to play around Neji's damp thighs. "Sore?"

Neji nodded as he moved his head to rest beneath the Nara's chin.

"Ah," He murmured as he moved the smaller man as gently as possible. "That's my fault, then."

Neji turned on his side as Shikamaru dropped an afghan over his naked form and moved to leave the room. "Where are you going?"

Knowing his lover hated being left alone after they were intimate, Shikamaru quickly returned to the living room with a dampened facecloth. He watched from the doorway for a moment as Neji wrapped the blanket around his body a bit more tightly before he lay down and clutch it tightly to his chest.

"Ok," he said, catching the older's attention as he kneeled beside the couch and pulled the bright blanket away.

Neji felt his face flush as he watched Shikamaru clean him up so carefully, so intimately. He watched the Nara's expression slip into one of bored complacency as he ran the facecloth across Neji's body almost methodically, _'I know he's tired.....he's been awake since early this morning and he's done so much since then; getting me up, taking care of my wounds, feeding me, getting me the hospital, going to his parent's, coming back to the hospital, and then....we had...and he was on top! He's never on top....and now he's cleaning me up so carefully and....so gently...he must really-'_

"Love you"

Neji looked up and blushed when he found those eyes focused on his once more. "What?"

"I love you, Neji." Shikamaru said softly as he climbed on the couch beside the Hyuuga, pressing the smaller man between himself and the back of the couch. He touched his hand to Neji's cheek and pressed his lips against the older's chastely for a moment before he pulled away. "I was so happy earlier today when you said you cared about me, so happy, Neji." When the Hyuuga's eyes drifted away from his, Shikamaru touched his nose to Neji's but only barely and spoke against the other's lips. "I was happy because now I know I mean something to you and I'm even happier that you know it too." He smiled softly when Neji looked at him, innocent confusion clear in his features and Shikamaru couldn't help but kiss him once more. "There are times when someone cares for another so much that everyone except for that person is aware of it; I'm glad you're not that type of person, baby."

Neji blushed at the tenderness displayed in his lover's voice but shook his head lightly as he looked into those dark brown eyes once more before closing his own and the gap between them.

Shikamaru's eyebrows shot up in surprise before he relaxed completely and nearly smiled before pressing back into the kiss, his hands resting on his boyfriend's cheeks.

_'I've never been happy like this before. Gods, I never want it to end.'_

--

Chapter 22!

Whoo- hoo!

A lot happen in this chapter, eh? I think it was kinda different in that I focused around Shika for a change.

Please review and let me know what you thought 'cause this is one of those 'God, I feel like this sucks but maybe someone else'll feel different' chapters

OH!

And watch out for the next story I post....it's gonna be a ShikaNeji yaoi (duh) based around Halloween in the same AU as 'By Your Side'

XD

So please review.

-torib0o (11/16)


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Grr. I really wanted to update twice last month but life got in the way. Sorry. I hope this makes up for it though…it probably won't be anything to gawk at though.

I noticed last time that not everyone understand what I said when I quoted Neji as saying Shika isn't ever on top and everyone said 'but Shika always tops'; what I meant was, he was topping from the top whereas he usually tops from the bottom 'cause Neji usually rides him. I hate being blunt like that but yeah, hope I shed some light on that there.

Oh, and by the way.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

Neji sighed out a breath of frustration as he felt Shikamaru's form move away from him. It was one of those mornings where he was simply enjoying being with his lover, living life slow and unhurried. Though now, he groaned loudly and wrapped his limbs more tightly around his lover's body as the younger man tried to get up.

"Le'go a me…s'tha door" he barely understood the Nara's incoherent mumble.

"Ignore it."

Shikamaru turned back to him and raised a slender brow. 'Ignore it'? Neji would usually be the one to push him out of bed to get the door and now he was telling him not too? He must have been missing something. He lay back down and on his side, facing the Hyuuga. He wrapped an arm around the man's slender waist, pulling him flush.

"Was wrong?" he asked, only half awake.

"It's cold…"

"June."

"What?"

Shikamaru sat up, his back against the pillows as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. He looked down at Neji, whose head was now resting comfortably on his thigh before rubbing his eyes once more. "It's mid-June, Neji; you can't be cold."

"Well then, I just want your warmth."

It had been two weeks since Shikamaru had spoken to his mother and in those two weeks, Shikamaru and Neji settled into normal routines, something neither of them cared to complain about; Shikamaru, because he didn't really care and Neji, because he liked structure in his life, to a certain extent.

The Hyuuga was put back into active duty after his injuries fully healed and he'd been on three short missions in two weeks, something he'd been especially pleased with after being out of commission for a short while. Neji didn't mind scheduling things, in fact, he liked too. List, schedules, rules, and rubrics were things he valued greatly; they gave him a sense of security. However, since he started living with his younger and slightly more spontaneous boyfriend, lists, schedules, and the like had flown completely out the window within the first week. Shikamaru, Neji found, didn't _do_ schedules. The younger man, while spontaneous may not have been the right word, seemed to go with the proverbial flow and as accustomed as he was becoming with this c'est la vie, go with the flow lifestyle, Neji was glad to have some form of structure back in his life.

Shikamaru sighed aloud as Neji settled between his legs, the Hyuuga's arms around his waist and head in his lap. _'I'd really rather be sleeping this early on Saturday.'_ He thought to himself as he watched Neji turn on his side and grip his own delicate hand with Nara's.

"You're hands are much bigger than mine." Neji said thoughtfully.

"Hm.."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Probably because I'm bigger than you."

"Not really."

"Nearly a head."

"You're exaggerating."

"Mmmm. Maybe a bit. Still taller than you though, heavier too."

Neji rolled his eyes when he heard Shikamaru yawn tiredly and tried to get more comfortable as the Nara's body relaxed against their pillows. He sighed happily, subconsciously, when he felt Shikamaru's hand come to rest on his head and lazy fingers thread through his hair.

He loved spending time with the Nara like this. He loved the calm, relaxing moments they shared together and Neji couldn't help but smile as his lover turned over. He shimmied upward until he was level with Shikamaru and gently pressed his lips against the pair before him.

Shikamaru pressed back softly while wrapping an arm around the Hyuuga's slender waist. He trailed his lips down the expanse of his lover's slender neck, taking the time to suckle on the flesh when he saw fit as Neji squirmed in his grasp.

When Shikamaru pulled away, he couldn't help but smirk at the fresh red mark resting where his lips had been a mere instant before. When he heard Neji groan slightly, he looked up to find his lover's cheeks flushed and his eye closed, and then, a whisper.

"What was that?"

A mummer.

"What?"

A panted plea. "More."

Shikamaru couldn't help the smirk that came to rest on his lips. He loved when Neji would beg him for more and he loved, he could admit it, the power he felt over the older man. He turned them over slowly so that he was lying atop the Hyuuga.

He cupped pale cheeks in his hands and pressed his lips to the smaller man's, reveling in the broken moan that slipped from between those pouty, pink lips. He couldn't help but smile when Neji eagerly pressed back but he pulled away, trailing gentle nips and kisses down the older's neck.

Neji's back arched when he felt Shikamaru sucking on a particularly sensitive spot on the area between his neck and collarbone, his fingers thrusting into the Nara's loose locks. Gods, how he loved when Shikamaru kept his hair down, the younger man was so _arousing_ when he kept it down. He felt his hands tightening before loosening when Shikamaru continued down his body.

The Nara kissed down Neji's chest and smiled when he reached the Hyuuga's nipples. _'He must be really horny.'_ Shikamaru thought to himself as he watched the smaller man's chest shift with each intake of breath. He rubbed his thumb over one of Neji's nipples, the pink buds fully erect, and under his touch, Neji cried out and arched his back, his arousal brushing the Nara's lower stomach.

"Ahh..un! Shika…SHIKAMARU!" And just like that, Neji's hands were forced back into Shikamaru's hair as he felt his lover's tongue lapping at his sensitive chest the same time a hand wrapped around his erection. He didn't know when he'd come to enjoy the Nara's advances so much and _certainly_ didn't know when he'd begun to advance upon the Nara but Neji was more than positive that this was something he never wanted to stop experience. "P...pleASE!" he cried out as the Nara's hand began speed up along his shaft; as good as this felt, he wanted more.

"Please what?" Shikamaru asked, his tone his usual, lazy drawl but his voice reflected nothing of what he felt. He was nearly frantic and the only things keeping him calm were the rationalizations he was making to himself. What was making him frantic? There was a beautiful, pale, responsive man twitching and withering beneath him. Looking down at Neji, he felt his penis throb painfully at the picture his lover presented; head tossed back, eyes closed, pink, kiss-swollen lips open as thin line of spittle dripped from that sinful mouth. He took a moment to admire that mouth. Neji's lips were a beautiful shade of pink that Shikamaru noticed only turned such a color when he lavished them with the attention they deserved and that bit of spittle wasn't the only thing that flowed from the Hyuuga's lips, there were also _The Sounds,_ as the Nara called them. Whenever Neji became so impassioned with whatever his lover was doing to his body, he would moan and, may the Gods help Shikamaru, if they were having sex when his lover began with _The Sounds_ there was little the Nara could do short of throwing the older boy down and taking his body in the most delicious and brutal of ways.

Shikamaru let his eyes continue down Neji's body and felt his arousal throb once more when his eyes landed on that beautifully, pale neck. His hickeys on his pale neck. _'No,'_ he shook his head mentally. He was _not_ going to be one of those possessive, dominating boyfriends but he couldn't help but find it arousing knowing that he was one that marked the man beneath him and of course those hickeys weren't limited to Neji's neck but covering his chest, stomach, hips, thighs, and his ass cheeks. _'No, not both cheeks but maybe I should fix that.'_

He sat back on his knees and looked down at Neji, his eyes and voice finally betraying the lust he was so desperately feeling. "Turn over," he said quietly and Shikamaru couldn't help but release a shuddered breath when Neji back was exposed to him.

He leaned down, his body flush against his lover's, and brushed Neji's locks over the Hyuuga's shoulder before leaning down and kissing the nape of his neck. Neji turned his head back and looked at Shikamaru for a moment before the Nara kissed him once more, thrusting his tongue into his lover's pliant mouth. Breaking the kiss when Neji laid his head down on a pillow before him, Shikamaru reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a thin tube then began to trail kisses down his Hyuuga's back. When he reached Neji's ass, he sat back and ran his hand over beautiful, pale mounds. He loved the way Neji's back was flat and then when it came to his behind, it extended brilliantly.

Leaning down, he brushed his lips against the supple flesh and shuddered when felt Neji's body tremble under his ministrations. Lube in hand, Shikamaru popped the top and squeezed a bit on a finger as he opened his mouth and began to suck and nibble on the tender flesh before his mouth. He felt Neji still as he rubbed over his entrance and continued to lavish attention on his lover's pert bottom.

--

"Harder..Ha- HARDER!" Neji would deny before the very Gods that he shrieked as Shikamaru slammed into his willing body once more. As Shikamaru struck his prostate with blinding force, Neji couldn't _believe_ that people called his Shikamaru lazy; he'd never believe it so long as Shikamaru was doing him as hard as he was at that moment. He pushed his body back, matching the Nara's pace easily as his lover sped up once again.

Shikamaru groaned as he tightened his grasp on Neji's hips, pulling the Hyuuga more forcefully onto his cock. As much as he hated comparing others, he couldn't help it; he'd never had a lover like Neji, he'd never had someone who could match him inch by inch while they were getting it in. He bit his lip as he looked down at Neji's back, the muscles flexing gorgeously with each thrust he made against the older's body. Releasing one of the Hyuuga's hips, he let his hand trail around the front of Neji's body and gently touched his hand to his lover's erection.

"Shi….Shikamaru, don't! You'll m..make me cum-ah!" he moaned out as he felt Shikamaru jerking him slowly. He could feel his boyfriend's trust become more erratic, a sure sign that the Nara was close to losing himself.

Neji shivered as he felt Shikamaru's hand swipe over the tip of penis as the Nara laid his body atop his own before he whisper in his ear, "Then come for me baby, I wanna feel you lose yourself in my hand…because of my body. Come for me."

Neji's breathing sped up as Shikamaru returned to his previous position and slammed into his body three more times before he felt overwhelming pleasure come over his body as he screamed out his lover's name before darkness overtook his vision.

Shikamaru groaned as he felt Neji's inner walls tightening around his pulsing length and he knew he wouldn't, _couldn't_, last for much longer. He thrust in once more and groaned when he felt Neji walls constrict more harshly than he could ever remember and when Neji called out his name a mere instant before warm liquid was covering his hand, he pulled back and pushed in as deeply as he could before spilling his essence within his lover's pliant body with a soft whisper of the Hyuuga's name.

--

Neji groaned as opened his eyes, hearing a familiar sound in his ear. He looked to his left and smiled when he found Shikamaru dozing lightly. "Hey," he whispered, his voice a bit rough.

Shikamaru looked at him slowly and lazily blinked his eyes. "Hey yourself,"

As Neji shifted his body a bit more and felt his cheeks catch fire; when he moved, he could feel the Nara's seed slip from his body.

"What's the matter?" Shikamaru asked when Neji stopped moving abruptly but soon realized what the problem was when he trailed his hand down the Hyuuga's back and reached that beautiful backside he loved so. "Mmm, sorry about that."

Neji shifted closer to Shikamaru, shivering when he felt the Nara's hands playing with his sore bottom and a bit more of the younger's seed slip from his body. "Stop that." He said softly.

"Stop what?"

"Stop…playing with it and help me up."

"What do you need my help for?"

Neji glared at Shikamaru, hearing the mirth in the Nara's voice; Shikamaru was amused with his predicament. Neji learned long ago, that after he and Shikamaru indulged in certain _actions_, he couldn't move comfortably without making a mess of the floor of the room they were in, so, he relied on his Nara to help him. Unfortunately, he'd also learned long ago, that his Nara was a sadist.

"Shikamaru," his voice was quiet as his glare stayed in place, "help me up or you will face the consequences…"

"And what might those consequences be, kitten?"

Neji felt his cheeks flare but his glare only intensified. Neji didn't really mind Shikamaru's little pet names for him, in fact, he liked them quite a bit; they made him feel precious in an odd way but when Shikamaru called him names like that in situations like this, he couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed and for what reason, he didn't know.

He held the Nara's gaze a bit longer and finally smirked.

"Either you help me or you will not have the opportunity to help me such a way for a long while."

Shikamaru found out at that moment, that Neji was a bit of sadist too.

--

Neji sighed as he let himself back into his and Shikamaru's apartment. _'These mental evaluations are getting to be a pain,'_ he thought to himself as he walked into their bedroom, pulling off his clothing as he went. Tsunade hadn't appointed the Hyuuga any specific time to go the evaluations but she'd told him that was to go at least once a month but after a long and tiresome conversation with his lover, the Nara had somehow convinced him to go at least twice a month, even if he didn't have anything to say or if it was something he didn't feel comfortable talking with Shikamaru about, he was still to go. It wasn't like there would be any punishment from the younger man but the way he'd initially spoken to Neji to get him to go would have made one think otherwise but Neji knew that Shikamaru was simply frightened for him so, he caved and agreed to go his therapy when as his lover saw fit.

When he was naked sans his underwear he looked in the full-length mirror hanging from their bedroom wall and fought down yet another blush with all his might. There were hickeys littering the entire front of his body and slight bruising on his hips where Shikamaru had been gripping them that morning but that wasn't what made him blush. No, what made Neji blush was his underwear. He liked them; they were, dare he say, cute.

He'd never given much thought to wearing women's underwear before Shikamaru started telling him about certain…sexual pleasure and how certain things aroused people. _'And I just had to be nosy and ask what aroused him.'_ He thought as he twisted his hips slightly, gasping when he saw a series of fresh red blotches on his butt cheek in the mirror. Neji didn't mind the change in underwear though, especially not after seeing his Nara's first reaction.

He let his hands trail down his body, lightly touching his fingers to the band of the black g-string he was wearing. He turned around and looked over his shoulder in the mirror, admiring the way the underwear complimented the curves of his backside. _'I look kind of…pretty.'_ His jaw dropped at the thought and he immediately began getting dressed in his usual attire of shorts and a t-shirt.

Just as he pulled his hair up and out of the back of the shirt, he heard knocking at the door and made his way to answer it. Whoever it was, he noticed, wasn't particularly in a rush to see who they came as they only knocked once and it was a rather…lazy knock if he did say so, himself.

Opening the door, he knew his surprised showed and he immediately bowed before the man at his door.

--

The man blinked once before that lazy smirk fell into place on his face. "Hyuuga, you really are an odd one."

Neji looked up at the man before he slowly stood up straight. He simply looked at him for a moment before remembering the clothing, or lack thereof, he was wearing. He tried to inconspicuously pull down the shirt he was wearing to cover the hickeys on his thighs only to expose the ones on his neck. "I…I apologize for my attire, however, Shikamaru failed to mention that you would be visiting him today. Please, come in."

Shikaku laughed heartily as he watched Neji shift uncomfortably before him as he took a seat on the couch. "Stop fidgetin', would ya, kid? Jeez, you sure are a nervous one."

Neji sat down in a chair beside the couch the elder Nara was sitting on and pulled his shirt down to his knees. "I apologize, Nara-san." There was a moment of silence where neither of them said anything until Neji turned his eyes to the older man. "Nara-san, you are more than welcome to wait but Shikamaru won't be home for at least an hour."

"I know that."

"I…you do?"

"Mm-hmm, I'm here to see you, Hyuuga."

"Oh…I see." What in the _world_ would Nara Shikaku want with him? Was he here to tell Neji to stay away from his son? _'I wouldn't do it anyway, it doesn't matter what he says.'_

"Do you?" he asked, breaking Neji away from his thoughts.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you see?"

Neji looked at the man beside him questioningly. He was certainly Shikamaru's father with the way he spoke in odd riddles. "No, not really,"

Shikaku sighed. "I figured as much. Look, I'm going to tell you some things and you are not to repeat them until you are able to answer my questions clearly and without hesitation, do you understand?"

Neji nodded automatically, somewhat taken aback by the elder's apathetic tone.

"My wife is ill. She is physically ill because she's emotionally ill. Do you know what makes her ill?" he asked, the question obviously rhetorical. "Her memories make her ill, these are memories she has long kept buried but seeing you has caused them to resurface." He sat back against the couch, took out a cigarette, lit the thin brown tube, and inhaled deeply before looking at Neji. "It's understandable though since you look just like her, like Hikari. I mean," he laughed a bit sadly before taking another drag of his cigarette, "you could be her. You're a little skinnier and bit more delicate but you look like her and _that's_ what's making Yoshino sick."

Neji listened quietly, feeling a bit guilty that he was causing pain for his lover's parents but he didn't apologize, he couldn't. It was through no fault of his own that he resembled someone who passed so long ago so he just sat still and continued to listen.

"You know, if I couldn't see how much Shikamaru cares about you, I would be completely against you being with him if only for the pain you're causing his mother but I _can _see how much you mean to him," He took another drag off the stick between his fingers. "which is why I'm trying to help his mother through this, so she can see how much you mean to him." He exhaled the breath. "So what I'm here to ask is, how much do you care for Shikamaru?" Inhale. "If you don't care about and you're just looking for someone to fuck around with, there are a bunch of other shinobi in Konoha who want you. Hell, most guys would give their left nut to be in Shikamaru's position." Exhale.

Neji looked at the man next to him and felt a wave of emotions sweep over him; shock, anger, but most of all, sadness. How could this man say such things to him? He was there at meeting between their clans; couldn't he see how much he cared for Shikamaru? Couldn't he see that Neji…'_That I what?'_ he didn't know how to finish that sentence. He knew he cared for Shikamaru but was that it? No, he knew his feelings went much deeper than that but he didn't know what to call them. He needed Shikamaru now, he couldn't live without the younger man. He knew he was attached to the young Nara but how deep did his attachment go? _'I need him…'_ Neji thought to himself miserably. _'I need him right now.'_

He hadn't realized he'd spaced out until he heard Shikaku calling his name and he looked at the man with unreadable eyes. "Please, Nara Shikaku-san, I'm only going to ask once and you may do what you wish, but, leave my home. Please."

Shikaku looked at Neji for a moment and released a quiet breath when he saw the younger man's body tremble imperceptible. _'I guess Shikamaru was right.'_ He thought regrettably. Being part of a family of medics, Nara Shikaku spent much of his free time reading medical books and the like so now, as he watched Neji's demeanor change so abruptly, he couldn't help but wonder if the boy suffered from manic depression as his son suspected.

He got up and moved to the door, Neji remaining where he was. He opened the door and smirked when he saw the person on the other side leaning on the wall opposite the door. "Been out here long?"

Shikamaru rolled his neck. "Long enough." He looked past his father and into the apartment when he saw Neji stand and leave the room. "Is he alright?"

Shikaku shrugged his shoulders. "Probably not. " He brought his cigarette to his lips once more. "Lemme ask ya, is he the type that clings when he's upset or does he run away?"

"Probably about half and half, why?"

Shikaku shrugged once again as he exhaled. "Eh, you're in for a troublesome day."

Shikamaru watched as his father put the cigarette out on the wall beside his head and left him standing in the hallway. He rolled his eyes as he walked into the apartment and toed off his sandals and hung up his flak jacket on the coat rack by the door.

He walked down the short hallway that led to the bedrooms, stopping when he smelled lilac and honey drifting in the air. He opened the bathroom door and found Neji chest deep in the bath. "Hey," he said, knowing the older already knew he was there. He frowned when Neji looked at him briefly before returning to his relaxation. "Nej?" he called and Neji didn't even bother to look at him.

He walked into the small bathroom and kneeled beside the bathtub. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked gently.

"Nothing."

Shikamaru reached a hand out and rubbed the back of his lover's neck. "There's gotta be some-"

"I just told you there wasn't anything wrong!" he exclaimed and finally looked at Shikamaru before turning away, angry at himself when he saw confused hurt in his lover's eyes. "Just…let me be alone for a little while. Please, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru nodded mutely and after a moment of consideration, he pressed his lips below Neji's ear, gently kissing the area. "I love you," he whispered as he pulled away and left the room.

Neji glared at the water for a minute before his vision blurred and he released a stifled, broken sob. _'Why can't I say that?! Why can't I say the same thing for him, to him?!'_ he thoughts were agonized pleas and questions. He wanted to tell Shikamaru he loved him but he didn't know what love was, he didn't know what it felt like. What if he said it and what he felt was completely wrong?

'_I need to know if this is it…'_

--

Chapter 23!

I'm sooooo sorry *sobs*. This chapter took so long but…but I'm gonna continue this chapter a little later in the week, I swear it!

So, ummm this story is pretty far from over, I guess I should start sayin' TBC so you guys won't wonder….=D

Please let me know what you think of this chapter!

-torib0o (12/24)


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: See readers, I kept my promise and updated twice in a week. I gotta say, I've been posting like crazy but I do feel good about myself for doing it….If anyone out there actually reads the ANs I write, I've a question for those of you who've read 'Love Free', do you think I should continue and if so where you like to see story go next?

Ugh…I know I said somewhere recently that it's like mid-June in this story and I know it's supposed to have started in the spring but bear with me when I say, I'm confused about how long they've been together…I'm gonna say six months, ok? Even it's not ok…it's what I'm doing cuz I've confused myself so badly looking back at previous chapters. I know it really isn't that long but I got confused with timelines and dates and stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

--

Shikamaru laid still and kept his breathing even as he heard Neji quickly make his back into their bedroom. He had no clue what his father said to his lover but whatever it was, it was more than obvious that the smaller man was in a state of mental disarray.

'_I can't force him to tell me anything.'_ Shikamaru thought to himself as he turned slightly under his guise of sleep. _'He's about to run anyway so anything I do will just make it worse.'_ He didn't fall out of character when he felt Neji sit on the lay on the bed beside him and felt the Hyuuga rest his head on his chest.

"Shikamaru," he heard the older man whisper. "I'm so afraid…" he mentally frowned when the other stopped speaking and he heard a chocked sob followed by bitter laughter. "I don't know what I'm afraid of though! I…I need you, Shikamaru. I really, _really_ need you…" It took all of his strength not to pull Neji to his chest and console him but he continued to lay still and listen as his lover spoke around sobs and nervous bits of laughter. "I…I don't know why I'm telling you this while you're asleep bu…but if I did it while you were awake I…I w…wouldn't be able to finish. I've always wanted someone to hold me like you hold me and take care of m…me and w…worry about m…me and now I've g…got you and I…don't k…know what I f…feel for you…"

The Nara felt his heart still momentarily at the proclamation. He _loved_ Neji, really, truly loved him and the older wasn't sure what he felt? Hearing those words was a literal stab to the gut but he wouldn't move, he wouldn't alert Neji of his consciousness.

"B…but I…I'm going to find out…right now…I prom…mise." Shikamaru was sure his heart fluttered at those stuttered, broken words. Neji didn't know what he felt, he'd just said it but he cared so much for Shikamaru that he was trying to figure it out.

Shikamaru heard the scratching of a pen against paper and felt lips kiss his gently, briefly before Neji's presence disappeared completely from their apartment.

--

Neji reappeared in the lobby of their building and hastily wiped his face and smoothed his hair down before exiting the structure to try to find someone who could explain to him what it meant to love someone, _to be _in love with someone.

His conversation earlier that day with Nara Shikaku had shaken Neji something terrible and his mind was a complete mess from it. He cared for Shikamaru, he knew. He said on a daily basis how much Shikamaru meant to him but did that mean it was something more than simple care, did that make it love?_'How am I supposed to know that?'_ Neji asked himself. _'The last person I cared deeply for died.'_ The thought was bitter, even to himself but it was the truth. His father was dead and had been so for fourteen years, how was he supposed to remember a feeling he held close to him when he was barely older than a toddler?

With a sigh, the Hyuuga began his trek to ask someone what it meant and what it felt like to in love with someone. _'Who to ask though?'_ he wondered to himself. _'Ino-san? No, she's too much of a gossip and too close to Shikamaru, she's liable to tell something. Hinata-sama? N…no! Lee? No, he gets far too excited over nothing…'_ he sighed once again, this was proving to be difficult.

Neji was _not_ a social person and he did _not _spend his time around some watering hole, listening to the latest gossip and mindless chatter like countless others of his age group. No, before Shikamaru happened into his life, Neji's life consisted of two variables: physical and mental training. He spent his days either training where he could have peace, quiet, and solitude or locked in a room reading; reading about ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu, reading about how to live a fulfilling life, and reading about how to appease the soul, among other things. He'd never had many friends and since the years he'd graduated from the ninja academy, the only people who came to his home to see him were Tenten and Lee, so who was he supposed to ask such a deep, personal question too?

And then, the proverbial light bulb went off.

--

The Hyuuga took several deep breaths to steel his nerves before he raised his hand to knock on the door before him. This was completely insane but at least the person he'd chosen to ask would keep his question private, _'Unless they decide to share it with their…significant other.'_ He shuddered at the thought. He rolled back and forth on the balls of his feet imperceptibly before reaching up and quickly ringing a doorbell. _'What if neither of them is home, then what am I going to do?! I need to figure this out before I go home…but maybe I should speak to Shikaku-san first…'_

He released a breath of disappointment as he turned around, preparing to walk down the stairs when the door before him was violently yanked open and the person he'd been waiting for stuck his head out and looked at him, innocent confusion laced in his features.

"Neji? What's going on? Are you ok?"

The brunet nodded swiftly and looked over his companion's shoulder into the room behind him. "I…if you're not busy…I think I need to speak to you."

Never having heard _this_ Hyuuga stutter before, he stepped back and held the door open for the older boy, allowing him into his home.

--

After much urging from his host, Neji sat down on the couch beside the younger boy and crossed his legs in his lap.

He'd never been inside this home before; he'd had no reason to be. He wasn't particularly close with the owner, if close at all, and he certainly didn't know the person he'd been seeking resided here as well until he'd asked around the village and found out a certain shinobi had recently moved out of his apartment.

This room was done in good taste, he decided and he couldn't deny his surprise to see that the dark and exceptionally bright colors he'd expected to see were minimal. There were a lot of whites, creams, and few traces of black and room was done in a contemporarily minimalistic style with hints of traditional pieces of furniture like the low coffee table on which his tea rested.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else to eat or drink, Neji?" his host asked politely as he settled down beside the Hyuuga.

"No, no this is fine, thank you." He took another look around room, acting as though he was inspecting it for the first time, trying to calm his nerves. "So, tell me, what aided you in your decision to live here?"

The man laughed one of his seemingly happy laughs and rubbed the back of his neck as he was accustomed to doing. "Well, ya know, thought it was time to move up to posher digs." He said, laughing at his own joke.

Neji raised an eyebrow at the boy and his laughter quieted to something that sounded a bit more hollow and nervous.

"Haha…well, I was invited to live here." He said a bit slowly before getting slightly defensive. "You moved in with _your_ boyfriend, didn't you?"

Neji looked at the boy rather owlishly before replying with a small nod. "I did." He tilted his head in thought a bit, wondering if this was the right person to ask. The boy before him was skittish, had a short attention span, and often took things the wrong way. _'He's probably the best person to ask considering the circumstances.'_ His mind supplied helpfully. So with a sigh, he looked the boy in the eye.

"W…what?"

"Are we here alone or is _he _here?"

The boy chuckled nervously as he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as Neji got his answer.

"Usuratonkachi, what the hell, can't you even open the door? I ask you to do one thing and you end up taking a millennia." Sasuke yelled as he stomped down the stairs, continuing his rant until he reached the living room. "Honestly, this is the first day we've had off together in a long time, I thought we were gonna spend it fuc – oh. Hyuuga."

Neji looked at the Uchiha blankly, a trait he'd picked up after so much time around his lazy boyfriend and trailed his eyes over the pale body before him. He nearly snorted at the Uchiha's lack of attire, knowing he must have been interrupting something if the boxer shorts Sasuke was wearing was any indication.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then to Naruto, raising a brow. "Well?"

Naruto stood quickly in front of Sasuke, his body cutting off Neji's viewing, and pushed his boyfriend up the stairs.

Neji ignored them as they went and let his eyes wonder over Uchiha Sasuke's living room once more. There really wasn't much to look at but he hadn't expect there to be with only two teenage boys, who were away on missions eighty-five percent, living there. The room was very simplistic, with small paintings and photographs, and various pieces of furniture decorating the long room but it was nice, it let you focus on the details of what was there and that was when something did catch Neji's eye.

It was the photographs. Looking a bit more closely, he noticed that they were a series. First a picture of a man and a woman, holding a small baby with slanted lines underneath his eyes. In the second, he could see that same boy throwing kunai at a target, he knew it was the same child because of those distinctive lines. The third was that boy holding another boy, an infant, in his tiny arms as his parents stood behind him with smiles on their faces as he ran a little finger down the baby's cheek. Then the boy, no older than eight or nine, was sitting outside on the porch with the child he held in the previous photograph sitting across from him, a shougi board between them as both looked at board in deep concentration. He laughed quietly at the toddler's concentration as he heard shouting upstairs.

"Just go out for awhile, damn!"

"Why!? This is _my_ house! Just tell him to come back later or something!"

Then, there was silence once more until heavy footsteps pounded down the steps and then it reigned once more.

Neji looked up, toward the stairs and found a wide-eyed Uchiha staring at him or rather, the photographs behind him. He said nothing as Sasuke moved to stand beside him and looked at the photographs before gently, reverently running his fingers down the frame of one of the ones near the end before he released what sounded like a tired sigh.

"Who is the boy in the picture, the one with the odd markings beneath his eyes?" Neji asked softly though he already knew. He'd seen pictures and heard stories of one of the most famous and infamous ninjas in Konohagakure history.

He heard Sasuke take a deep breath before answering, "He…is my older brother."

"Ah, I see. He must be very dear to you." He said just as softly.

"Why do you say that?"

"I think I can tell."

Sasuke looked Neji in the eye for a moment before he turned his head away, nodded, and left the room. It wasn't a moment later that Neji heard the door open and close and Naruto running down the stairs, smiling brightly at him.

"So, what can I help you with?"

--

After he'd explained his relationship with Shikamaru to Naruto, the disputes between their two clans, the confessions of love and care for one another, the shame, disapproval, and disappointment he felt, and after much urging from his blonde companion, the intimacy shared with Nara Shikamaru, the blond looked as though he was ready to burst into tears or hug Neji and the Hyuuga wasn't sure which worried him more.

"Dear Gods, Neji." The blonde said with a stifled sob before lunging out and hugging the Hyuuga, laying his sunshine head on his chest. "I'm so sorry, wh…what do you need from me though?"

Neji awkwardly raised his hand and placed it on Naruto's head, gently stroking it. He'd never had to console anyone other than Shikamaru and that'd been one time, in which both of them had fallen asleep but it didn't stop him from wrapping his other arm around Naruto's back while keeping his stoic mask in place.

"I…" he thought about his words carefully, unsure of how to exactly phrase his question. Ultimately, he gave up trying to find the proper words and said the first thing that came to mind. "Do you love Sasuke?"

Naruto pulled back from the embrace but only enough to looking into seemingly blank eyes. "What?"

The confusion in his voice was tangible and Neji sighed deeply before repeating his question. "Do you love Sasuke?"

Naruto sat up and rubbed at his eyes a bit before looking at Neji, confusion still obvious in his countenance. "Well, of course I d-."

"How do you know?"

Naruto looked at Neji, face still worried in bewilderment. Neji was never one to rush into anything, especially conversation so he was more than a tad surprised at being cut off by the Hyuuga prodigy. He stared at Neji, trying to figure the older boy out when he continued speaking.

"I mean, how can you be sure?" he asked quickly, not thinking about his words. "How can you be sure you love him? You were an orphan, you never had anyone, so how do you know what love feels like? How do you know what it is?" his words slowed and his eyes were far away as he continued. "When you grow up alone, without anyone to care for you or about you, how do you know what you feel when someone special does come along?"

Naruto sighed softly at the longing look in Neji's eyes. He knew what the Hyuuga was talking about and he knew that the brunet wasn't asking about him, at least not really. No, Naruto knew that Neji was asking about something that was very personal to him.

"Well," Naruto said softly, bringing Neji out of his reverie. "When I was really little, I met Iruka–sensei, before the academy, I mean and he took me out for ramen and hung out with me when he wasn't too busy but, you know, he couldn't always be there." He saw the Hyuuga turn and focus on him. "But…shortly after…the massacre, I saw Sasuke standing on the pier behind the house and we just looked at each other and had this…connection. You know, I know a lot of bad stuff went down and I cried for Sasuke and prayed for him because…he was all I ever had, he was my constant, my stability and I needed him. So, when Itachi cleared everything up and Sasuke realized he didn't have a reason to hunt his brother anymore and he came home, I was so happy and I kissed him." the blond sniffled a bit but had a small, genuine smile on his face. "I'll let you in on a little secret," he said quietly. "We made love that first night he came back." He laughed softly. "We've been together since then and I've never been so happy."

Neji looked at Naruto and couldn't help but smile but as he continued to watch his blond companion, he couldn't help but feel his eyes grow warm and his vision go blurry but he quickly blinked the moisture away as his friend continued.

"We were each other's first kiss, you know? But…I think I forgot what you asked, 'tebayo…" he said sheepishly.

"I…I asked how you knew you were in love." Neji spoke quietly.

"Oh right! He cares about me and, as much of a bastard as he is, he's gentle with me and he's sweet." At Neji's shocked expression, Naruto laughed, a light bubbly sound and nodded. "I know it's hard to believe but he's a lot nicer than people think and he takes care of me when I get hurt and when I'm in the hospital, he stays there with me and makes jokes and makes me feel better whenever someone makes me sad, even if it's him…" he looked at Neji and he knew the older man was deep in thought by the way he was subconsciously worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. "I don't really think it matters whether you've had someone to love you before to know that you need someone but why do you ask?"

Neji looked up and tried to hide his shock at the knowing look Naruto was giving him. The blond 'idiot' knew and there was nothing he could say to defer Naruto from the thoughts flowing through his mind. He knew Naruto was a lot smarter than most people gave him credit for and the blonde had just proven it so, he decided, there was no reason to dance around the topic.

A mummer.

"What'd you say?"

Neji sighed out a breath of tension and looked Naruto dead in the eye. "I think I love Shikamaru."

Sensing his friend's uncertainty and disappointment, the blond tilted his head. "You aren't sure." It wasn't a question.

"No, I'm not." The Hyuuga said, taking a deep breath when felt like he was about to lose his composure. "I wish I was but…I'm not."

"You're not sure because…you've always been alone, right?" he questioned softly.

He nodded as he closed his eyes tightly.

"Then why don't you spend some time away from Shikamaru? Maybe you could go back to the Hyuuga compound or, if they give you trouble there, you could always come and stay with me and Teme for a little while."

"No!" he exclaimed, shocking his friend. He couldn't just and leave Shikamaru for no reason, he _needed_ Shikamaru. If he wasn't on a mission, there was no reason why he should spend the night away from his lover and that is exactly what he told the blonde beside him.

Naruto looked at him and smiled gently. "Neji," he said gently. "What would you do if Shikamaru didn't come back from a mission? What if no one could find him?"

--

There were certain things Sasuke expected to come home to since his over exuberant boyfriend moved in with him but seeing Hyuuga Neji bent over at the waist, head between his thighs, breathing into a brown paper bag while Naruto rubbed his back in a soothing manner, was definitely at the bottom of the list.

"What hell did you do to him, dobe?" Sasuke asked, shocking the blonde as he closed the door.

Naruto jumped at the deep timbre that flowed through the otherwise silent room. "O…oh we just had a little misunderstanding." As he continued stroking the Hyuuga's back.

Neji flipped his hair back, ignoring the sputtering sound Naruto made as his chestnut locks struck him in the face and glared at the younger boy. "Idiot." He rasped out.

--

Neji sighed. People were going to start thinking he was a stalker with the way he was asking about people. He stood outside of mission office waiting this time for the person. _'I don't necessarily think I have to talk to him first, I should just go home to Shikamaru.'_ he looked at a nearby clock and withheld a groan as felt his stomach grumble. _'It's already seven, I'm hungry, and-'_

"Hyuuga?" he heard that annoyingly familiar tone, the tone that sounded so much like the one he loved. He turned and looked at the man, giving him that same blank look he'd given Sasuke earlier as the man smiled pleasantly at him. "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you twice in one day?"

He mentally groaned at the kind tone as a thought came to mind, one that he would never utter aloud. _'Bullshit.'_

--

The man led Neji to his home after much dispute on the Hyuuga's part until he assured the young man that his wife was out of the country. Neji sat down on a couch in the living room and sighed deeply at the memories the room evoked as the man sat down beside him.

"So, have you spoken to anyone about what I told you earlier today?" the man asked calmly as he lit a cigarette.

"No, I haven't. That's actually what I'm here to speak to you about."

"Oh?"

"Yes." Neji stood up and looked at the man. He stood tall and confident, straight and proud. The man on the couch looked up at him vacantly, expectantly as the Hyuuga squared his shoulders and began to speak. "I love Shikamaru. I don't know how long I have but I do. After you left, I shunned him because your words upset me but now I realize that you didn't mean them, at least not the part about me finding someone else to 'occupy my time'. Shikamaru means everything to me and since I've met him, I'm different person, a better person because I'm aware of what I feel and I know when I say certain things, they hurt others and I realize now, that the things others say, hurt me. The Gods only know how he's managed to change me in this short time we've been together but I've never been happier, actually, I don't know if I've ever been happy since everything I've managed to do up until this point has been duty but I love him and he means _everything_ to me so please, Nara Shikaku-san, do not ask me give him up."

Shikaku sat up and put his cigarette out in the crystalline ashtray and smiled at the Hyuuga before him. "Kid, you really are somethin' else."

Neji tilted his head questioningly at the tone of the older man's voice.

"I know it was in poor taste to mess with you like that but this is my kid, my only one mind you and seeing you two together has caused that troublesome wife of mine to flee to Kusa just to get some peace of mind, had to be sure you weren't just messing around and hey, now you're sure of how you feel too."

Neji stared at this man and felt an array of feelings swarm within him, most prominently anger. "How _dare_ you do this to me! Have you any idea of the suffering you've caused me in just a few short hours?! Just to see if I love your son!? It's absolutely preposterous! What if I h…hadn't?! Th…then would either of us have d…done!?"

When Shikaku saw those quivering shoulders and the angry flush that came over the Hyuuga's face, one thought came to mind. _'Shit.'_

--

Shikamaru sighed as he walked into his parent's home. He'd been home, cooking dinner for himself and Neji when he received a phone call from his father to come get his boyfriend and after much prodding on his part, which he did deem troublesome, he'd found out what his father had said to Neji earlier that day and he was furious to say the least but he was glad that his father deduced that Neji was in fact not manic depressive but simply overemotional after years of stoicism and the man did say some good did come of Neji's distress and anger and he was waiting to see what it was.

He walked into the living room where Neji sat drinking a cup of green tea and stopped behind the Hyuuga, looking down at the older boy for a moment before kissing his head.

Neji looked at Shikamaru briefly before turning away embarrassedly, feeling completely ashamed of himself. He hated that he'd let someone other Shikamaru see him so vulnerable but he couldn't help it at the time, the stress of the day had finally caught up with him and he couldn't contain it any longer. However, even once he'd calmed down, Shikamaru's father _refused_ to let him leave when he was so upset so, he waited for his boyfriend to retrieve him. _'Like a child.' _He thought bitterly.

"Hey." Shikamaru said as he sat beside Neji, wrapping an arm around the older man's slender waist.

"Hi." He refused to look at Shikamaru yet. "Did you get the note I left?"

"Mm-hmm."

"I…I thought it might be good to let you know I was out since you were sleeping. Not that you wouldn't have figured it out once you'd woken up but I didn't want to cause any unnecessary worry. Not that you would worry, I mean, I'm a highly skilled ninja what's there to worry about? Well…that's not true because-"

"Neji."

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

He looked up at Shikamaru, shamefaced and leaned his head on the younger man's arm. "Yes." He took Shikamaru's hand and laced his delicate fingers with the Nara's as he tried to get closer to the larger man. "I'm sorry about earlier Shikamaru, it's just…"

"I know, my father just told me what happened." He said softly as he kissed Neji's head, pulling the older man into his lap.

"Did he tell you…everything?" the Hyuuga inquired softly.

"I don't know. He told me enough though." He leaned his head against Neji's shoulder and took a deep breath. "I was so angry with him."

"You were?"

"Of course. I was worried about you because I didn't know what was wrong and then you ran and I know you only run when you're the most frightened and there wasn't anything I could do to make it better and calm you down."

Neji pulled his hand back and held Shikamaru's face out before him. He pulled the hair tie out of those deep, dark locks and simply looked at Shikamaru. He looked at his boyfriend, at his lover and felt his heart leap at the realization that he was the only person who got to see this Shikamaru. The one who was open and honest, the one who showed worry and concern and heartache, the one that pulled him into his lap and expressed gentle words of love and care and not just words but action. He was the only one who got to see this Shikamaru and he'd never been more happy than he was at that moment.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the gentle yet accessing look his lover was giving him but said nothing as Neji's hand raked over his face before the smaller man kissed him, soft and chaste.

"You are the only person who's ever cared about me so deeply, the only one who's worried and put me before you…even when you don't have too…"

Shikamaru gently cupped Neji's cheek and stroked the tender flesh there with his thumb as a tear slipped from underneath clenched, pale eyelids.

"I love you…" he whispered and when he felt Shikamaru stop his ministrations, he opened his eyes and looked to his lover, fear apparent in those beautifully pale eyes.

Shikamaru stared at Neji. Was this how the Hyuuga felt when he confessed his love? His heart was pounding in his chest and he wasn't sure what to say, he wasn't sure if he _could_ say anything at all. His mouth had gone completely dry and he looked finally realized that Neji was staring at his eyes.

A mumble.

"W…what?"

"Say it again?"

There was just as much hesitance and uncertainty in Shikamaru's eyes as his own, Neji realized and he leaned closer to his lover and said it again, slowly, his luminescent eyes boring the Nara's. "I love you. I love you. I love you, Nara Shikamaru."

"You love me?" Shikamaru asked, repeating the beautiful sentiment his Hyuuga just expressed.

"I love you."

Neji was completely unprepared for Shikamaru to kiss him but then again, he should have been expecting it. Shikamaru cupped his lover's cheeks and pulled his mouth to his own and kissed Neji chastely, pouring every bit of emotion he felt into it. He'd never been as happy as he was in that instance and he knew that there would never be a moment of equal importance in his entire life. Pulling back, he brushed a strand of hair behind Neji's ear and reached underneath that beautiful mane to release the Hyuuga's forehead protector before leaning his forehead against Neji's looking directly into those seemingly, glowing eyes and kissing those pink, pouty lips softly.

"I love you too."

--

A/N: Chapter 24!

It's finally been said! Honestly, I wanted to wait a while longer but really, I don't think I could've stretched out much longer without driving Neji, if not both of them, mad.

Ok who knew it was Naruto Neji went to see before I had Sasuke yell it out? Lol

Alright, here's the deal. I LOVE Itachi, kay? I love him and he's by far one of my favorite characters. I nearly wept when I heard Kishimoto had Sasuke kill him 'cause I think Sasuke loved his brother a lot.

So, 'Tachi's alive and he'll make an appearance about 20 chapters down the line lol.

Uh, I didn't wanna make Neji cry with the question Naruto asked him so I had him hyperventilate and I've heard that sticking one's head between their own thighs helps ward off nausea.

TENGO UN PREGUNTA (I HAVE A QUESTION!)

What's the deal in Naruto's universe, eh? I've seen them have computers and giant computer screens at the chuunin exams and heard mention of going to the movies. So uh, do they have phones, really? I don't care too much cuz I've already said they have phones but seriously, if they have all that, what's the deal with those carrier pigeons?

TBC

torib0o(1/4/09)


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Whoo! Dudes, I'm so happy! Despite being horribly sick this past week, a few good things have happened and I'm excited for a bunch of new things heading my way so this chapter will probably be mushy and happy and, hopefully, funny. ^_^

Oh, I know nothing about Shougi, Go, Chess, or any variation of those.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

--

"Checkmate."

Neji looked down at the board, completely awestruck. He hadn't expected to lose this game to his slightly younger lover but, in retrospect, he probably should've. They'd been playing the board game all morning and this was either their fifth or sixth game, he'd lost count somewhere along the way but he was certainly sure he was tired of losing. He raised his eyes to where the young Nara sat across from him, taking a sip of his drink before setting the cup back down and glancing at the Hyuuga, a smirk on his thin lips.

"Wanna go again?" he asked and Neji seemed to roll the question over in his mind before shaking his head.

"No," he said with a sigh before picking up the cup Shikamaru set down and taking a sip of the sweet juice within it while eyeing his boyfriend. "I don't feel like losing anymore."

The Nara chuckled softly as he shrugged his shoulders and began putting the small wooden pieces back in their box while murmuring something Neji couldn't quite figure out. Neji, however, paid Shikamaru little mind as he picked up the dishes they'd been using that afternoon and walked into the kitchen to begin cleaning up the small area.

The last few days had been considerably peaceful with Shikamaru doing his usual work at the academy and mission office and Neji taking a few higher ranked escort missions and their lives had taken on a nice level of tranquility. Neji smiled a tiny small to himself as set a bowl in the dish rack to dry as he thought of how peaceful everything had been. _'Things have just been so good lately.' _He thought himself. _'I can't help but hope they'll stay like this for awhile.'_

He dried his hands on a dishtowel and poured more of the pineapple juice he was drinking into a slightly larger cup. _'Just in case he decides to get greedy.'_ He rolled his eyes at the thought of his spiky haired lover drinking all of his juice again.

--

Shikamaru grunted as a familiar weight collided with his side and looked down to find Neji looking over the top of the book he was reading. He couldn't help but let a small smile rest on his lips as he lifted his arm and allowed the older man to settle against him before he went back to his reading.

The book wasn't anything particularly interesting, just a mystery novel, one of those stories that seemed to be told a thousand times before, but he'd found that Neji liked really did like cuddling up to him whenever the opportunity presented itself and he would never deny Neji anything he wanted if he could help it and he certainly didn't mind having the older man in his grasp.

He smirked when the book was pulled from between his fingers and a hundred and twenty two pounds of muscle snaked into his lap before lips were grazing his jaw and a head was resting in the crook of his neck.

"Hey," he said quietly when Neji turned seemingly curious, lilac eyes to him before pursing those perfectly pink, pouty lips. "What?" he asked, smirking when the smaller man released a sound of frustration. "What? I don't know what that means."

Neji glowered at his lover for a moment before wrapping his arms around the Nara's neck and chastely pressing his lips against Shikamaru's. He smiled softly when he felt the younger man pressing back into him and gently prying his lips open with that tongue he'd grown so familiar with and he didn't hesitate to grant his boyfriend access.

Never one to waste an opportunity when he saw one, Shikamaru pushed Neji down on the couch and smirked when those long, pale legs parted for him to lay between. He ran his hand up to Neji cheek, cupping the tender flesh for a moment before he allowed it to move downward and caress his Hyuuga's long neck, lingering on collarbone for a moment.

As he pulled back, he couldn't but smirk again at the dazed expression that was Neji's countenance and continued to move his hands down his lover's lithe body. It still managed to shock Shikamaru how small Neji's body actually was; the muscles were there but they were so extremely lithe that, at first glance, one had to wonder if the Hyuuga prodigy had any at all, but, when Neji moved a certain way, whether it was arching his back in that sinful way only Shikamaru had been blessed to see or twisting his body to the left or right, the Nara knew his little lover had plenty of muscle.

He trailed his hands down a thin chest and let his thumbs lightly touch over the area where he knew Neji's nipples to be and smiled at the little sound the older man released in his pleasure. Shikamaru leaned down and breathed hotly over Neji's clothed chest as his hands continued on their mission downward, stopping to caress those beautifully marked, sharp hipbones.

Neji breath came harshly as he felt Shikamaru's hands grasping at one of his most sensitive areas and he couldn't help but arch his back as he blindly griped for his lover's head.

Shikamaru sat up as he felt Neji pulling him and smiled when he saw the flush that rested on his lover's cheeks and the way his chest was heaving. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Neji's once more and he couldn't stop the groan rising in his throat as Neji's tongue rushed into his mouth and wrapped around his own. He moaned as lankly legs wrapped around his waist and he felt thin fingers pulling out his hairtie and running through his thick locks.

Breath was harder to come by and neither wanted to release the mouth that theirs was attached to. Their tongues met harshly and the gentility of their kiss was gone as rough, animalistic tendency overcame their senses. The moment was absolutely perfect, however, perfect things are not meant to last.

"Shikamaru! Hey, man, open the door!"

The Nara ignored the persistent knocking at his door as Neji raked his tongue over his gums and back to his tongue. The kisses became short, chaste ones as the knocking at the door grew louder, and if possible, more annoying.

Shikamaru pulled away from that sinful mouth that kept him so enraptured and sighed against those lips that kept him more distracted than he would ever admit to anyone before he felt hands caressing his chest.

He looked down and tilted his head in bewilderment when Neji smiled softly at him as the Hyuuga cupped his cheek and kissed his lips before pushing him once more.

"Answer the door, Shika." he said softly.

The Nara simply groaned at his lover's gentle tone and let his body fall on top of Neji's, not bothering to brace any of his weight. He smiled when he felt gentle fingers running up and down his back and smiled as Neji jabbed a kink in his lower back out of existence.

"I'll keep it up later if you get the door right now."

He groaned at the sugary, sweet tone and noticed that the person at the door was still there and, surprisingly, calling his name. The voice was so painfully familiar and the last thing he wanted was for the person to enter the sanctuary that was his apartment and his time with his Hyuuga. Yes, Shikamaru was feeling a bit possessive.

Neji rolled his eyes as his Nara walked to the door and moments before yanking it open, turned around and turned seemingly bored eyes on him. He couldn't help but smirk as he held his lover's hair tie up on his index finger.

"Forget something?"

The Nara simply grabbed the piece of elastic and tied his hair up before yanking the door open and raising an eyebrow at his guest.

"Can I help you?"

"What the hell, man? I've been out here knocking for like ten minutes and-"

"It's hardly been five." The man rolled his eyes and held his hand out in front of him. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow once again at the outward limb and snorted. "Unless that's to spit my gum in, I don't know what it's for."

The man tilted his head. "You're not chewing any gum." The Nara thrust his tongue out and there upon it was a green piece of chewing up gum. "Where the hell did that come from?!" he asked incredulously.

"Does it matter?" he responded with a smirk.

"Shikamaru..."

Both men at the door looked into the apartment and the Nara couldn't help but smirk at his lover's call and the appearance of said lover. Neji with loose fitting red shorts low on his hips, the straps of his black thong barely visible, and wearing one of Shikamaru's older t-shirts, the material so tight, it seemed to stretch across Neji's chest and rested just above his hipbones, leaving a bit of his stomach exposed.

Shikamaru heard his guest's sharp intake of breath and kept his face blank as he watched those carefully slanted eyes rake over his Neji's body. He looked back over his shoulder at the Hyuuga who knelt on his couch and winked at him.

"What is it, babe?"

Neji flushed at the familiar pet name and glanced at the man in doorway, feeling oddly exposed as those eyes lingered on his tender, pale thighs. He cleared his throat before looking back at Shikamaru. "Give him what he wants." he said aloud and then thought to himself. _'So I can get what I want.'_

The Nara nodded imperceptibly and looked back at his guest, pushing the other man into the hallway and closing the door behind himself. "What do you want, Kiba?"

The Inuzuka bristled at the curt tone Shikamaru addressed him with but, he simply sighed and rolled his shoulders a bit before leaning on the wall behind himself. "The last tenet said they left the set of keys to one of the bedrooms 4E with you."

Shikamaru nodded as he rolled his eyes. Why the last tenet of the apartment across the hall from his decided to leave a spare set of keys with him, he didn't know but he _did_ know when the next tenet showed up, he had to give those keys to said person and in that moment, he realized he was looking at his new neighbor._ 'Damn'_

–

Neji looked up as his lover slammed the door closed and the pounding that reverberated through their apartment earlier that day, returned threefold. He watched the Nara walk briskly down the narrow hallway that led to their kitchen before he heard Shikamaru swear harshly before calling his name.

Rolling his eyes, the Hyuuga quickly made his way into the kitchen and leaned against the doorway as Shikamaru dug through cubbyholes and drawers, obviously looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Neji asked as the Nara opened the drawer containing their eating utensils.

Without looking up, Shikamaru responded. "The keys Maki gave me when he left."

"Maki?" Neji rolled the name around in his head for a moment but it didn't come to him.

"He lived across the hall."

"Oh yes, him." Neji never really like his neighbor, or rather, former neighbor. Maki was a nice enough man, a couple of years older than Neji but the man had a horrible habit of staring at the young Hyuuga whenever their paths crossed and as skilled as Neji was, he didn't like feeling on edge whenever he walked into his apartment, knowing that someone was watching him from a distance.

"Yeah, him. Bastard."

"Why do you say that?"

"He had these keys made illegally and, for some reason, left a bedroom locked before he took off."

"How do you know that?"

"If he was within the statute of limitations in getting these keys made, then he would've returned them to the landlord rather than slipping them to me before he made his _grand_ escape."

Neji couldn't help but giggle, a sound he would deny ever having made, at his boyfriend's choice in words but shrugged it off. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I mean, think about it and if he wanted to keep whatever was in that room a secret badly enough, why give me the keys?" Shikamaru scoffed at his thought. "The guy was a bastard and an idiot. If he had anything illegal or worth suspension in there, he's done."

Neji rolled his eyes once more before turning around and walking back into their living room. He walked to the end table beside their door and picked up the bowl of keys and fished out the extra set of keys before returning to the kitchen to watch his lover continue to scavenge for the keys in his hand.

"Why do you say that?" he asked as he jingled the keys between his fingers.

Shikamaru looked at him and groaned as he snatched the keys from the older man before Neji noticed and walked back into the living room, the older man hot on his tail. "Because of our new neighbor."

Neji was about to ask what his boyfriend was talking about when the Nara opened the door to find Shino leaning against the opposite wall and Kiba beside sitting at his feet. The Nara nodded at the Aburame before tossing the keys in his general direction.

Shino caught the keys before they made it to where his arms were resting and nodded at the two men in thanks.

Neji looked between the two and held back a groan when Kiba jumped up and snatched the keys from Shino before adding them onto a key chain with various other keys and unlocking the door and disappearing inside.

"Thank you." Shino said before he followed the Inuzuka into the apartment.

Neji tilted his head in confusion before shutting the door and looking around before his eyes fell on Shikamaru's prone form laying on their couch. He let his body drop into his lover's lap and smiled when arms pulled him to lay against the firm chest beneath him.

"I swear to the Gods, the first time I hear dogs, see a group of random bugs, or smell something I've never smelled before, I'm complaining."

"To someone besides myself, right?"

Shikamaru swatted Neji's bottom playfully and the older man looked at him with wide eyes and a beautiful flush on his cheeks as his mouth opened and closed in a manner similar to that of a fish.

"Did you...did you just..._spank_ me?"

"I highly doubt what I did just did could be construed as 'spanking'"

Neji sputtered indignantly as he pushed himself up on Shikamaru's chest and his blush didn't lessen as he felt another sharp slap to his bottom. He looked down and was left speechless as he noticed Shikamaru was looking over his shoulder to his...assets.

"Mmm." the Nara watched as supple flesh of Neji's bottom jiggled with each well placed swat he presented before he simply held that warm flesh in his hands. Oh yes, Shikamaru definitely had a thing for Neji's ass. He let his hand trail underneath those tiny red shorts and grip Neji. _'I swear, there is __**nothing**__ than touching something, flesh to flesh.'_

Neji squirmed in his lover's grasp as he felt Shikamaru palming his ass. "Stop it." he mumbled.

"Mmm."

He blushed when Shikamaru squeezed a little bit more roughly than he anticipated and released a small sound, though the sound wasn't one of discomfort or anger but pleasure and he knew that Shikamaru knew it. "Stop it." he said again, though a bit more quietly.

Shikamaru continued his squeezing and rubbing but retracted a hand to pull Neji back down to him, happily receiving no resistance. He pressed his lips to Neji's heated cheeks and trailed lips back to that mouth he loved so much as his hand continued to squeeze Neji's ass.

"You like it." he said breathlessly when they pulled away from each other. "You know you like it, stop fighting me."

"Nyaahh." Neji breathed in Shikamaru's scent and smiled when the Nara started to lick at his neck before biting down harshly.

"Tell me you like it." he whispered against Neji's neck as the older man ground down into him. "Tell me you love it."

Neji was absolutely breathless as Shikamaru's touches, scent, and voice continued to assault his senses. His body was acting of it's own accord as he thrust downward to meet his lover's rising hips. He couldn't form a coherent thought and Shikamaru's very being was so satisfying that the Hyuuga could distantly hear himself sobbing for his lover's touch to complete him, to end him.

"Tell me you love it." he said breathlessly against Neji's ear. "Say it." he gripped the Hyuuga's slender hips in his hands and forced Neji to move against him.

"I...Unah! Shika!" Neji gasped as his lover moved his body more quickly and suddenly flipped them over, Shikamaru now on top. He wrapped his legs around his lover's waist once more and his arms around Shikamaru's shoulders; everything felt so good in that moment. Even as they rutted together, there was still something so painfully arousing about being with Shikamaru in that way.

"Say it." he whispered harshly as his hand snaked around and grasped Neji's ass once more.

"I...I love it! Oh, Gods! _Oh,_ Gods! Oh, _Gods!_ _Oh, Gods!_" Neji screamed as Shikamaru sucked at his neck. The Hyuuga would be lying if he were to say his neck wasn't one of his most erogenous areas.

Shikamaru smirked at the urgency in Neji's voice as the he continued to thrust against him, he could tell his little lover was at the edge now and it wouldn't take much for him to jump. He brought a hand up and trailed it underneath the shirt the Hyuuga was wearing and roughly rubbed his nipple.

"Unah! ShikamaruShikamaruShikamaruShikamaruShikamaru!" he repeated the Nara's name like a mantra and it might as well have been a prayer because when Neji started, he couldn't stop and Shikamaru knew it as he continued his assault on the older boy's chest.

It wasn't much longer until Neji went completely still and quiet in his Nara's grasp with his back arched and his mouth held wide open as he finally released himself.

Shikamaru stopped his movement and watched as Neji tumbled into bliss, his facial expression was one of pain awash with absolute euphoria. That look, that expression was more than enough to send Shikamaru tumbling too and, much to his shock, his own pleasure caught him by surprise.

–

When Neji came to, he was slightly disoriented. After all, it wasn't often that he awoke alone after any variation of sex. He looked turned his body slightly and smiled when he realized that his lover took the time to cover him in their argyle blanket before wandering off.

He wrapped himself up a bit more tightly and it was then that he noticed that he was feeling especially bare and looked underneath the blanket to find that his lover had infact, stripped him of everything he wore below the waist. He blushed something fierce and looked around nearly frantically before his eyes landed on a pair of black shorts and a purple g-string.

He was about to stand and put the clothing on when he heard voices in the kitchen and decided, against his better judgment, to stay put until Shikamaru's guest left. It didn't take long for Shikamaru to lead whomever was there out before the Nara sat on the couch, settling beside Neji's stomach.

"I know you're awake, Nej." he said to the older man and when he revived no response, he looked over his shoulder and found Neji staring at him with that impossibly bored expression he, himself, had resigned to give people years before in lew of an expression. "What's wrong?"

Neji could only hold that look that was rightfully Shikamaru's for a moment before his face slipped into the pout he was growing accustomed to wearing when he wanted something from his Nara. "You just left me." he said in an indistinguishable tone. "You left me here alone and naked while you went to talk to someone." he huffed.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's plea for attention but took the bait anyway. "Yeah, I know. Sorry." he pulled back the cover and climbed in, ignoring Neji as he tried to cover his 'shame'. He pulled his little lover flush against his body and let his hand trail down his back and grip his backside once more.

"Stop it." Neji said in a low voice as he hid his face in Shikamaru's neck as the hand that was on him simply rubbed.

"You love it."

Neji pulled back slightly and pressed his lips against Shikamaru's for only a second before wrapping his arms around the Nara's neck. Shikamaru simply watched him curiously and leaned back in, simply brushing their lips together in a way that could barely be called kissing.

"I love you." Shikamaru told him as he kissed those precious, pink lips chastely, not failing to miss the tiny tear that rolled down Neji's cheek.

"I love you too, Shikamaru."

–

Chapter 25!

Dudes, I wrote this one pretty quickly. I hope you all enjoyed it.

This was actually my way of getting Shino and Kiba back in the story since I havent updated 'Love Free' in months 'cause I didn't know where to go or how to get there but this is good ^-^

Please review.

torib0o(1/30)

Return to Top


	26. Chapter 26

A/N:.....wow, I. Am so _sorry._ It's been nearly 3 months! Dudes, wtf? Ok so I'm gonna put this out there: 56 and 58, 56 people have this story on alert and 58 have it favorited.

First off, thanks SO much to everyone watching this story but I've gotta say, I'm a little sad. If you guys like it so much, how come you don't review? Gah, like if you like it, tell me and if you thought the chapter was lacking something TELL ME, ok? Even if it's as lame as, 'that was awesome' or 'I loved that; write more soon' or 'I didn't like this because....' 'cause I write stuff like that all the time if I can't say anything more 'cause like I feel if you can sit there and read for however long it may take you, you can definitely write 3 words to pick someone's day up.

On another note, **please vote** on the **new poll**. It's a pretty **important** one **for this story** and several people already have voted and I won't say which way but you'll know when we get down the line.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

–

Shikamaru released a heavy breath as the bell rang and his students all but flew out of their seats. It was the weekend, the Nara's favorite part of teaching, however, there was one thing he had to do before releasing his charges.

Pushing away from his desk he stood and quickly blocked the door before the twenty-odd pre-genin in his room could escape.

"Wait a minute." he said, causing groans and general sounds of displeasure to erupt.

"Sensei...."

"Can't we leave yet, Shikamaru-sensei?"

"Yeah, it's the weekend."

Keeping his expressionless countenance, the Nara simply released a sigh. "You're just keeping yourselves here longer." When silence reined, he spoke again. "I want each of you to write a fictional story based on the topic of your personal ninja way. Due Tuesday." When he heard the collective groans of his students, he stepped aside and opened the door. "Have a good weekend."

As far as Nara Shikamaru was concerned, the best part of being a teacher was being able to leave on Friday afternoons to go home and it was only that much better now that he had someone to go home to.

He let a smile fall on his lips, one that was hardly visible, at the thought of Neji. The older man was truly something Shikamaru was thankful for and, as loathe as he would've been to admit for any other aspect of his life, the Nara could admit that Neji had him wrapped around a slender finger in nearly every way and surprisingly, he was alright with that.

As he got to his feet and locked the door to his classroom to begin his way home, Shikamaru couldn't help but think of Neji. They'd just celebrated that the Hyuuga's nineteenth birthday a mere week prior and had a quiet celebration surrounded by friends and though Neji had been absolutely ecstatic about spending his birthday people other than his family, as he'd grown accustomed over the years, he'd kept his mask of stoicism, only showing his utter joy when he and the Nara lay in bed later that night, talking a mile a minute until Shikamaru closed his mouth with a gentle kiss and they celebrated in completely different, but satisfying way.

However, the next day, Neji had been called back to the Hyuuga manor and asked to attend the meeting alone, however, once the message was received, Shikamaru hadn't let the older male out his sight and they both knew it. As much as it annoyed Neji to have Shikamaru watching his every move for the next two days, even after the younger nin joined him at his family's home, he couldn't help but feel a certain warmth consume his being at the care and concern he felt coming from Shikamaru and Shikamaru was glad for it. He couldn't help but worry about Neji after the last encounter with his family so, he went with Neji to the meeting with his clan and simply raised an eyebrow at their reason for calling his Hyuuga back.

They needed him.

Despite nearly killing Neji months before, they were asking for his services to train his cousins in the art of the ninja as he was the highest skilled ninja in his family aside from his uncle. Neji was apprehensive about going back to his family and helping them after they caused him such excruciating pain, both physically and mentally but after being spoken to by Hinata and his uncle, he agreed which surprised Shikamaru.

The Nara had been expecting Neji to reject their plea, despite the personal requests of his uncle and cousin. He'd been expecting Neji to be bitter and upset after all his clan had put him through but Neji had simply bowed his head gracefully and accepted his task, later telling Shikamaru that he'd forgiven his family for their abuse, stating that it was the way they'd always been and that change could never come so abruptly without weening into something simpler before something drastic.

This was something else that the Nara had found; Neji could surprise him and the fact that Neji could surprise him didn't surprise him. Whether it was because Neji was changing into a gentler, more understanding person, because he didn't know him that well previously, or because he loved him so much, Shikamaru didn't know, although he did assume it was a mixture of the three, he didn't mind too much; after a life of knowing what came several steps before it happened, Shikamaru decided it was nice to have a bit of shock every now and again.

As he reached his apartment building, he could already tell that Neji wasn't home. The older man had been sent on a mission a week prior and he was expected back yesterday but Shikamaru didn't think he'd be home just yet; coming home on the day you were expected was something that was highly unlikely.

Opening the door, he dropped his keys into the key bowl by the door and was about to take off his flak jacket when he noticed a small piece of paper resting on the table beside the bowl where he just dropped his keys and upon further inspection, he found it to be written in Neji's elegant but rushed scrawl.

_Shika,_

_Got back a little earlier than expected & ran into Hanabi-sama. She asked if I wouldn't mind training with her for awhile. If you have time, come by my family's training fields; I have somewhere I need to go after this and you **will** accompany me._

_Love you._

The Nara merely raised an eyebrow at the quick message, smiling at the last bit. Ever since Neji had come to the, obvious, conclusion that he loved Shikamaru, he didn't waste any opportunity to let him know it and Shikamaru couldn't have been happier.

Looking back at the message, he nodded to himself before picking his keys up and making his way out of his building to begin the trek to the Hyuuga manor.

–

"It has to be like water, Hanabi-sama. One motion following fluidly into the next." Neji sighed as he shook his head and stood next to the girl.

He'd been sitting on the ground, simply watching Hanabi, instructing her from time to time as she stumbled and struggled over basic Hyuuga technique. In two months he'd spent away from his family, he suspected that only person training Hanabi had been his uncle and man's methods weren't wrong per say but a bit outdated and, in a way, harsh.

He stood beside his cousin and placed his hands together, then extended his right arm, the left following the motion as he moved his right foot behind him as he moved his hands in circular motions around him. Looking back to her, he found the girl studying his movements intently. "Alright?"

She nodded sharply and he returned to his place beneath the shade of the tree he'd been sitting underneath. It was early July and sun was beating down mercilessly on Konoha and Neji was extremely grateful for living in a village with such extensive foliage. But despite the trees that seemed to line to line the streets and grow around the outer walls of the village, the Hyuuga was sweating terribly, even in the new attire he donned for the summer season and he blew out a breath, thanking the Gods that he didn't live in Suna.

The new outfit had been Shikamaru's idea of course and it didn't differ from his usual robes too much. He still wore the shortened version of his skirts but no longer wore the loose fitting, ankle length, white pants from before. The pants, still white, were stretchy and skintight, just touching past his knees and his top was just as tight as the pants apart from the billowing the sleeves that hung over his hands. Initially, the Hyuuga had been against changing his outfit once more but, somehow, Shikamaru had been able to convince him that changing his outfit for the summer made a great deal of sense and Neji did have to admit the outfit was rather comfortable, especially in the heat and material wasn't hot, in fact, it breathed very well.

"How am I doing, nii-san?" He heard Hanabi call out to him as she executed the moves in near perfect form.

"Very well, Hanabi-sama, but lift your-"

The girl stared at him for a moment, wondering why her cousin had stopped speaking so abruptly. She let her arms drop and stilled her movement as Neji shifted in his place beneath the momiji tree. "Nii-san, are you alri-?"

Her hands flew to her mouth as Neji's grasped a kunai between his forefinger and thumb. _'Who had thrown that?'_

Neji looked at the kunai, inspecting the neck for any indication to whom it may belong and smiled. He looked up and raised an eyebrow in the general direction of where the weapon had come from before jumping up, into the tree to avoid the barrage of shuriken that came.

As he jumped into the tree, he used the kunai in his hand to deflect the projectiles, twisting his slender form in his new uniform as a shuriken drew too near and idly thought about how freely how was able to move in clothing that had so much elasticity. As the onslaught slowed to a minimum, Neji stopped a branch, still deflecting the one or two random weapons that came and he had to smile at the workout he was getting; a mission, instructing, and a bit of training, it felt good to have that familiar ache in his muscles.

Sitting back against the trunk, he allowed his eyes to close as he settled in but a moment later, they snapped open and he looked to his left to see a straight, metal needle sticking out from the trunk, a strand of his hair caught between it and the old momiji tree.

His hand to his hair as his mouth dropped open, looking through the leaves where he knew he was being watched, his countenance scandalized. "When did you start using senbon?"

He didn't receive an answer aside from another senbon landing at his foot, directly in front of his big toe, he looked down and then back up, into the trees. Of course Neji had experience with all kinds of weapons, senbon included, with Tenten as his teammate but he had always been uncomfortable with the long, slender needles. Because of their slight circumference, they were difficult see if you weren't showering your victims in them and though Neji was completely confident in his abilities, he didn't like the chances of something to imperceptible doing so much damage, even if that damage was more likely than not, nonfatal.

Flipping up onto another branch, yet another senbon came at him and he was beginning to wonder if perhaps the person throwing these weapons wasn't who he thought they were. The thought caused his heart to stutter a beat and he quickly shook his head at himself. _'Of course, it's him, that was one of the kunais we use. Damn it!'_

As, Neji went to jump down, he found himself unable to move and looking down, he found his shadow caught by a senbon and released a breath. He was ready to let his body relax but found that he couldn't, remembering the logistics of this particular technique.

Closing his eyes, Neji released a tired yet satisfied sigh."I'm finished playing with you; come out now." When he found himself walking to the edge of the branch he was on, the Hyuuga simply followed the motion, knowing he would be safe. His eyes opened as his body was launched into the air before it was tucked, doing several spins before he was unrolled and his feet hit the ground.

Before he opened his eyes, Neji knew Hanabi was running to his side and a moment later, she gripped one of his billowing sleeves and hung onto him.

"What happened, nii-san? Who was throwing those weapons? What- why isn't your arm moving?" she tried to swing the appendage but it stayed firm. "Neji-nii-san, have you been struck by a poisoned weapon? Your limbs are so still it is as though you've succumbed to rigor mortis but surely that is not the case as you stand before me breathing. Nii- san, i-"

It would never cease amaze Neji how much a person could speak when struck with nerves. Turning his head to the girl, he spoke softly in hopes to calm her. "I am fine, Hanabi-sama."

"Then why are you still, nii-san?"

He smiled at her, something Hanabi loved to see, especially when directed at her because it meant her nii-san was happy. "It seems I've been the victim of a particularly evil ninja." at her gasp, he had to keep himself from laughing.

"Is he dangerous, nii-san?" she asked, wide eyed.

"Oh no, he's no danger to me. In fact, he couldn't cause me pain if he so desired. No, he is just _evil._"

"Dear _Gods_, the prevarication."

Hanabi whipped her head in the direction of the lazy drawl she'd grown familiar with in her time at the ninja academy while Neji simply smiled, a soft laugh falling from betwixt his lips.

"Shikamaru-sensei!"

"As I've told you, Hanabi-sama, pure evil."

The Nara rolled his eyes as he lowered his head, trying to hide his smirk, knowing Neji had already seen it. "Your words cut me, Nej, they cut me deep."

"Do I hurt your feelings?"

"I'm on the verge of tears."

"You should release me then."

"Why? So we can add physical pain to my emotional."

"No, so I can make you feel better."

Shikamaru looked up, finally having gotten over his urge to laugh, and looked at Neji. Eyes softening at the serene, gentle expression the elder wore before releasing his technique. Oh, yes, Shikamaru was wound tightly around Neji's finger.

He watched as the Hyuuga brushed off his robes before striding up to him and looking him in the eye.

"Attacking me the instant you see me? What a welcome home."

"Well, we aren't at _home_ technically, so I'm entitled to do as I please."

Neji's jaw dropped at the Nara's self assured tone before an idea popped into his head. "Is that so?"

A nod.

"Remember this when we are at home later and _you _want a welcoming of sorts."

Shikamaru arched a brow."Is that threat?"

"It's a promise." Neji said as he turned away, remembering Hanabi was still in their company, before he felt arms around his waist pulling him back into that hard body he'd grown so familiar with. He looked up at Shikamaru, his forehead colliding with the younger's chin. "What are you doing? Are you forgetting we have someone in our company?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

He felt the muscles in his Nara's jaw moving into what he recognized as a smile.

"I don't see anyone else around."

Neji looked to find Hanabi on the far edge of the opposite end of the field and at this, he couldn't help but be confused.

It was more than obvious that the girl was giving them a bit of privacy with the way she was keeping her back to them as she went back to her training, but why? As much as Neji didn't want to think about it, he knew his cousin was somewhat, if not completely, aware of his relationship with Shikamaru but what did she think they needed to be alone for? Of course, Neji knew what he wanted to alone with Shikamaru for but he hoped that thought hadn't entered the girl's mind.

Feeling hands gripping his hips and a head resting atop his own, Neji turned around in Shikamaru's grasp and brought his hands to hold the taller's shoulders. He felt one of the Nara's hands leave his hip to tilt his head up while the other slide around his side to pull him closer by the small of his back.

Shikamaru stroked his thumb over Neji's cheek as his Hyuuga looked up at him with wide eyes. As he leaned closer, he felt Neji's hands hook behind his neck; those soft fingers massaging the flesh there. He stayed just above Neji's lips, waiting for the elder to close that last centimeter between them and his wait wasn't long.

He could briefly see Neji pushing himself up to close the gap before soft lips were on his and hands were pulling him closer. He kept his hand on Neji's cheek, somewhat aware that his grip on the small of his lover's back was tightening, that he was pulling him closer. Shikamaru sucked Neji's lush bottom lip between his own, brushing his tongue against it. When Neji pulled away, he heard the Hyuuga laugh as he tried to follow.

Neji placed his hand on the Nara's chest as he kissed the younger's jaw. "Calm down, Shikamaru, I'm right here; I'm not going anywhere."

He only grunted as he leaned down to peck Neji's lips once again. "Just missed you." he mumbled against Neji's lips and he smiled when Neji looked up at him with soft eyes.

"I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too." he said gently as he let his fingers trail through the Hyuuga's hair. "Now, come here." Neji was back against him instantly and was about to lean down once more when an earsplitting noise sounded.

He pulled back from Neji and knew the Hyuuga was immediately on alert as he called out for Hanabi. He looked to the sky and noticed that the sun was just going down which caused him a bit of concern; who would attack a ninja village at dusk? Looking back to Neji, he nodded and watched Neji repeat the motion to Hanabi before they both activated their byakuugan.

The two stood back to back and Shikamaru tried to think of whom he'd been informed of recently, tried to think of enemies of the village who would attack before the cover night.

"I can't see anything, nii-san." he heard Hanabi say softly.

"Keep looking."

There was silence, save the alarms, for all of a minute before an explosion went off a half mile away.

"What was that?"

"An explosion-"

"In the Uchiha district."

Neji looked back to Shikamaru, byakuugan still in use. Shikamaru knew that Neji was looking at him so that he could see the older man, he knew Neji never really had to look to see him.

"Shikamaru." Neji said and, hearing the plea in his lover's voice, he nodded. He watched as Neji instructed Hanabi to go into the compound and wait until the alarms stopped before she came out again and then they were off.

–

"_Please_ stop this! He's not hurting anyone, he hasn't done anything!"

Neji shuddered at the anguish he heard in that all too familiar voice, that voice that usually exuded tangible happiness. Landing outside the Uchiha district, he could see various ninja, his comrades, trying to contain Sasuke as the Uchiha held a crackling chidori in his hands.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Narauto, release the fugitive you are aiding at once."

Exchanging a glance, Shikamaru and Neji jumped into a tree before casting off to land atop Sasuke's home.

"He hasn't done anything wrong, _please_, you know this!"

"If you continue to aid him, your sentence will be as long as his."

Shikamaru took in the scene, already having figured out what was happening from the words he'd heard Naruto say but looking at Neji, he could tell the elder boy hadn't quite gotten it yet. He watched the events and wondered who exactly had set off the alarm alerting the village to an invasion. Looking at the few jounin and chuunin surrounding the area, he was almost positive it'd been a civilian or a lower ranked ninja because all of the village's officials and higher ranked ninja were knew the truth of the man's tale which is why he was confused over these events.

Was this simply a show to put on? Had the man actually done anything wrong? Were they just doing this to keep up the guise of his wrongdoing before the alerted the village to the truth? Why was Sasuke attacking comrades so maliciously, it was almost as though he meant to cause injury? And why was Naruto pleading with such conviction. No, something here wasn't adding up.

Shikamaru could only sigh as he dropped down to Naruto's side. _'Damn, this gonna be troublesome.'_

–

Neji's jaw dropped as he watched Shikamaru land gracefully beside Naruto before he followed.

Naruto glanced at the two of them, offering a weak but thankful smile. "Good to see you guys."

"What's going on, Naruto?"

The blonde's entire body slouched at the question. "Most of the jounin in the village are away with the spike in higher ranked missions."

Shikamaru nodded, understanding the blond instantly but Neji just looked at him. There really wasn't time to explain this but Shikamaru hoped Neji would get it quickly.

"You know the truth about Uchiha Itachi?" Neji nodded. "That information is on a need to know basis with jounin, ANBU, and government officials; only a select few within the entirety of the citizens of Konoha. If the jounin and ANBU are away because of higher ranked missions-"

"Then these are chuunin and they don't know the truth-"

"And we can't tell them." Naruto said as pushed a man away who got too close to the house. As he looked up, he saw Sasuke nearly decapitate someone with the chidori and winced. "Sasuke's getting frustrated."

"Dear Gods." Neji looked at Shikamaru as realization dawned on him. "Itachi's here, inside the house!"

Shikamaru nodded. He knew Neji was tired from his activities of the day, of the last week and what the older man needed was rest so he couldn't be too annoyed with the Hyuuga's reaction time.

"Why don't we just let them arrest him and have the Hokage sort it later?"

"We can't." Naruto said, voice breaking. "He's injured and Sasuke just made it here with him, maybe two hours, before all of this started."

Neji looked at the chuunin surrounding the house. There was no way that even with the amount of them, they could get past three jounin and a special jounin but they couldn't risk injuring them or causing any fatalities because they were just doing what should obviously be done when a rouge ninja comes back a village after slaughtering an entire family.

He looked to Shikamaru and watched as the younger scratched the back of his neck as he stepped up. "Troublesome."

–

"Shinobi of Konoha, I, Nara Shikamaru, negotiator and tactician of Konohagakure, am ordering all of you to stand down, I repeat, I am ordering you to _stand down_." The crowd grew quiet at his call and Shikamaru looked over them before he continued. "Hyuuga Neji and I have been sent to apprehend the fugitive and those who have been aiding him and take them to the Godaime immediately. Please, remain calm and search the village for others who may have entered Konoha while keeping a level of discretion about yourselves."

He watched as Sasuke released his technique before nodding to the Uchiha and turning toward the house with Neji and Naruto trailing him. When he didn't hear anyone moving, he looked over his shoulder to find the crowd still standing there. "This is an order! You are dismissed!"

–

Shikamaru entered the room behind Sasuke and shook his head at the sight. Itachi was obviously suffering from an illness of some sort; his skin was pale and his body emaciated as he drew shallow breaths. He stood at the end of the bed with Neji at his side as the man began to cough violently, bits of blood flying from his mouth onto the bright yellow sheet that were pulled to his chin. He felt Neji grab his arm and looked down to see the other's byakuugan activated.

"He needs serious medical attention." he voice was barely above a whisper. "He's dying."

Naruto's hands flew to his mouth. "Oh, Gods."

Shikamaru moved to stand beside Sasuke who had his hand pressed to his forehead. "How did you know where he was?"

The raven's body shook for but a moment before he spoke softly. "He was calling out to me."

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke's hands were moving continually over his face. "If you're in physical peril, your sharingan calls out to another's." he voice broke at the end of his sentence as his body quivered. "Fuck, _fuck!_"

Shikamaru moved as Sasuke walked past him and swiftly left the room. He watched as Naruto tried to decide whether or not to follow him before the blond ran to the bed and wrapped the sheets and blankets of the bed around Itachi's shuddering form, whispering comforting, meaningless words to him the entire time. Once he was securely wrapped, Naruto pulled the man's body into his arms and held him his chest he coughed again.

Neji and Shikamaru both watched as Naruto closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, failing. When he opened his eyes, tears rolled down his cheeks. "I can't do it, I don't have enough chakra to get him to baa-chan."

Neji was by his side in an instant, Shikamaru there the next. They stood on either side of Naruto and Neji wrapped his arms around Naruto's slight form, clutching the Nara's shirt on the other side of the blond as Shikamaru placed his hands on Neji's shoulders.

_'I hope we're not too late.'_

–

Chapter 26 concluded!

Dudes! Know I said I'd bring Itachi back later but I had a stroke of fictional genius but cha!

Turns out my project's due May 14 so I might update sometime soon after that.

Please review! I've had a good day and I wanna keep it that way!

**(And don't forget to vote on the new poll!)**

torib0o(4/25)


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Hello, dear readers. I am back!....for the most part. My project was submitted 2 Thursdays ago and I passed with flying colors, people are even offering to buy my photography! Now all that's left is to get my license so I can do some serious business.

So here's your next chapter for awhile 'cause I'm going away on vacation this upcoming week. Then I have school until the 17th of June, when I graduate! Whoop!

About the **poll**, I just wanted to clarify, if I were to make this an mpreg, Neji would be giving birth, theres been a bit of confusion about that. There are now over 60 people who've favorited this story and put it on alert so chaaa.

**The female character used in the chapter is one of my OCs, first used in chapter 10.**

THANK YOU TO JENNY WHO HELPED ME COME UP WITH IDEAS FOR THIS CHAPTER! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

–

It was giving him a headache but he was sure watching Naruto pace wasn't the only thing causing the throbbing between his ears. Neji had been in the hospital for the past several hours to keep watch on the worried blond, his lover at his side the entire time. He glanced over at Shikamaru, noting the mask of boredum the younger wore but Neji had come to understand that Shikamaru didn't make that face because he was actually bored but because it was the easiest one to make. But as he watched the Nara's eyes as they lay fixated on the red sign reading 'EMERGENCY', he knew his lover was just as worried as he was for their friend.

They'd quickly brought Itachi to the hospital, leaving him in a doctor's care while the man sent someone to retrieve Tsunade to diagnose the comatose young man in his arms.

Since then, Naruto had hardly opened his mouth, let alone spoken a word. He simply paced the floor while muttering to himself, something Neji recognized as a defense mechanism to help one cope with unpleasant situations.

It was going on ten thirty and Neji could see the streetlights flickering across the street. He sighed and leaned his head against Shikamaru's arm as he went back to watching Naruto before looking to the door.

They had yet to see Sasuke.

Since the Uchiha stormed out of the bedroom earlier that day, no one had seen any sign of the raven and Neji couldn't help but be angry as well as a bit confused.

The man's family was here; a brother he cared for and a lover with whom he shared his life, there wasn't much more he could have, in yet he still wasn't there. Neji understood that Sasuke was frightened for his brother and the possibility of losing him again, '_But Itachi is here, he's here __**right**__ now!' _Neji thought to himself with a soft sigh. _'I just wish he were here with Naruto.'_

"Naruto," the blond's head snapped toward the sound of his name. "come sit down, I have some things I want to discuss with you."

Naruto shook his head and opened his mouth to speak before the Nara cut him off. "Come on, you can watch the door, there's something I want to ask you."

Shikamaru watched as Naruto looked between the door of the operating room and the plastic chair leaning against the wall before sitting down. The blond heaved a heavy sigh as he sat down beside the Nara before turning to look Shikamaru in the eye, not bothering to wear a mask of middling.

The Nara watched his friend, gauging his mentality before speaking. "When we were trying to get Itachi here, you said you didn't have enough chakra."

A nod.

"How could you possibly not have enough chakra?"

Naruto sighed as he ran a hand over his face. "I just got back from a mission this morning and it totally drained me."

"Why didn't you draw on the Kyuubi's?"

Naruto looked a Shikamaru sharply but when he was met with calm, caring eyes, he softened a bit. "I panicked," he said as he looked to the floor. "I was just so upset and worried that I couldn't calm myself enough to draw from my reserves." looking back to Shikamaru and Neji, the blond smiled a tiny smile. "Thank the Gods the two of you were though."

Shikamaru grunted when a weight slammed into his side. Looking down, he found Naruto wrapping his arms around his abdomen and he hesitated for only a moment before wrapping an arm around his friend. He felt Neji shift and in a moment, arms were wrapped around the other side of his body, pulling Naruto closer, if it were possible.

At that moment, the double doors that led to the waiting room slammed open and a panting, flushed Sasuke entered. The Uchiha hadn't taken three steps into the room before Naruto was pressed up against his body, hugging him comfortingly.

Shikamaru wrapped his arm around Neji's shoulders as he watched the blond converse quietly with Sasuke before the Uchiha sent him a sidelong glance before nodding to Naruto. He looked up when Sasuke stopped before him and held out his hand.

"Thank you," the raven said softly. "For getting my brother here."

Shikamaru nodded once and shook the hand offered to him.

–

Hours went by and they'd heard nothing of Itachi's condition. Naruto rubbed soothing circles on Sasuke's back as the young Uchiha sat with head in his hands as Neji leaned into Shikamaru and they watched the clock as time slowly ticked by.

Just as Neji was about to get up to request some kind of information, a woman came out the doors leading the operating room and stood over them.

"Are you here for Uchiha Itachi?"

Neji found the question rather odd considering the four of them were the only ones in the waiting room and only one 'EMERGENCY' light was switched on but nodded along with companions.

"Unfortunately, we're still doing tests at the moment but Uchiha-san seems to be doing fine. There was some fluid in the lungs and he was complaining of chest pains, therefore, at the moment, we think he has a case of Pulmonary Embolism."

They breathed out a collective sigh of relief because of the quick notice of the disease but Naruto was still slightly confused. "How does someone get the disease?"

The woman marked something on the chart in her hand before looking at the blond. "Usually, Pulmonary Embolism is caused by being inactive for long periods of time, recent surgery involving the stomach or legs, pregnancy or childbirth, smoking, hormone therapy and birth control, or diseases, such as cancer, heart failure, lung disease, or a severe infection.

"But Itachi couldn't have had any of those things!" everyone turned their attention to Naruto. "Itachi is a ninja, an active ninja so he couldn't have gotten it from being lazy. He hasn't had any surgery, he can't be pregnant, he's not on any kind of pill..."

"Naruto, shh."

Sasuke pulled Naruto into his body, resting a hand between the younger's shoulder blades as Naruto stuck his head beneath Sasuke's and his body began to quiver with quiet emotion.

Naruto had never had any family, Sasuke knew and the blond had quickly taken to their relationship and all that came with it, including Itachi. In dating Sasuke, he'd not only gained a boyfriend but an older brother and a friend; a family and Sasuke knew it just as difficult for Naruto to hear something as painful as this as it was for the raven to hear it himself.

The nurse cleared her throat before speaking. "We're testing him for possible diseases at the moment. We should have the results in a couple of days."

Shikamaru sighed deeply, sadly as he watched Naruto's shoulders heave as Sasuke dropped his head to rest atop Naruto's, holding the blond tightly to him.

There was nothing they could do but wait.

–

The next three days were quiet and somber as they awaited the news of Itachi's test results. Shikamaru and Neji had taken temporary residence in Sasuke's home to help their distraught friends through the trial they were going through.

Now, as they sat in the waiting room of the hospital once more, Neji couldn't shake the feeling of dread that lain draped around his shoulders for the past few days. He could see Naruto and Sasuke out of the corner of his eye, clinging to each other almost desperately and the sight of it only made him grasp Shikamaru's hand more tightly within his own.

"Uchiha Itachi's party?"

All of their heads snapped toward a woman standing beside the nurses station and the four of them quickly made their way to her.

"Hello," she said brightly, a warm smile on her young face. "How are you all today?"

"Fine, thank you. How's Itachi?"

"Well, Uchiha-san has been diagnosed with an acute case of Pulmonary Embolism and he was operated on three days ago, as I'm sure you're aware."

"What are his test results, for the diseases."

The woman appeared to be slightly taken aback by Sasuke's sudden question and her smile faltered for a moment before she spoke. "Ah, there were no diseases, thank the Gods. No, he had a large blood clot that was removed and we've put him on some medication that he will continue to take once he's returned home."

"So, he's alright?" Naruto asked softly, his eyes showing a small glimmer of hope.

The woman laughed and nodded, her eyes still closed happily "One hundred percent; would you like to see him?"

As Naruto nodded and the woman spoke, Shikamaru couldn't help but notice how familiar she appeared. Her appearance was slightly abnormal with her golden bronzed skin and long dark blond hair. She had a slight build but she wasn't thin, she had interesting curves accentuating her body and when she opened her eyes, Shikamaru could see that they too, were a golden hazel sort of color and when she looked to him, her eyes showed surprise before she smiled again.

"Nara-san," she said as she bowed. "How are you?"

When Shikamaru didn't answer and she was met by Neji's curious though angrily apprehensive countenance, she laughed a bit nervously. "I'm sure you don't remember me well, however, I will reintroduce myself once I've shown you to Uchiha-san's room."

As they walked down the hallway, Neji stared at the woman's back, wondering where she knew Shikamaru from. As he watched her, he noticed that she did seem a bit familiar but he had no recollection of ever meeting her.

Reaching the door with Itachi's name on the plaque beside it, the woman opened the door and their group followed her in where Itachi was being guarded by two, well concealed ANBU members as Tsunade finished marking the chart at the foot of the bed.

Hearing the door open, the Hokage turned to face the men before waving them over to the bed; hearing a quiet chorus of greetings.

"He'll be awake within the hour," she told them as she turned back to the chart. "and he'll be able to go home within the next week."

"Thank goodness." Naruto said as he stood looking over Tsunade's shoulder.

"Unfortunately," the Hokage said as she walked toward the door. "Sasuke and Naruto are needed for an urgent mission."

"What?!" the blond exclaimed as he pushed himself into the woman's path. "First of all, I just got back this morning, there's no way you can just send me out like that and secondly, if Sasuke and I are gone who's gonna take care of Itachi?"

"Naruto," she sighed. "I know you're tired and I know you just got in this morning, even though I've yet to receive a mission report from you, but you have to go on this mission."

"If we refuse?"

She turned to face the ever stoic Uchiha and frowned slightly. "I will strip you of your title as a ninja and bind your chakra. You. Are. Going."

Sasuke didn't react to firm tone in which he spoken to, he only continued to stare into the woman's eyes. "If we leave, who will be responsible for the care of my brother and how can I be sure that another riot isn't incited by his presence?"

The tension in the room was palpable as Sasuke and Tsunade stared each other down. Neji glanced between the two of them before nudging Shikamaru, drawing the taller boy's attention to him. The Hyuuga stepped out of the door, the Nara at his side before he crossed his arms over his chest and knowing the motion, Shikamaru sighed as he shook his head.

"Neji, no."

"But, they need help." he said, his voice pleading. "If either of us were in the same situation, Naruto would help us in an instant."

The Nara ran a hand over his face, knowing he wouldn't be able to say no to Neji for long and he knew Neji was willing to argue longer than he was willing to deny.

"Please, Shika-kun," he said as he wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's waist and laid his head on the younger's chest. "It would be the right thing to do."

Shikamaru sighed softly. _'Well, we do have a king size bed there as opposed to the queen at home.'_ He looked back down into Neji's wide eyes and nodded once as he let his eyes close, feeling lips against his own for a moment before Neji was gone, back into the room to volunteer their assistance.

He leaned back against the wall and watched the reactions to Neji's offer; Naruto's excitement and Sasuke's hesitancy as the Uchiha looked between his brother's prone figure and Neji's compassionate expression before nodding.

It was at that moment that Itachi stirred and all eyes flew to the elder Uchiha as looked around the room.

Shikamaru, still in the hallway, pushed off the wall and was about to reenter the room when he heard his name being softly spoken.

"Nara-san, do you really not remember who I am?" He watched as the woman fiddled with the edge of her nurses apron before looking him through her lashes. "We met months ago, I was with Ino-chan outside of the doll maker's shop and she tried to fix us up together."

Instantly the memory returned to him of Ino trying to fix him up with a complete stranger while Neji and Ino bickered back and forth before Neji dismissed the two of them and stormed away, bringing Shikamaru with him.

"Let me reintroduce myself then," she said softly as she bent to bow. "Midori Ageha, pleased to see you once more."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as the woman her head was down, something was slightly odd about her demeanor, however, he nodded his head politely and returned her sentiments before joining his companions in the eldest Uchiha's hospital room.

As he entered the room, the feeling of eyes fixed upon his back didn't go unnoticed by him or the pale eyed boy who stood beside the door waiting for his younger lover.

"What was that about?" Neji asked softly.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

The Hyuuga sent him a cautious look filled with curiosity as Tsunade explained the aftercare of a patient in Itachi's condition. However, Neji didn't pay any attention whatsoever as he watched the woman's eyes rove over Shikamaru's body before she walked away and the feeling of possessiveness that Neji felt was something like no other.

_'You can't have, take, or look at what is **mine**.'_

–

Chapter 27!

I guess this is like chapter 27 – pt one 'cause I have to elaborate a bit more but there's no time. I'm going on vacation in less than 12 hours and I wanted to get _**something**_ updated before I'm gone for the next 8 days.

So please, reviews.

What did you like and what didn't you like?

Once again, Jenny knows where this is going but how many of you guys do? ^_^

torib0o(05/23)


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Even though it's a little late, Happy 4th to everyone out there who celebrated this weekend. The fireworks were awesome even though I wasn't doing the uberpatriotic bit (when am I ever)?

So, a year ago today, I posted the first chapter of 'Their Story' and since this story is my baby, I thought I'd update it on it's 'birthday'. xD

Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

Neji watched silently from the hallway as Naruto leaned over Itachi's bed and whispered softly into man's ear as Sasuke shifted against the wall beside Neji.

The Hokage had given Naruto and Sasuke two additional days to recover from their previous mission and take care of personal business. They'd fought with her the majority of the first day, pleading with her to send, if necessary, only one of them so that the other could stay behind and watch over Itachi. There was little doubt in their minds that with Itachi staying at the compound another riot would break out, and in his weakened state the elder Uchiha wouldn't be able to protect himself as well as he would otherwise.

However, Tsunade flatly refused, stating that Itachi would be fine in the care Shikamaru and Neji and though she'd said it with utter conviction, the Hokage couldn't help but feel that something more should be done. She doubted the abilities of none of her ninja with the tasks she presented them with but she couldn't help but feel as though Itachi's deeds should be brought to light along with the manipulation he'd been subjected to, and the truth surrounding both the Uchiha clan and her own.

She thought of discussing her thoughts with Sasuke to let the young Uchiha know, in a case of utter desperation that she would inform her villagers of brave role Itachi played. However, at the last minute, she'd decided to keep her thoughts to herself, knowing Sasuke would be against her plan in every way, shape, and form.

But that didn't mean she would keep away from Shikamaru and Neji.

The Hyuuga sighed as an excited sound erupted from Itachi's hospital room and watched as Naruto pressed his lips to eldest Uchiha's forehead in jest before running out of the room, only to be swatted on the back of his head by Sasuke.

Neji closed his eyes softly as he listened to their bickering and it wasn't long before those quick spoken, nipping words turned to hushed whispers and the sound of clothing ruffling under gentle hands reached his ears before the obvious sound of lips coming together softly caught him.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked to his right, finding only Naruto standing beside him smiling that wide smile; he hadn't even noticed Sasuke leaving.

"He's like that when he wants to be." Naruto said, smile still on his face with a calm tone that didn't quite match it.

Neji raised a brow.

"Disappearing before you know it." He sighed with the smile still on his face. "You get use to it."

He placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder, feeling him tense before calming. "Everything will be fine, Naruto."

He released a wavering chuckle as he brushed Neji's hand away, his eyes closed. "Oh, I know that, silly. Why even say it? Itachi will be fine; he's a fighter."

Neji watched his friend as he continued to smile and release short, wavering sounds that were meant to be joyful and disarming but were nothing more than chipped, broken, desolate. He felt his heart tug and wanted nothing more than for the ever unfortunate circumstances surrounding the blond to disappear.

"I wasn't talking about Itachi." Neji said softly and not a moment later, Naruto was looking him in the eye; all traces of mock-mirth gone from his countenance.

"I know." He looked into the hospital room where two brothers sat speaking in hushed tones. "As much as I've grown to care for Itachi," he said with a sigh. "the risk of him being here is too great. If this town were to turn against him and run him out, there isn't a doubt in my mind that Sasuke would go with him…..even if I chose to remain here."

"Naruto…"

"You asked me once if loved him." He said softly. "Remember when you asked me that?"

Neji remained silent, listening intently.

"He is all I have, Neji; I would die without him." He faced the Uchiha and looked at him with sincere eyes, radiating hope. "Promise me you won't let the town get him, promise me you and Shikamaru will take good care of Itachi, _please._"

Neji swallowed. Naruto was gripping his hands in his own, squeezing them harshly. He'd felt pains worse than this innumerable times but this was more painful than any of the previous because the words seemed to come from Naruto's very core.

"I swear."

--

It was ten in the evening and despite the fact that visiting hours were over at least two hours ago, didn't matter. At least, not to him.

Stepping off the elevator, he walked down the empty corridor and sighed at the dim, blinking fluorescent lights that were meant to guide one down the hallway, just barely doing the job. He'd never taken conscious notice of how empty the hospital could feel without bustling nurses and calls for doctors over P.A. systems.

'_It's lonely.'_ He thought to himself as he passed the nurses' station on the floor, continuing down the hall to the only room with light spilling from underneath the door.

"Nara-san, good evening!"

He raised an eyebrow. Huh. He hadn't felt anyone else's chakra aside from the two behind the closed door a good thirty feet away. Turning around, he found that woman staring at him once again, the woman who looked as though she'd been kissed by the sun itself. Now, what was her name? Allegra, Ami, Mimori?

She looked at him with wide eyes, eyes laced with curiosity and wonder. "Nara-san, it's after hours." She told him as though it was the world's greatest secret.

He simply looked at her, his bored expression in places and he thought he saw her swoon. "I know."

She stood there, obviously waiting for the man before her to bless her with the sound of his voice once more; however, it was obvious that would have to say something more to evoke that deep timber once more.

"Umm," she twisted her hands in what she hopped looked like innocent nervousness to him. "you can't be here after visiting hours."

"Mmm."

He walked away, leaving the woman standing in the middle of the hallway; she obviously didn't know who Nara Shikamaru was. A blind fool could see where this woman was coming from and what she wanted. He shook his head and scoffed. _'When did women get so desperate?'_

Stopping outside the door, he could hear wood clinking against wood and instantly knew what the occupants of the room were doing and he couldn't help smile. _'Shougi.'_

He knew that one of the men behind the door was in deep concentration, trying to predict the next move before his opponent would make it and as much as he'd loved to see those perfectly sculpted eyebrows knitted together in deep thought as lids lowered over luminescent eyes, he decided it would be better to wait until he was sure the game was over despite knowing the two in the room could sense him sitting in the wide armchair a few feet down the hall.

"They've been playing for hours."

He hadn't been expecting the voice and he nearly twitched in surprise. Opening his eyes, the woman was standing above him and nodded toward the door before her eyes returned to him and lingered on his body before returning to his face.

"Mmm-hmm" he shifted in his seat and lay his head back before closing his eyes.

"They were quite….touchy when I asked them to put their board away while Uchiha-san ate supper."

'_Men of genius rarely like to be interrupted.'_ He thought to himself.

"Why don't you go in there with them?" she asked sweetly.

He released a frustrated sigh. "You just said they were touchy, meaning rude, when you went to give Uchiha his dinner. Why would I want to go through the same thing?"

Not having expected the Nara to speak so much or so frustratedly, she rolled her hands nervously. "W-well, you're their friend, so…"

"You're absolutely right," he said as he stood up. "I should be in there."

She watched confusedly as he walked into the room and shut the door behind himself. That wasn't how she planned things to go.

--

"I win."

Neji's eyes widened and he shook his head, a smile on his lips. "I'm not going to play with you anymore, Itachi-san." He said playfully.

The man looked at him and chuckled lowly. "You almost won that once." He said through his laughter. "Don't deprive me."

"Oh, no, _you_ can play with Shikamaru, have yourself a real challenge instead of taunting me."

Shikamaru raised a brow at the happy scene before him. Even though Neji had come out his shell considerably in the time he'd been dating Shikamaru, he was still wary of people he didn't know very well but Shikamaru could see his lover sitting here with a man he was called a 'monster', enjoying a game of shougi while eating cookies and drinking tea. Really? It was absolutely curious but who was he to let his inquisitive nature get the best of him when his little lover was enjoying himself so.

"I guess I know who won then."

Both men looked at Shikamaru, Itachi nodding, confirming his suspicion that they were aware of his presence but Neji looked genuinely surprised.

"Why are you here so late?" the Hyuuga asked as Shikamaru sat in the chair at the end of the bed.

"No, 'hello, how are you, how was your day'?" he smirked as Neji's cheeks puffed out in frustration. "I had some paperwork to take of."

Neji nodded before he looked at Itachi and then back to Shikamaru somewhat bashfully, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth and neither of them missed it.

Itachi lips twisted into a smirk as he stretched his legs, pushing Neji off the bed. "My apologies," he said in his monotone. "My leg was falling asleep. If you don't mind, perhaps you and Shikamaru-kun can share the chair while I stretch my legs."

Neji looked at Shikamaru before moving to sit on the arm the arm of the chair before he was pulled into his lover's lap, strong arms encircling his waist.

"What are you doing?" he hissed rather loudly. "Have you no manners?"

"It's quite alright, Neji-kun." Itachi said, surprising the Hyuuga. "After being home with brother and Naruto, if only for a short while, I saw a few things that would make them cringe, had they known I saw them."

Neji could only bite his lip. "Be that as it may, they didn't know you saw them but I know you'd be seeing us."

Shikamaru turned Neji in his lap and tilted the Hyuuga's chin upward before soundly kissing his lips. He felt Neji's hand slap at his shoulder before thin fingers were curling into the material of his flak jacket and pulling Shikamaru's form closer to his own and Neji couldn't help but sigh softly as he felt those wonderfully possessive hands gripping his hips and touching over the small of his back.

Pulling away from each other, Shikamaru rested his forehead Neji's and pressed several more kisses to those pouty lips, feeling the Hyuuga smiling as he did so. He pressed their lips back together more insistently, slipping his tongue into Neji's mouth, feeling the older boy squirm in his lap.

So absorbed were they in their slow, tender action, neither Shikamaru nor Neji noticed the woman peaking through the crack in the door, however, Itachi turned his head to her and did nothing more than look at her and that was enough of a warning.

'_Hmm, interesting.'_

--

A/N: End chapter 28

Thank you so much to everyone who's stuck with me and this story the past year. Without you guys, we'd still be on chapter one!

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON THE POLL!**_ (Thanks to everyone who's voted on the poll)_

-torib0o(07/06/09)


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: So, this chapter is in honor of the second annual ShikaNeji day. Whoo! ShikaNeji FTW! *cough*cough* I was trying to put this up a little early for a certain someone (she knows who she is) but took a little longer before the chapter started to write itself.

Oh, the **poll**. I'm about to close it. I really wanted a lot more of you guys to **vote**, so I'd know **your** **opinions** but that **poll's been there for 7 months** and if you **haven't voted by now, you don't **really **care** so **until I post** the **next chapter**, the **poll will be up** and if you've not voted by then, this story **may or** **may not** be an **M**-**PREG**, depending on what **YOU**, the reader, **wants**.

Onward with the fiction!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

Shikamaru took a deep breath as he sat across from Ino at the outdoor café she'd dragged him to after his shift at the academy. Despite having quit over two years prior, the Nara couldn't remember wanting a cigarette quite so badly; he could feel his fingers shaking as he picked up the glass holding the orange juice he'd ordered.

Ino looked him over carefully, almost as though he couldn't feel her eyes traveling up and down his trembling form. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Shikamaru as frazzled as he was at that moment but she knew he wouldn't easily tell her of his problems; the man was an enigma and one she knew she would never figure out.

The past week hadn't been especially taxing on Shikamaru but that was because there wasn't a single aspect of his life that changed, aside from his lack of lover.

Since looking after Itachi in the hospital, the young Hyuuga seemed to dedicate the majority of his time visiting the once rouge ninja. He'd had a short mission that week though, and Shikamaru was anticipating seeing Neji at that very moment. He hadn't told his lover that he'd be at the small restaurant on the edge of downtown Konoha but it wasn't really necessary to do so, a result of their blood bond.

He took a long drink and as he set the near empty glass down, he found those wide, teal eyes locked on his face and unable to stop the action, he raised a brow questioningly, setting Ino's questions off like gunfire to an enemy.

"What's wrong, Shikamaru? I know there must be something because you're sitting over there trembling. Is something happening? Are you sick? Oh, Gods! Is _Neji_ sick?! Don't worry; I'm sure everything will be alright. You know, my friend Ageha is a medical ninja, I'm sure Neji would be fine in her care." She reached across the table and took one of Shikamaru's hands between her own. "I'm _here_ for you, Shikamaru."

"Ugh." He pulled his hand back in disgust. "Have you lost your damned mind, Ino? I'm just stressed."

"Oh," she leaned back in her chair, seemingly uncaring as she ate a bit of the tempura she'd ordered. "What're you stressed about?"

He sighed once more leaned back, answering in a groan. "I don't know, Ino. It seems like it's been ages since I've seen Neji and I just..…I miss him, you know?"

"Well, he's been on a mission, Shikamaru, it's natural for you to miss him and I hope you aren't really expecting him back on the day he's supposed to be here, missions don't run smoothly."

"No, even before the mission, he spent most of his time visiting Itachi in the hospital." He thought of mentioning the two times Neji spent overnight in the hospital with Itachi, returning to the Uchiha Compound in the wee hours of the morning because they'd 'lost track of time during his visit' but he didn't want to give Ino anything to gossip about, so he decided to keep that little tidbit to himself.

Though previously Ino wouldn't have known of Itachi's presence because her lack of rank, that was now a nonissue. Exactly three days after Naruto and Sasuke left to carry out their mission, one of the worst riots in Konohagakure history had broken out at Konoha Medical Center.

It was utter chaos as the sky dimmed and the evening lights came on. Ninja and villagers alike marched toward the hospital brandishing torches, kunai, and swords, outraged by the fact that their beloved leader was allowing coldblooded murderer to live in their peaceful village and it was then that Tsunade had to put her plan into action and tell the entirety of the town the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre thus clearing Itachi's name and bringing light to things that had long been kept hidden beneath the cover of darkness.

The villagers were immediately remorseful upon learning that the Uchihas were killed because political discrepancies and unjust blame, the majority of such blame coming from the villagers themselves. And as they stood there, still unmoved from their place before the hospital, they came to horrible realization that they'd treated another individual in the same way, a small boy, the child of one of their beloved, although deceased, village leaders. They'd unjustly blamed a child for taking the lives of so many dear friends, relatives, and colleagues when the child knew nothing of what they were speaking.

It hadn't taken long for the crowd to disperse after Tsunade's spur of the moment speech, leaving shamefully with remorse heavy in their hearts and souls. Of course, not everyone felt the same and understood the seriousness of the matter, some of the villagers hadn't believed the Hokage and had to be restrained by jounin, others forcibly removed from the area but the message had gone across loud and clear and there'd not been another incident at the hospital since then.

Ino shook her head at Shikamaru. It was simply astounding, in her opinion, how the Nara's tone could be bordering on apathetic while the words he spoke were obviously heartfelt but Ino knew that because Shikamaru told her he was missing Neji, the feelings must not only be deep but backed by an ever stronger emotion and being the woman that she was, Ino felt she had it pinpointed.

"I'm sure he's just trying to be hospitable to Itachi-san, he is under your care, you know."

He scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"Well, do you _think_ there's another reason he's spending so much time over there?"

Shikamaru looked up sharply, narrowing his eyes at the girl, as though she knew the heartbreaking theories that were rolling around the recesses of his mind but he quickly banished the thought, reminding himself that Ino wasn't nearly as smart as he was. _'But really, do you need to be intelligent in the least to recognize jealousy?'_

She looked back at him, her expression level, no hint of playfulness or teasing in her countenance and Shikamaru knew he was caught. _'Leave it to a woman to identify an emotion.'_

He released a harsh breath. "You're so damned troublesome, Ino."

"I haven't said a word." She responded as she began to spin the straw in her glass.

The Nara was about to retort when a chair was pulled out beside him before a rather tired young man dropped heavily onto the seat. Ino simply raised an eyebrow at the new arrival but Shikamaru sent her a look that clearly said 'shut it'.

Neji groaned as he sat up straight, looking between his lover and his lover's best friend, wondering if he was intruding on a private moment but the look Shikamaru had fixed on Ino let Neji know that whatever they were speaking of was not to be discussed in his presence. When Shikamaru finally turned to face him, Neji couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"How was the mission?"

Neji noticed how lazy Shikamaru's eyes looked; they were absolutely tired and there were deep, dark circles around the edges and the Hyuuga couldn't help but wonder what was keeping his younger lover up at night but he knew better than to ask outside of a private setting.

"It was fine, quite easy actually." He replied with a smile and Shikamaru couldn't help but feel himself calm a bit with that answer.

"That's great, really great." He said as he felt Neji reach down and grab his hand, lacing their fingers together gently. It didn't take more than a gentle tug on Shikamaru's part to pull Neji towards him and press their lips together in a soft, short kiss. When they pulled away from each other, the Nara couldn't help but smile as he pushed a bit of Neji's hair behind his ear as a soft blush rose to the Hyuuga's cheeks. "I have a surprise for you." Shikamaru told him.

"Really?" Neji was slightly taken aback; Shikamaru hardly ever did anything that wasn't a necessity, so, understandably, Neji was surprised.

"Yeah, it seems like it's been awhile since we've had some quality time together and-"

"Shikamaru, if your surprise is sex then I-"

"It isn't sex!" he exclaimed as excitedly as Nara Shikamaru could. "I was wondering if you'd want to get to that new seafood place downtown tonight."

Officially, he and Neji had never been on a date but he hadn't thought one would be necessary in their relationship for some reason or another and, honestly, he wasn't looking at this as a date, but a way to have Neji to himself for one night and ignore the aching jealousy he felt whenever the older man was with Itachi.

There was no reason for his jealousy and he knew Neji would never be unfaithful to him, not only because it wasn't in Neji's nature to be deceitful but because he'd stated their first night together in not so many words that if Neji were with any other man, Shikamaru would leave him. However, there was something about the Hyuuga's relationship with Itachi that didn't sit quite right with Shikamaru and it drove the Nara up a wall trying to figure out what it was.

Neji furrowed his brow for a moment, as though he was deep in thought before he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, his expression stormy, nearly guilty. "Shika-kun," he began sweetly and he gripped Shikamaru's hand tightly when the younger man tensed and tried to pull his hand away.

"Damn it, Neji," he sighed, the only outward signal that he was annoyed as he closed his eyes and let his head fall back.

"Now, listen to me, please. I would love to go, you know I would but I promised Itachi-san that I would aid with his physical therapy."

"I highly doubt he needs any help." He muttered underneath his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said as he gently extracted his hand from Neji's. "Absolutely nothing, Neji." He could see Neji was confused as he reached for Shikamaru's hand once more, only to have the Nara pull it away with a tight smile on his face. "Why don't you go visit Itachi, I'm sure he's missed your companionship; I've been told I'm lousy company on more than one occasion, eh, Ino?"

Ino looked up from where she was inspecting the tablecloth. Normally, she would've loved any opportunity for gossip but this seemed rather personal and she knew better than to eavesdrop, even if she was at the same table, after all, Shikamaru was her best friend. "Oh _Gods_, yes! I honestly don't know how you stand _living_ with him, Neji."

The brunet looked between them, his expression was dancing carefully on the line of confusion and hurt but he wasn't sure what to say or do. He looked at Shikamaru, his gaze lingering before his boyfriend simply turned his head away and waved his hand in dismissal as he sighed. "Just go, Neji."

Shikamaru didn't miss the way a certain redness crept up around Neji's eyes as the smaller man quickly gathered his pack and headed off in the direction of the hospital and he couldn't help but groan once he was out of sight.

"You really suck at saying the right thing, you know that?"

"Obviously."

Ino moved to the seat beside Shikamaru and patted his back in a comforting manner. "It'll be alright, Shikamaru."

"Easy for you to say."

Ino thought for a moment before a frown found its way to her face. "Shikamaru, don't you have to have reservations for that restaurant?"

He gave her a bit of a wry smile. "Yeah, you and Chouji go tonight, enjoy yourselves."

They sat in silence for a moment, poking at their meals before an annoyingly familiar voice cut through the area.

"Ino-chan, it's so good to see you!" the woman said as she sat down and turning to her right, as though she hadn't noticed him right away, she released a small, surprised sound. "Shikamaru-san, how wonderful it is to see you again!"

"Ageha!" Ino squealed, reaching over and hugging the woman tightly. "It seems like it's been ages! I was so upset when the hospital switched our shifts."

"I know," the sun-kissed woman agreed as she returned the hug. "We should go out one day, it's really been far too long." As the two pulled apart, Ageha looked across the table to Shikamaru and smiled predatorily. "I'm glad to say that I've seen Shikamaru-san quite a bit more often since Uchiha –san became something of his ward."

Shikamaru didn't bother fixing his face into a bored expression as he looked at the woman rather letting it slip into something disdainful, as was his neutral countenance. He was more than aware of this woman's attraction to him, he would have been a fool not to notice, however, he was less than interested in her. There was something that struck a chord in him when he was looked at like a fine fish dinner whenever in a certain person's presence.

When the woman realized that Shikamaru wasn't going to speak to her quite so willingly, a smirk made its way to her face, small and malevolent, before it disappeared altogether. "You know, Nara-san, there's something I've been meaning to speak to you about."

She nearly marred her gorgeous features with a scowl when he simply raised one of those slender brows to her in question but she regained control and continued with a tinge of carefully placed worry in her voice.

"Yes, you see, I haven't seen you much, therefore, I haven't had much time to speak to you, however, this matter is in regards to Hyuuga-san and Uchiha-san." She paused for a moment to allow Shikamaru to speak but the man said nothing. "Well, last week, I was making my usual rounds and it was time for supper and as I stopped into Uchiha-san's room to deliver his meal, the two of them pulled apart as though they were doing something they-"

"Is there a particular reason you're telling me this?"

She was startled by Shikamaru's interruption and at the dead look he presented her with, she knew she'd struck a nerve and inwardly, she cheered for her victory but kept a mask of confusion on her face. "I was under the impression that Hyuuga-san and Nara-san were in a relationship of sorts."

"I am more than aware that you are conscious of my relationship with Neji, so, I would appreciate it if you would stop trying play head games with me; I'm smarter than you, you won't win. And, if Neji were unfaithful to me, what business would it be of yours to tell me? You and I have no relationship, we aren't friends, we're barely associates; all we are, are comrades of the Leaf under the command of Fire Country."

Her jaw dropped and she felt raw rage coursing through her being as she restrained the urge to reach across the table and slam the Nara's head into the table they were sitting at. Her eyes narrowed as an angry flush rose to her cheek and she saw something akin to surprise settle on the Nara's face but as quickly as his shock came, it was gone, as was her visible anger.

"Ageha," Ino whispered to her as she touched the tanned woman's hand. "I am _so_ surprised; why would try to involve yourself in the affairs of other?"

The woman wanted nothing more than to scoff and snatch her hand away from Ino's; she couldn't stand the blonde kunoichi but she kept with her act and smiled softly, sadly as she stood from the small table and bowed to Shikamaru, then Ino.

"Gomen nasai, Shikamaru-san, Ino-chan; I didn't mean to cause any offense." She bowed once more before leaving and Ino couldn't help sending Shikamaru a confused look as he watched the beauty running hastily down the streets of Konoha.

"Something isn't right with her, Ino."

--

As she entered her apartment, Ageha released a harsh scream, the sound reverberating off the walls. Once upon a time, she may have been concerned about disturbing her neighbors but since she began making use of her kekkei genkai, she knew she had nothing to worry about.

Hers was a unique gift and being the last of her clan, she knew she had nothing to worry about. Her bloodline limit was quite similar to Ino's, which is what initially drew them closer but while Ino's bloodline limit caused her to pass out while using it, Ageha could consciously control others with her abilities.

Her parents died soon after her birth and because of her uniquely tan skin, honey brown eyes, and golden blonde hair, she'd been quickly adopted from the orphanage. There were no records of her family in Konoha and it was assumed by her adoptive parents that they'd come from another village because of Ageha's unique features but they hadn't loved her any less. When she first became aware of her gifts, it hadn't occurred to tell her parents or anyone else but when she did, they were quite proud of it and encouraged her to work with her power and let it grow.

Unfortunately, as they do, opinions changed and Ageha grew apart from her family and when she became borderline obsessive about certain young men in the village, her parents pleaded with her to seek medical attention for the obsessions that were dominating her life but she firmly refused and when it seemed they would force her, Ageha overtook their minds and so strong had her power grown that they were helpless and left in near catatonic states.

Looking around the walls of her apartment, at various newspaper clippings and stolen copies of photographs, she couldn't help but release another wretched scream. She would have her latest conquest and no one would stand in the way of it.

She lay on the stolen grey comforter and brought a faded, forest green shirt to her nose, slowly inhaling the scent of the material as she fingered the tiny circle emblem with the slash through it. _'If only,'_ she thought to herself. _ 'If only I still had my kekkei genkai, then I could have him as I did all the others.'_

Because she didn't know the family she was born into, she didn't know the limitations of her bloodline limit. Apparently, it could only be used so much or so strongly before it gave out. She could still control people but not nearly a percentage of how long she once could which made her job so much more arduous but she would have Nara Shikamaru.

'_I swear on my life, I will have him.'_

--

Chapter 29 – complete.

Please remember to vote on the poll and enjoy your ShikaNeji day.

Thank you to the 75 people who have this story on alert and the 77 who have it favorited.

And thanks to the 56 of you who voted; I love you guys ^_^

**THERE IS NOW AN UPDATE SCHEDULE ON MY PROFILE, SO, PLESE SEE WHEN ****'THEIR STORY'**** AND OTHERS WILL BE UPDATED!**

Reviews = Love.

torib0o(08/14/09)


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: I started writing this right after I updated the last chapter, but, you know, schedule lol. This one is actually something I'm really proud of, as was the last because I haven't been feeling too great about the story lately but yeah.

And thank you _so_ much for all the reviews last time, it made my heart swell, really. Thank you so much and to everyone who's voted, thank you. I sincerely hope that if what you voted for isn't the outcome of the story, you will continue to read it.

**Reminder to the readers, Neji and Shikamaru do have pets; two guinea pigs, Ichigo, Pan, and a parakeet.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

--

"It's been awhile since I've seen you."

Shikamaru sighed as he leaned back, enjoying the cool summer breeze that wafted through the field. It'd been so long since he visited the grassy knoll behind the Nara property and as he took a drag off his cigarette, he realized, he missed it.

"Yeah," he said as took a deep breath. "I know."

"Well, don't go into too much detail about anything."

He released a shallow breath, and with it, the smoke that'd been lingering in his mouth. He didn't really know where to begin or what to tell, but, he thought it better to say something instead of letting his mind ramble.

"Not too much to say." He said as he lay back, watching the clouds drift overhead. He heard his companion snort disbelievingly before the crinkling of the bag of potato chips.

"That's not why Ino said." He muttered.

Shikamaru simply rolled his eyes. "I should've known that, that troublesome woman would have something to say about nothing at all."

"Mmm-hmm." His friend mumbled around a mouthful of chips. "But, what's the 'nothing' she's talking about?"

Shikamaru dipped his hand into the older boy's chips, grabbing some for himself as he watched the clouds silently, taking a drag off the cigarette resting betwixt his fingers. He sighed softly at himself and his actions. It'd been nearly two years since he'd inhaled a breath from one of the cancerous stick and back then, his actions were meaningful; a way to remember a fallen teacher, comrade, and friend. Now, however, it was to ease the tight ball of stress that had taken residence in his abdomen.

"Neji would have a fit if he saw you smoking." Shikamaru visibly tensed at the mention of his lover and his friend noticed instantly. "Don't get so worked up, Shikamaru."

"Mmm." He grunted as he took a final drag and put the cigarette out on the sole of his shoe.

"Ino said you guys have hit a bit of a rough patch."

"She would," Shikamaru said underneath his breath. "How was that seafood place, by the way?"

Chouji's eyes brightened and widened. "It was wonderful! I've never seen anything like it. Gods, if I could go there every day…"he left his sentence hanging.

"Might have to quit barbeque, eh?" Shikamaru asked with a laugh.

His pudgy friend turned to him with serious eyes and said in a grim voice, "Never joke about something like that, Shikamaru, never." The Nara laughed heartily and a comfortable silence settled between them until Chouji cleared his throat. "So, what's _really_ going on, Shikamaru? You know I hate you bug you, but, you're so tense right now, you look like you're about to snap."

Shikamaru took another deep breath before pushing himself up to rest on his elbows. He dragged his hand over his face, unconcerned with dew resting on his palm. "I dunno, man." He said with a sigh. "Neji…"

Chouji waited patiently for him to continue, knowing the basics of how Shikamaru's mind worked. He knew his friend was putting his thoughts in order, trying to find words that would accurately define what was plaguing his obviously troubled mind. He sat perfectly still, knowing not to disturb the other young man, his eyes drifting between his chips and Shikamaru and he released a sigh when the Nara began to speak again and reached for his chips.

"I know he's not doing it on purpose, I know that, but, it seems like whenever either of us gets back from a mission lately, he's at the hospital."

"With Itachi-san?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's only been a week and neither of us have had particularly long missions but I…."

"What was that?" Chouji asked of the strange mumbled with which the young Nara finished his sentence, somewhat joyous that he was getting his ever quiet friend to speak so much but knowing he was terribly anxious to do so.

Shikamaru sighed forlornly, speaking as though he'd lost something irreplaceably dear to him. "I miss him and all the time he spends with Itachi doesn't sit well with me."

Chouji's eyes widened at Shikamaru's tone. It was still his ever bored tone but there was a hint of irritation there, a fire that was difficult to light within the young Nara and Chouji couldn't help but crack a smile and it didn't escape Shikamaru's gaze.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked, a scowl marring his countenance.

"You're jealous, aren't you, Shikamaru?" the Akimichi asked with chuckle.

He scoffed. "Absolutely not. What would I have to be jealous of?"

"Merciful Gods, Shikamaru." Chouji sounded slightly exasperated through his laughter. "You've just said it; Neji's spending a lot of time with Itachi and these past six months or so, he's had nothing to really focus on but you, come on."

Shikamaru frowned. As much as he disliked Chouji's explanation, it did sound rather logical. Neji was his lover and he'd brought Neji out of his shell, so, it made sense for Neji to cling to him, at least, for awhile. But now, it seemed that Neji's attention was directed elsewhere and after being the sole focus of the older man's attention for nearly seven months, he was threatened by someone nosing into his territory. _'Gods, how pathetic.'_ He thought with a sigh as he lay back on the grass.

"Man," he thought aloud. "Who would've ever thought that I would jealous of someone?"

"Who would've ever thought you'd find someone to care enough about, to be jealous?"

He looked at his friend, catching his eye and they stared at each other for a long while, all that needed to be said without words. Chouji nodded at the serious look on Shikamaru's face and Shikamaru nodded once to Chouji. They sat in companionable silence until Chouji spoke once more.

"So, Ino tells me she had a falling out with her friend."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Ageha. Said she was really rude to you yesterday or something."

Shikamaru furrowed his brow. "Yeah, there's something….not quite right about her. She was definitely overstepping some boundaries and when I told her off, she gave me this look and it so feral…I don't know, Chouji; for a minute, I felt afraid. Her eyes were dead but only for an instant."

Chouji shuddered."Creepy."

"Mmm." He nodded.

--

Neji took a deep breath as he raised his hand to knock on the door. He'd just come from visiting Itachi and he thought now was a better time than ever for what he had planned, _'But, really, anytime would've been a good time.'_ He thought to himself as he knocked on the door.

It wasn't a moment later that the door opened and he was greeted with a bright smile.

"Hi, Neji! I was expecting you much earlier."

"Yes, I know. However, I got stuck at the hospital for longer than I expected and-"

"Phst, enough of all that, just come in!" she said as she grabbed him and literally dragged him through the door.

--

Moments later, Neji was sitting on a wooden chair with a soft cushion beneath him, Ichigo in his lap. He smiled as the little animal whistled happily at his presence. It'd been nearly a week since he'd seen his pudgy, little animals and he was surprised by how much he missed their presence.

It'd been Shikamaru's idea to leave the animals with Ino and Chouji and knowing that it had been the blonde kunoichi who'd given Shikamaru his guinea pig, he'd agreed and he could tell that they'd been good to the animals as the ran a gentle hand through Ichigo's coat.

Neji smiled softly as he placed Pan in his lap, facing Ichigo. He watched for a moment as she moved in a slow circle before plopping down and pressing her nose to Ichigo's. _'So sweet,'_ he thought to himself a bit sadly as he watched the guinea pigs curl around each other, thinking back to the previous night with a heavy heart.

--

_Flashback_

_As Neji entered his temporary home, he couldn't help but feel tension in the air the moment he walked through the door. He could feel Shikamaru's chakra coming from the guest bedroom they were occupying in the upper portion of the house and he felt his heart clench, knowing he'd irritated the younger man earlier that day._

_He still wanted nothing more than to be the one who brought a smile to Nara Shikamaru's ever bored countenance but lately, a scowl was becoming more and more frequent to see on Shikamaru's face, and it was more than obvious that, that scowl was caused by Neji's actions._

_He sighed as he toed off his sandals and began to climb the stairs to their shared bedroom, guilt settling into his heart heavily. Though he knew he was the cause of Shikamaru's displeasure, he honestly couldn't figure out why. He wasn't doing anything wrong, only spending time with a friend. For the first time in his life, he could say he had a friend. Of course, there was Shikamaru and there was no one in the world who meant more to him, however, they'd jumped into their relationship rather quickly and hadn't really been friends first and Neji could honestly say he enjoyed just talking with someone or not talking and enjoying the silence to go over his thoughts. And he knew, in both his conscious and subconscious being, that he didn't not want to be with Shikamaru anymore, he could hardly stand the **thought** of being without Shikamaru but this relationship he had with Itachi was something different, not better, but, different and he enjoyed it wholeheartedly._

_As he entered the bedroom, he found Shikamaru thumbing through a book and making notes, undoubtedly planning his lesson for the next day and at that, Neji furrowed his brow for a moment. Shikamaru never planned his lessons, he simply did what he thought needed to be done in class, he'd told Neji that little fact months ago. Though, looking at his lover now, he could see the book with a small pre-genin on the cover and he couldn't help the confusion he felt. _

_"Shikamaru," he called softly as he moved further in the room. "Shikamaru?"_

_The Nara didn't look until he finished whatever he was writing and Neji watched as he stood and gathered the books and a pen, noticing forlornly that Shikamaru was already dressed in pajama bottoms._

_"What is it?" and Neji almost took a step back at how listless his lover sounded. Of course, Shikamaru would sound bored at times, it was his nature but Neji couldn't remember hearing such a lifeless tone come from his lover, especially directed at him._

_"I…I was wondering what you were doing?" It was more of a question than a statement._

_Shikamaru sighed as he moved around the room, seeming to avoid touching Neji and the Hyuuga's heart broke. "The lesson plan for the next couple of weeks. Listen," he said as he moved toward the door, lesson plan in hand. "I have a lot of work to do and I know you're probably tired, so, I'm gonna go finish this downstairs so you can have the bed."_

_Neji's lip trembled but he stilled it and willed his voice to sound strong and not come out in the whimper that was logged in his throat. "Have I done something wrong, Shikamaru?"_

_"No."_

_He watched as Shikamaru let himself out of the room and heard him walking down the stairs before the first tear fell. He couldn't remember Shikamaru ever being quite so cold to him and he was sure that the ache he felt in his chest at that moment was one of the most painful things he'd ever felt in his life._

_Twenty minutes later, he crept down the stairs to find the books Shikamaru had been carrying resting on base of the banister and the young Nara in the living room, sleeping on the couch._

_He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a sleepless night._

_End flashback_

--

It took every ounce of strength he possessed not to cry the night before and he felt, so, horribly weak for it. True, he knew in his relationship with Shikamaru that he'd cried countless times but without the younger man's shoulder to lean on, without Shikamaru to console him, Neji felt that crying would be admittance of loss and he would _not_ lose whatever this was; this match, this fight. He would find out what he'd done to make his lover shun him and he would find out sooner, rather than later.

"They're so precious, Neji, look." He looked up to find Ino hovering over him gazing into his lap. Following her eyes, he looked down and a soft smile came to rest on his lips as he watched the guinea pigs nuzzle. He paid her little attention as she sat down on the chair beside his and ran her hand over the backs of the furry creatures in his lap.

Time went by slowly and Neji's mind remained blank as he sat in Ino's living room before the blonde suddenly clapped her hands and stood. "I didn't know it was getting so late! Want to help me with dinner?" she asked as he plucked the guinea pigs off Neji's lap and placed them back in their pen.

He couldn't help but laugh a bit as he responded. "I can't cook, Ino-san; well, not in a kitchen."

"Really? Who cooks at your place?"

"Shikamaru."

"_Really_?" she asked as they entered the kitchen and she began to wash her hands. "I never would've thought it. Well, everyone needs to know how to cook, come on."

He sighed as he shook his head. "That's quite alright, thank you for the offer."

"You sure? Suit yourself, Neji, but, if you ever wanna learn, you know where to find me." She turned the water off and leaned against the counter, tapping her finger to her chin thoughtfully. "What to make, what to make. You know, there isn't much Chouji doesn't like, so, usually I cook what I'm in the mood for. Maybe some champon? No, we had seafood last night and speaking of it," she turned sparkling eyes to Neji. "That place was great! Gods, I've never had such deliciously prepared seafood before. It was absolutely packed, though." She said with a small frown. "Shikamaru must've gone through a lot of trouble to reserve that table. It was nice, secluded, and a nice bottle of shochu was chilling. Personally, I would've wanted a nice wine or something to go with the fish, but-"

"Ino-san?"

"Yes?"

"How about grilled mackerel for dinner?"

She looked in his direction at that and raised a brow. "Why grilled mackerel?"

He shrugged and looked away, his voice heavy. "Grilled mackerel is always good."

She nodded as she opened the cabinet beneath the sink and pulled out a large, wicker basket. "That's true, but, we have to go to the market because we're out of meat."

He stood and walked beside her and after she locked the door and placed the basket in the crook of her elbow, she gave him as genuine a smile as she could manage. _'Mackerel is Shikamaru's favorite.'_

--

Midnight came quickly and darkness covered the village of Konohagakure like a blanket. There only sound to be heard were those of crickets, singing their nightly song. And footsteps. They were rapid, almost impossible to hear if one wasn't listening for them but they were there, running along the innumerable treetops until the runner reached their destination.

They slipped down the trees to the ground like ink to a well and moved so quickly, that they would be invisible to the naked eye in the darkness. They stopped at a manhole, one out of many in the forest village, and reaching down, they popped the metal cover, causing it to spin in midair for only a moment, but, in that moment they jumped down with all the stealth in the world, listening to the cover rattle as it settled back against the ground.

They wadded through the sewer, watching the wires on the wall and smirking deviously when their eyes landed on the small green marker on the wall. They pressed their hand to the wall, releasing a bit of the small amount chakra they had to watch the floor before them open, the filthy water rushing down the now present gap.

They jumped down, reaching out to the wall where another gap was present about forty feet down from where they'd jumped from and quickly pulled themselves through the opening. They glanced down at the bottomless chasm where they would've traveled, had the not grabbed the space in the wall.

There were countless ways to enter the underground complex but they'd been instructed to enter this way, at this time and if they truly wanted to get what they were going for, they would do exactly as they were told.

The tunnel was alight with torches hanging beside the hundreds of doors lining the walls. Doors leading to brick walls, traps, and rooms and to the untrained eye, the first door was just the same as the last but they knew what they were looking for and there it was.

A tiny red embalm, appearing to be nothing more than a splotch of paint at its minuscule size, placed two centimeters away from the door on the right side of the pale gold doorknob.

"Finally," they whispered as they turned the knob and found the man they were looking for.

His wrinkled face, his scarred chin, the bandage covering his forehead and right eye, his missing limb.

Danzo.

"Come sit, child." He said, his voice bored and they couldn't refuse him, taking the offered chair. "I have what you desire, but, do you understand what you must do?"

The thought rattled around their mind like the monotonous sound of a child kicking a can. The consequences were of little import, they'd decided earlier; what had to be done, had to be done. Simple.

They nodded. "I will pledge my undying allegiance to you, Danzo-sama."

Danzo smiled slowly, darkly. It wasn't often that one was willing to obey him willingly and he was more than pleased as he nodded once. He stood slowly, going to one of the various cabinets lining the wall and retrieving two small vials containing a glowing, blue liquid and a small amount of what seemed to be miniature syringes, no longer than the tip on one's index finger, before returning to his seat.

"Fill one syringe and inject yourself with the serum; one dose will last for four days and you will have more than enough time and serum to complete whatever your task calls for." He watched as the black clad figure smiled menacingly and in his weaker days, he knew her utter maleficence would have shaken him. "Tell me child, for what purpose do you seek the serum?"

A dark look spread over her features and he watched her golden brown locks tumble from beneath her hood as she hissed her response.

"_Revenge."_

--

End chapter 30!

How are you guys liking the update schedule? Is it good? 'Cause I LOVE it!

**QUESTION: Obviously, the story is doing well without being an mpreg but if it were to become an mpreg and you voted 'NO', would you stop reading? PLEASE ANSWER IN A PM, NOT IN YOUR REVIEW! Thanks.**

Reviews = Love

torib0o (09/05/09)


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Who's an idiot? Me. Oh, my gosh, you guys! I don't know **where** my head was during the last chapter but I forgot to say……**THANK YOU FOR THE 200+ REVIEWS!** My god, I was like so happy to have made it to the thirtieth chapter that it blew my mind but, I knew and I'm sorry and just, thank you SO much for sticking with story.

Also, thanks to everyone who sent me a PM and told me if and why they'd stop reading the story if it became an mpreg. I do have something to say though, and I'm saying it in a lighthearted way, so **please**, don't be offended.

A lot of people said they'd stop reading if Neji became pregnant because it's 'impossible for men to become pregnant', but, my thought is, it's also impossible for people to shoot energy blasts out of their hands, control shadows, and turn into giant fox demons. In that regard, I think it's a lot more plausible for a human being, male or female, to become pregnant than for them to turn into an energy screeching fox demon. That was my opinion and you gave yours, so please, keep rude/disparaging comments to yourself. ^_^

Also, if this is not made an mpreg, I will write ANOTHER ShikaNeji story that will be an mpreg and this is the last time I'm mentioning the mpreg at all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

After accompanying Ino to the market, Neji swiftly said his goodbyes, telling the blonde that he'd forgotten about a previous engagement. He hadn't missed the way her eyes narrowed at him or how her plump lips pursed together in displeasure before they said their goodbyes and parted ways.

It was seven in the evening when he finally got back to the Uchiha compound, the sun having already set. When he opened the door, he peeked around the corner, feeling as though he was trespassing. He toed off his sandals and quickly walked into Sasuke's living room, reaching out his chakra. He wondered if his lover had gotten in yet and sighed when he found he that was alone, just as he'd been when he came back every night during the past week.

Neji ran his hand over his face, inwardly asking himself what was happening. Was Shikamaru going to leave him?

He could see Shikamaru's anger and frustration easily, but, there was something else, something he'd never seen in the Nara and it was beginning to wear on him. He also knew that he was the cause of Shikamaru's aggravation but for what, he did not know.

The night before, when his lover refused to sleep in the same bed as him, Neji did not sleep, not even for a moment. The entire night, he held Shikamaru's pillow to his chest, hoping to keep his tears at bay and happily, he was successful. But just as he was the night before and had been for the past few days, Neji was confused. He couldn't understand why Shikamaru was distancing himself and the only, seemingly, plausible explanation Neji could come up with made his heart clench and bile rise to his mouth; Shikamaru was leaving him.

"Damn it!" he swore bitterly, pacing the living room floor as breath came harshly; he was becoming irritated. He walked into the kitchen and took down a glass to get himself a drink and as he pressed the glass to his lips, he couldn't help but let his eye's wander across Sasuke's yard. It was larger than most yards typically were in Konoha, but, there was something beautiful and somewhat serene about it.

The small koi pond and two large sakura trees were a distance apart but the effect wasn't diminished any. Neji slid the back door open and sat down on the edge of the steps, glass in hand. He took at deep breath and as he looked over the property, he decided training may help in relieve some of his stress and walked back into the house to change his clothes.

--

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as he stepped into the main room of Sasuke's home later that evening. The lights were on in the living room and kitchen and he could faintly sense his lover's chakra coming from the back of the house.

Following the steady pulse of energy, Shikamaru found Neji in the backyard training. The elder man was dressed not in his own clothing but Shikamaru's, although, he'd long since taken off the long sleeved shirt. Shikamaru watched as Neji did a set of pushups before stretching his arms out and balancing his body vertically before resuming his pushups, his body only touching the ground when he lowed himself completely and the Nara couldn't help but smile fondly.

This was Neji, _his_ Neji. The man loved so dearly and was in love with. Neji was filled with so much determination and strength that it made Shikamaru forget this man was the same person who curled up in bed with him at night and blushed at the drop of hat if Shikamaru was the slightest bit tender towards him, the same man who was cynical and stoic to the general public, but, shy and gentle in the presence of his lover.

The Nara sighed. Neji, he knew, lived an extremely sheltered life but that could not be his excuse for everything. Admittedly, Shikamaru knew that he'd been distant and he knew that he was causing Neji an inordinate amount of stress but it wasn't as though the older man was the only one feeling it. Shikamaru was a brilliant person and he was painfully aware of it. He lived for facts, actualities, and reason, so, he couldn't help but feel disgusted with himself that he was basing Neji's adultery on nothing but circumstantial evidence. _"Goddamn,"_ he sighed to himself. _"I'm not even eighteen years old and I having issues like this with my…."_ His eyes widened and if he weren't quite so indolent, he would've dragged his palm across his face. "_Troublesome."_

For lack of a better word, Neji was Shikamaru's spouse, his husband and as he looked down at the thin, white line across his palm, he rolled his eyes. If there was ever a problem, _any_ problem between them or with their relationship, that thin, white line would have let either of them know.

As he looked back across the yard, Shikamaru found Neji standing before the elder man took two swift steps forward and flipped himself upside down, standing on his hands. He watched Neji hold the position for a moment before the elder man began to move his body up and down, concentrating completely on the motion. He watched the usually undetectable muscles in Neji's back flex with the effort of the exercise and Shikamaru decided to make himself known, knowing Neji hadn't noticed him yet. Had Shikamaru been anyone else, he knew Neji would've recognized his presence the instant he walked through the door, however, the Hyuuga was simply too accustomed to Shikamaru's presence to notice that he was no longer alone.

"Neji." He called, his voice firm and he watched as Neji stilled before dropping his legs down frontwards, his body bent over backwards before he stood up straight.

Neji looked at Shikamaru for a moment, his face void of any emotion and Shikamaru released a deep breath as he lifted one of his arms, holding it straight out before nodding.

"Come here."

And that was all it took before Neji was throwing himself into Shikamaru's embrace, hugging the younger man around his abdomen as he hid his face in his chest.

Shikamaru couldn't help but feel a bit sour as his heart pounded harshly against his ribs at the soft whimpering sounds Neji released and he couldn't help but bring his other up and wrap it around Neji's waist, the other pressed firmly between his shoulder blades as he rested his cheek on top of Neji's head.

He'd missed this, feeling their bodies pressed together in a simple embrace. He ran his fingers through Neji's hair and smiled faintly at the feeling of the Hyuuga nosing into his shirt, knowing he'd have some explaining to do, but, for the moment, he was content and Neji was content and that was what mattered most.

--

Time passed slowly before either one of them moved away from the other, but, it was Neji who moved first and Shikamaru's heart clenched once more. Neji was frowning, a small pout on his lips and his eyes rimmed red from the tears that had soaked into the Nara's vest and Shikamaru couldn't help but think the sight was endearing. As the slightest bit of snot dribbled from the Hyuuga's nose, Shikamaru didn't think twice before he cupped his lover's cheek in one hand and thumbed the snot away with the other, wiping it on his pants.

Neji closed his eyes, a disgusted expression his face until he felt Shikamaru's slightly chapped lips pressed to the cheek opposite the one still in his hand. He let himself lean into the action before placing his own hands on Shikamaru's cheeks, standing impossibly closer to his lover before lips covered his own and he couldn't contain the moan he released in his utter joy. It'd been nearly three days since Shikamaru last kissed him and he realized now, that he was so much lonelier than he'd thought he was.

He felt his lover's large hands trailing down his body, resting on the small of his back as the younger man pressed their foreheads together. His eyes were open, staring into Shikamaru's as the Nara pressed a soft kiss to his lips, and then another, and another, and yet another still.

"Shikamaru," he said softly, closing his eyes as his lover's lips connected to his once more. "I…what's going on?"

The Nara opened his eyes, feeling guilt bubbling in his chest as he stroked the smooth skin of Neji's lower back. "Neji, baby, you have to tell me what you've been doing." He whispered, somehow afraid of speaking too loudly.

Neji furrowed his brow, confusion obvious. "I don't know…" he looked up at Shikamaru, trying to understand what he was being asked. "Nothing, I haven't been doing anything."

"With Itachi?"

"What?"

"Tell me, please, what you've been doing with Itachi."

Neji's countenance was still twisted in confusion. To anyone else, Neji knew, Shikamaru would've sounded bored but he could hear the underlying pleading in his voice and see the flicker of rarely present insecurity in his eyes and all at once, realization hit him and he released an audible breath of relief.

"Shikamaru," Neji said softly, sighing once more. "I love you, I love you so much; there's absolutely nothing between Itachi and myself except for friendship." He pulled Shikamaru down to his level, which was a bit difficult considering the stark difference in their heights, but, they managed and he held his lover's face to his neck. "You know I love you more than anything in this world and there's nothing that I could ever love more than I love you."

Shikamaru felt his eyes growing warm but ignored it as he extracted himself from Neji's grasp. "Explain to me why you blew me off yesterday."

Neji tried to reach out to Shikamaru but the younger man pulled away. "I told you I was helping him with his physical therapy; chakra control. Shikamaru," he called softly, eyes welling up with tears at his lover's refusal to embrace him.

The Nara sighed, hearing the soft whine of Neji's voice before turning looking down at the older man. "You need to understand something."

Neji nodded, trying to discretely wipe his eyes.

"For a week, you put someone else above me."

"I-"

"I'm speaking." Shikamaru said firmly, not missing how Neji's eyes sparked angrily. "For a week, you put someone else above me, and not only that, you've shamelessly ignored me for someone you don't even know, for someone you've thought pond scum higher than. Have you been thinking about your actions or just doing whatever the hell you please?"

The next instant, Shikamaru was lying across the porch on his side, a throbbing pain spreading from his cheek to the entire right side of his face while Neji's hands flew to his mouth before he sprinted to his lover's side.

"Shikamaru, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

Neji grunted from the force of Shikamaru's punch, landing on his back halfway across Sasuke's yard. The Nara stood up, not registering the fact that he retaliated until he saw Neji push himself away from a sakura tree, his body completely tense.

"You punched me!" Neji yelled and then growled when Shikamaru simply shrugged his shoulders.

"You punched me first, I simply retaliated."

"I was apologizing, you idiot! Do you think I'd ever really hit you?"

"You just did."

"I was angry!" Neji yelled, flailing his arms about. "You had _no_ right to speak to me as though I'm inferior to you, as though I'm a _child_."

"So you express your anger by beating your husband? Really, because that seems so much more logical, Neji." Shikamaru spat angrily, crossing his arms.

Neji wilted a bit, tilting his head questioningly. "My husband?" he echoed, watching Shikamaru carefully. He noticed a slight tensing in the younger man's body, however, the tension was gone as soon as it'd come and the Nara only raised a brow questioning Neji's query.

The Hyuuga looked at him, his confusion mounting as he replayed the entirety of their conversation in his mind. _'His husband?'_ While it was true that they were lovers, a fact Neji would never deny, he couldn't wrap his head around the concept of Shikamaru being his husband. Although, as his mind lingered on the thought, he found it wasn't an unpleasant one in the least. Being Shikamaru's husband; it would be rather nice to spend the rest of his days with the Nara. '_It's not as though we have another choice,'_ he thought to himself, not dejected in the least. _'We'd have to be together for the rest of our lives because of the- Oh.'_

His eyes widened and inwardly he wondered how he could possibly be so dense. He turned his palm over, looking at the thin line on his hand, smiling as he ran his index finger over it before looking back to where Shikamaru was watching him through carefully guarded eyes and he couldn't help but smile softly at the other man.

"You know, Shikamaru," Neji said as he moved to stand before the younger man. "First and foremost, you are my best friend; I want you to know that. Secondly, you are my confidant, my rock; I never feel safer or more at ease than the times I spend with you. However, lastly, you are my love and," he wrapped his left arm around Shikamaru's neck and held up his right hand, showing him the small scar to express his understanding. "my husband and nothing is more important than that." He pressed his lips to where Shikamaru's face was reddening from his punch. "I'm so sorry." He spoke against the heated flesh.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and released a slow breath, allowing himself to pull Neji into his arms. There were so many things for which Neji could be apologizing, but, he found that knowing the exact reason for the apology was unimportant as long as Neji realized that he'd hurt the younger man enough to warrant an apology. He pressed a kiss to the crown of the Hyuuga's head, reveling in their embrace. He closed his eyes and released a soft sigh as Neji kissed his neck and smiled when the smaller man looked up at him.

"Shikamaru?"

"Mmm?"

"I….I've missed you."

Shikamaru smiled as he watched Neji hide his face in the fabric of his vest, trailing a soothing hand down the elder's back.

"I've missed you too, babe."

Neji looked up through his lashes and Shikamaru couldn't help but bring his head down and press his lips to his lover's. The elder man moaned softly at Shikamaru's gentle actions and pressed himself closer to the Nara, feeling his lover pulling him impossibly closer. When a gentle tongue flicked across his bottom lip, he couldn't help but open his mouth and grant the younger man entrance.

Shikamaru groaned. It seemed like it'd be an eternity since he'd tasted the sweet nectar of Neji's mouth or felt that slick, shy muscle brushing against his own exploring appendage. He trailed his hands farther down Neji's back, reaching his plump bottom and Shikamaru didn't hesitate to squeeze it tightly, a wave of possessiveness coming over him.

Neji's hands gripped his shoulders tightly as he kissed him harder, feeling a need that was as foreign as it was familiar. He realized that Neji was now holding onto him to maintain his balance as he was pushing the Hyuuga further and further back.

When the kiss broke, Neji's eyes were wide, wondrous even, as he took several deep breaths, looking to Shikamaru who was breathing just as harshly before bringing their lips back together for short, chaste kisses.

Neji moaned at the way Shikamaru's hands were trailing over body, the heat of his kisses intoxicating. And even though Shikamaru's actions were a bit hurried and he was somewhat forceful in his actions, Neji couldn't help but grow aroused, knowing that it was because Shikamaru loved and wanted him so. He could feel his lover's hardness pressing against him and he couldn't contain the moan he released when thinking of what his lover could do when he when he was particularly aroused.

Neji growled and wrapped his arms back around Shikamaru's neck, pulling himself up and wrapping his legs around the Nara's waist and that was all the invitation the younger man needed.

--

Their clothes had come off both quickly and slowly, their hands lingering in certain places. Now, as they lay in their temporary bed, Shikamaru had to bite his lip. To say that Neji was good looking was to point to point out the obvious, to say he was handsome was to state a definite fact, but, as Shikamaru looked at Neji in that moment, he knew, the older man was irrevocably, undeniably beautiful and there would never be anything or anyone that could change his mind.

He watched his lover breathe harshly, his chest rising as his long body stretched across the bed and Shikamaru couldn't help but trail his hands down Neji's curvaceous hips to rest against them, playing with the material of the Hyuuga's panties. He smiled a bit; the underwear really did suit Neji's body.

"Shikamaru," he heard his name being called softly and looked up to wear Neji was regarding him with cautious eyes, a heavy blush on his cheeks.

"What is it, babe?" he asked, his hand gripping Neji's hip tightly.

"Don't…don't look at me like that; it makes me uncomfortable." He whispered.

"I'm sorry, baby. How was I looking at you?"

Neji shrugged. "…don't know." he wasn't speaking above a whisper and it made Shikamaru speak just as softly, but, the Nara smiled when he saw Neji's hands lower to cover his hips and groin.

"If you don't like your panties, why do you wear them?" he asked, knowing that it had been he who gave Neji his first pair of women's underwear, but, he also knew Neji wouldn't do anything he didn't like or wasn't comfortable with, or at very least, he would speak to Shikamaru.

His blush deepened and he turned his face away from where Shikamaru was looking down at him. "I didn't say I didn't like them."

"Then why are you covering yourself?"

"Shikamaru," he whined. "Why are you doing this? Do you get some kind of sadistic pleasure watching me squirm?"

"Of course not, babe, I was just curious."

Neji looked at him sharply and raised a brow. "Nara Shikamaru, we both know that the times where your actual curiosity rears its ugly head are few and far between."

"And now, is one of those times."

Neji looked away, pulling his bottom lip between those pearly whites of his and he heard Shikamaru sigh before settling down at his side, pulling him so that they were lying on their sides, facing each other.

"Neji, listen to me." Shikamaru said as he brushed a piece of hair behind Neji's ear. "You don't have to tell me anything if you're too afraid to."

Neji shook his head negatively. "Just…don't think strangely of me." He pulled himself into Shikamaru's neck, hiding his face there. "Please."

"Never, but, you don't have to tell me if-"

"I think I look…attractive in them."

Shikamaru stilled, his eyes widening a bit before smiling softly at Neji and gently stroking his hair. Neji thought he looked attractive, and Shikamaru was a bit glad for it, knowing his lover didn't really realize how beautiful he was, in any form of the word. For him to acknowledge something attractive about himself and be truly happy, if not a bit conceited was a good thing.

After the chuunin exams years prior, Neji's overconfident aura slipped away and he became a more peaceful person. However, the only attributes he really cared to improve or appreciated were those that allowed him to succeed in battle. He never appreciated the looks that various men and women along the streets Konoha gave him as he walked by, his calm nature, or gentle heart. He often asked Shikamaru why it was with Neji he chose to spend the rest of his days with and Shikamaru never told him, always trying to show him the truly wonderful things he chose to overlook.

"Know what I think?" he asked, waiting until Neji looked up at him. "I think you are _always_ beautiful, and handsome, and pretty; you are _always_ attractive and not because of your panties or how you look, but, because of everything inside of you and everything you are."

Neji felt his face burn and immediately hid himself back in his lover's neck, wrapping his arms around that muscular torso. "But…I prefer wearing undergarments intended for women, it's-"

"It's not embarrassing, demeaning or anything else. You're every bit a man as you ever were and if you don't want to be that same man, I will never love you any less."

Neji pulled away from Shikamaru and looked his lover over, his entire face red and closed his eyes as he leaned over to pressed a kiss to Shikamaru's lips. "I like who I am and who I've been and I want nothing more than to remain that man."

Shikamaru wrapped an arm around Neji's waist and slipped his hand beneath Neji's underwear to cup a pert cheek. "Just with the panties?"

"Just with the panties." he confirmed as he felt Shikamaru's fingers slide up his cleft.

--

Neji's preparation was quick, but, they were both thankful for that. The night had been stressful and emotional and now, they sought the peaceful solace that came when wrapped up in each other's bodies.

Shikamaru groaned as he watched Neji catch his breath before pushing himself upward, his hands braced on the Nara's chest. His long hair was swung freely, reaching down the entirety of his body, stopping a breath above his lover's testicles.

Shikamaru's hands were gripping at Neji's waist and he wanted nothing more than to thrust up, but, he waited, simply enjoying the languid pace his lover set. He leaned his head against the pillows as he watched Neji sway, his mouth completely open and his eyes clenched shut as his face contorted in pleasure. Shikamaru couldn't help but groan at the sight and tight, pulsing heat surrounding his manhood.

He gave a short thrust upward and Neji all but fell on him as he released a high pitched sound and began to move his body more quickly, frowning after a moment.

"Shikamaru," he panted. "Again, again; hit it again!"

"Wait a minute."

He pulled his body upward so that he was halfway lying against the headboard, Neji moaning at motion from his position in the Nara's lap. He gave an upward thrust and Neji nearly sobbed, his lover hitting his spot on every upward motion. He lay his body down, covering Shikamaru completely, unable to remain in his upward position at the pleasure his lover was giving him.

Shikamaru's hands slipped from Neji's waist to his ass the moment the older man laid down and the Nara knew his orgasm would come quickly at the breathy sighs and moans his lover was releasing along with various, half spoken version of his, Shikamaru's, name.

All too soon, he felt Neji's walls clenching around him as Neji moans grew louder and he furrowed his brow, concentrating on getting them both to orgasm.

"Close, baby?" he asked as he pushed himself deeply again, garnering a shriek from his lover. "Yeah, it's ok; come on, baby, just let go."

Neji moaned and took the lobe of Shikamaru's ear betwixt his teeth. "Mmm, hurts."

Shikamaru nearly stilled but found that his body wouldn't allow it; he was far too close to his release. "What hurts?" when he received nothing more than a pained moan, he gave Neji a harsh slap across his ass. "Answer me, Neji."

Neji moaned deeply at the stinging pain that throbbed across his bottom but pushed himself up and looked down at Shikamaru, never allowing words so crude to pass his lips as he wrapped a hand around his erection, moaning at the contact to his slick, aching flesh.

Shikamaru looked down as Neji motioned with his head and fought to hold back his orgasm. Never had he seen Neji so aroused and he realized that it must've been quite painful; the Hyuuga's penis was a deep red, nearly purple in his arousal.

"Touch it, babe." And at Neji's shy look of disbelief, Shikamaru thrust his hips roughly, causing Neji to cry out. "Touch yourself; just take it in your hand and stroke it up and down."

Neji shivered at Shikamaru's voice, at his instruction to masturbate and the Hyuuga couldn't help but do as he was told in this case. As soon as he touched his tumescent flesh, he felt his orgasm coming and at this point, he wanted nothing more than to explode, to feel his body reach completion as Shikamaru took pleasure in him, from him.

The Nara watched as Neji released a series of moans, tossing his head back as his orgasm raged through him. Shikamaru felt the splatter of Neji's ejaculation across his abdomen and chest, and to a lesser extent, his pubic area and as he looked up at Neji, he knew instantly that the elder man was still in throes of orgasm as his internal walls continued to clench around Shikamaru's penis, finally pulling the Nara to release his seed within his lover.

Neji's eyes widened at his lover's released, surprised, as he usually was, by how much fluid the younger man released. He lay down against his lover and held Shikamaru's face to his chest his release slowed.

They lay completely still, catching their breaths for a few moments before Neji lifted himself off of Shikamaru's lap and settled at the younger's side. He smiled softly as the Nara looked him rather sleepily and trailed his hand down Shikamaru's body to lightly touch the younger's softening length, chuckling at the way he jerked away from the touch.

"Did I wear you out, baby?" Neji teased him as he let his hand graze the Nara's testicles.

Shikamaru yawned as he wrapped an arm around Neji's waist. "Always." And at the pout he received, he pursed his lips and in the next instant, Neji was kissing him as he trailed a hand down the Hyuuga's bottom, gripping softly, already feeling his semen easing out.

He groaned as he sat up, pulling Neji up with him as he crossed the floor to enter the bathroom. He wiped the mess off of his chest as Neji rid himself of the inordinate amount of semen inside him.

"You know," Neji said. "This is a rather private moment."

Shikamaru snorted as he turned where his lover was sat upon the toilet. "'Private'? I just had my penis in your-"

"_Shikamaru!"_

The Nara simply laughed before walking to his lover and pushing a stray strand of hair behind his ear before leaning down and kissing him. "Really want me to leave?"

Neji blushed and looked away. "It's embarrassing" he mumbled and Shikamaru only smiled as he ran his fingers through silky locks before leaving the room.

It was only a few minutes after he heard the toilet flush and the shower start, that Neji exited the bathroom, wrapped in an orange towel. Neji settled down on the bed beside him and he lifted the sheets to allow the smaller man access to his body, which he readily curled around.

Neji sighed softly as he laid his head on Shikamaru's chest. It was rather curious in his opinion why his years of practiced control seemed to dissipate around Shikamaru; the walls he'd built to surround and protect himself disappearing around the younger man. He felt eyes on him and looked up to where Shikamaru was watching him rather curiously, stroking fingers through his hair.

He sighed softly before he spoke. "I don't know why I feel as though everything within me simply falls apart when you're around."

"I hope it's because you love me." Shikamaru said jokingly, but, Neji could hear the insecurity in his voice and lightly slapped the younger man across his chest.

"No," he replied. "Since that first night I spent at the apartment, all I've wanted to do was to hold you, to be held by you."

Shikamaru smiled, his heart warmed by Neji's openness and he couldn't help but lean down and press their lips together in a soft, lingering kiss.

"Maybe it's fate," Neji whispered, his eyes still closed and his forehead leaning against his lover's.

Shikamaru kissed him once more. "I thought you didn't believe in fate anymore."

"I believe that there are a series of preordained options but it is up to us, as individuals, to decide the path we follow, however," a smile came to rest on his lips. "there are simply some things we cannot escape."

--

The woman looked around the tea parlor, a notably dark place in Kumogakure.

Despite the fact that the village was near hidden in it's bountiful clouds, it was a bright place where most of it's inhabitants were joyous. This place, however, had a dark undertone, one that alerted people to the fact that they could be killed where they stood for the right motive or the right amount of money.

Her eyes scanned the crowed for a dark skinned woman with short, dark hair, instantly finding her nestled in the in one of the many booths occupying the dive, neither conspicuous nor inconspicuous. She sat down across from the woman and folded her hands demurely.

The woman looked up at her and raised a brow before taking in the sinister smile the other woman wore. "Something I can help you with, beauty?"

"Mmm, 'beauty', I like the sound of that and yes, there is most definitely something you can help me with." She reached into her pack and pulled out half a photograph, one of the many she'd stolen and cut in half after her last visit ransacking the apartment of a certain couple in Konoha. "I know you are who I'm looking for and I ask you to remain calm when you see this image." The woman raised a brow. "I want your help," she said "with this."

She placed down a photograph of a young man, void of a forehead protector or bandages, looking somewhat petulantly at the person holding the camera, a book in his lap. His milky white eyes, while looking painfully annoyed were negated by the tiny, smiling pout on his lips.

"_Hyuuga_." the woman hissed.

"Mmm-hmm. _He_ is the nephew of the head of the Hyuuga clan." The first woman flipped her golden brown curls over her shoulder and smiled darkly. "I don't want him dead, but, I want the next best thing and believe me, money is not an issue." She paused for a moment, thinking deeply before shurrging. "If killing him is what you absolutely desire, though, I ask that it be a slow death."

The dark haired woman wanted to ask what this particular Hyuuga had done to the beauty across from her, but, after a certain number of years in this business, she'd learned it was simply best _not_ to ask. This Hyuuga was the nephew of the head of the clan, the knowledge caused a dark smile to cross her lips as she looked back to other woman and nodded.

"I am Satou Kurai and money will not be a factor; I'll take this one on simply for the joy of the mission." She said as she held out her arm and shook hands with the woman across from her, deceptive smiles resting on both of their lips.

"Midori Ageha, glad to make your acquaintance."

--

Chapter 31.

So, this was an emotional chapter, no?

I've just realized I write Ageha's part _at least_ a day ahead of Shika and Neji's and in this case, I think it's about three to four days ahead.

Does anyone know what 'Satou Kurai' means? xD I thought it was rather cute….well considering her role but it would've been cute anyways.

And, I'm sorry for the sex scene, it probably sucked really hard (haha, no pun intended) it's been a couple of months since I've written one and I usually devote more than two hours to writing one.

Opinions, opinions?

Oh! **THERE IS AN UPDATE SCHEDULE! PLEASE CHECK TO SEE WHEN THE STORIES YOU LIKE THE MOST WILL BE UPDATED!**

torib0o(09/28)


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Sorry this story's been left so late, but, there's not much I can do for it except give you this chapter ^_^ Thank you to all the wonderful people who leave me feedback; without you, this story would be dead.

Happy Holidays!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

–

Shikamaru blinked sleepily as he was awoken by the feeling of slender fingers tracing abstract patterns on his chest. As he opened his eyes he couldn't help but smile as he grabbed those roving digits and kissed them gently. He'd always wondered how Neji's fingers had managed to remain without callouses for so long but thought the older man's former habit of wrapping his arms down to the tips of those slender digits might've had something to do with it.

"Morning," he mumbled, smiling when he felt soft lips pressing against his shoulder.

"Good morning."

He released a tired breath and curled his arm tighter around Neji's shoulders when the older man pressed as close as possible, leaving not an inch between the two of them.

"How long have you been up?"

Neji kissed his jaw and he briefly wondered why the Hyuuga was so affectionate that morning but dismissed the thought. "Nearly half an hour."

"Just watching me sleep and writing your name on my chest?"

Neji smiled and shook his head playfully. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

The Nara grinned, turning his head so he could look Neji in the eye. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," Neji pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, smile still playing at his lips. "That's so."

Shikamaru leaned down and caught Neji's lips with his own, kissing the Hyuuga chastely. He felt Neji's hand resting on his chest, curling into a fist as the older man pressed their bodies closer. As their lips parted, Shikamaru pulled him so that Neji was laying atop his body and ran hand through silken, chestnut colored hair.

Neji kissed the Nara's chest softly before sitting up on the man's hips. He looked down and obscured his face by a curtain of hair and Shikamaru recognized the action. "So....umm, I guess after last night....?"

He sat up, Neji sliding into his naked lap, and cupped the Hyuuga's cheeks, tilting his lover's head back so that they were looking each other in the eye. He pushed Neji's hair behind his ears before bringing their lips together in the softest of kisses.

"I love you and nothing is going to change that. So we had a fight and a handful of misunderstandings, but, it didn't break us and I'm not going anywhere." he kissed Neji once more before pulling back far enough to look into those beautiful, cloud-like eyes that he loved so. "I hope you're not going anywhere either."

Neji shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "I love you too." he wrapped his arms around the Nara's neck and leaned forward to hug Shikamaru, brushing his cheek against the other's, and pulling away when Shikamaru hissed. "What's the matter?" he asked as watched Shikamaru cup a hand to his cheek.

He turned Shikamaru's head toward himself and pulled the man's hand away before gasping softly as the large bruise overtaking his right cheek. "Oh," he whispered, feeling a pinch of guilt in his chest knowing that he'd caused the blotch on his lover's face and while was left unmarred. "I'm sorry, Shikamaru." he said softly.

The Nara shrugged a shoulder. "I've had worse; it's no big deal." Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Neji's waist and pursed his lips. "Kiss?"

Neji smiled softly and stroked Shikamaru's unblemished cheek before leaning in and pressing his lips to his lover's. Neji felt his heart pounding against his ribcage. Shikamaru was holding him tightly, almost as though the younger man was afraid to let him go, his grasp tightening slightly as tender hands stroked up and down his back. The Nara's lips were soft against his own and the kiss was chaste and loving and Neji was sure his heart would burst.

His body was warm, not only from the sunlight peeking though the blinds but by his lover's tender caresses. His mind was alert, noticing and recognizing each touch lain to him, each grip on every nanometer of his flesh. His heart was tight and he felt as though he was being robbed of breath, but, the aching burn was soothing and he found himself craving it. His soul was open, ready to accept anything and everything his lover bestowed upon him. His mind, body, heart, and soul were all focused on Shikamaru and the fact that they were, was something he wouldn't ever be able to deny nor did he want to.

He smiled as Shikamaru leaned away from him only to cup his cheeks in those warm hands, thumbs stroking at his face. Neji reached up and placed his hands atop Shikamaru's. "I've missed this," he whispered with a smile.

Shikamaru simply hummed in agreement before trailing his hands back down Neji's lean body before settling on his butt. "I've missed it too."

Neji pressed his cheek against Shikamaru's before kissing the warm flesh. "I cannot believe I neglected you so," he crossed his ankles behind Shikamaru's back as he trailed his fingers through the Nara's loose hair.

Shikamaru laughed somewhat hollowly. "I assumed, at some point, I would be ignored, but, for work or something you were devoted to; never another man."

"Shikamaru," he sighed softly. "Don't-"

"I'm not, I'm not." he rubbed his hands up and down Neji's bare back. "I'm just putting it out there."

"Mmm," Neji mumbled placing his head in the crook of Shikamaru's neck.

He felt guilty for ignoring his lover for so long without recognizing it and instantly thought himself a terrible person. However, Shikamaru had thoughts and inclinations that he never bothered to share with Neji which is how they'd ended up trading punches in Sasuke's backyard.

Neji leaned away from Shikamaru and placed his hands on the boy's chest. "We have to keep talking; lack of communication is what-"

"Aww, Nej, don't give me that 'without communication' garbage."

"It isn't garbage!" Neji exclaimed. "I know it's said often, but, it's true. Just look at what happened." His eyes softened and he bit at his bottom lip. "I know you say you're not going anywhere, but, I don't want the thought in my mind that you might."

Shikamaru sighed as he raised a hand to stroke Neji's head. "We will keep talking." he said softly, tilting Neji's head up so they were looking each other in the eye. "If that's what you want, we'll talk about anything and everything, alright?"

Neji nodded gratefully and sighed softly as he placed his head back into the crook of the Nara's neck. "Shikamaru?" he called.

"Hmm."

"I love you."

The Nara smiled, pressing his cheek to the top of Neji's head. "I love you too, Neji." He could feel the Hyuuga squirming about in his lap and he looked down at his lover with a smile. "What are you doing?" Neji face was twisted in concentration and Shikamaru had to bite back a laugh at how adorable the older man looked.

"Getting comfortable." he mumbled, continuing to twist in the Nara's lap.

"Ah, of course." he trailed his hands down Neji's back, grinning as his fingers grazed the swell of firm, nude buttocks.

"What are you doing?!" Neji squeaked.

"Getting comfortable." The Nara said with smile, squeezing Neji's cheeks lovingly. "Mmm,"

"Stop it!" he laughed, moving back into the Nara's hands. "I know what you're thinking and it's not happening!"

"Why not?" Shikamaru laughed, not relinquishing his handfuls.

Neji settled down in his lap, placing his hands on the Nara's broad chest as he spoke tenderly to his lover. "We just had sex last night." he pressed his lips to the Nara's jaw.

"And? So what if we did just have sex?" he asked softly before pressing his lips to Neji's. He gently stroked the Hyuuga's cheeks before moving a finger between his crease. "What if I don't want to have sex?"

Neji looked at him, bemused. "Shikamaru?"

"What if I want to make love to you?"

–

If it were any other time, Shikamaru might have questioned why Neji's body was so seemingly weightless, but, as it was, it was not any other time. Shikamaru was standing in the bathroom adjoined to his and Neji's temporary bedroom, over the tub with Neji on his waist. The Hyuuga thighs were locked behind him and Shikamaru only supported the older man's weight with one arm as he turned the tub on, waiting for it to fill.

Shikamaru had held Neji this way countless times before but after the tender declaration that had just fallen from his lips, he couldn't help but feel somewhat protective and even more so now that he was supporting Neji's meager weight.

The tub filled quickly and Shikamaru only set Neji down to allow the older man to step into the water; watching as his lover sighed contentedly at the warmth surrounding him. He climbed in after Neji and settled down against one of the walls of the tub while Neji moved about in the wide pool of water. The Hyuuga didn't stay away from him for too long and the Nara didn't even blink when he suddenly had a lap full of Hyuuga.

He smiled as Neji wrapped his arms around his neck and smiled up at him. He wrapped his arms around Neji's waist to feel the tips of his lover's hair brushing against the surface of the water. Shikamaru reached up and pulled the tie from his own hair before reaching back to Neji's head and gripping the man's hair at the base and pulling it into a loose bun, smirking as Neji purred.

"You're so good to me." The Hyuuga mummered, laying his head against Shikamaru's shoulder.

Shikamaru rubbed his hands up and down Neji's back, listening to the breathy sounds Neji released at the contact. "Feel good?"

"Wonderful," he whispered. Neji wrapped his legs around Shikamaru's waist and his arms around the Nara's neck as he tilted his head upward and pursed his lips.

Shikamaru leaned down and pressed his lips to Neji's without a second thought, reveling in the tiny moan his lover released before slipping his tongue out flick against full lips. He squeezed Neji's hips as his tongue entered the Hyuuga's, the warmth of the contact causing him to pull Neji closer.

"Mm, Shikamaru," Neji mumbled against the Nara's lips, shivering against him despite the hot water surrounding them and the Nara could only grunt in return.

He thrust his tongue back into Neji's mouth, tasting every inch and crevice, caressing Neji's slick appendage. He felt Neji's fingers tangling in his loose, choppy lock as the Hyuuga whimpered and tried to press closer to him.

--

Time was a blur through kisses, preparation, and love making and when they were finished, Shikamaru was amazed at the feeling of utter fulfillment fluttering in his chest. It came to him suddenly, unnecessary realization, an epiphany of sorts.

He was laying in a bed that was not his own with a man he loved more than he could ever hope to express, verbally or otherwise and this was it. This was his life.

Neji was sleeping contentedly upon his chest, a tiny smile on his face as he snuggled closer to Shikamaru's warmth and the Nara was proud. He was proud that Neji was his lover, proud that they shared their lives, proud that he was able to say, at seventeen years of age, that he was bound for the rest of his life.

The thoughts were always there, always present in his mind, but, thinking of them consciously when the person who could make him as angry as he'd ever been while still inspiring feelings of adoration and love, lay sleeping on his chest, making tiny sounds of sleep, he'd never felt more. He'd never felt more joyous, more prideful, more content, more like his heart would burst as he blood ran heavily in his ears. Simply more.

–

When they awoke later in the day, it seemed as though a whirlwind was surrounding them and they didn't know whether they were watching it, enraptured, from the sidelines or if they were swirling around within it.

Shikamaru's mother had come home late the night before and while it hadn't been especially important in their lives, the Nara had an overwhelming desire to see his mother, their last encounter been less than pleasant, and Neji followed behind him almost dutifully.

–

Their walk through Konoha had been peaceful, but, the moment they stepped onto Shikamaru's parents' doorstep, Neji had to wonder whether he would be welcome. In his mind, he could easily understand why it was that Shikamaru's mother disliked him so; if he were in her situation, he would dislike himself. However, he was Shikamaru's lover and as such, he would do whatever took to keep the younger man happy, even if it did cause him turmoil.

As Shikamaru went to unlock the door, he tossed a look over his shoulder and smiled warmly at the brave face Neji was putting on for him. Turning around, he looped an arm around the Hyuuga's waist and gently kissed Neji's pouting lips.

"Everything will be fine," he told the Hyuuga. "Apparently my mother's been doing a lot of therapy in Kusa."

Neji only blinked at him questioningly and Shikamaru couldn't help but smile and duck his head down to kiss the older man once more. "Just relax, Nej."

When Shikamaru opened the door, Neji was holding onto the Nara's hand with both of his, staying dangerously close to his back.

It didn't take them long to find Shikamaru's parents in their living, speaking quietly and it was then that Neji let go and stepped back. He could put on as brave a face as he wanted, but, knowing he'd inadvertently caused someone so much anguish over his physical appearance sickened him, especially when that person was one he wanted to give such endless thanks to for bringing his, Neji's, most important, precious person into the world.

When Shikamaru looked at him, he shook his head. "I'll wait outside."

"You're going to get heatstroke," Shikamaru said as he frowned. "You know you can't stand the heat for long periods of time."

"I'll be fine."

Shikamaru shook his head as he watched Neji slip out the front door before he continued into the living room. He knew Neji still had certain insecurities and things that worried him and Shikamaru knew he couldn't push him, not if Neji could ever hope to make any progress through his phobias.

Neji was not a weak person, as evidenced by the bruise on the Nara's cheek, however, he was no where near as strong as he allowed people to believe and Shikamaru knew why Neji allowed people to think in such a way. Neji wanted to be seen as a strong, independent, self-serving person and to an extent he was. Mostly though, Neji was hesitant. He was cautious and careful and, fearful and Neji was the type to keep these things to himself, lest he been seen as weak when he was simply human. Shikamaru knew, at times, Neji was afraid to be human. Afraid to be human, afraid of his emotions, afraid to face his fears, so, he ran. And there was little Shikamaru could do except wait until Neji chose to return to him.

He sat down on the couch across from his mother and simply looked at her and she returned his gaze evenly.

"Is this how you choose to greet me after I've been away for so long Shikamaru?" Yoshino's voice was quiet and her entire presence screamed of exhaustion and Shikamaru couldn't ignore the pain in his chest for her.

This woman, sitting so tired and lax, her body void of the perfect posture she'd tried to instill in her only son, was not the woman Shikamaru knew his mother to be. She was small and gaunt and her eyes were nearly absent of the spark he'd been combating for nearly eighteen years.

He stood slowly, his eyes locked on hers, and crossed the wide space between them before falling to his knees before her. He bent over, placing his hands over her feet and bowing lowly to place his head atop his hands.

"Mom," he said softly.

There was nothing he could say to her. He felt the need to apologize, but, for what, he did not know, so, he refused to let the words would not fall from his lips. He felt her despondency fell on his shoulders, as though he was the reason this hollow shell sat before him instead of his mother.

He could feel familiar, gentle fingers threading through his hair and when he looked up, his eyes fell on the familiar brown of his mother's. She seemed, in that moment, the woman who picked him up when he scraped his knees and taught him to bake cookies in his childhood. She seemed familiar and Shikamaru could not contain the shuddered breath he released as she pressed her lips to his forehead.

"It's alright, Shikamaru," she said softly and instantly, his head was in her lap as he fought back sounds of despair and clung to her as though he were a child.

His mother had always been a driving force in his life and though he often called her 'troublesome', he knew that he would not have accomplished as much as he had in his short life without her guidance and prodding and then he understood.

He felt guilty.

His mother had been his guide, even after he'd moved out of her home. However, now, it wasn't she who pushed him and now, it wasn't so often that he had to be pushed. He'd unknowingly replaced her and the things that used to seem so bothersome became parts of everyday life that he was growing to enjoy with someone precious at his side.

And his mother knew it.

Yoshino was a wise woman and she could see when things were changing subtly and unsubtly before her eyes, including the growth of her son.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into the folds of her skirt. "I didn't mean to-"

"Hush," she said softly. "It was bound to happen someday. I just didn't expect it to be so soon or the circumstances to be so unfortunate."

He looked up at his mother, feeling young, feeling as though he needed her approval, for the first time in a long time. "Neji is a good person, mom."

She nodded solemnly. "I know, Shikamaru. I know."

"He wants things to be right between everyone, but, he's so cautious and worried about upsetting you."

She smile weakly. "He's a good man." she cupped Shikamaru's cheek in her hand. "It's why he's waiting outside in the heat."

Shikamaru nodded with a nervous bark of a laugh. "Risking heatstroke."

"He should come in," she said absently, unnecessarily.

"Are you sure?"

"No," she laughed shrilly. "Not really."

Shikamaru only smiled as he patted his mother on the hand before moving to retrieve Neji. As he opened the front door, he smiled at the sight of Neji on the banister, unmoving in the summer heat. He reached out to tap the Hyuuga, but, Neji turned to smile at him just as he lifted his hand.

"Mom wants you to come inside."

Neji's smiled faltered for a moment before he shook his head. "I'm fine here."

"Look at you; you're going to burn out here." Shikamaru chided. "Come in; you can stay in the kitchen."

He watched Neji weigh his choices before the Hyuuga nodded and followed Shikamaru inside. The Nara led him to the kitchen and handed him a cold glass of water before kissing his head and strolling back into the living room where his parents were waiting expectantly and surprisingly, it was Shikamaru's mother who spoke first.

"Where is he?"

"In the kitchen," Shikamaru answered. "He was thirsty."

"Don't lie to me, Shikamaru." His mother warned. "He refuses to join us, doesn't he?"

"It's because he's apprehensive of your state in his presence."

Yoshino rolled her eyes as she stood and walked into the kitchen to stand over Neji's poised form. When their eyes connected, Neji felt the overwhelming need to turn away, but, knew it would be rude of him, so, he held Yoshino's eyes, feeling his breath quicken and nausea bubble in his stomach. Her eyes were as calm as he'd ever seen them and he was sure his eyes were as wild as she'd ever seen them, as frantic as he felt.

Soon, though, he came to his senses and stood before bowing to the woman, his head low as he spoke. "Nara-san." he greeted softly.

Yoshino simply looked at him for a moment before sighing. "You do look like her," she said, her voice was gentle and well above a whisper, but, pained and Neji didn't have the heart to look her in the eye.

"I apologize, Nara-san," his voice was just as soft, tinged with regret that he could not help but feel.

There was silence between them as Neji stood bent over at the waist and he could feel Shikamaru's chakra surrounding him through their bond. It made his rushing blood slow at the comfort it gave him and it was then that Yoshio sighed and disrupted his calm.

"Neji," he tensed at the call of his name. "I cannot accept your apology," she said and his heart sped up painfully. "Because there's no reason to apologize."

Neji looked up at her through his hair and when she nodded at him, he stood up, but, kept his head low.

"I've been rather unpleasant to be around, haven't I?" she asked with a wry smile. "It is I who should be apologizing to you. In truth, you've done nothing wrong and if you have, Shikamaru has done wrong right alongside you. Neji, you're a grown man and what I feel should not affect you so, but, I understand that it does because of our common ground." She looked over her shoulder to where Shikamaru stood leaning against the door frame, Shikaku behind him. "I'm sorry that I've caused you such harm and heartache."

"Nara-san, you haven't caused me harm-"

She held up a hand. "Do not lie to me, Neji. Tell me that having your seal activated is not painful and I know _exactly_ how harmful it is." He lowered his head. "And there is no reason for you to feel bad about anything. I, on the other hand, don't know where to start apologizing, but, I suppose I should start with you."

Neji watched with wide eyes as Yoshino bowed before him and looked up to find Shikamaru giving him a small smile.

"Thank you, Nara-san." he said softly. "I humbly accept your apology."

She gave him a weak smile and reached out to awkwardly pat his shoulder. "Good, then. I'm glad we could get past this point." She gave him one last pleased look before turning around to leave the room and ascend the stairs. "I'm just going to lay down for a few minutes."

Neji bit at his bottom lip as Shikamaru moved to stand behind him, large hands on his narrow shoulders. He looked up at his lover and Shikamaru gently pulled his lip away from his teeth.

"You'll complain about it later," Shikamaru said before gently kissing him. He leaned down and looped an arm around Neji's waist, still standing behind him as he kissed the smaller man.

They only broke apart when a throat was cleared and Neji blushed down to his roots, remembering Shikamaru's father was still in the room. He kept his eyes focused on a spot beside Shikaku's head as the man spoke.

"She's getting better day by day and she's made far more progress than I would've expected." Neji looked at the man then to see him looking at Shikamaru. "Why don't you two try coming by once a week and we'll see how that goes, alright?"

"Alright," Shikamaru half grunted. "Are you okay with that?"

Neji looked up and nodded. "Yes, I don't mind."

"Good," Shikaku said. "Now if you'll excuse me,"

–

Shikamaru and Neji took their leave soon after Shikamaru's father asked them to and wandered down the streets of Konoha until they reached the hospital. At the entrance, Neji turned to face Shikamaru and took one of the Nara's hands in his own looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Please, promise me you'll try to be civil; Itachi-san is a good friend of mine."

Shikamaru blinked boredly and shrugged a shoulder before leaning down and kissing Neji briefly, the Hyuuga's cheeks coloring at the action. "I'll be good," he smirked and laughed when Neji smacked his shoulder.

"I don't know how I put up with you," he mumbled as he slipped his hand into Shikamaru's and pulled his lover behind him into the hospital.

They quickly approached the room where Itachi resided and Neji knocked twice before peeking inside and then entering. Itachi was sitting up in bed and simply staring out of the window. Neji and Shikamaru stood beside the door, waiting quietly to be acknowledged.

"Neji, is that wall really so comfortable?" Itachi asked in a monotone.

Shikamaru raised a brow as Neji smiled and released his hand as he approached Itachi. Settling down in an armchair, the Nara closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall, listening to Neji's conversation with Itachi.

"Itachi-san," Neji greeted him kindly. "Shikamaru offered to come with me today, to keep you company."

Itachi smirked, not unkindly and gave a soft chuckle. "That I doubt, Neji."

The Hyuuga frowned. "Why would you doubt it?"

"You can't feel it because he surrounds you; his presence and his chakra absolutely covers you over your own."

Neji's brows furrowed farther. "I don't understand."

Itachi sighed. "You cover your body in layers of chakra and for what reason, I do not know, but, when you're as close as you are, Shikamaru's chakra covers your own like a secondary protective shield." Neji glanced over to where Shikamaru sat unmoving. "Don't look so disturbed, your chakra covers him as well, but, I'd say there's something slightly more territorial about how strongly you're covered."

Neji looked over at Shikamaru, confused, flustered, and just the slightest bit flattered. Even after all they'd been through the night before, Shikamaru still felt as though he had to state his claim over Neji. Of course he knew Shikamaru insecurities wouldn't disappear after a couple of rough punches and bouts of passionate lovemaking, but, he hadn't expected the Nara to be quite so territorial of him and as desired as he felt, he also felt like his lover wasn't trusting him.

Chancing a look in Itachi's direction, Neji found the older man still looking out of the window and quietly asked the Uchiha to excuse before him.

He stood over Shikamaru and simply looked down at the younger man for a moment. As he leaned down, he placed a hand to one of the Nara's cheeks while brushing his own cheek against the Nara's other, careful of his bruised flesh. He pressed a soft kiss beneath his lover's ear and spoke softly, though within the silence of the hospital room, he was almost positive Itachi heard him.

"Trust me," he whispered into Shikamaru's ear. "Trust me and believe I am yours." When he leaned away, Shikamaru's eyes were open and Neji could see the vulnerability there. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Shikamaru, sighing deeply at the contact, longing to climb onto Shikamaru's lap and allow the younger man to lavish his body with soft kisses and gentle caresses, but, he pulled away and smiled.

"Love you," Shikamaru mouthed soundlessly and Neji grinned, returning the sentiment.

He ran his fingers through Shikamaru's bound locks for a moment, simply allowing himself to lose himself in the Nara before Itachi spoke softly.

"Sasuke is near."

Neji looked at Shikamaru who didn't seem surprised before turning to Itachi. "How do you know?"

"He's close enough that his Sharingan is calling out to mine; I suspect he'll be back in the village within the hour." he finally turned his head away from the window and it was then that Neji saw that his Sharingan was activated.

"I thought you needed help controlling your chakra," and from behind himself he heard Shikamaru snort quietly, as though he was saying _'I told you so,'_.

"I do." he said simply before closing his eyes to rid himself of his Sharingan. "Neji, I hope you know, if you have nothing else, you will always have your doujutsu, unless you run out of chakra or it has been omitted specifically."

Neji nodded at the knowledge, having never thought on losing his technique, lest he lose an eye. "So, I will always have my Byakugan."

"Short of your death or extraction of them, yes."

"How far off do you think Sasuke is?" Shikamaru asked sharply and Itachi chuckled.

"Come now, Nara, you can't be sensitive to such a subject," Itachi said, perceptive enough to pick up on Shikamaru's sudden discomfort.

The Nara narrowed his eyes before turning his head away.

"I'd hate to see how you are when the day comes."

"Itachi-san, please." Neji said softly, his tone chiding as he took Shikamaru's hand in his own. "There's no reason to think of such things."

"He should be aware that it could happen at any moment."

"It could be any of us at any given moment. Enough." Shikamaru said as he squeezed Neji's hand. "Why dwell on unpleasantries?"

"Because you need to learn that _that_ is exactly what life is, one unpleasantry after the next."

Shikamaru's lips pressed into a thin line as Neji's thumb stroked over the back of his hand soothingly.

As much as he'd heard of Itachi, he never had a true opinion of him. He knew the man murdered his family, but, even as a young child, when he'd first overheard his parents speaking of the event, he knew that someone who was both a respectable genius and ninja couldn't have defected quite so easily with no justifiable cause. When he'd learned the truth of Itachi's defection, Shikamaru could only nod and feel the tiniest ounce of respect for the Uchiha for the burden placed on his shoulders, but, his opinion of the man had just been soured. Itachi was bitter, Shikamaru could easily see and hear it in the way spoke and how he held himself and though he knew he couldn't control Neji, he certainly didn't appreciate the way this man spoke around his precious person.

The silence seemed to drag on until the door to Itachi's room was slammed open and a tired, but, exuberant looking blond flew in.

"Itachi!" Naruto all but yelled as he sprinted to the man's side. "We thought you'd be home by now; why are you still here?"

"Naruto, you know nothing is a given; there are complications at times."

"Complications?!"

"Calm down, I am fine."

Naruto visibly relaxed before turning to Shikamaru and Neji to smile brightly at the two of them just as the door opened to reveal Sasuke. "God, bastard, why are you so slow?"

"Slow? You're the one who took off running the minute we cleared the gates!"

"Exactly! If I ran, you should've been right beside me!"

"Idiot, what principle are you basing _that_ on?"

Neji looked at Shikamaru who was already standing behind him. "Well, it was great seeing you guys, but, we've got to-"

"Oh, no! Are you leaving so soon?" Naruto asked sadly, turning wide blue eyes on the two of them and Neji had to look away, lest he give in to the blond.

"I'm afraid so," Shikamaru said smoothly. "We should clear our stuff out of your place, so, you guys can have full run of your, umm, mansion."

Sasuke smirked as Naruto smiled and nodded. "Alright, I guess we'll see you two later?"

"Of course," Neji told him before saying goodbye to Itachi and assuring the man that he would visit him as soon as he was free of the hospital.

–

When Shikamaru and Neji returned to their apartment for the first time in weeks, each felt as though something within the confines of their home had been altered but neither could figure it out, even after Neji scanned each room with his Byakugan. They were confused, but, there was nothing physical out of the ordinary, nor were there any sign of misdeeds.

After sorting out their belongings, Shikamaru thought it was a nice enough day to enjoy the sparse, summer clouds for a short while and happily dragged Neji out to a clearing to relax. Once there, he shrugged off his vest, long sleeved shirt and fishnet and folded them, making himself a pillow.

As he slipped into a state of utter relaxation, Shikamaru noticed that Neji was not beside him and looked up to find the older man looking down at him rather curiously.

"What are you doing up there? Come lay with me." He said gently, opening his arms and in the next instant, Neji's head was pressed beneath his chin and his arm was around his waist.

Neji inhaled deeply, loving the warm scent that came off of Shikamaru. "It's been a good day, hasn't it?"

"Mmm," he nodded, nosing into Neji's hair. "It has."

"I'm so happy right now, Shikamaru," Neji said softly. "Your mother is tolerant of me, Sasuke and Naruto are back and," he propped his chin up on Shikamaru's chest. "And I found something out."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Shikamaru asked with smile as Neji laughed quietly.

"Well, it would seem someone just _has_ to mark me as his."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, wrapping me up me up in his chakra. Can you believe it?" Neji asked, seeming scandalized.

"The nerve!" Shikamaru propped himself up over Neji.

"I know," Neji whispered as he ran his hand up the back of Shikamaru's neck, putting the slightest bit of pressure on him so that Shikamaru would descend on his body. "It's a good thing I love him so much."

Shikamaru eagerly pressed his lips to Neji's, quickly settling between the Hyuuga's legs and unbuttoning the snap on Neji's top, only to feel the older man placing a hand atop his own.

"What's the matter?" Shikamaru asked.

"Again?"asked with just the slightest bit of mischievousness in his tone.

"Mmm-hmm," the Nara grunted, attaching his lips to Neji's neck and quickly trailing downward. "Gonna try something new," he mumbled.

Neji would have asked what it was that Shikamaru wanted to try and if not for the attention the Nara was paying to his neck, he would have. He sat up slightly as Shikamaru pushed his top off his shoulders and quickly began laying gentle kisses to his pectorals and sucking at peaked nipples.

He thrust his fingers into Shikamaru's hair, moaning softly as he held the Nara's head to his chest. He could feel Shikamaru laving at his nipple and sucking so gently that Neji thought he would burst. When Shikamaru shifted them so that Neji was laying back on his shirts, the Hyuuga couldn't help but reach out to pull Shikamaru's head down and kiss his lover as gently as he ever had.

He could feel Shikamaru's fingers pulling at the snaps of his skirt-like bottom, leaving it open before moving pull down those skintight white pants he wore. He flushed under Shikamaru's gaze, clothed only in a black thong.

Shikamaru's hands on his sides were so wonderfully warm and left him feeling completely protected. Lips against his own were soft and only slightly chapped as he released breathy sounds and felt those familiar hands sliding his underwear down his legs.

The kisses to his chest and stomach were chaste and brief, but, somehow, lingering. He could feel the soft dirt of the forest floor rubbing against his naked body as his hips were tilted upward and his legs placed on Shikamaru's shoulders. He watched through eyes half-lidded as Shikamaru licked a long strip up his arousal and he shivered at the feeling of it.

"Shikamaru," he called softly.

"Shh," the Nara looked at him, his eyes comforting as his thumbs ran over sharp hipbones. He leaned up to kiss the images of angelic wings etched into Neji's skin before trailing his lips downward.

He looked up at Neji and moved him so that most of his weight was shifted onto his shoulders, the Hyuuga's legs still over his shoulders. Breaking eye contact with the Hyuuga, he kissed all the way down his body until he reached the crease of Neji's backside and instantly, he could feel his lover squirming away, but, he held onto Neji's thighs tightly.

"Shikamaru," Neji mumbled. "Don't....not there."

But, Shikamaru ignored his call and gently parted Neji's cheeks and snaked his tongue out, touching his most intimate place. Shikamaru could feel how tense Neji was, but, continued his ministrations, gently laving at the older man's hole, occasionally kissing at it.

He could feel the tension slowly flowing from Neji's body as he slowly slipped his tongue into him. His actions were languid and every caress of hand and tongue evoked love and passion. He groaned softly as Neji's fingers twisted in his hair and carefully slipped a finger into the Hyuuga's entrance.

He could hear Neji gasping as he added finger after finger while gently licking at the outer edge of his hole before sliding back up his lover's body and being wrapped in thin, pale arms as legs locked around his waist. He felt one of Neji's hands between them, flicking at the button of his pants and he lifted up and helped Neji unfasten them before the Hyuuga pulled his stiff length from it's confines and pulled Shikamaru back atop himself.

Reaching down, he eased himself into Neji and stilled, allowing the Hyuuga time to adjust to his length and girth. He sighed softly when Neji reached up and cupped his cheeks, sliding slender fingers through his loose, choppy hair before pulling him down and softly kissing his lips. He placed his face in the crook of Neji's neck and rocked forward as he pressed his lips to Neji's smooth neck, whispering sweetly to him.

He could hear Neji's quiet gasps as legs wrapped around his waist once more and lithe fingers gripped his hair. He could hear, 'I love yous', he could hear pleas of , 'slower, I want to feel you', he could hear, 'take me'.

His thrusts were languid and Shikamaru was sure he'd never had such an intimate experience in his life. Neji's words washed over him like rainfall to a desert, quenching his body's thirst for affection.

They were wrapped in euphoria, so perfect was their moment, as they made love on the forest floor on that hot, summer day and it was more than either one of them could have hoped to experience at such early stages of their lives.

In the afterglow, Shikamaru propped himself up against the trunk of tree and Neji lay his head in the Nara's lap, both enjoying the sounds of the impending evening. He ran his fingers through Neji's loose hair and sighed softly as he looked to the sky.

"It's been a good day, eh, Nej?" he asked softly, repeating Neji's earlier inquiry.

"Mmm."

He looked down in his lap and smiled as Neji pressed his face closer to Shikamaru's stomach, already sleeping.

It had definitely been a good day.

–

"Did you take care of it?"

"Yes, they'll never suspect a thing."

Ageha nodded thankfully for the cup of oolong tea and shochu Satou Kurai handed her before taking a long sip.

"Midori-san, may I ask you a question?" Kurai asked as she watched the other woman through alert eyes. It wasn't often that she asked questions in her line of business, but, Ageha confused and worried her and she felt she should be cautious of her.

"Of course, Satou-san." Ageha answered pleasantly.

"It may not be a matter of importance, however, the vials you carry with you," she said slowly, watching Ageha nod. "The contents seem to enhance your strength."

"How so?"

"The way you rid any trace yourself from that apartment in Konohagakure before bringing us back here in less than a day's time, those were not abilities I've seen before."

Ageha had taken Kurai to Konoha briefly mere days before and while there, showed her the residence of the Hyuuga. The apartment had been a complete mess and Ageha revealed, with a smile on her face, that the apartment had come to be in such a state under her hand. When Kurai questioned why no one seemed to notice, Ageha explained she that she'd placed a veil over the apartment so that her chakra would not be noticed and nothing would seem amiss. She then watched as the woman manipulated her surroundings, replacing every fallen piece of furniture to it's original place and position, watching as torn papers became whole and fallen feathers returned to once ripped pillows and cushions.

Ageha tilted her head back and gave a short giggle and shrugged a shoulder. "Mmm, and what your question be, Satou-san?"

"Why do you need me?"

Ageha lowered her head to look at Kurai, her eyes hard as they connected to with the other woman's. She placed her glass on the low table before her harshly, the table thunking loudly at the contact, as she stood. She circled the chair Kurai sat in and leaned down, her face mere centimeters from the other's as she narrowed her eyes and hissed.

"Why I need you is unimportant as long as you do the job you were asked to do!"

Kurai's eyes widened before narrowing. She stood up and pushed Ageha away from her. "I have no allegiance to you, I will _gladly _walk away from this mission-"

Before she could finish her thought, Ageha gripped her by her arm and backhanded her, her head snapping harshly to the right. She looked back at the other woman and tried to rip her arm from Ageha's hand and when she couldn't, she raised her other hand to strike the woman. She made a quiet noise when it was caught in Ageha's free hand, blocked and she was punched, directly in the center of her face and she knew if wasn't being held, she would have flown across the room.

Ageha let go of her and Kurai attempted to strike when Ageha drove her fists into the woman's body and face, digging the heel of her heeled boot into her face before bending over pulling her up by her blood matted hair.

Her eyes were swollen and her face bloodied and bruised as she tried to look at Ageha.

"You will do as you're told." Ageha said lowly, her face void of any emotion. "Or I will kill you."

Kurai inhaled several deep breaths through bloody lips as Ageha dropped her to the floor. As she watched the woman walk away, she screamed aloud and when Ageha looked back at her, she coughed harshly before speaking with as much disgust as she could muster.

"You're a _fucking_ monster!"

–

End chapter 32!

You know, I was worried this chapter wouldn't be long enough to make up for my absence, but, I think it's adequate. ^_^

Oh! If you want to go back to that mini lovemaking scene, I suggest you listen to a song called 'Ma Memoire Sale'. You don't have to know french, but, it's just such a beautifully intimate song to listen to while reading it that scene.

**WARNING!**

The story's about to take a little turn that I haven't discussed with anyone. It's not a big deal, just thought I'd give you a little warning. In fact, it might be a good thing and I think all of my readers will like it ^_^

Also, I'm about to go back and edit this entire story, by the by.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

torib0o (12/20/09)


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: I'm very sorry about this wait. Things have been hectic lately. Thank you for those of you who review, I truly appreciate it ^_^ I will soon stop posting the majority of my stories and I am not posting anything new on this site unless it is a gift fic that has already been promised. I will post the link to my new location on my main page. It is an 18 and up, members only site, just letting you know ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Two years later**

**

* * *

**Neji found himself walking through Konoha's outdoor market with Shikamaru at his side, the younger man holding a wicker basket in the crook of his arm while Neji picked at pieces of fruits, hastily snatching up those that weren't bruised and asking Shikamaru if he wanted anything specific.

During the past two years of their lives, they'd settled into a routine of sorts, and despite their young age, they found that when not being called away for missions that their time was better spent together and with those who mattered to them rather than lazing around their apartment or laying idle upon a hilltop.

It had taken much time, but Shikamaru's mother was finally able to tolerate Neji, Neji's clan relented in their plot to have him marry a noblewoman, and the two young men had never been happier. At some point, Neji, with the help of his cousins and boyfriend, moved out of his family's compound and into the moderately sized apartment he'd been sharing with Shikamaru since the early months of their relationship. His uncle had been kind about the move, telling Neji that he was a grown man and should live at home and that his home was no longer the Hyuuga compound.

The entirety of village could see that their relationship was more than amiable, and while there were a handful of naysayers, most were pleased to see that they were settling down; the life of a ninja was not a long one.

Paying for the fruits he selected, Neji bumped his hip against Shikamaru's and smiled brightly. "What are you in the mood for tonight?" he asked the Nara. "I was thinking about domburi; we haven't had that in awhile."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at Neji's playful antics though his smile negated the action. The elder man had loosened up considerably though he still remained Shikamaru's stubborn lover.

He scratched at his eyebrow before shrugging. "Whatever you want is fine; you know I'm not picky."

Neji could only laugh softly at the other's apathy for the meal. "You should care," he said. "You're the one who's going to be cooking it."

Shikamaru looked over at him and wrapped an arm around the elder's shoulders, laughing along with him. "You know, Nej, it's been awhile; maybe you should learn to cook."

Looking at him, Neji scoffed before breaking out in a fit of quiet laughter. "Do you know how absolutely preposterous that proposition is? Shikamaru, why on earth should I learn to cook when you do it for both of us?"

"Careful, babe, your modesty is showing," he snickered and grunted when Neji elbowed him in the stomach. "Well, it wouldn't kill you to learn a skill!"

Neji rolled his eyes as he looked at the other. "Honestly, it's more of a chore."

"A satisfying chore."

"What are you talking about?"

Shikamaru released a quiet breath as he looked at the other. "Don't you love tasting the food I cook for you?"

Neji nodded without hesitation, shrugging a shoulder.

"Think of how great I feel tasting something after I cook it. Of course I cook so you won't starve to death," he said with a chuckle, ignoring Neji's noise of annoyance. "But there's also a certain satisfaction in it, and I know how you _love_ feeling accomplished."

Neji looked at his lover's smiling countenance and couldn't help but lean up to press their lips together gently. "If you really think I'll like it that much, I'll try it."

"Really?" the Nara asked with a grin.

"Yes," Neji said to Shikamaru's joy before chuckling softly and whispering, "Just not tonight."

They couldn't help but continue to poke and prod and joke with each other, picking up various groceries for their dinner that evening when Shikamaru felt a hand on his shoulder, and he couldn't help but turn around with a grin, calling Neji over in the same moment.

Neji looked up when he was called, trying to decide which tomato of the two in his hand he should purchase before hurriedly paying for both and taking quick strides to Shikamaru, smiling when he saw his younger man's company.

"Good afternoon," Neji greeted the man kindly. "What a pleasure it is to see you today, sir."

The man laughed that deep, throaty laugh of his and shook his head, crow's feet and wrinkles more visible in his mirth. "What's all this 'sir' business?" he asked. "You might as well be family now, Hyuuga."

"Then I retain the right to ask you why I am still addressed by my surname," Neji quipped as he felt a muscular arm wrap around his waist.

He smiled kindly and nodded. "You're right, Neji."

"Isn't he always?"

When Neji scowled and lightly punched the other in the gut, the man couldn't help but laugh once more as was his jovial nature.

"You two argue like an old couple," he said while shaking his head from side to side. "It's a good thing you two are rather amusing."

Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh at the comparison as Neji simply smiled. Neither of them could find themselves upset with the analogy because, at times, they truly felt like a pair much older than themselves.

Shikamaru stood at Neji's side as he listened to his father and lover chatter on about something that had happened the past week while the Hyuuga had been on a mission to Kusa before his father suggested a certain form of taijutsu that be used against the nin there.

Shikamaru only came back to the conversation when he felt Neji tense and heard his father speak.

"Well, I'll see you kids later. Yoshino's really looking forward to dinner tonight," he smiled at Neji and wiggled his eyebrows. "Ino told her that herring soba's your favorite, Neji, so she thought she'd whip it up."

Neji and Shikamaru stood in shocked silence for no longer than a minute, but that minute spoke volumes. They'd forgotten about a dinner with Nara Yoshino. How could it have possibly slipped both of their minds?

Shikamaru's mother was a complicated woman to say the least, and as such, she always had a plot or an ulterior motive for most of her seemingly kind actions which was why Neji and Shikamaru had decided years prior to sit down the day before they would visit the younger man's mother to discuss the things they would and would not talk about. Honestly, it wasn't hard to decide what not to say but it never hurt to double check and make sure tongues stayed tight and did not slip.

Realizing Shikamaru's father had simply been standing before them, looking at them rather curiously, Neji spoke brightly and with all the confidence in the world.

"That sounds wonderful, Shikaku-san," he said with a smile, patting Shikamaru's hand where it rested on his waist. "We'll see you this evening. If you wouldn't mind excusing us, Shikamaru and I have a bit more shopping to do."

Shikaku merely smirked as he watched the two go off. He could see clearly that they were confused, wondering if they'd forgotten when they were supposed to dine with Shikamaru's parents; however, the truth of the matter was that his wife, the ever cunning Nara Yoshino, told him to find his son and the Hyuuga and invite them over for dinner that evening. He hadn't exactly asked the pair but he found his method to be much more effective and raised far fewer questions than what Shikamaru's mother wanted him to do.

As a raindrop hit his nose, Shikaku rolled his eyes before bringing his hands together and teleporting home. He could only hope that the evening would go well.

* * *

"I cannot believe that we both forgot we were supposed to eat dinner with your parents," Neji said as he sat down at the desk in the living room.

Shikamaru watched as his lover opened the drawers of the desk, obviously searching for the small calendar they kept there before heading into the kitchen to begin putting away their groceries.

"I guess it was just a slip of the mind, Nej," he called back.

In the main room, Neji was slipping his off his hitai-ate and frowning at the small booklet in his hand. Getting up, he walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table as he watched his lover move about at his ever indolent pace.

"Shikamaru, there aren't any dates circled in here for the next week," he said softly, frowning a bit as he put the small, plastic covered book down. "The last date circled is the day I left for my mission."

The Nara turned around and balanced himself against the counter. "It is a bit odd that we'd both forget something; you're too anal and meticulous and I'm-"

"An elephant?" Neji finished the other's statement and chuckled loudly as he took in the other's surprised expression. "Because you never forget anything, Shikamaru."

The younger man rolled his eyes while smiling. Neji had grown considerably lighthearted in the past two years and Shikamaru couldn't help but find it refreshing when the other would trade quick quips with him. Now, as he looked at Neji, whose luminous eyes shone with laughter, he couldn't help himself, longing to release a peacefully content sigh though he remembered himself and inwardly shook his head.

"In any case, it's unlikely that we'd both forget," he said as he sat across from the older man, thinking deeply for a moment before catching on and scoffing before returning to his previous task of placing the groceries in their proper spots.

Confused by the other's sudden dismissal of their conversation and the sudden scoff, Neji frowned. "What is it?"

He let the bowl of fruit he'd been washing rest beneath the spray of the sink's facet. He then turned around to look at Neji. "She's just inviting us to dinner," he said, but when Neji continued to simply stare at him, he began to elaborate. Then Neji held up a hand, stopping him from speaking.

"I know what she did," he said, not unkindly. "But why didn't she give us any warning?" he mumbled, not really asking anyone in particular.

"She probably knows we plan out what we're going to say and she's getting suspicious."

"Well, heaven forbid that I have a bit of tact and sound around my mother-in-law," Neji said sarcastically and Shikamaru chuckled as he stored the canvas bags and wicker basket they used for shopping beneath the sink.

"Maybe there's something she wants to ask," the Nara said as he sat across from his lover. "Maybe it's something that she feels like we're trying to avoid and just wants to spring it on us."

Neji frowned as he looked at the other. "What could she possibly want to ask us?" he inquired, unsure of anything Nara Yoshino would want to catch them off guard about.

* * *

"When are you two planning on getting married?"

The question was asked so plainly that Shikamaru choked on his drink while Neji nearly dropped his chopsticks. Neither of them had been anticipating that question, and it was obvious from the way Yoshino was staring at the two of them from across the dinner table that she was expecting an answer.

Neji looked to his left where Shikamaru had gone slightly red in the face and reached over to pat the younger man on the back, quietly asking if he was alright to which he received a short, jerky nod before the brunet looked at his mother seriously.

"That isn't something we've spoken about," Shikamaru said simply.

"That doesn't mean it isn't something you haven't thought about."

"Yoshino," Shikaku mumbled her name but his tone was warning.

The woman set down her own chopsticks and sighed as she looked across the table to the two young men who sat there with unreadable expressions on their faces.

"I know that it took me quite some time to accept your relationship, but you two must realize that the lives of ninja aren't long," she said gently. "You two have to think of your future together."

Neji could see Shikamaru tensing beside him and reached down to squeeze the man's knee. He knew the things Yoshino was saying were true but it didn't mean he was interested in hearing them. Of course Neji had thought of marriage; he and Shikamaru had been together for nearly three years and despite that relationship starting when they were teenagers, they were now adults and Neji was fine with their relationship. What difference would a piece of paper make when they'd already entered a more sacred bond, he wondered to himself while thumbing the scar on the inside of his palm.

"Yoshino, leave the boys alone," Shikaku groaned. "They're still far too young to be thinking about marriage."

The woman sighed as she relented. "Alright," she mumbled. "But it's still something to think about," she said as she continued to eat her meal, letting an uncomfortable silence settle for a moment before speaking once more. "Are you planning on adopting any children?"

"Yoshino!"

"Mom," Shikamaru ran a hand down his face, annoyed by the woman's questions.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Shikamaru, honey, life goes by far too quickly for you to continue to be idle like this."

Shikaku looked at her with an unreadable expression. "He's nineteen years old and he's this village's war leader. Why are you putting this pressure on him?"

Neji listened to the back and forth between his lover's family, watching as Shikamaru grew increasingly tense. He knew Shikamaru was incredibly laid back, but there were things his lover was easily aggravated by and one of those things was his mother. Truth be told, Shikamaru loved his mother dearly, but he couldn't stand when the woman tried to meddle in major decisions of his life, putting pressure on him to do things that he'd only considered in passing.

Coughing into his hand, Shikamaru pushed away from the table before looking down at Neji, who watched him carefully, waiting for his cue.

"Dinner was great, mom," he said, smile tight as he looked at the woman, showing his obvious displeasure. "We'll see you next Thursday at ours for dinner, but there's something we've had set for this evening for awhile and while the impromptu dinner was nice, it's set us back a couple of hours."

Neji thanked Shikamaru's parents for the meal, ignoring how Yoshino seemed to be taken aback at Shikamaru's acknowledgment of the surprise dinner, before following his lover out of the kitchen and to the door where he sighed softly. "That went well," he mumbled sardonically.

Seeing the heavy rain before them, Neji sighed. "I thought it'd let up some; I didn't hear it raining while we were inside."

"I think the sound of everyone's discomfort drowned it out."

Neji bumped his shoulder into Shikamaru's. "Come on," he tried to lift the other's spirits. "It was a bit awkward, but it wasn't that bad. I think I'll take it as a compliment, considering your mother once vomited at the thought of me."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "It wasn't because of you, it was-"

Neji cut him off with a quick kiss and a soft smile. "I know, Shikamaru," he said with a soft sigh. "Just try not to get so upset when your mother says things like that. You know if she didn't love and care for you, she wouldn't say them nor would she make us come over for weekly dinners and spring surprise dinners on us."

Shikamaru smiled as he wrapped an arm around Neji's shoulders. "You're right, Nej," he agreed before knocking his head into the other's playfully. "When did become you so optimistic?"

"When did you tell me you loved me?"

Shikamaru beamed and Neji was sure it was the widest he'd ever seen the other smile. He leaned his head into the other's arm and laughed softly before he was being dragged into pouring rain.

"Shikamaru!"

And the Nara simply laughed as they ran through. "Didn't you ever do anything like this when you were a kid? Running through the rain with your best friend?"

"No!" Neji shouted, though the laughter in his voice was obvious. He could feel his heart warming despite the cool rain on his skin at doing something so ridiculous with the man he loved more than he thought possible, more than content to be called Shikamaru's best friend.

"Well, you're doing it now, Nej! Enjoy it!"

And as they ran, neither of them noticed the two figures standing in the shadows that covered the village.

* * *

Kurai looked at Ageha from the corner of her eye, panting softly as she watched the woman. They'd run from Kumo at lightning speed, and the dark skinned woman was more than tired.

It had been two years that she'd been at Ageha's will, unable to leave for fear of life and those she valued. She'd learned quickly that Ageha was not sane, that the woman was devious, monstrous, and not to be tested.

That morning, when she'd been approached and told to gather all of the supplies necessary for 'phase one' of their plan, the woman felt a pang of fright go through her for the two young men were being targeted, despite one of them being a Hyuuga. She wished she could have warned them, could have reached out for them and told them to leave Konoha, but it was either her life or what this woman wanted to do.

Now, she stood beside Ageha, beside the woman who had uprooted her from life and was forcing her to destroy the lives of two people that she now only knew from photographs and erratic stalking.

"Do it," she heard the woman breathe, and she lowered her head as she placed her hands together and said a short jutsu, focusing on one of the young men before her.

She could see a faint, orange outline cover the other's aura, the color only visible to her eyes and once it faded, she turned to Ageha and nodded, speaking softly, "It's started."

Immediately the woman was on alert. "Are you sure?" she pressed, nearly gasping. "How long will it take for the effects to affect him?"

She took a moment to think, hissing when sharp nails pressed into her arm. "Somewhere between one and three weeks," she said quickly, nearly whimpering as the woman's grasp tightened. "I told you that before!"

Ageha snarled as Kurai raised her voice. "Insolent bitch, do not speak to me that way!" she spat before backhanding the woman. "I told you before to make your technique work faster."

"I cannot make it work any faster than that," she said, voice pleading. "It reflects the way these things happen naturally."

Ageha growled as she released the woman before watching the couple down the road. Her eyes widened as she watched the Hyuuga pull _her_ Shikamaru to him and kiss the man forcefully before the Nara gripped the smaller man's ass and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Turning back where Kurai was sitting on the ground, the woman groaning as she held her arm.

"Satou," she spat. "Surveillance and may the Gods help you if you fuck this up."

* * *

End Chapter 33

Hope you enjoyed it; reviews are welcome.

06/24/10


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Thank you to everyone who's stuck with this story the past three years; I really appreciate. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, also greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as he sat down on his bed beside Neji's figure, the older man looking at him through surprisingly bloodshot eyes, frown lines etched into his forehead as Shikamaru placed yet another cool washcloth on his head. The Nara wasn't sure when this sudden illness had crept over his healthy boyfriend, but he was sure he'd never seen Neji more miserable.

"Come on now," he said quietly, gently running his hand up and down Neji's side. "I'm sure it can't be all that bad."

The Hyuuga simply glared at him in response. Neji's pale skin had taken on a grayish tint and beads of perspiration covered his forehead and upper lip. His usually glossy hair had dulled from lack of care due to his physical weakness while his vision was constantly blurry and he suffered from chills, an achy body, and sniffles. Neji, ever the proud Hyuuga, had explicitly forbidden Shikamaru to bring in Ino, Shizune, or any other medical nin, though when he sounded like a congested old man, he wasn't very threatening.

None of the medics that had come to see Neji were able to find anything wrong with him, not even a general cold or flu bug, though Shikamaru was convinced that that was the ailment his lover was suffering from, despite his odd symptoms; while Neji exhibited all the signs of a bad cold or the flu and his body and forehead were warm to the touch, his high temperature didn't register on any thermometer, nor was anyone able to detect a virus of any sort within his body and Shikamaru held the waste bin up for Neji to deposit his snotty tissue into, he couldn't help but sigh.

"I feel awful, Shikamaru," he said in reply to the other. "Look at me; I hardly have the strength to raise my arm to blow my nose. This is disgusting and humiliating. I won't begin to tell you how miserable I am."

"Thank you," the Nara said quickly, teasing his elder lover, though when Neji gave him a hurt, stricken look, he sighed and kissed the other's temple. "Sorry. I was trying to lighten the mood a little bit."

Neji sniffed before hacking a bit, and Shikamaru could only pull away with a wince before shaking his head sighing quietly.

"You know, I really don't feel right leaving you home alone like this; you can barely stand to piss."

"Well, thank you for being so crass."

The Nara shrugged. "I'm being honest. You're sick as a dog, and it would figure that the one time in entirety of our relationship that you need me around, I get called away."

"Don't be ridiculous; I always need you around," Neji smiled weakly, shaking his head. "The needs of Fire Country come before my own," he assured the other. "I will be fine."

The Nara rolled his eyes as he stood up to finish packing his belongings. "You're damned right you will be; I asked a few people to stop by and keep you company while I'm gone."

"Shikamaru," he released an exasperated sound. "You can't ask for people to come in and look after me; I'm a grown man."

"You're an ill man, that's what you are."

"Shikamaru," Neji breathed the other's name. "I will be fine," he said softly, holding the other's gaze. "I know that you love me and want to make sure that I'll be alright but going the way of asking our friends to babysit me."

Shikamaru looked at the Hyuuga appraisingly for a moment before he sat down on the bed beside him and took the other's pale, frigid hand in his own. "Are you sure you don't want to stay with anyone? Mom and Dad said it would be fine if you stayed in my old room and Naruto, Itachi, and Sasuke have plenty of room, and you know they would be glad to have you."

Neji shook his head, smiling at the other softly. "I'll be fine," he whispered, stroking the Nara's cheek gently. "Just call off my excitement committee," he said with a sniffle, picturing Ino's idea of relaxation and wincing.

Shikamaru sighed. "Fine, but my parents are still going to come over to check on you."

Neji thought for a moment, figuring seeing the other's parents was the lesser of two evils in regard to his peace and sanity.

* * *

Because of the time it took for Kurai's serum to work, Ageha was allotted more time to plot and perfect her plans because two years had simply not been enough.

Ageha performed a powerful henge on the woman, one that wouldn't be easily detected, and had her contact the missions office in Konoha, telling the ninja on duty that the child of dignitary needed to be transported from Sea Country to Fang Country, neither of which possessing ninja villages of their own. Kurai recited a fabricated tale of dangerous ninjas on the long journey between the two distant countries and requested three ninjas, one who would be cunning and calculating, another with fast reactions and sensitivity to noises and sound so that threats may be easily detected, and another with great strength. Her requests were met without question.

After two years of staking, stalking, and researching Shikamaru and Neji, Ageha had learned who their friends were, learned of what skills these friends would possess, and which of these friends would be the most threatening in regards to her mission.

The most threatening would be Shikamaru. As much as it pained the blonde, she would have to deceive her beloved and send him on a wild goose chase; he was far too perceptive, and if he remained in Konoha, he would immediately know something was amiss.

The next would be Inuzuka Kiba. Ageha could see that the young man's nose was his greatest asset and living mere feet from Neji and Shikamaru would do her no good because while he wasn't as smart as Shikamaru, he seemed to hold more physical strength and greater chakra reserves, and she couldn't risk anything going amiss when she decided to strike if the Inuzuka would be home during the time.

The last would be Uzumaki Naruto. The blond ninja, while seemingly slow on the uptake in the initial moment of a bad situation, was quick to anger when his loved ones were disturbed and Ageha could clearly see that Neji was one of the young man's closet friends, one Naruto admired greatly. Even with Neji's illness while most had been cautious to approach him from fear of catching his sickness, Naruto had been there several times, eating lunch with the Hyuuga and chatting him up with a smile. She knew, as a lifelong resident of Konoha, that Naruto was a Jinchuuriki and that if he was angered, she would not be able to match his strength, even with the serum Danzo was supplying her with.

With these three ninja out of her way, she would be clear if she stuck to her plan and struck at the proper moment. Yes, it was all coming together.

* * *

It was the next day that Shikamaru would leave and Neji had to nearly force the Nara from their apartment. The younger man was wound tightly with nerves for Neji's wellbeing; the Hyuuga had never been ill in the years they'd been together and he couldn't recall hearing of Neji being ill either; it was rather disconcerting in Shikamaru's opinion.

When he hadn't joined his team at the rendezvous point, being far later than he normally would be, Naruto and Kiba had come looking for him and it had taken the two of them, and Neji, to persuade the Nara to leave and continue on with the mission.

Shikamaru had held Neji in his arms for a long moment, unsure of when he would return to the other, and Neji had laughed as he held the other close, calling Shikamaru a sap before telling him to safe, how much he would miss him, and how much he loved him. They kissed for a brief moment before Neji pulled back to cough quietly and wipe his nose.

After settling Neji back into bed with a box of tissues and a thermos of hot chicken noodle soup, Shikamaru left with his teammates, heading off with an unshakable knot of unease in his gut.

* * *

It had been ten days since the small group of Konoha ninja had set off to Sea Country and Ageha was ready to strike, knowing the others would return from their wild goose chase within the next few days.

She'd been watching Neji's nightly patterns during his illness and found that the Hyuuga didn't do much after five in the afternoon, therefore she was able to follow his schedule and notice that it had kept over the days without Shikamaru to tend to Neji's needs.

Perfect.

* * *

At quarter after ten, three days after Shikamaru left on his mission, Neji lay curled up in their bed, sniffling miserably. For some reason, his body would not let him find sleep and it was more than a bit irritating; he was tired and his entire body seemed to ache, his stomach sore from vomiting, and his chest burning from his constant coughing fits, cough syrup doing nothing for him.

Sitting up, he sighed and threw his legs over the side of the bed; as tired as he was, his throat was dry and that was more irritating than his body's unwillingness to contend to his nearly overwhelming lethargy. He shuffled into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of seltzer before putting a pot of water on the stove, hoping a mug of tea may put him to sleep.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, he rubbed at his temples. Neji had never felt more useless in his life than he had that week; he was unable to go on missions, he was forbidden to train, and it took more than a bit of effort to hold himself upright and keep from falling over because of a blood rush to his head, vertigo, or overwhelming exhaustion.

Despite not having found anything wrong with Neji physically or internally, Shizune had forbad the Hyuuga to train or use any of his chakra, not knowing what physical lengths could exacerbate his decline in health. The order not to train in any way, shape, or form had seemed like a slap in the face to Neji; he had trained in some way nearly every day of his life. Being idle was driving him mad and being in this apartment was making him stir crazy; he wasn't even to use his Byakugan to look past the walls of the building to gaze the happenings outside.

Neji, tired from his illness and caught in his musings, didn't recognize the intruder slipping into his apartment until the air in the kitchen rippled behind him, a sign of movement.

He couldn't push the chair back without ramming into the person and he wasn't sure how big they were, nor if the action would cause any damage at all. He lifted his arms and allowed his body to slip at an angle beneath the table, swiftly coming up on the other side and flipping the piece of furniture, not recognizing the chakra signature of this person.

He ran quickly across the overturned table and down the small hallway into the living room where he spun around, facing the direction he'd just come from, assuming a fighting stance. He watched carefully, not wanting to overexert himself before the battle began. He watched the doorway carefully and his brows shot up as he felt a powerful surge of energy come from the kitchen before he was assaulted by a bright flash of light, though he refused to look away.

The intruder charged him so quickly he nearly missed it, though years of training with Lee had prepared him against seemingly unnatural speed. He was able to dodge the attack and sweep their feet from beneath them, bending down to deliver a swift punch that was evaded.

The fight was miserable and without his Byakugan in his weakened state, he was having difficulty gaining the upper hand. He flipped backwards quickly, the move dizzying him and causing him to stumble and in that moment, his opponent saw their window.

The person delivered a successful punch to his gut and when Neji doubled over in pain, having never been hit so hard in his stomach, his opponent brought their knee up and slammed it into his forehead, causing him to fly back and into a book shelf.

As he lay beneath a pile of literature, trying to lift himself up, he gasped; something within him had ruptured and he couldn't help but vomit, not giving himself the luxury of groaning or showing discomfort. He fought inwardly, telling himself to move, to get up and fight, though his thoughts were in vain for his body would not comply.

Wordlessly, he activated his Byakugan and it was in that moment that he saw the person, now able to distinguish that it was a woman, and a familiar one at that before the harsh scent of something sulfurous hit his nose and a burning powder was thrown into his eyes, causing him to cry out in surprise, placing his hands over his eyes only to remove them when the pressure worsened his pain.

When harsh fingers tightened in his hair and jerked his head, he struggled against it, trying to pull away despite the pain he felt coursing through his body and the inability to use his eyes.

"Release me," he growled.

The person pulled his body close roughly and as they stood, his back to their front, he was able to ascertain that this person was indeed a woman. Inhaling quietly, he frowned; their scent was familiar but incredibly distant.

The woman sucked her teeth, shaking her head from side to side as she placed her face against Neji's, breathing in his ear.

"I don't think I can do that, Hyuuga," she said softly, her lilting tone teasing. "I've been waiting for this moment for far too long."

And at the sound of her voice, he knew who she was, but as he went to speak her name, to ask her why she was doing this, a heavy weight crashed over the back of his head, and he plummeted to the ground.

"Kurai!" he could faintly hear the woman speaking before darkness ensnared his mind. "Move quickly; we don't have much time."

The young woman entered the apartment from the hallway almost fearfully, an unconscious Aburame Shino laying sprawled out on the ground, a puddle of crimson liquid surrounding his head. Kurai had been told to stand guard outside of the Hyuuga's apartment should anyone come to investigate the sounds of a struggle.

As she looked at the Aburame, she felt a ball of guilt within her gut though as her eyes fell on Neji, a quiet gasp leaving her at his bruised and bloodied face, vomit staining the front of his yukata, and yellow powder staining his face. This had not been what she wanted. She wanted revenge for the death of her brother, for the man who had died at the hands of Hyuuga Hiashi. She hadn't wanted to be tortured, nor abused and forced to injure the innocent. The years under Ageha's hand had changed her, made her meek, and considerate.

"Kurai!" Ageha bellowed and the woman cringed.

"I'm here, Ageha," she said, her voice almost pleading. She watched as the blonde easily lifted Neji's prone form and slung him over her shoulder before jumping through the sunroof from which she'd entered the apartment. It was when Ageha was out of sight that Kurai took the opportunity to rip a piece of material from her shirt and slip it into Shino's back pocket, hoping that someone would find them before too much time would pass, following reluctantly after Ageha and the unconscious Hyuuga.

* * *

End Chapter 34

Hope you enjoyed it.

(07/06/2010)


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Two days later

* * *

"What do you mean you've lost his trail?"

Shikamaru stood before Tsunade and her council, expression blank and voice void of tone as he kept his gaze on the officials.

That morning, he, Naruto, and Kiba had returned to Konoha, the three of them annoyed of the twelve days they'd spent traipsing across the nations to reach a rendezvous point for people that did not seem to exist, and as soon as they reached the village's gates, the two ninja on watch informed that they were to go directly to the Hokage's tower.

Upon entering the building, they were ushered to Tsunade's office where they were told of the events that passed in their absence and each was assaulted with a myriad of emotions. They were told of Shino, who hadn't died but had sustained a very serious head wound but was healing fine; his kikaichu having worked to plug the wound in his head, and his body discovered the next morning along with Shikamaru's empty apartment.

They were told of a simple strip of clothing that was pushed into Shino's back pocket that upon further inspection, proved to belong to someone other than the Aburame or the Inuzuka with whom he lived. Tsunade ordered several nindogs to take scent of the strip and the dogs had briefly led them through Shikamaru's apartment before taking them a ways out into the forest before the scent was lost, along with any traces of finding Neji.

The Nara remained expressionless, his eyes cold as he gazed at the Godaime, waiting for the woman to answer him as Kiba and Naruto stood tense on either side of him.

Tsunade's hands were clasped together as she looked at the three seriously. "We've already sent three teams of trackers out to try to locate Neji and-"

"They were all unsuccessful," Shikamaru finished.

In that moment, everyone's eyes turned to Shikamaru, barring Naruto and Kiba's. They watched the calculating young man, unsure of what he would propose in this situation, clearly remembering his defeat of an Akatsuki member years prior. Shikamaru, while seemingly slothful and indolent, was now known to be a particularly difficult force to be faced with.

"Tsunade-sama, I request full control of Hyuuga Neji's search and rescue as Tactician and War Leader of Konohagakure. By occupying both of these official chairs, I believe I am best suited to determine what courses of action we take in locating Neji."

Tsunade held Shikamaru's eyes. Was this truly the best course of action? She, along with the others in the room, knew of the Nara's relationship with Neji and there was always the possibility of Shikamaru's emotions clouding his judgment.

'_Though he did go beyond the expectations during the battle with the Akatsuki,' _Tsunade thought to herself as she took in the other's tense posture and emotionless eyes, knowing the Nara would run himself ragged in his search for the other, but he would be thorough and leave no stone unturned. She wanted Neji back, needed him back; he was one of the village's best, and she couldn't afford to lose him.

"Request granted."

* * *

Kurai placed a hand over her chest, fighting to bring oxygen to her burning lungs, the air thin in the high mountains of Snow Country. They'd been traveling nonstop since leaving Konoha, and Kurai felt her body ache with each step she took. She looked at the Hyuuga draped so carelessly over Ageha's shoulder and wondered if the man was yet awake.

* * *

Shikamaru lie on a grassy knoll, eyes focused on the clouds above as he inhaled deeply, trying to rid his body of the stress that had steadily been building during his time back in Konohagakure.

He was unable to sleep in his home and had been taking residence with his parents, the sights and smells all too familiar, all too reminiscent of Neji and without the elder man there, he was thrown into turmoil; body and soul.

He'd cringed at the sight of areas that had been utterly destroyed during the fight with the enemy, the sight of blood on the floor that he prayed was not Neji's, but somewhere within himself knew was. He'd wandered around the apartment in a bit of a daze and after standing in the doorway of his kitchen, he knew he could not stay in the place that he had once called his home. It was unlivable, and he knew Neji would agree with him when he found him.

When.

Shikamaru would not let Neji go unfound. There was no probability that Shikamaru would not find Neji. Indolent as he may be, determination was not something he lacked and as he'd overcome hardships and barriers before, he would overcome this one or die trying.

"It's going to rain."

He remained in his spot, eyes held firmly to graying clouds. He could hear the person speaking to him, but had no desire to respond, so his lips remained shut as the person silently sat beside him.

"Naruto spoke to me about the situation," the man said, gazing upwards. "I know you've come up with a plan."

Silence.

"How long do you think you can remain silent?" Shikamaru was asked and he merely blinked as the man leaned close to his ear and continued to speak. "Sitting here and thinking of him will not bring him back."

And it was in that moment that Shikamaru quietly turned his head and frowned deeply before turning back to gaze upon the darkening sky. "Do you think your speaking to me will make a difference?"

"No," the man said honestly, sitting with one leg outstretched and the other drawn to his chest. "But my speaking to you holds the same effect of being idle."

"Do not think you can understand my mind, Sasuke."

"I don't need to understand your mind to understand your heart."

The air seemed to pulse with energy around them, and Shikamaru felt his mouth go dry, though his expression remained the same as he stared upward. The grass rustled around them as a gentle breeze wafted by and the Nara could hear his heart beat in his ears.

"You feel as though your lungs are caught in a vice, and you're being strangled. Your head is in a constant fog, and you can't seem to find yourself. You're wandering aimlessly within yourself."

"Shut up," Shikamaru said quietly as he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the things being said to him.

"You want to find him, but you're not sure if you'll be able to; you have no leads and in your mind you can hear his constant screams and cries to save him, asking why you weren't there in his time of need-"

"Shut up!"

"You can feel his breath against your face when the wind blows and hear his laughter at the oddest moments. You wonder why you weren't there and how you could've saved him, how you can save him now when he seems to have disappeared."

"Why are you saying this?" he bellowed as he turned his head, cheeks flushed with anger as his chest moved erratically. "Why are you telling me things I already know."

"Because you're avoiding them," Sasuke said as he stood up. "You've been locked up in the tower for days racking your brain without anything to go on and when you're not up there, you're locked up in your parents' house."

He snarled at Sasuke. "You don't know anything," he said as he got up. "And you wouldn't understand if you did. You haven't lost anyone-"

"Haven't I?" he asked, eyes expressionless. "I've lost more than most."

"And retaliated with hatred and vengeance," he spat.

Sasuke inhaled deeply as he looked at the other. "Do you think I haven't felt the things I've described? I lost my mother," he said quietly. "I lost my father. I lost countless uncles, aunts, cousins, and I lost my older brother. I've felt the things you feel, and I still ask myself at times if I truly could have helped the massacre, even after knowing the truth."

As he looked at the Shikamaru, he could see the Nara's shoulders relaxing the slightest bit. "I came back for a reason," he said, tilting his head to the side. "I came back to this village for one reason."

Shikamaru listened to the other silently, having nothing to say or interject. Of course Sasuke had lost his entire clan, though Shikamaru hadn't been thinking of the Uchihas when he'd been speaking; he thought of Neji, of his lover, the person who he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with.

"Do you know why I came back?" Sasuke asked him, though Shikamaru knew the Uchiha was not expecting an answer. "I came back for Naruto. I didn't come back for honor or loyalty to this village, nor did I return because of any shame I felt. I came for Naruto because for three years, he was in my head. I would dream of him when my eyes were open. I could hear him speaking to me, telling me my home was with him because he thought of me, and I knew it was true because I thought of him."

Sasuke looked Shikamaru up and down before continuing to speak. "You're holding it in," he said, voice nearly hoarse.

And Shikamaru felt the tightness of his throat once more. "Keeping what in?"

"The pain."

His eyes locked onto Sasuke's and he swallowed thickly, his stomach nearly rejecting the motion, and he knew Sasuke could see his unmasked vulnerability.

"You're holding everything within yourself and it's driving you mad. You wander around this village in a haze because you're not letting anything out, but you have to. You have to release all the uncertainty, loss, and fear that's inside of you or you'll never be able to focus on finding him," he said.

Shikamaru held a palm over his mouth, eyes focused on the clouds above him as he inhaled shallowly, stomach knotting painfully. How could Sasuke read him so well when they hadn't had a handful of conversations in their entire lives? How could this man bring out the things he'd been working so hard to keep buried beneath the surface?

He released a choked sound as the first raindrop hit his forehead. "Leave me," he breathed.

"I won't," Sasuke said as he stepped forward. "You need someone right now."

"And why is it you?" he asked as bit his lower lip, voice no louder than a whisper.

"Because I'm the one who noticed how much it hurts and the only one other than Naruto who can possibly understand right now."

Shikamaru gasped as strong arms wrapped around his own at the crook of his elbows, unable to move the appendages and binding him to the spot in which he stood, trying futilely to get away from the Uchiha as he shook his head.

"Let it out, Shikamaru," he whispered and Shikamaru stilled at the words he'd heard once before in a situation far too similar. "Let it all out. Neji would want you to."

And it was with that that his resolve crumbled. He inhaled deeply as heavy sobs caused his body to tremble, his knees failing beneath his weight. He gripped the back of Sasuke's shirt and buried his face in the Uchiha's shoulder. The anguish he'd kept buried deep within his soul was nearly tangible and he finally let himself feel the pain he'd been avoiding. He'd never cared for someone as he did Neji and with the older man gone from his life without a single idea of where he might have been, caused his heart to clench excruciatingly.

Neji being in his life was necessity. He wanted to build a life with the Hyuuga, to marry him, and grow into old age with him. He wanted to feel Neji's warmth beside him when he woke, to hear the Hyuuga's joyous laughter, and to hear his displeasure whenever he mumbled something crass or dirty. He wanted their love, their intimacy, their friendship, and he feared that all of those things would be gone. He feared that he would not find Neji, or that upon finding him he would no longer be alive and the mere thought caused him to release an agonized scream, though Sasuke continued to hold him and nod.

"Let it all out, Shikamaru."

And as a heavy the rain fell, Shikamaru could do nothing more than sob as he held onto Sasuke, releasing the sorrow he'd kept locked within himself.

* * *

Shikamaru sat at a table surrounded by officials, his proposition laid out clearly and consciously for those listening. His plan was to send several, five member tracking teams past the limits of Konoha with one person making overall search decisions and another heading the team.

The room was in silence as the officials read through the thin packets before them, Shikamaru having forgone protocol to lay out the point of his argument and the elders, while sourly agreed that no time could be wasted with one of their best missing and such a stealthy invasion having taken place. A clock ticked, a page turned, and someone cleared their throat, tiny sounds unnerving the Nara who sat ramrod straight, body tense and breaths even.

"How do you expect to track Hyuuga Neji?"

At the question, Shikamaru turned expressionless eyes to the man who addressed him. "I believe everything is explained rather thoroughly, Mitokado-sama. My report leaves no room for question."

The elderly man glared at Shikamaru, ready to open his mouth and speak once more before Utatane interjected.

"Nara Shikamaru, respect your elders," she said shortly before inhaling deeply and patting the packet beneath her hand. "This is indeed methodical and you have left no room for error, and I will not argue with this, though do you believe it is wise to send in other Hyuuga as one was already captured."

"I believe Hyuuga Neji's abductors were specific in targeting him; there will be no threat in sending others in after him."

"What of the attack on Aburame Shino?"

"He was attacked because he came out of his apartment to investigate the noise of the disturbance in mine; Inuzuka Kiba has already spoken to Aburame Shino in that respect."

"Have you or Inuzuka ascertained a written or recorded account of the events from Aburame?"

"No."

"Do you expect to?"

"Elders," Tsunade interrupted. "That is quite enough. The issue of what Aburame Shino has witnessed and a recorded account of his assault will be taken, but at this moment, we need to focus on the task at hand."

Shikamaru looked at the woman, face still expressionless as he nodded imperceptibly to her in thanks.

"Has anyone qualms with this mission?" she asked and when silence was returned to her, she looked to Shikamaru. "Call your teams in no later than this evening and have them briefed. When they are deployed is your decision."

* * *

Neji longed to grunt in discomfort as he listened to soft voices speaking around his prone form. His body was strapped down to what felt like a metal table and his eyes were covered with what he recognized as a gauze bandage. He shifted the slightest bit and knew instantly that he was naked, wind circulating around him confirming the fact. Silently, he tried to activate his Byakugan only to release an agonized scream as pain shot through his head.

"Well, well, well," he heard a familiar voice speak, hastily cut nails scratching against his forehead. "It would appear that you're finally awake.

"What have you done to my eyes?" he growled, roughly turning his head to the right to stop the fingers touching his head.

He heard a giggle and snarled angrily at it. "Don't you like it, Hyuuga-chan? My own special mix. It will be a long while before you can even open your eyes again, let alone use that doujutsu of yours."

"Ageha-"

"Shut up!" she hissed, backhanding him, though he simply turned his head upright, remaining impassive as though he hadn't been struck at all. "Do not call my name, worthless filth."

"If I was worthless, the effort to kidnap and blind me would be nothing more than a waste of your time."

Neji could feel Ageha's golden eyes focused on him and as he lay on that metal table, still weak from his illness, metal bars locked around his shoulders, thighs and ankles, he could do nothing to retaliate. In his state, he knew there wouldn't be any way to escape this, but he was not resigned to his fate.

"Apply the mask," he heard her say and a moment later, his head was lifted and a medical mask slipped over his nose and mouth.

"What are you doing?" he asked, voice remaining calm. "This is highly unnecessary."

"Apply the gas."

If his eyes could have widened, he knew they would have, though a moment after Ageha's command, a fume filled the mask and he struggled not to gag at the heavy scent of alcohol and antiseptic invading his body, causing him to become lightheaded.

"The tools have been sterilized, Midori-sama," Neji heard a man say before Ageha replied and he vaguely wondered to whom she was speaking.

"Excellent. You may proceed. Kurai, are the guards at the ready?"

Kurai looked over her shoulder, glaring at Ageha the slightest bit before turning back around. "They are, Ageha."

The woman's face morphed into a grin as she clasped her hands. "Wonderful; everything is going according to plan!"

In that moment, Neji felt his breathing become shallow. With his sight gone, he had to rely on the four senses available to him. He could hear people walking about him as well as a bit of background noise, talking and a strange, long, constant beep, and he was able to ascertain that the beep came from some sort of medical device which led to his next sense: feel. He gasped shortly as a needle was pressed into his arm, the motion more surprising than painful and in the next moment, thick plastic devices were placed over his fingers, short needles piercing the tip of each of his fingers. Beneath his fingers, he could feel the cool metal of the table he lay upon in addition to one of the leather straps binding him. Neji's mouth tasted of the stale from his illness and not having cleaned it for as many days as they'd been traveling, though it also tasted of the foul fume that entered through his nose.

He tried not to inhale deeply, not wanting to succumb to the effects of the fume, though he knew he could not avoid it and as he felt the edges of his mind grow hazy, he inwardly prayed that what they would do would not kill him, prayed that he would be found before it was too late, and as he fainted, there was only one name on his lips, one being who he wished to rescue him in his time of need.

"_Shikamaru."

* * *

_

The Nara jolted upright at a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see the weary gaze of his father. He stared at the man for a moment before looking away and back to the numerous reports laid out before him from the preliminary searches for Neji.

His teams had gone to the borders of Konoha at the villages hidden in Rain, Sound, Grass, and Waterfall and none of his teams had come back with anything positive to say and as the days drew on, the less hope the Nara had.

"Don't look like that," Shikaku said as he sat down across from his son. "There's still hope."

The younger Nara simply grunted at his father's words, eyes focused before him, reading over reports to find something to go on, something that would give him a lead to where Neji may have been located and Shikaku frowned.

"Staring at those scrolls isn't going to be what will help you."

"And what is?" he asked, speaking for the first time in what felt like days. "I don't know what else is supposed to help me. I will learn by examining the possibilities before me."

"And once you've done that, you must examine the possibilities that are not before you! You know this, Shikamaru. There is a reason why you hold the position you do. Think about what has not been presented and what you know. Do not let yourself be clouded by emotions."

Shikamaru watched his father as the man turned his gaze to an open window. He knew his father was a brilliant man and considering his father was a member of the city council, he was privy to the information Shikamaru presented to them as a whole. Narrowing his eyes, he stood up, his hands on the table before him.

"What do you know?" he asked Shikaku, voice even.

Shikaku turned to look his son in the eye, countenance void of a single emotion. "The same things you do. Perhaps I'm looking at them from a different angle."

Shikamaru was about question his father when the door to the conference room they occupied flew open, a young man standing before them holding a scroll tightly, hand trembling. His forehead held a large gash, and his entire body seemed to shake as he inhaled shallowly.

"Nara-san," he breathed. "We have a lead."

Shikaku arched a brow before walking over to the young man and held out his arm just as the shinobi fell. He placed a finger to the man's pulse and arched a brow. "He's still alive, but just barely," he said as he laid the man on the floor before walking into the hallway and hastily calling for a medic.

Shikamaru looked at the man on the ground and knelt down beside him, prying the scroll from his fingers to open it and skim over the contents before his eyes widened imperceptibly, though his father could see the change from where he stood in the doorway.

"What is it?" Shikaku asked.

Shikamaru looked up to his, staring into nearly identical features as he spoke, the slightest bit of a quiver in his voice.

"I have his trail; we can really start looking for Neji."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading.

TBC

July 29, 2010


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated this fic and I must apologize because I don't know when I will update it again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Standing at the Konohagakure gate stood five men shrouded in darkness. They spoke in hushed whispers about their course of travel; Shikamaru having plotted it out to a certain point after thoroughly researching the scroll he'd received from the injured man he'd come upon at the Hokage Tower. He was able to ascertain from the clues left behind that Neji was somewhere in or near Snow Country, but beyond that, he was at a loss, and hoped that over the course of their travels he would be able to figure out the rest, or that some clue would befall him.

"You're sure you'll be alright by yourself?" the Nara asked Sasuke.

The Uchiha grunted. "It'll be fine. No one will notice any of you are gone and if they do, hopefully, you'll too far away to catch up to easily."

Shikamaru nodded before turning to the group. "You realize that in doing this, we're going rogue. We may never be able to return to Konoha."

Kiba snorted from where he sat perched on Akamaru's back. "We're some of the best shinobi this village has; there's no way that won't get us back in. Besides, we're doing this for Neji and if that's not reason enough, then I don't wanna come back."

Naruto pumped his fist in agreement. "That's right! Neji would do the same for any of us," he said before his excitement dimmed a bit and he looked over at Sasuke, who was leaning against the village's gate with a smirk. "Right?"

"I don't know, dobe, would he?"

"Of course he would," Kiba said fiercely. "He might act cold, but deep down, he cares about all of us just as much as we care about him, so let's stop sitting around here chatting about him and get a move on! We've got to be out of Fire Country by daybreak."

Itachi walked forward from the shadows, his arms crossed over his chest. "Be cautious, Inuzuka," he said calmly. "We don't want anyone to know that we are gone, so we have to travel with great stealth. Once we're at least three miles away from Konoha, we will take to the trees and move quickly." He looked to Shikamaru. "Have you brought something for them to identify Neji's scent once we get close?"

"I have," Shikamaru said curtly.

"Then let's go," Itachi said, effectively putting an end to all the unnecessary chatter before looking over his shoulder at Sasuke with a small smile. "Best of luck, otouto," he said and then, in a flash, they were all gone.

* * *

The trek to Snow Country took two days and the group made it without great difficulty, encountering only a few rogue-nin with whom they quickly dealt; however, once they reached the snow-covered tundra they found themselves at a loss. Neither Kiba nor Akamaru could catch a scent with the icy wind blowing.

Shikamaru released a heavy breath. They had spent very little time resting; only stopping when necessary and perhaps sleeping a total of six hours in two days. They were tired, hungry, and at that point had no leads to go on.

He braced his fingers against each other for several moments, trying to decide just what he should do from that point. He knew that he couldn't very well allow all of them to stay out in the snow and dig about for Neji; it would be a highly irresponsible course of action. After coming to no solution other than to break and rest, he nodded slowly to himself.

"We're going to go down to Yukigakure, find an inn and regroup. I need time to think and we all need rest."

Naruto furrowed his brow. "Are you sure? We're right here, Shikamaru."

"But we still don't know where Neji is. He doesn't have to be in Snow Country; he could be farther north, east, or west and besides, running on exhaustion won't help us. It's a given that he's being held against his will and all of us need to be at our best when we find him. Kiba, if you and Akamaru want to stay out here for awhile and dig around before coming into town, maintain radio contact."

"Why do they get to stay behind? You can't split us up like that!" Naruto exclaimed.

Itachi stepped up beside Shikamaru. "There are five of us, Naruto. Kiba and Akamaru are a team of two and trained specifically for search and rescue. They're the best option. They might uncover something big."

"But they could get kidnapped too or something."

"That's why we're maintaining radio," Shikamaru said.

Kiba snorted. "Don't worry. We'll be fine," he assured them. "Get outta here and go book us a couple of rooms. I'm gonna veg-out once I get into Yukigakure." The Inuzuka took one of Neji's shirts from his saddlebag, sniffed it and allowed Akamaru to do the same before shoving it back inside and heading off to continue the search.

Shikamaru watched until he could no longer see them through the snow. A small, thankful smile came to his lips before turning in the direction from which light was visible over the horizon, indicating a nearby city.

"Let's go," he said softly before taking off over the land with Itachi and Naruto flanking him.

* * *

Sasuke leaned against the wall of destroyed training field. Sweat poured down his body, his shirt lying to his side as a breeze blew over the area. He turned his eyes skyward, wondering how Naruto and the rest of the group were faring.

They had been gone for four days and at that point, Sasuke knew that the squad had reached Snow Country, but he had no idea if they found Neji or if they were anywhere near finding him. Shikamaru had only reached the conclusion of searching Snow Country after days of deciphering the message the injured nin had brought to him, but Sasuke knew that Shikamaru was not completely sure and hoped that by going to Snow Country, another lead would present itself.

He shook his head slowly, unable to imagine the pain the Nara had to be going through at that moment, and Sasuke commended him for the mask he wore to hide what were surely tumultuous emotions bubbling beneath the surface.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He looked up to the ledge overhead where a uniformed ANBU officer stood staring down at him. "The Godaime requests your presence. This meeting is not optional."

He rolled his eyes as the man disappeared and put his shirt back on. "It _never_ is," he mumbled to himself.

"Where are they?"

Sasuke had not even set his foot down on the floor of Tsunade's office when the woman spoke to him. Her voice was curt, her eyes narrowed and brow furrowed as she looked at him, but he continued in his gait, stopping a respectable distance from her.

"I beg your pardon, Tsunade-sama?"

The woman gritted her teeth. "You heard me, Uchiha. Where are they?"

"I'm afraid I don't know to whom you're referring."

The Hokage slammed her fists against the desk, her cheeks flushing an angry red. "Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Itachi; where are they? No one has seen any of them in days and considering you live with two of the four missing, I thought it would be best to ask you if you know anything," she hissed.

"Well, have you thought to question Nara Shikaku or his wife? Based on your reason for questioning me, you could question him as well because Shikamaru lives with him and what of Shino? Surely if Kiba's gone, Akamaru is as well, so wouldn't two of the missing live with him? He should be questioned as well."

Tsunade smirked. "I can see you're going to be difficult with this," she said. "Might I remind you that Ibiki can be in this office as quickly as I can say his name? Do you really want to deal with him?"

Sasuke's brow twitched the slightest bit and Tsunade noticed it.

"I'll ask you one more time, Sasuke. Where are they?"

After a long hesitation, Sasuke released a breath and spoke softly. "Frost Country."

* * *

Shikamaru watched as Kiba and Akamaru scoured the mountains of Snow Country, but in his heart, he felt as though their search was coming to an end. They'd left Konoha a week prior and had made no progress whatsoever and as time continued to draw on, Shikamaru's initial hope of finding Neji alive dwindled more and more.

He released a heavy breath and shook his head sadly, unaware of the figures watching him from a distance, one of them smiling rather widely despite the frost gathering on her cheeks. Her golden brown hair was under her hood and his sun-kissed skin was fading after hiding in the darkness and snow for so long, but her beauty was still there beneath it all.

Things were coming full-circle for her and it was finally time to put the last phase of her plan into action. She whistled loudly, the sound akin to that of any bird before turning and running, knowing the snow would cover her footsteps as quickly as she made them and as she ran, she heard the sound of heavy footfalls and then of barking.

"Shikamaru!"

The Nara's ear twitched at Kiba's frantic voice followed by the sound of Akamaru's wild barking and then, his heart skipped a beat. As he stood, Kiba called him once more and the nin-kin's barking became constant as he ran toward them. They weren't far off, but the time in which it took Shikamaru to reach them felt like a short eternity and when he finally did, he felt his heart drop into his stomach.

In Kiba's arms lay Neji's unconscious figure, his body beaten and battered as was evident from the other's nudity. Kiba had done the best he could, wrapping his cloak around Neji's figure and Shikamaru did the same as he knelt down and pulled the Hyuuga into his arms.

He brushed his hand over Neji's face, finding his skin frigid, but he attributed that to the cold because Neji wasn't, he couldn't be…no. he would not entertain _that_ thought.

He called for Itachi who was surveying the area with his Sharingan and after a moment, the Uchiha was at Shikamaru's side. The younger man lifted Neji into his arms and handed him to Itachi, instructing him to take Neji to Yukigakure and find medical attention for him there as he pulled two scrolls from one of his pouches and once activated, they were revealed to be paper birds. He whispered to them, watching as the paper turned black with ink, and then sent them on their way, sending two as a precaution before returning to Yukigakure, hoping the best for Neji.

* * *

A/N: This story is on an indefinite hiatus at this point as are the rest of my multichaptered fics. I apologize profusely to anyone who is upset by this.

I just wanted to get the yearly update in; the first chapter was posted on July 6th of 2008. Seems like forever ago, but I'm proud to say I've become a better, more evolved writer and I'd like to thank everyone who helped in that process.

Anyways, keep your eyes open for oneshots.

Beta'd by Prism0467

-torib0o

(07/06/11)


End file.
